Imperio
by Aritou
Summary: Draco está siendo un chico muy, muy malo.
1. Prefatio

**N/a:**Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic en este fandom, parece increíble cuando llevo toda una eternidad metida en él y lo aprecie tanto. Aún así, siempre supe que si lo haría, sería de estos dos. Estoy súper nerviosa, pero confío plenamente en que serán sensatos y me dirán si vale la pena o me sigo guardando la historia para mí.

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Imperio ****| _A_**_ritou _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Prefatio**_

**\- Prefacio -**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**H**ermione Granger despertó esa mañana sintiéndose extraña… otra vez. Era una sensación incómoda que se había vuelto familiar en las últimas dos semanas. No podía decir que fuera así todos los días, pero le preocupaba que algunas veces despertara en su cama sin tener una remota idea de qué había estado haciendo en horas anteriores aparte de dormir. Poseía en su memoria ciertos espacios en blanco que, aunque pensara y se devanara los sesos, simplemente no conseguía rellenar.

Se incorporó en su lecho muy despacio, bostezando en el proceso. Era algo que le preocupaba, sí, pero no lo suficiente. No cuando seguía mucho más preocupada de lo apegado que estaba Harry a ese espeluznante libro y de lo cerca que estaban los EXTASIS, ¡a solo un año, madre mía!

También estaba el asunto de este chico pelirrojo llamado Ronald Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos, dicho sea de paso. Actualmente Hermione no estaba demasiado segura de esto último, no cuando la sangre le hervía mientras lo veía besuquearse con Lavender Brown en cada maldito rincón de Hogwarts. La simple imagen conseguía evaporar su ánimo en un santiamén. Ron en definitiva no había sido su persona favorita últimamente, por lo mismo, que el corazón le tamborileara cuando lo tenía cerca y absurdas e inexistentes mariposas bailaran asquerosamente en su estómago cuando le sonreía era inaudito. Ridículo. Patético.

Con un resoplido, alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y salió finalmente de la cama, dispuesta a comenzar su rutina.

.

—Perdona, Hermione, me he tropezado.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, Neville—respondió sin mirarlo, aunque sin necesidad de hacerlo sabía que él lucía apenado y probablemente se encontraba sonrojado—. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Vale—lo oyó suspirar de alivio.

Cuando alzó la mirada de su libro vio que se había sentado dos asientos más allá. Se retorcía las manos, nervioso, mientras hurgaba en su mochila, supuso que ahora que Snape impartía Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, esta asignatura se había convertido en un completo dolor de cabeza para Neville Longbotton. Era muy común verle nervioso antes de un examen—y durante; y luego de haber terminado, lucía terriblemente pálido.

Cerró su libro de texto y lo colocó de vuelta en su mochila. Escuchaba a Harry y a Ron parloteando a su lado sobre Quidditch, para variar. Hermione era feliz cuando sabía que la atención del pelinegro estaba centrada en otra cosa que no fuera aquel extraño libro ni en nada relacionado con Voldemort. Sin duda era un respiro de aire fresco para sus propios nervios. La paranoia de su amigo por cada minúscula cosa que parecería estar ligada con el lado oscuro iba en aumento, y Hermione lo último que deseaba era que él volviera a meterse en problemas—que todos volvieran a meterse en problemas.

Lo que, aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano.

La relativa paz llegó a su fin cuando de la nada salió a colación el tema de Draco Malfoy: La muchacha afinó el oído cuando oyó la frase «No vendrá» provenir de Harry.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó Ron.

—Malfoy.

Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado y volteó a mirarlos.

—Harry, no empieces otra vez.

—¿El qué?

—Con tus sospechas sobre Malfoy.

—Solo he dicho que no vendrá hoy a pociones.

—Sí, y sé que no lo estás diciendo como un comentario aislado.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no vendrá?—intervino el pelirrojo.

—Mira la hora, Snape entrará por esa puerta en cualquier momento y, si añadimos a eso que Malfoy no apareció en el desayuno, no es de extrañar que no aparezca por aquí tampoco.

—¿Y eso es relevante por…?

—¿Cuándo, en años anteriores, Malfoy ha faltado a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

Ron pareció estarlo meditando.

—Harry—se adelantó Hermione—, que Malfoy falte a una clase no dice nada. ¿Quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez?

—Tú—fue la respuesta inmediata de Ron.

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada, luego volteó a mirar nuevamente al otro muchacho.

—¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Está tramando algo, Hermione, lo sé—respondió, obstinado.

La joven volvió a suspirar y dirigió la vista al frente cuando se percató de que el profesor Snape entraba al aula.

Malfoy nunca llegó.

.

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, se dedicó a ignorar los cuchicheos de Harry y Ron y las miradas furtivas que estos lanzaban a la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor luego de la última clase, Harry casi había parecido decepcionado de encontrar al arrogante rubio en su respectiva mesa, como si de esa manera todas sus teorías conspirativas de ese día se iban al traste. Lo que, muy seguramente, había sucedido.

Disfrutaba de su budín de chocolate mientras escuchaba distraídamente la plática que tenían Ginny y Dean frente a ella. Su apetito murió, sin embargo, y sintió unas inmensas nauseas, cuando notó que Lavender se había hecho hueco entre Harry y Ron y ahora se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de este último mientras le susurraba al oído. Harry, visiblemente incómodo, se había apartado lo más que le permitía el reducido espacio del banco y ahora se dedicaba a ojear aquel estúpido libro de nuevo. Hermione ya sentía su cena lo suficientemente arruinada como para ponerse a discutir nuevamente con él sobre la dudosa procedencia de dicho texto.

Murmurando una despedida, se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a andar buscando salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Apenas cruzó las colosales puertas, se detuvo y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

_«Eres patética, Hermione»_, se reprendió a sí misma. Giró el cuerpo nuevamente en dirección al Gran Comedor, ¿si ella volvía y se sentaba de nuevo en su puesto, él se percataría de que ella había vuelto? ¿Ron siquiera había notado su ausencia? Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y volvió a soltar otro suspiro; la felicidad parecía estar escapándose lentamente de ella cada vez que lo hacía.

Consiguió serenarse después de un minuto. Abrió los ojos y se obligó a ahogar un chillido cuando observó a Draco Malfoy de pie frente a ella, muy cerca. No lo había oído aproximarse en ningún momento.

—Malfoy—jadeó.

—Estás en mi camino, Granger—fue su contestación.

La joven no esperó un segundo más para moverse a un lado y dejarle el camino libre. Sin dirigirle ni un insulto, él comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sus pasos hacen eco, resonando por aquel pasillo pobremente iluminado por las antorchas. Mantiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos y su tormentosa mirada sigue siendo altiva. Su rostro anguloso se encuentra recortado por la escasa luz, mostrando una expresión insondable.

Entonces se detiene abruptamente. Saca una de sus manos de los bolsillos y la estampa contra la pared de piedra más cercana.

—Maldita sea—sisea.

¿Acaso es idiota? No puede verla marcharse sola porque en cuanto pasan unos segundos él la sigue como un jodido retrasado mental. ¿En qué momento se ha vuelto tan dependiente de Hermione Granger? Dos malditas semanas han sido suficientes para tenerlo como un perrito faldero tras ella. Por Merlín, él casi había estado a punto de hacer algo estúpido cuando le vio allí de pie, con los ojitos cerrados, ajena a todo.

Igual a cuando…

Gruñe por lo bajo y vuelve a esconder la mano dentro del bolsillo, apretando el puño. Debe controlarse si no quiere mandarlo todo a la mierda. Ya está lo suficientemente jodido como para terminar de hundirse por los putos gestos de una sangresucia.

_De Granger._

—Herm…

Se muerde la lengua a tiempo. _«¡Estás en un pasillo de Hogwarts, imbécil!». _Su imprudencia puede salirle cara en tiempos como estos, donde tiene una peligrosa misión que cumplir. Una misión suicida.

Aprieta los puños con más fuerza y mantiene la boca firmemente cerrada porque se muere por dejar salir su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Siente que va a enloquecer.


	2. dominationis et obedientia

**N/a:** Agradecida con todos los favoritos y los _follows_, y sobre todo con la personita que se tomó la molestia de darme su opinión.

Pretendía publicar el capítulo el fin de semana, pero resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy y no me he podido contener, parece una perfecta ocasión para iniciar esta historia (;

Antes de comenzar, tres cositas:

\- Pretendo jugar con los tiempos, así que estén atentos con eso. Si se fijan con más atención, notarán cuándo algo sucede y cuándo ya sucedió.

\- Los capítulos se dividirán en dos partes, así que no se extrañen cuando se den cuenta.

\- Y por último: _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Unus -**

_**dominationis et obedientia.**_

**(Dominación y obediencia)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

**(**_**Dominationis**_**)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_—N_**o voy a conseguirlo—murmura para sí mismo Draco Malfoy mientras se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y tira de sus cabellos en un gesto de total desesperación.

El Señor Tenebroso va a matarlo. A él y a sus padres. Todo gracias a su ineptitud, a no ser capaz de reparar un jodido armario ni de buscar mejores alternativas para asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Aquel collar no había sido su idea más brillante, sin duda; lo único que había conseguido era casi matar a una asquerosa chica Gryffindor, arriesgándose a ser descubierto de manera patética. Por días enteros, Draco se encontró en un estado paranoico, preguntándose una y otra vez si había dejado rastro alguno que lo delatara y lo condujera directamente a él. Sus ojeras se habían acentuado más y la palidez de su rostro cada vez tenía un aspecto menos saludable. No es que eso realmente importara. No cuando no es capaz de cumplir la misión que Lord Voldemort le ha encomendado personalmente.

«Mata a Dumbledore—recuerda claramente sus palabras, con ese aterrador siseo que le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo temblar las piernas como si fuera una jodida niñita—. Tienes que matarlo.»

—Tengo que matarlo—se repite a sí mismo, en voz muy baja—. Tengo que matar al viejo estúpido.

Cuando logra convencerse lo suficiente, alza la mirada. Allí, frente a él, permanece el armario evanescente. La puerta se encuentra abierta y en su interior se distingue la diminuta figura de un pajarito. Un pajarito muerto.

Ha vuelto a fallar. Y eso que ha intentado muchísimos hechizos, pero no hay manera de que la maldita cosa consiga trasladar algo sin matarlo en el proceso o dejarlo vagando por algún limbo. Es simplemente ridículo que este mueble viejo y lleno de polvo sea capaz de hacerlo caer en la completa zozobra.

Se levanta de donde ha permanecido suficiente tiempo ya lamentándose y procede a intentarlo de nuevo con algún otro objeto en la habitación.

—_Harmonia Nectere Passus_.

.

La idea se le ocurre un martes mientras se encuentra en los desolados pasillos del ala norte del colegio. A esa hora, la mayoría de los estudiantes están muy ocupados atiborrándose de comida en el Gran Comedor. Draco parece haber perdido el apetito desde hace mucho; sabe que ha perdido peso en esas semanas, solo se alimenta cuando lo requiere necesario. Saltarse el almuerzo por tercer día consecutivo, sin embargo, no se siente como algo significativo. Lleva el estómago hecho un nudo desde que ha salido de la maldita Sala de los Menesteres, completamente frustrado por no conseguir resultado alguno con el armario evanescente. Siente que el tiempo se le acaba alarmantemente rápido, y honestamente, está cagado de miedo.

Los ojos le pican de manera vergonzosa, quiere llorar de frustración, romper algo, gritar fuertemente solo para desahogarse. Piensa que está muy alejado en ese momento de los baños como para llegar a tiempo. Acelera el paso y luego se detiene de golpe al sentir repetidas pisadas acercarse a él en dirección contraria. Maldición, se supone que aún faltan unos quince minutos para que termine la hora del almuerzo. Seguramente ni siquiera han servido el…

—¡…postre!

Alarmado y molesto consigo mismo por no actuar con más rapidez, se afana en buscar un escondite momentáneo, barriendo desesperadamente el lugar con la mirada. Encuentra un pequeño recoveco detrás de una estatua y no lo piensa dos veces antes de introducirse allí dentro, pegándose mucho a la pared. Tiene a su favor la sombra que le proporciona la gran figura de mármol, así que está seguro de que si no hace el más mínimo ruido, nadie sabrá que está allí.

—¡Deja de pensar con el estómago por un momento, Ron!

Genial, lo que le faltaba. Tener que esconderse del infame trío dorado. A veces siente que ha caído lo suficientemente bajo como para pensar que ponerse a hacer el pino sobre la mesa de profesores con Peeves lanzándole huevos podridos a la cabeza es poco humillante.

—¡Pero solo era un momento, Hermione!

—Ron, es suficiente.

—¿Te pones de su lado? —la comadreja suena claramente indignada.

—Me siento un poco mal y sus discusiones no ayudan precisamente.

—¿Te ha vuelto a doler de nuevo, Harry? —Granger se oye alarmada.

—No es eso, solo no he dormido casi nada.

_«Pues ya somos dos, Potter»_, piensa Draco con desprecio. No le toma demasiada importancia a la conversación que están llevando a cabo, solo desea que desaparezcan de una buena vez. Por un instante cavila sobre la posibilidad de lanzarles un hechizo, algo leve que solo los haga sobresaltar, pero pronto llega a la evidente conclusión de que esto lo delataría y aunque ya no tiene ganas de llorar, sabe que sus ojos deben encontrarse rojos. No es una imagen que quiere mostrarle a esos tres.

—… eres como una enciclopedia humana, Hermione.

—Ronald, por favor.

Él vuelve a prestar atención, mas solo oye cómo los dos chicos sueltan carcajadas estúpidas que se vuelven cada vez más lejanas. Pasados unos minutos de silencio, tiene la certeza de que ya se han marchado. No tiene la más remota idea de a qué vino aquel comentario de Weasley, puesto que había estado desconectado de su conversación, pero la intriga está allí, no precisamente por la conversación en sí, sino por aquel último comentario.

Draco Malfoy sabe, por más que le guste negárselo—y probablemente jamás, en toda su vida, será capaz de aceptarlo en voz alta—, pero está seguro de algo: Hermione Granger es lista. Bastante. Lo suficiente incluso para que por su culpa su padre lo haya reprimido y castigado de las peores formas en años anteriores solo por estar una nota por debajo de ella—«Que una sangresucia, Draco, sea mejor que tú, mi hijo. Es simplemente inadmisible». Qué coño, es insultantemente inteligente para una bruja de su edad y de su estatus. Y la muy perra lo sabe, que es lo peor de todo. Se la da de modesta en ocasiones, pero no le sale. Aquel brazo perpetuamente estirado en cada clase y la sonrisita soberbia cada vez que responde correctamente, lo que es siempre—jamás se equivoca, la muy jodida—, la hacen quedar como una cerebrito y una alumna modelo para la mayoría del profesorado.

Granger lee muchísimo, sabe muchísimo, y, por un momento, Draco se pregunta si de entre tantas páginas que ella se devora diariamente no estará la respuesta a su problema. Si dentro de Granger, dentro de ese cerebro y memoria de sangresucia sabihonda, está la solución a todos sus dolores de cabeza. ¿Su ingenio y habilidades intelectuales son capaces de descifrar el enigma que se encuentra en un armario mágico estropeado? Ella quizás pueda ser capaz de ver eso que Draco, en su creciente desesperación e impotencia, no ha sido capaz de ver.

Todavía.

.

Es viernes y está seguro de que puede predecir la rutina diaria de Granger. Por el alma de Salazar, qué mujer más aburrida. Del Gran Comedor a clases, de clases a la biblioteca, ¿cómo ha podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin desear tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía? Y más sorprendente es que ella realmente parece estar bien con eso, parece disfrutarlo, de hecho. La ha visto sonreír innumerables veces mientras lee tomos imposibles en la biblioteca. Él no es que odie leer, pero hacer de esa actividad un hábito planeado sabe que puede volverse tedioso y simplemente se obligaría a dejar de hacerlo.

No es que él haya tenido la oportunidad de leer últimamente, se dice. Por lo menos no con motivo de esparcimiento. Los últimos libros que ha leído han estado muy ligados con las artes oscuras.

Dirige la mirada a su antebrazo izquierdo, cubierto por la túnica negra. Suspira.

_«Hagámoslo de una vez, sangresucia»_, piensa.

Por una fracción de segundo se pregunta si se ha detenido a pensarlo lo suficiente. ¿Esta idea es inteligente? Sin duda es poco sensata, pero él jamás se ha caracterizado por ser sensato precisamente. Observa a Granger por medio de las estanterías, como está de espaldas él, solo es capaz de distinguir su enmarañado cabello; lleva en la misma posición varios minutos, demasiado concentrada en su lectura. Arrastra la mirada hasta el antiguo reloj en la pared, si no se apresura la vieja Pince lo encontrará in fraganti.

Vuelve la mirada hacia la chica y con deliberada lentitud saca la varita de entre sus ropas. La apunta con ella.

¿Encantar a la impura es la mejor idea? Duda un segundo. Pero es solo eso, un segundo, porque lo cierto es que el pensamiento que nació hace unos días lleva seduciéndolo cada vez más. Controlar a Granger. A la jodida sangresucia que lo ha superado tantas veces y que incluso se atrevió a pegarle en una ocasión.

«¡Tú, vil, odiosa, perversa y pequeña cucaracha!»

Aprieta fuertemente la mandíbula ante el recuerdo. El riesgo vale la pena.

La lengua le hormiguea cuando dice el hechizo:

—_¡Imperio!_

Nunca se sintió tan satisfecho de lanzar una imperdonable como en ese momento. Está seguro de que la maldición ha sido un éxito cuando se percata de la inmediata relajación que adopta la postura de la muchacha. Sus hombros bajan y ella echa el cuerpo hacia atrás, recostando la espalda completamente en el respaldo de la silla. Draco entonces se permite salir de su escondite, acercándose sin producir el menor ruido bajo sus zapatos caros. Rodea la mesa en que se encuentra y la observa de frente; el libro ha quedado olvidado, permanece abierto de manera descuidada sobre la mesa, con las manos de Granger laxas a su lado, las palmas abiertas hacia arriba. Él imagina que es como si ella le está ofreciendo sus muñecas para ser encadenada. El pensamiento lo llena de maliciosa complacencia. Sonríe.

—Granger—la llama, arrastrando las palabras—. Ponte de pie.

Obedeciendo sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, ella se levanta de su silla. Su mirada está dirigida al vacío.

_«Granger»,_ esta vez se dirige a ella mentalmente. Necesita asegurarse de que sigue sus órdenes en cualquier circunstancia, «_mírame»._

Los ojos castaños se encuentran con los suyos, se les nota levemente vidriosos, pero no es algo que se advierta de buenas a primera. En ellos aún se observa indudablemente el brillo de la vida. Una mirada con alma.

Da un paso más cerca de la mesa y se inclina, apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie de madera, mirándola todo el tiempo. Granger realmente tiene unos ojos enormes. Viéndolos así, tan de cerca y sin ninguna distracción, se da cuenta de que prácticamente son del mismo tono que su pelo.

—De ahora en adelante soy tu amo, lo que quiere decir que debes obedecerme en cada puta cosa que te ordene.

Ella no asiente, pero es obvio que sigue bajo su influencia. Draco baja la mirada hacia su nariz, pequeña y respingona. Está toda cubierta de pecas; casi consigue hacerlo pensar que es adorable.

—Oye, sangresucia—comienza, arrastrando las palabras con intención, llevado por un extraño impulso—. Di que soy tu amo.

Ella entreabre los labios.

—Eres mi amo.

Algo vibra en su estómago al escucharla. Suspira.

—Buena chica.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Camina de un lado a otro con las manos sujetas a su espalda. Está ansioso. Ansioso y enfadado. Ella aún no llega, y eso no está bien. Él le ha dado una orden muy clara: «Reúnete conmigo en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos». Ella sabe que debe ser precavida y andar con cuidado, asegurándose de que nadie la siga y mucho menos ir acompañada; Draco se lo ha recalcado muchísimas veces ya. Hay un viejo reloj cucú en la pared contraria, y se percata, horrorizado, que escasamente han pasado cinco minutos desde que le dio la orden.

No obstante cuando la ve llegar, dos minutos después, le espeta:

—Dime por qué has llegado tarde, maldita sea.

—Mis deducciones concluyen que cinco a diez minutos son transcursos de tiempo aceptables respecto a la distancia entre la Torre de Gryffindor y el tapiz de _Bárnabas el Chiflado_.

Incluso hechizada, la impura seguía siendo toda una marisabidilla.

—Sangresucia—escupe acercándose a ella y tomándola del cuello de la túnica—. Debes acudir apenas te llame.

—He acudido apenas me has llamado.

—¡No me contestes!

Draco no sabe cómo, pero Granger aún posee la capacitad de responder sin que él se lo ordene, de rebatir ciertos comentarios y opiniones. Lo obedece en todo, sí, y sus réplicas nunca están cargadas de acritud y son puramente objetivas, es verdad; pero el simple hecho de que ella aún parezca tener control sobre su lengua, lo jode un montón.

Debería ser una simple esclava. Sin hablar ni pensar. Solo obedecer.

Mas no lo es, y esa es una de las cosas que lo tiene tan mal respecto a ella. Hermione logra cambiarle el estado de ánimo de un segundo a otro, sin buscarlo, sin pensarlo, sin saberlo. Con sus gestos, sus respuestas… su docilidad. Ella es competente en todo lo que se le ordena, suele tener una respuesta para casi todo y es capaz inclusive de corregirle en ciertas cosas, lo que le causa admiración, y maldita sea el mundo por permitirle sentir algo así por alguien como ella; pero la verdad es que Granger es una caja de sorpresas. Y muy probablemente, su propia caja de pandora.

Draco la contempla en silencio. Ella ha obedecido y mantiene la boca cerrada mientras le mira sin perturbaciones.

—Dime por qué tienes los ojos rojos—se ha percatado de sus párpados irritados, hinchados y con los bordes rojizos.

—He estado llorando.

Alza una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Y qué podría hacer llorar a una sangresucia como tú? ¿Has sacado un Supera las Expectativas en algún ensayo? —la observa burlón.

—No—Hermione, como siempre que se encuentra en ese estado, no se muestra ofendida por su tono ni su sarcasmo, a pesar de que él está seguro que puede percibirlo—. Mis sentimientos por Ron me han sobrepasado momentáneamente.

—¿Weasley? —frunce el ceño—¿Qué sentimientos?

—Celos.

La suelta de repente, como si quemara. La brutal honestidad de su respuesta no es lo que lo ha impactado tanto, sino la respuesta en sí. Tan corta y tan _clara_. Granger tiene sentimientos por Weasley, celos, concretamente. Y los celos y el deseo van de la mano. Granger _desea_ a Weasley, a la jodida comadreja pobretona.

—No jodas, Granger. Eres más lista que eso.

—No estoy muy segura de entender tu observación.

Draco se chupa el labio inferior, en un gesto inquieto. Cierto que muchas veces bromeaba respecto a la sangresucia y el pobretón en un entorno romántico, y estaba casi seguro de que a Weasley le gustaba ella. ¿Pero Granger? ¿A ella gustarle él? Aún siendo quien era, había mejores prospectos.

—No puede gustarte Weasley—suelta con aspereza.

Ella se queda muy quieta en su sitio, sus labios hacen un rictus que causa la curiosidad en el rubio.

—¿No puede… gustarme Ron?

Parece súbitamente desorientada. Draco jamás ha visto tal reacción en ella. Bajo sus órdenes, se mantiene siempre serena e inalterable. Se acerca nuevamente, lo bastante como para tomarla por el mentón y alzar su rostro para mirarla mejor. Sus pupilas vidriosas lo observan con fijeza, demandando una respuesta. Sus labios están resecos, y él ni siquiera busca recriminarse cuando acerca su mano libre y roza el labio inferior, rosado y carnoso. Su cálido aliento le calienta la yema de los dedos.

Es allí cuando se da cuenta del poder real que tiene sobre ella, y, al ser verdaderamente consciente, algo bulle en su interior, algo oscuro y primitivo.

—No, Hermione—pronuncia entonces, su voz cargada con inusitada suavidad. Cada vez que dice su nombre siente que la lengua le da cosquillas. Cosquillas de esas que no dan risa—. _No puede gustarte Ron Weasley_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II **

**(_Obedientia_)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Q**ue Merlín y todos los grandes magos la ayuden, son pasada las ocho de la mañana y Hermione va tarde a su primera clase del día. Algo malo está sucediendo con ella y su reloj interior. Si de algo se ha caracterizado siempre es por ser puntual, por jamás llegar tarde a una clase o alguna reunión programada. Hoy, sin embargo, ha sido un completo desastre apenas poner un pie fuera de la cama. El chillido de angustia al notarse la única en la habitación y ver la hora no ha sido normal. Mientras se alistaba en tiempo record, se ha pasado todo el tiempo refunfuñando por las compañeras de cuarto que se gasta, ¿cómo es que ninguna ha tenido la suficiente consideración de despertarla un miércoles por la mañana? Más importante, ¿cómo es que no ha sido capaz de despertarse ella misma en primer lugar, con todo el escándalo que hacen Parvati y Lavender mientras se arreglan para el desayuno? Lo cierto es que esta mañana ha despertado sintiéndose terriblemente agotada, como si ocho horas de descanso no han sido suficientes.

Ocho horas, ocho horas… Ahora que lo piensa, ¿cuándo se durmió anoche? Fuerza la memoria pero no consigue respuesta a su interrogante. Se ve envuelta en una nueva angustia, ¿en qué momento ha dejado de tener control sobre su rutina? Mientras alcanza la puerta del aula de Aritmancia, se dice que más tarde buscará una solución a su repentino problema.

Suspira, la profesora Vector no estará contenta.

.

Harry se aparta las gafas mientras se presiona los párpados cerrados con dos de sus dedos, en un claro gesto de agotamiento. Todo esto se vuelve cada vez más hastiante, más difícil. Ser Harry Potter comienza a ser un suplicio, una tortura, como una clase de mal karma que se ha arraigado en él por algo que debió haber hecho en otra maldita vida, y lo peor de todo es que los demás parecen no verlo, no notar el grave peso sobre sus hombros, el ser El Elegido y el saberse el objetivo de el-que-no-debe ser nombrado—de Lord Voldemort. Es sencillamente terrible. Encima tiene esta rara misión que le ha encomendado el profesor Dumbledore con respecto al profesor Horace Slughorn.

En ocasiones, Harry se imagina siendo un chico normal, con dos padres vivos, un padrino—también vivo— y el único agobio de poder reprobar en alguna asignatura. A veces, mirándolo en perspectiva, cree que Hermione lo tiene mucho más fácil que él.

Atraído por el pensamiento de su amiga, su mirada se detiene brevemente unos metros más allá, en la cabellera pelirroja de su mejor amigo que en ese momento es víctima de los dedos de Lavender Brown que parecen haberse convertido repentinamente en pálidos tentáculos que oprimen y tironean cada hebra mientras su dueña se ocupa de succionar la boca del muchacho. La vista es perturbadora, sin duda, y Harry se ve forzado a apartar la mirada. Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que esos dos protagonizarían escenas de tal calibre, se habría muerto de la risa. Es decir, ¿Ron y Lavender? ¿Cómo es que algo así pudo suceder?

Suspira, sintiendo un dejo de empatía por su mejor amiga. Para él no es un secreto lo que ella siente por Ron. De hecho, para Harry, era muchísimo más viable el pensamiento de ellos dos juntos—vamos, constantes discusiones, celos encubiertos por máscaras de orgullo… todo eso debía de desembocar en algo, ¿no?

Pues parece que no, porque el que actualmente Harry se vea en la obligación de tener que ir todas las tardes a la biblioteca para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con Hermione en vista de que esta no soporta estar en la Sala Común con esos dos unidos todo el tiempo por la boca, le dice claramente que esto va de mal en peor. Hermione cada día parece ser incapaz de estar en el mismo radio que Ron.

Camina hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dispuesto a salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor; solo sus ágiles reflejos le permiten echarse a un lado justo en el momento en que este se abre dejando pasar a la desaliñada joven.

—¡Hermione! —profiere con sorpresa.

—Hola, Harry—lo saluda ella con gesto ausente, parece estar más preocupada en rebuscar algo de su mochila.

—¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? —balbucea.

Ella alza entonces la cabeza, intrigada por su tono de voz. Se le nota incómodo.

—¿Es demasiado extraño que una Gryffindor esté en su propia Sala Común?

—No es eso—se apresura él al entrever un ceño fruncido por su parte—. Solo que no se te veía mucho por aquí últimamente… ya sabes.

Ese «ya sabes» va acompañado con un vistazo dirigido específicamente a las dos sanguijuelas en el sillón del fondo. Hermione inmediatamente dirige su propia mirada hacia aquel punto. Hace una mueca.

—Eso es claramente indebido.

El pelinegro voltea a verla nuevamente, extrañado. Su comentario sin duda alguna está cargado de reproche, pero, a diferencia de en ocasiones anteriores, a Hermione no se le nota afectada de modo personal. Mudo, observa a continuación cómo la joven se dirige a la pareja y procede a soltarle una extensa charla sobre la moral y los buenos principios.

_«¿Qué rayos está pasando»_, se pregunta Harry, totalmente confuso. ¿Cómo es que Hermione no está celosa? ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado media vuelta y salido huyendo de allí? ¿Cómo es que sus ojos no se han humedecido ni un poco ante la vista? Más importante, ¿por qué se encuentra riñendo a ambos jóvenes en plan «Prefecta Perfecta» sin verse ni un poco dolida? Harry se percata de la mirada de auxilio que le lanza Ron, y cae verdaderamente en cuenta de que Hermione ha actuado de la misma manera a como si hubiese visto a cualquier otra pareja de estudiantes besuquearse en algún sitio público del castillo.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunta tiempo después, cuando Ron y Lavender han optado por salir pitando de allí.

—La verdad es que no, Harry, si te soy sincera—él casi sonríe—. Los deberes me tienen agotada y parece que las horas de sueño no me proporcionan el debido descanso.

No es la respuesta que pretendía escuchar. La ojea atentamente, analizándola. Parece la misma Hermione de siempre, un poco ojerosa, eso sí, y quizás más despeinada, pero su humor no se asemeja al de los últimos días.

—¿Todo bien con Ron? —suelta de repente.

Ella se endereza y lo mira. Sus enormes ojos castaños parecen buscar algo en su propia mirada. Su entrecejo se frunce muy levemente.

—Supongo que sí. Bueno, no parece que esté muy contento ahora mismo luego del sermón—bien merecido, por cierto—que le he dado, pero es que mira que andarse con esas siendo también un prefecto, no entiendo cómo es que Dumbledo…

—Hermione—la detiene en seco, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola con inesperada seriedad—. ¿Está todo bien con Ron? —vuelve a cuestionar.

Parece ser el turno de ella de preguntar:

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y él suspira, rendido. No es fácil ser Harry Potter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_T_res días, ella se mantenía siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Granger se desempeñaba muy bien en cada labor que le asignaba, desde encontrar un libro específico en la biblioteca hasta en estudiarlo en casi tiempo record, no por nada era una cerebrito, por lo que Draco estaba seguro de que cuando ella le decía que en dicho libro no estaba la información que él solicitaba, él le creía. Lo cierto es que cada día se convencía más de que echarle aquella maldición había sido una idea brillante, con la sangresucia come libros ayudándole a investigar un modo de arreglar el armario evanescente, la búsqueda parecía estar fluyendo rápidamente; ya no necesitaba estar rompiéndose la cabeza sobre dónde buscar, ella también era muy buena en eso. A este paso, el Slytherin calculaba que no le tomaría demasiado encontrar la solución.

Y entonces Granger ya no sería necesaria.

Draco se irguió ante el pensamiento. La miró, y fue algo así como… curiosidad. La encontró allí, sentada con la espalda perfectamente recta sobre ese sillón de terciopelo negro. Sus rodillas estaban muy juntas y el ruedo de la falda debía estar a lo sumo cuatro dedos por encima de estas. Sus manos reposaban sobre su regazo, entrelazadas. Llevaba la rebelde melena recogida en un moño desenfadado sobre la coronilla, dejando expuesto su blanco cuello de cisne. Miraba al frente, con el semblante relajado y los labios entreabiertos, respirando de manera acompasada.

Era… bonita. Muy a su manera. Como una muñeca abandonada por su dueño, del tipo que ya no le cepillan el cabello ni le hacen el debido mantenimiento, como sonrosar sus mejillas regularmente y retocar sus labios. Le recordaba vagamente a una figurita de porcelana que se había encontrado de niño una vez que curioseaba por las habitaciones de los pisos inferiores de su mansión; se trataba de una niña de rizos oscuros con la cara llena de polvo por el tiempo. En aquel momento no le prestó la debida atención, ahora se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella.

Ahí, sin embargo, había una figura de carne y hueso. La de una chica. Menuda, con la piel pálida y lisa… y Draco se moría por tocarla.

—Hermione—la llamó, arrastrando las palabras.

Cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez la llamaba por su nombre, y que en realidad no tenía nada que ordenarle, no en ese momento. Su subconsciente parecía haberlo hecho nombrarla solo por el simple placer de hacerlo, de poder paladearla con toda la libertad que le había sido otorgada al haberse convertido en su amo.

Su dueño.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, luego otro y otro más, hasta que se vio frente a ella, a solo un palmo de distancia. Alzó entonces los dedos hasta llevarlos a la altura de su mejilla. La tocó. Era cálida y suave, y él se vio en la necesidad de apoyar su palma completa, sintiendo su calor abrasarle.

_«No es una muñeca»_, se dijo, como si se tratara de una verdadera revelación. Las muñecas eran frías, ella en cambio era caliente, y las muñecas no le provocaban nada, ella en cambio…

—Curiosidad—murmuró para sí mismo—. Es solo curiosidad—se repitió mientras sus dedos comenzaban a trazar el contorno de su cara.

Merlín, Granger realmente se sentía como una chica.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chasquea la lengua y arruga la carta entre sus manos. Leerla por tercera vez no ayuda a calmarlo, no hace nada buscando excusas entre las palabras escritas, ya que el mensaje es claro: el tiempo se agota. Y Draco está al borde de la desesperación.

—_Incendio_—susurra apuntando a la hoja de pergamino con su varita y mira con ojos vacíos cuando esta se consume entre las llamas. Sale de la Lechucería con pasos firmes, resonando más de lo que deberían sobre el suelo.

Está enfadado. Asustando. Desesperado.

Cuando llega a la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos la ve allí, justo donde la dejó, sentada en el piso con un libro pesadísimo en el regazo. Su mirada no se eleva cuando él entra, y esto no hace más que enfurecerlo.

—Sangresucia—sisea con evidente desdén. La muy estúpida sigue sin conseguir nada, sin darse cuenta de que podría ser su ruina—. ¡Granger! —llama a bocajarro.

Ella lo mira finalmente, aunque despabilada, no se le ve afectada en lo absoluto por su tono despótico.

—No he encontrado nada significativo—dice como toda respuesta.

—Eres una inútil—escupe Draco dando una paso hacia ella.

—Considerarme de esa manera cuando tú mismo insistes en solicitar mis capacidades de búsqueda, es contradictorio.

En otro momento, el comentario podría hacerlo sentir cierta admiración disfrazada de desprecio, pero actualmente Draco Malfoy está demasiado irascible como para tomarse de buena forma su insolencia. En dos zancadas se afirma frente ella, la coge del cabello y tira con fuerza hacia arriba. Hermione lanza un gritito de dolor y de manera instintiva lleva ambas manos al puño que la sujeta. Su tacto es frío; Malfoy rechina los dientes.

—¡No me toques! —vocifera indignado, sacudiéndola y dejando de agarrarla para verla perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo—¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos de impura sobre mi persona?

La muchacha continúa en su sitio, el cabello le cae a un lado de la cara y sus ojos miran un punto fijo en la habitación.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Como un imán, sus ojos castaños se dirigen a los de él. Las pupilas de Draco, siempre grises, están opacadas por un manto oscuro de profundo odio. Vuelve a alzarla, esta vez apretando su garganta entre sus manos, y, con una fuerza que solo es capaz de producir la adrenalina que corre disparada por todo su cuerpo, la estampa contra una vieja estantería. Granger lanza un aullido de dolor pero esta vez mantiene las manos laxas a cada lado de ella. Draco, todavía con sus dos manos rodeando su delgado cuello, la contempla: tiene la mirada puesta en su rostro, con los ojos vidriosos y humedecidos. El dolor la ha hecho llorar. Y él sonríe, porque finalmente ha producido una reacción en ella, más que el instinto de buscar apartar sus manos de su cabello, tocándolo… haciéndolo sentir cosas que no debería—el mínimo contacto de su parte ha hecho detenerse su corazón una milésima de segundo; es malditamente humillante.

—Escúchame bien—comienza, en un siseo contenido acercando su rostro al de ella—: yo soy _Draco Malfoy_, y como tal, debes respetarme y prestarme la atención que me merezco.

Puede sentir su pulso agitado contra su palma. Dirige su vista hacia allí, sus manos de dedos largos rodean por completo su pálido cuello. Los ojos le brillan con malicia ante la perspectiva de poder estrangularla, de apretar su garganta hasta romperla, como un simple mondadientes. Draco es capaz de acabar con su absurda existencia en un sencillo movimiento, ejerciendo solo un poco más de fuerza.

Las manos le pican, la idea lo tienta.

—Draco…—su voz es solo un susurro, pero debido a la cercanía él lo oye perfectamente y su mirada se dirige a su rostro, confundido—… Malfoy—con la poca libertad que le da su posición, se las arregla para asentir casi imperceptiblemente, como si estuviera haciéndose a la idea de sus palabras—. Lo he entendido—finaliza.

Toda la ira, el odio y la impotencia parecen haberse evaporado justo en el momento que ella pronunció su nombre. Sus enormes ojos le observan sin vacilación, con la chispa de la convicción y una muda subordinación.

—¿Qué has dicho? —formula en un hilo de voz.

—Tú eres Draco Malfoy. Lo he entendido—contesta de inmediato.

Parpadea, las manos vuelven a picarle pero no está seguro de que esta vez sean por querer estrangularla.

—Repítelo. Repite quién soy.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Otra vez.

—Draco…

—Para—se pasa la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos; la voz le suena ronca cuando vuelve a hablar—: Otra vez.

—Draco…

—Para—se chupa el labio inferior. Suspira—: De nuevo.

—Drac…

La besa. Porque no soporta escuchar su nombre en sus labios de muñeca rota. Solo dos sílabas, todo lo que él es. Cuando ella lo pronuncia, en cambio, suena a infinito, a libertad, a gloria. Sus manos sueltan su garganta y se apresuran a tomar su rostro firmemente. Pasa la lengua por los labios de ella de la misma forma en que lo hizo con los propios segundos atrás, sabe a sal y azúcar. Es raro. Se siente raro.

Pero no importa, porque se siente bien, y por un momento solo es un chico besando a una chica que lo ha estado volviendo loco—de una manera jodidamente absurda, teniendo en cuenta quién es ella—por las últimas semanas; por la que se ha estado reprimiendo y ha disfrazado ese morboso anhelo con curiosidad. Una palabra tan insignificante, si le preguntan. Y Draco Malfoy—Draco, solo _Draco_—, dueño de Hermione Granger, no es insignificante.

Nunca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_**exacerbatione ac libido.**_

**(Provocación y Lascivia)**


	3. exacerbatione ac libido

**N/a:**Un millón de gracias a todas esas personas que comentaron, y a los nuevos _favs_ y _follows_. Sin embargo, debo dar un especial agradecimiento a Sunset82 por brindarme todo su apoyo. Este capítulo es para ti, corazón (:

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Duo -**

_**exacerbatione ac libido.**_

_**(Provocación y Lascivia)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I **

**(**_**Exacerbatione**_**)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**L**a mira a lo lejos, está cargada de tantos libros que le parece increíble que todavía pueda seguir en pie. Con los brazos tan flacos que posee no debería tener tanta fuerza para sostener tanto peso. Se pregunta por qué no los levita; sonríe para sus adentros de manera socarrona, luego dicen que es la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Aunque lo cierto es que lo es, porque aquella información que le suministró hace días respecto a que los squibs no pueden reconocer pociones era algo de lo que él, siendo un sangrepura, no tenía noción alguna, y ciertamente le ha dado una idea estupenda. Quizás de una vez por todas podrá cumplir la misión de matar al viejo Dumbledore. El simple pensamiento lo llena de impaciencia, temor, ansiedad y muchas otras emociones contradictorias, pero no está en posición de hacerse una introspección respecto a esa maldita misión, su destino ha sido sellado hace mucho.

Ahora bien, si no quiere fallar debe planear todo muy cuidadosamente, quizás tome un poco más de tiempo del que pretendió en un principio, pero lo importante es que tenga éxito en su cometido.

Vuelve la mirada a Granger y se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido de su rango de visión, siente la súbita ansiedad ante este hecho y se obliga a mantener la calma. _«Maldito idiota»_, se recrimina a sí mismo, _«Deja de estar pendiente de cada puta cosa que hace»_, se dice; pero una cosa es decirlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo, y se vuelve cada vez más duro luego de cada jodido encuentro, encuentros que últimamente han dejado de tener un solo fin: el de buscar información para cumplir la misión encomendada por el Señor Tenebroso; en cambio Draco se ha visto en la necesidad de requerir su presencia por el simple hecho de poder contemplarla libremente… de tocarla.

Suspira y casi agradece ver a Crabbe y Goyle acercándose a él, ya que pese a que los dos idiotas no hacen más que sacarlo de quicio últimamente, sin duda lograrán alejar sus pensamientos muy lejos de la sangresucia.

.

—Hermione, aquí.

—Pero Harry…

—Solo un rato, por favor. Realmente lo necesito.

Con un suspiro de derrota, la muchacha se acerca al tronco y procede a sentarse en la grama, recostando la espalda contra la corteza, justo al lado de su amigo. Sabe que Harry más que querer escaquearse de una sesión de estudio, también desea reposar un rato. Lo observa en silencio, leves ojeras se le notan debajo de los párpados, claros signos de que no ha dormido bien últimamente. La cicatriz le ha dolido de nuevo, lo sabe sin que él se lo haya dicho.

—¿Hay algo en mi cara? —pregunta él con una sonrisa.

—No es eso—sonríe ella de vuelta—. Me preguntaba si parte de tu cansancio también tiene que ver con Ginny.

Él se sobresalta al instante.

—¿Ginny? —titubea— ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? —se le nota nervioso de repente.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y choca su hombro con el de él de manera amistosa.

—No te hagas el tonto.

Harry se pasa la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo más si cabe, en un claro gesto inquieto, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la pequeña Weasley ha hecho mella en él con el tiempo, y el que Dean y ella estén juntos parece no ser muy del agrado de Harry, aunque él busque disimularlo a toda costa.

—Vale, no sigo—suspira ella, se le ve bastante consternado ya en su propia vergüenza—. Solo quiero que sepas que no me parece nada malo—comenta posando una mano suavemente sobre la de él, dándole ánimos. Sabe que la mayor preocupación con respecto a Ginny, además de Dean, es Ron; al parecer que te metas con la hermana de tu mejor amigo sigue siendo una clase de sacrilegio en el mundo mágico así como en el muggle.

—No… No sé a qué te refieres.

—Claro, Harry, claro—sonríe para sus adentros.

—Qué bonito—se escucha una voz provenir de alguna parte—. Potter y Granger, una imagen digna para la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

Malfoy se acerca junto a sus dos gorilas franqueándole. Siente los dedos de Harry crisparse bajo los suyos. Al alzar la mirada se tropieza con los ojos del cabecilla Slytherin fijos en sus manos juntas, imagina que a eso se está refiriendo con el comentario venenoso.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —pregunta ella con tedio.

Malfoy entonces se encuentra con sus ojos, y por un segundo, Hermione ve las cejas rubias acercándose y un brillo reprobatorio en sus pupilas, pero parece ser solo un espejismo porque al segundo siguiente los ojos grises y burlones están puestos en Harry, ignorándola completamente.

—¿Te has cansado de jugadoras de Quidditch como Chang y ahora vas a por cerebritos insufribles como la sangresucia?

El comentario es como pólvora encendida, de inmediato Harry hace el ademan de querer levantarse, tiene la mandíbula muy apretada y destila odio por los ojos.

—Harry, no—lo detiene, apretando más su mano y tirado de él hacia ella.

La acción parece molestar a Malfoy que saca su varita de entre su túnica y apunta a ambos con ella, mientras Crabbe y Goyle, imitándole, hacen lo mismo. Hermione echa un vistazo a todos lados, parece increíble que ese cobarde haga un movimiento tan directo a plena luz del día en un patio repleto de estudiantes.

—Deja de hacer el tonto, Malfoy. Un profesor aparecerá en cualquier momento y se verán en verdaderos problemas—lo encara sin un ápice de miedo, es un poco humillante verse en la situación actual, cuando ellos aún están sentados en el suelo y los otros tres los miran desde arriba, pero esto no la hará mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ni mucho menos sumisión.

La mirada grisácea del rubio está fija en ella, observándola con una persistencia inusual. Casi parece que quiere decirle algo.

—Malfoy, tiene razón—oye a Goyle rezongar, está mirando de un lado a otro en busca de potenciales testigos que puedan perjudicarles.

La boca del muchacho hace un rictus y finalmente aparta los ojos, bajando la varita.

—No eres nadie, Potter—arrastra las palabras despectivamente, da un paso atrás y junto a los otros dos chicos se aleja de allí rápidamente.

Hermione es capaz de sentir los músculos de Harry relajarse poco a poco cuando ellos ya han desaparecido de su rango de visión.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta suavemente.

—Me pone de los nervios cada vez que se refiere a ti de esa forma—murmura girando la cabeza para verla.

La Gryffindor se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Es casi una novedad que Malfoy se haya metido con nosotros cuando hace mucho no lo hacía, ¿no crees?

Él lanza un gruñido en respuesta y ella sonríe.

—Es tan solo un idiota—afirman ambos al unísono y al percatarse de ello estallan en carcajadas que disipan mágicamente el mal rato.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_—C_omo es bien sabido, el encantamiento _Reparo_ se utiliza muy frecuentemente para reparar objetos rotos. Si se es lo suficiente hábil, puede conseguir reparar incluso…

Draco está sentado a su espalda, demasiado concentrado en sus rizos castaños como para prestar atención a sus palabras. Ella permanece en el suelo a los pies del sillón, con un—cuándo no— libro en el regazo, leyendo su contenido en voz alta. Aunque no se preocupa en interpretar lo que dice, sí es consciente del sonido de su voz, la cadencia de esta cuando finaliza algún párrafo, la manera en que toma aire antes de proseguir con el siguiente; imagina sus labios moviéndose al son de sus palabras y la imagen le hace enrollar un rizo en su dedo índice y tirar de él para alzar su rostro.

De inmediato ella deja de leer, viéndose obligada a fijar la mirada en el amplio techo de hormigón. Un segundo más tarde su visión es obstaculizada por la de un rostro pálido y ceniciento que la observa muy de cerca.

—¿Qué sucede? —interpela al verse interrumpida en la labor que le ha sido encomendada anteriormente.

—Nada—susurra él con la mirada puesta en sus labios. Son rosados y carnosos, y como es usual, se encuentran resecos.

Lleva el pulgar hasta allí y los acaricia despacio, con una fijeza casi obsesiva. Ella se deja hacer, porque es lo que siempre hace en estos casos, porque está para eso. Draco retira un poco el labio inferior hacia abajo y visualiza parte de sus dientes frontales, esos que una vez hace dos años hizo crecer con un divertido hechizo; sabe que luego de eso Granger aprovechó para encogerlos a un tamaño menor de lo que eran originalmente. Una decisión acertada, sin duda alguna. La punta de su dedo se humedece un poco y él aprovecha para pasarla por toda la extensión de su carne pulposa, quitándole un poco de resequedad.

Siente nuevamente esas irrefrenables ganas de besarla que no han parado desde la primera vez. Tener esa boca tan dispuesta…

—Hermione—ronronea inclinándose hasta llegar a rozar sus labios, de nuevo ha dicho su nombre por el simple placer de hacerlo, porque lo siguiente que hace es besarla largo y tendido, en una posición, aunque extraña, no menos deliciosa.

Sabe al glaseado del bizcocho de la cena, Draco saborea cada recodo de su boca, como si todavía pudiera encontrar un poco. Hermione, aunque en un estado pasivo, abre la boca para él y su lengua se entrelaza con la suya, adaptándose a su ritmo casi de inmediato. Para ella no hace falta repetir una orden, por lo que desde la primera vez en que él le ordenó—con los ojos entornados y la mirada hambrienta—que le respondiera todos y cada uno de sus besos, Hermione se dedicó a obedecerle.

Y es tan jodidamente buena en eso como en todo lo demás.

Suspira en medio del beso y se retira para poder coger aire. Contempla con un deleite casi obsceno lo hinchados y húmedos que ahora se muestran sus labios. Todo por su causa.

Vuelve a enroscar los dedos en su cabello y se relaja en su sitio, sintiendo el agradable peso de su cabeza en sus rodillas, ella todavía tiene el rostro alzado y la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre ellos.

—Dime quién más te ha besado alguna vez aparte de mí, Granger—la demanda sale de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta; una súbita curiosidad ha crecido en su interior.

—Viktor Krum.

Se tensa en su sitio, pero casi al instante se relaja.

—Bueno, era de imaginarse—hace una pausa—. Ha sido en el baile de navidad de cuarto curso, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

Siente la necesidad de ahondar en detalles, pero se reprime a tiempo.

—Estabas guapa—suelta de repente.

La recuerda en aquel vestido azul, incluso el estupor que causó no solo en él, sino en casi todo el estudiantado que la observó llegar del brazo de Viktor Krum como si fuera una princesa. El cabello lacio, las mejillas coloradas, el brillo en sus labios y sobre todo en sus ojos…

—¿Aún te gusta Viktor Krum? —pregunta entonces, hundiendo la mano en su pelo. Necesita saberlo. _Realmente _lo necesita.

—No—niega con toda naturalidad—. No de manera romántica. Es una muy buena persona.

Draco frunce los labios y el agarre en su pelo se fortalece.

—Las buenas personas son un asco—arroja con aspereza—. Deberías olvidarlo.

—Vale.

La mira, preguntándose si la maldición_ Imperius _es capaz de hacer que ella olvide a la gente.

De todas formas no es como si olvidar a esa basura de Krum fuera algo relevante.

Sonríe maliciosamente y se inclina para volverla a besar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—No sé cómo hace Hermione para encontrar algo tan rápidamente en este lugar—murmura Harry para sí mismo, inclinado hacia la estantería, deslizando el dedo por los diferentes títulos—. Aquí está. ¡Por fin! —toma el libro entre sus manos y se apresura a llegar hasta la mesa en donde está su amiga—Hermione, lo he conseguido luego de una búsqueda muy, muy, muy exhaustiva—manifiesta con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Ah—se detiene.

La muchacha permanece con la cabeza apoyada en los antebrazos y los ojos cerrados.

_«Se ha dormido»_, suspira Harry mirándola en silencio, _«Pobre, seguro se ha quedado estudiando hasta tan tarde»._

Si de algo peca Hermione, es de extralimitarse respecto a los estudios. Nunca deja de admirarla por ser una persona tan dedicada, pero tampoco está a favor del hecho de que se desmaye del cansancio gracias a ello.

_«Para otra será»_, se dice mientras vuelve a poner el libro de transformaciones que ha cogido anteriormente de vuelta en su sitio. Algo llama su atención por el rabillo del ojo, al mirar, se alarma de notar a Malfoy inclinado hacia su mejor amiga. Como impulsado por un resorte, Harry se apresura a llegar hasta él. Saca rápidamente su varita y lo apunta con ella.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy? —gruñe apuntando a su espalda.

El rubio se toma su tiempo antes de voltear y enfoca la mirada en la punta de su varita.

—Qué sensible estamos hoy, Potter. Primero en el patio y ahora aquí. Qué poco respeto por los lugares públicos.

—No he sido yo quien ha sacado la varita primero.

—Oh, es verdad—él sonríe un momento, mas la mueca se convierte casi al instante en una de desprecio—. Bájala ahora.

—No si no me dices qué le estabas haciendo a Hermione.

—¿A Granger? —bufa y peina un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás, con expresión chulesca—¿Qué querría yo con esa come libros? Como no sea para copiar sus apuntes… Lo que, si me permites, pienso que es patético—arrastra las palabras mirándolo burlón.

Harry continúa en silencio, mirándolo atentamente, alerta de cualquier movimiento en falso. El Slytherin, al ver que su punta no ha causado el efecto deseado, suspira de manera teatral.

—Relájate, Potter. No le he hecho nada—ignorando deliberadamente que aún está siendo apuntado, pasa por su lado y se toma la molestia de chocar su hombro con el suyo antes de marcharse de allí, en una innegable postura de desafío.

«Aún», le parece escuchar a Harry, pero no está muy seguro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II **

**(_Libido_)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_L_**a estaba mirando… otra vez. Ha sido un completo imbécil de pensar que esos dos estúpidos podían despejar su mente de Hermione, parece imposible sobre todo cuando los muy idiotas se habían empeñado en fastidiarla a ella y a Potter que se encontraban teniendo una amena charla en el patio del colegio… muy amena, de hecho. Demasiado. La atención de Draco se vio atraída a ellos justo en el momento en que la vio posar su mano sobre la de San Potter tan descuidadamente. Y él, todo bonachón incluso tenía el descaro de lucir avergonzado.

Así que, sin realmente ser quien controla sus actos en un principio, caminó hacia ellos, con su postura altiva, pavoneándose.

—Qué bonito—escupió esas dos palabras con toda la ironía que era capaz de salirle de su venenosa boca—. Potter y Granger, una imagen digna para la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

Su mirada seguía posada en sus manos, ante la vista algo en su interior parecía haber nacido, comenzando a corroer su cuerpo desde dentro, iniciando por su estómago.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

El sonido de su voz obligó a sus ojos dirigirse hacia los de ella, como atraídos por una especie de imán. La muy perra lucía tan tranquila mientras se dirigía a él. _«Traidora»_, quería decirle, pero alcanzó a controlarse a tiempo y alejó su mirada para posarla en Potter. Luego de su errado comportamiento, Granger no merecía ni un mínimo de su atención.

—¿Te has cansado de jugadoras de Quidditch como Chang y ahora vas a por cerebritos insufribles como la sangresucia?

El comentario tuvo el efecto deseado. Draco sabía que si quería encender a Potter o al pobretón solo necesitaba referirse a Granger como lo que era. Vio al Gryffindor hacer el amago de ponerse de pie pero entonces la muchacha a su lado tiró de su mano y la tomó con más firmeza. Algo comenzó a bullir dentro de Malfoy, quizás esa cosa que nació en su interior y que comenzaba a sentirse ácida y muy caliente. Llevado por sus impulsos, tomó la varita de entre su túnica y apuntó a los dos con ella, con Crabbe y Goyle imitándole casi al instante.

—Deja de hacer el tonto, Malfoy. Un profesor aparecerá en cualquier momento y se verán en verdaderos problemas.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los de ella, era inevitable. Simplemente no podía ignorarla. Hermione lucía segura en su propia insignificancia, no parecía amilanada ante la postura ofensiva que ellos tres habían tomado. Ni ella ni Potter, lo que se sentía jodidamente humillante.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, quizás un _Cruciatus_ estaría bien. Así ella aprendería a no desafiarle. Ella, que era suya, que debía obedecerlo en cada puta cosa y demostrarle el debido respeto. Y aún así…

—Malfoy, tiene razón—escuchó a Goyle a su lado. El sonido de su voz lo hizo espabilarse. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer delante de medio colegio? ¿Acaso era imbécil? Delatarse de aquella maldita manera por una sangresucia.

Hizo una mueca y bajó la varita.

—No eres nadie, Potter—dijo, arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer, suministrándoles el debido desdén. Aunque el comentario iba dirigido claramente al muchacho, Draco sabía que gran parte también estaba dirigida a Hermione.

Sin decir nada más se marchó de allí, molesto consigo mismo, con el mundo, con Granger, con Potter.

.

Sus zapatos hacen el mínimo de ruido contra el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirige a un lugar en específico. La necesita, necesita su presencia, su atención. Sabe que está en la biblioteca a esa hora, se conoce demasiado bien su rutina. Entra en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Madame Pince, la ignora mientras se adentra más en el lugar; dando vueltas entre estanterías se encarga de apartar la atención de la vieja gárgola sobre él y cuando logra su cometido se dirige directamente hacia su objetivo.

Sonríe cuando se posiciona de pie a su lado.

—Tan descuidada—susurra a la nada.

Allí está ella, dormida, ajena a cualquier cosa a su alrededor, a su _necesidad_. Se chupa los labios y se acerca un poco más, sus cabello se encuentra dispersos libremente por la superficie de madera, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, pero sus labios estás despejados, igual de dispuestos que muchas otras veces.

Draco se inclina.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy?

Aprieta los dientes suprimiendo el impulso de dar un salto atrás. ¿En qué momento ha dejado de ser un ser racional y pensante para convertirse en un troglodita descerebrado incapaz de controlar sus impulsos? Ha estado a un jodido segundo de ser descubierto, por nada más y nada menos que Potter. _Potter_. Que ya lo tiene hasta los cojones. ¿Es que el muy imbécil no es capaz de despegarse de Hermione? ¡No la ha dejado sola ni un minuto en todo el puto día!

Relaja la mandíbula y muda la expresión a una burlona antes de darse media vuelta, nota la varita muy cerca del rostro.

—Qué sensible estamos hoy, Potter. Primero en el patio y ahora aquí. Qué poco respeto por los lugares públicos.

—No he sido yo quien ha sacado la varita primero.

—Oh, es verdad—tuerce la mueca en una sonrisa que rápidamente se convierte en un gesto desdeñoso—. Bájala ahora—su voz se ha vuelto afilada, lo ve directamente a los ojos, con profundos deseos de ser un basilisco en ese instante para así poder asesinarlo con una sola mirada.

—No si no me dices qué le estabas haciendo a Hermione.

Contiene el deseo de rechinar los dientes. El hijo de puta tiene el descaro exigir explicaciones respecto a él y la sangresucia, ¡como si tuviera derechos sobre ella!

—¿A Granger? —se las arregla para soltar un bufido despectivo, acariciándose el cabello en una perfecta actuación engreída—¿Qué querría yo con esa come libros? Como no sea para copiar sus apuntes… Lo que, si me permites, pienso que es patético—dice mirándolo socarrón, a ver si cae en su provocación.

No es así, el Gryffindor permanece muy quieto observándolo amenazadoramente y a Draco no le queda de otra que suspirar exageradamente.

—Relájate, Potter. No le he hecho nada—con el valor que le proporciona la ira contenida que retuerce sus entrañas, se hace a un lado esquivando la varita y pasa junto a él teniendo especial cuidado en chocar su hombro con la suficiente fuerza para desestabilizarlo un poco—… Aún—finaliza, pero esto no es necesario que lo escuche nadie más.

_«Si supiera»_, piensa; todas las cosas que desea hacerle, cada jodida fantasía que irrumpe en su cabeza cuando menos se lo espera. La forma en que él la toca: sus labios, su cara, su cabello, sus hombros… y la deliciosa manera de acariciarla por la que últimamente ha comenzado a delirar.

La desea, tanto si es correcto, como si no. Está jodidamente caliente y lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que ella se quede sola.

Siente ganas de romper algo.

.

Se abalanza sobre ella en cuanto la puerta se cierra tras ellos, arrinconándola contra la pared más cercana y comenzando a besarla como si su vida dependiera de eso. Está ansioso y excitado, con el cuerpo temblándole de deseo que no hace más que incrementar con la humedad de su boca y la calidez de su cuerpo. En un principio a ella se le dificulta seguirle el paso, y en su desesperación, Draco le muerde la boca y gruñe de placer cuando ella suelta un ruidito. Sus manos inquietas se pasean por su espalda, su cintura, la curva de sus pechos a sus costados. La empotra más a la pared, quiere fundirse con ella.

—Hermione—balbucea mientras hunde el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Huele a vainilla y sabe a sal; Draco es incapaz de contenerse a hacerle un chupetón, demasiado vistoso en esa piel blanca y cremosa. Excitado con la imagen se inclina nuevamente y la muerde suavecito en la clavícula, su fragancia lo envuelve en un manto de anhelo y lujuria.

La arrastra con él hasta la superficie acolchada de un diván de terciopelo verde, demasiado desacorde con la corbata rojo Gryffindor de ella. Inquietado ante la imagen, se la arrebata de un solo tirón; la muchacha lanza un quejidito de dolor pero el sonido no hace más que excitarlo, y, ni corto ni perezoso, la cubre con su cuerpo, comenzando a besarla de nueva cuenta. Sus manos se pasean por su estómago, en una sensual danza hasta llegar al dobladillo de su suéter de lana, los dedos le tiemblan mientras se cuelan debajo de la prenda, tocando ese pedazo de piel tersa y cálida.

Draco suspira en medio del beso y consigue separarse, medio incorporándose para poder contemplarla desde arriba. Granger tiene los labios rojos, rojísimos, y muy hinchados, como las manzanas en verano o fresas en invierno. Sus mejillas están coloreadas y tiene las pupilas dilatadas.

_«Lo siente, siente el deseo»_, piensa Draco con una emoción apenas contenida. Puede que esté hechizada, pero su cuerpo aún es capaz de sentir y reaccionar ante estímulos externos.

Baja la mirada gris y hambrienta hasta sus manos traviesas que siguen bajo su camisa. Alza la prenda mientras la coge por la cintura, sintiéndola pequeña y suave. Se inclina con auténtica curiosidad al notar una diminuta peca en medio de su estómago. Traga saliva mientras, guiado por un extraño impulso, pasa la lengua por su ombligo con absoluta devoción. La siente estremecerse bajo él.

Entonces se detiene.

Con un jadeo se echa hacia atrás de manera tal que cae de culo contra el suelo. Siente el pulso martillearle en las sienes y la cabeza le da vueltas. Aterrado, baja la mirada a su entrepierna y contiene un gemido de angustia mientras se lleva las manos a la cara.

Por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, todo este tiempo, ¿cómo ha sido capaz de…?

Oye un ruido y jadea por segunda vez, alzando el rostro, nervioso. Hermione se ha incorporado y permanece en silencio con las manos en el regazo, con el cabello el doble de desaliñado que siempre y el uniforme descolocado.

Lo está mirando.

Draco vuelve a taparse la cara con las manos y ahoga un sollozo. Es ella, ella le está haciendo algo, él sencillamente no puede comportarse de esa manera, sin juicio. ¿Cómo es que ahora se da cuenta? Con todos esos pensamientos… No puede sentir eso. Es incorrecto. Está mal. Una total demencia. Sacude la cabeza mientras ahoga un segundo sollozo. No quiere verla, la quiere lejos, quiere que se vaya, que desaparezca.

La entrepierna le palpita, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…

¡Merlín, que deje ya de mirarlo!

—¡FUERA, SANGRESUCIA! —ruge, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos.

Sus pasos se escuchan lejanos cuando se dirige a la puerta y sale por ella en completo mutismo. Se permite alzar entonces el rostro y el pánico le sube por la garganta cuando la distingue, allí, rojo carmesí y dorado, contrastando horriblemente con el verde botella del diván.

La corbata que le arrebató a Granger.

Draco Malfoy rompe en llanto. Se quiere morir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquella mañana Hermione ha despertado en un corredor del séptimo piso, con el cabello enmarañado hasta la raíz, el uniforme torcido y sin su corbata. Su primera reacción ha sido indignarse, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a pasar toda la noche fuera de la cama rompiendo todo tipo de normas del colegio? Luego el pánico la ha asaltado hasta convertirse en verdadero terror al terminar de espabilarse y percatarse de la alarmante situación.

Ha pasado la noche fuera de su sala común, y lo que es peor, no tiene idea de qué sucedió en todo ese tiempo.

Las manos le tiemblan, se siente completamente desorientada y muy, muy preocupada, ¿acaso esto tiene relación con todos esos lapsos en blanco a lo largo del mes? Peor aún ¿se ha convertido en algo patológico? Se mira a sí misma, tanteándose en busca de alguna herida, pero además del uniforme arrugado—muy posiblemente debido a estar durmiendo con él—, no está dañada en ninguna forma. Se pone de pie y se apresura a llegar a la ventana más cercana, el sol se dibuja en el horizonte sin mostrarse todavía, lo que le da una cierta noción de la hora. Todo el castillo aún debe estar durmiendo, sin embargo muy posiblemente despertará dentro de nada.

Mortificada, comienza a correr para llegar rápidamente a su Sala Común, muerta de la vergüenza.

_«¡Por Morgana, me he vuelto una sonámbula!» _

No tiene otra explicación, en algún momento el sueño la venció—aunque realmente no está muy segura de cuándo pasó esto— y ella se ha dedicado a deambular por todo Hogwarts de noche hasta dejarse caer como un saco de papas en cualquier esquina.

Humillada en su propio desconocimiento, se adentra en silencio en su Sala Común, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso y yendo muy sigilosamente al dormitorio de las chicas, sus pisadas suenan amortiguados bajo la alfombra. Al llegar se aparta el cabello del rostro para poder ver mejor entre la penumbra, un bulto en la cama más cercana a la puerta se mueve y debe contener el aliento y rogar a los cielos para no ser descubierta. Cuando su compañera—Parvati—deja de moverse para volver a quedarse muy quieta, Hermione no lo piensa dos veces y en tres largas zancadas se adentra en el cuarto de baño y asegura la puerta tras ella.

Por los pelos.

Con un largo suspiro de alivio se lleva la mano al pecho, el corazón le palpita muy rápido. No son las seis de la mañana aún y ella ya parece haber gastado toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo. La cabeza le da vueltas y se obliga a serenarse para poder comenzar a desvestirse. Estar ya dentro del baño significa estar a salvo, ya lejos de sospechas; no quiere imaginar siquiera el escándalo que se habría armado como Parvati se hubiese despertado y la encontraba allí in fraganti, con el pelo revuelto y el uniforme incompleto. La magnitud de los rumores sería colosal. Y ella ya tuvo suficiente con los malintencionados chismes de Rita Skeeter para un siglo entero.

Procede a quitarse el uniforme con movimientos descuidados, aún pensativa. ¿Sonambulismo? En su vida había tratado con algo similar, no recordaba haber sufrido episodios con anterioridad, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña, que había leído una vez que es la etapa donde más suele manifestarse. Si bien también había leído que igualmente podía ser usual en los adolescentes, consideraba que a los diecisiete años era una edad avanzada para comenzar a padecerlo. Aún así no lo descartaba, principalmente porque sabía de otros factores que podrían generarlo.

Toma aire y lo deja salir muy despacio, basta de devanarse los sesos por el momento. Lo mejor es entrar de una vez a la ducha antes de que alguna de las chicas comience a aporrear la puerta de un momento a otro.

Más tarde, sin embargo, cuando Hermione se encuentra secando su cabello con la toalla y se acerca al espejo de medio cuerpo sobre el lavabo, la teoría del sonambulismo se tambalea peligrosamente al ver el evidente, desconcertante y completamente perturbador cardenal en su cuello.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

**_festum et desiderium_**

**(Fiesta y Deseo)**


	4. festum et desiderium

**N/a:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. De nuevo doy gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz (:

Antes de comenzar, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaratoria respecto al título del capítulo: Su traducción es «Fiesta y Deseo», como bien leerán más abajo; sin embargo, debido a una confusión de su etimología, me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar «cupiditas» por «desiderium».

Gracias por su atención~

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Tres -**

_**festum et desiderium **_

**(Fiesta y Deseo)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

**(**_**Festum**_**)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**E**staba completamente dispuesta a llegar al fondo del problema. Si por algo destacaba Hermione, era por ser analítica, razonadora y muy metódica, es por ello que ignorando aquel impulso de dejarse llevar por el miedo y la desesperación, había llegado a la clara conclusión de que debía averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Qué pasaba con ella. Todo eso antes de desmoronarse.

Muchas largas le había dado al asunto de la falta de diversas memorias, Merlín sabe que debido a que no lo consideraba un problema en sí, pero la situación se había vuelto inquietante. Mucho. Y el hecho de que no tuviera una remota idea de qué podría ser la tenía muy mal.

Aunque no del todo, gran parte de ella descartaba rotundamente la teoría del sonambulismo, o por lo menos se empeñaba en que debía haber algo más. Los sonámbulos no suelen simplemente amanecer con cardenales en lugares sugestivos.

Hermione se obligó a llamarlo por su verdaderos nombre, _chupetón._ La negación podía disminuir la vergüenza pero su parte lógica y extremadamente sensata entraba en conflicto rápidamente por el hecho de usar eufemismos en una situación tan seria. ¿Qué tan seria? No tenía ni idea, pero pensaba descubrirlo.

Mientras miraba a Harry prácticamente apuñalear con los ojos a Dean Thomas en el desayuno, sopesaba los pros y los contras de contarle tanto a él como a Ron sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. No había que ser demasiado imaginativa para adivinar que lo primero que haría su amigo pelinegro sería relacionar el hecho directamente con Voldemort, y, pese a que Hermione sabía que no debía descartar esa teoría porque el hacerlo sería muy irresponsable de su parte, sus suposiciones se habían mantenido bastante alejadas de eso.

—Oig…

—¡Para ya, Ginevra, que estamos comiendo! —vociferó Ron, bastante cansado ya de aguantar las sonrisitas coquetas que se lanzaba su hermana con su compañero de cuarto.

—¡No me llames Ginevra!

Hermione se tragó lo que iba a decir y hundió el cuchillo en el frasco de mermelada de frambuesas.

_«Quizás no es una buena idea»_, se dijo al final.

.

Cuando fue a la biblioteca después de clases, en vez de dedicarse a sus deberes de Encantamientos, ocupó la tarde leyendo sobre el sonambulismo. Se decepcionó al ver que no se conocían de muchas causas que lo generaran; la que más la convenció fue la ansiedad, porque la otra fuente hablaba de trastornos mentales y Hermione estaba bastante segura de que ella no era una enajenada. De todas formas, aunque fuera ansiedad, no alcanzaba para atar muchos cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo, ¿por qué había amanecido con _eso_ en el cuello? ¿Quién se lo había hecho? Y también estaba otra cuestión que le hacía querer tirarse de los cabellos, ¿por qué rayos ya no podía recordar las veces que se iba a la cama casi todas las noches?

Se mantuvo un momento meditabunda, Madame Pince pasó por su lado pero ni siquiera le prestó atención. Un minuto más tarde sacó su pluma, tintero y un pergamino nuevo. En la parte superior derecha de este escribió la fecha; volvió a mojar la pluma y pasó los siguientes quince minutos describiendo minuciosamente lo que había estado haciendo ese día, minuto a minuto. Haría una cronología. De esta forma podría llevar un seguimiento de sus pasos, al menos cuando estuviera despierta. Era lo que mejor podía hacer en esos momentos; podría sonar estúpido, pero necesitaba estudiar su propia rutina de ahora en adelante si quería conseguir algo.

Llegados a este punto, procedió a continuar con el ensayo de encantamientos que había dejado a la mitad aye…

Se irguió en su silla. Ayer había comenzado el ensayo de Flitwick… ¿verdad? Comenzó a rebuscar desesperadamente en su mochila y no encontró nada relacionado. Recordaba haber pasado casi todo el día con Harry, sin embargo después de la cena pensaba volver a la biblioteca y empezarlo. Hermione se mordió el labio, hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta que no recordaba nada después de la cena; de hecho, cuando su memoria iba hacia más atrás, existían muchos espacios en blanco respecto a las actividades que realizaba luego de cenar.

Mordió su labio con más fuerza y dejó la mochila a un lado para enterrar los dedos en su pelo, en un gesto de clara frustración.

Se sentía inútil.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_L_a ha besado. Por primera vez en toda su jodida vida ha besado a una sangresucia. _A Granger_. Algo muy malo debe estar con él si ha sido quien ha comenzado el beso y encima lo ha disfrutado. Muchísimo. Se pasa la mano por la cara y suspira. Toda esta mierda lo tiene muy mal, tan así que en lo único que es capaz de pensar en ese momento es en la tersura de sus labios, su calidez… Siente como si fuera la primera vez que besa a alguien, porque la experiencia sin duda ha sido… novedosa, de una muy retorcida manera.

Se pasea de un lado a otro, demasiado consciente de su presencia al otro extremo de la sala. Hermione, como si nada, ha continuado con su labor anterior, retomando su lectura esta vez en voz alta y clara para permitirle poder analizarla también, pero Draco no presta atención a ninguna palabra. Está jodido, muy jodido. Se detiene frente a una vieja estantería, coge desprevenidamente una figurita de cristal y la avienta con todas sus fuerzas en la pared a su derecha; el cristal se hace añicos y cae al suelo en diminutas piezas brillantes.

—Silencio—sisea.

Hermione calla, cierra la boca mas sus ojos siguen moviéndose sobre las letras. El Slytherin la observa en silencio, frustrado por notarla tan serena, tan impávida, mientras él parece estar comenzando a perder la cabeza. Se acerca y se acuclilla cuando ya está frente a ella. Granger parpadea y él se percata de lo tupida que son sus pestañas. Baja la mirada a los infames labios y se pasa la lengua por los propios.

Está bien si solo se besan, ¿verdad? Solo es un toque de labios, a fin de cuentas, y puede que tampoco esté mal tocar su lengua con la suya, y saborearla, y darle mordisquitos cuando se le antoje. Incluso que le toque el rostro y el cabello no es un disparate, ya lo ha hecho antes, después de todo. Es solo un pasatiempo, nada más—un pasatiempo jodidamente enfermo, pero un pasatiempo al fin y al cabo. Puede que lo disfrute un poco, y que le guste repetirlo, una y otra vez; pero nada malo puede pasar por hacer algo como eso, ¿cierto?

—Cierto—susurra para sí mismo, asintiendo despacito, con cierto brillo desquiciado en los ojos—. Granger—demanda su atención.

La muchacha alza la mirada y la enfoca directamente en la suya.

—De ahora en adelante debes corresponderme cada vez que te bese. _Siempre_.

Asiente en silencio, entonces Draco se permite sonreír, alza la mano para tomarla de la barbilla y se inclina.

—Comenzando desde ahora—susurra antes de empezar a devorar su boca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquella noche la Gryffindor se mantuvo silenciosa casi toda la cena, comía mecánicamente y miraba sin mirar a su alrededor. Aunque se sentía mal, no podía venirse abajo, si quería continuar debía dejar de lado toda negatividad y pesimismo y buscar respuestas, caminando siempre hacia adelante. No era la primera vez que se veía envuelta en un misterio, inclusive aunque esta vez Harry y Ron no estuvieran junto a ella en aquel proceso de investigación, no se vendría abajo por algo así.

Así pues, con dicha resolución alzó la mirada y decidió concentrarse en Harry a su lado, Ron estaba dos asientos más allá siendo mimado por Lavender, quien le daba gelatina en la boca. La vista era… inquietante.

Cuando Hermione pensaba en ellos dos sentía que algo faltaba, como una clase de sentimiento, pero aunque buscara y buscara, nunca llegaba a él. Quizás sencillamente aún no estaba acostumbrada a que Ron tuviera novia y ocupara más tiempo con ella que con sus mejores amigos. Aunque fueran compañeras de habitación desde primer año, Lavender nunca había sido santa de su devoción, la consideraba un tanto hueca y entrometida, así que no pensaba en ella como la mejor opción para Ron. De todas formas, Hermione sabía que no se podía meter en su relación, realmente no veía que esta dañara a ninguna de las dos partes y confiaba en que el tiempo haría su trabajo.

_«Ya yo tengo mis propios problemas»_, pensó, en un momento de autocompasión.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó al notar que su amigo permanecía meditabundo sin tocar su postre.

El muchacho giró la cabeza para verla y frunció los labios llevándolos a una fina línea.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que Malfoy no ha aparecido en todo el día?

Hermione de inmediato se arrepintió de haber preguntado, para variar Harry se encontraba nuevamente analizando el comportamiento de Malfoy. Honestamente ella no creía que el Slytherin estuviera tramando algo a favor de Voldemort, su padre era un mortífago, vale, pero Draco no parecía muy capaz de conspirar contra el colegio, mucho menos ahora que Lucius estaba en Azkaban; ahora que no podría esconderse bajo sus faldas, Hermione creía incluso ridículo algo como que Draco Malfoy se haya vuelto mortífago. ¡Se trataba de Malfoy, por amor a Merlín!

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin sin percibir la característica cabellera rubia platinada.

—La verdad es que no—contestó simplemente—. Y no por ello creo que esté en algo malvado.

Harry resopló, frustrado al no poder hacerle ver lo que según él, era algo más que evidente. Hermione solamente sonrió y procedió a terminar su gelatina, agradeciendo mentalmente no haberle contado sobre su problema. Por como estaban las cosas, era muy probable que Harry acusara a Malfoy directamente por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar una carcajada. _«Ridículo»_.

.

Al día siguiente se descubrió sana y salva en su cama, con todas sus memorias del día anterior en su sitio. Tomó el pergamino que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y lo releyó un par de veces para asegurarse que recordaba todo lo que allí ponía. Con evidente alivio procedió a comenzar el día.

No obstante, la situación comenzó a volverse molesta cuando la primera semana de diciembre dio inicio. El pergamino en donde Hermione garabateaba sin falta todos los días había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo hace un par de días atrás y en él podía leerse una perfecta rutina sin espacios en blanco. No lo entendía. Se suponía que tarde o temprano algo pasaría, estaba bastante segura de que una mañana despertaría y se daría cuenta de que no recordaba muchas cosas de la noche anterior, luego al verificar la cronología encontraría un fallo que la llevaría a alguna parte. Pero no era así.

Algo se le estaba escapando, el problema radicaba en que ella no podía encontrarlo, no tenía ni una mínima idea y eso la sacaba de quicio.

Ya para cuando llegó la noche de la fiesta de navidad del profesor Slughorn, Hermione pensaba que, o bien todo había sido un gran disparate provocado por su imaginación, o sencillamente todo se había arreglado de manera milagrosa. No es que alguna de las dos opciones la tranquilizara. Aún así, Hermione comenzaba a dejar de buscarle las cinco patas al gato, por lo menos ahora que se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad.

Harry la esperaba a la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Habían decidido ir juntos en vista de que él no tendría ninguna oportunidad de invitar a Ginny—a pesar de que Hermione había insistido una y otra vez pero él rechinaba los dientes afirmándole testarudamente que ella ya tenía novio— y ella, por otra parte, no tenía a nadie más en mente. Le saludó y sonrió halagada ante la observación de su vestido. Caminaron charlando animadamente de camino a la fiesta. Saludaron a Neville sorprendidos ante su presencia y Harry se distrajo un rato hablando con él. A su vez, Hermione se vio acaparada por Slughorn quien la arrastró hasta la zona de fotos mientras comparaba su desempeño académico con el de Lily Potter. Todo transcurría muy rápido, pero la noche parecía ir bien. Cuando acabó con Slughorn fue a por una bebida y Harry la alcanzó más tarde después de su propia sesión de fotos con el bigotudo profesor.

No bailaron, ya que ambos conocían de la existencia de los dos pies izquierdos de Harry, así que se mantuvieron entablando conversaciones con algunos estudiantes aunque más que nada entre ellos dos. A mitad de la velada, Hermione admitió que había abusado de los bocadillos y manifestó un leve dolor de estómago. Harry propuso llevarla hasta la Sala Común mas se vio impedido por el profesor Snape, quien requería hablar con él inmediatamente. Excusándose, la muchacha dijo que marcharía ella sola, sonriéndole a su amigo para que no se preocupara.

Cuando hubo salido de la estancia, suspiró agotada llevándose una mano a la barriga. Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar tanto por el estómago, como si una parte de Ron la hubiera poseído. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y comenzó a andar por el silencioso corredor. El tacón de sus zapatos resonaba contra el suelo de manera constante, en un «clac, clac» que hacía eco y se perdía en la oscuridad.

_«Algo no está bien»_, pensó Hermione luego de un par de minutos. Sentía una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago que no asemejaba tener vinculación con su propia indigestión. Las alarmas en su cerebro se habían disparado de manera repentina descolocándola por completo. Se detuvo y miró atrás como un movimiento instintivo. Como era de esperar, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Pero la inquietud seguía allí, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. La última vez que se había sentido así se encontraba en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, y ciertamente nada de lo acontecido ahí formaba parte de sus recuerdos más felices.

Volvió a retomar la marcha, esta vez caminando más rápido. Todo era parte de su imaginación, lo único que necesitaba era llegar a su cama y dormir corrido hasta el día siguiente. Tropezó con sus propios pies y trastabilló dando un par de saltitos ridículos para evitar caer de bruces. Enojada con su propia torpeza, estuvo tentada a quitarse los zapatos pero en vez de eso caminó a grandes zancadas.

Algo sacudió su cabello. Hermione giró rápidamente en su propio eje, jadeando en el proceso.

El pasillo tras ella seguía vacío.

Había sentido claramente el roce de algo con un mechón de su pelo. Entornó los ojos buscando escudriñar en la oscuridad. Nada. Tan vacío y silencioso como siempr…

_Miau. _

_«¡La Señora Norris!»_, olvidándose de todo, echó a correr, escuchando a lo lejos los pasos de Filch y varios gruñidos y quejas inentendibles por la distancia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**(_Desiderium_)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**—¡M**aldita sea!

Draco pateó una pila de libros en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Al segundo siguiente, llegó a pensar que si Granger lo hubiera visto hacerlo estaría horrorizada, y sonrió con malicia, pero entonces frunció todavía más el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Granger, Granger, Granger. Toda su cabeza estaba llena de ella. De la jodida sangresucia inmunda que no estaba cerca, sino bastante alejada de sus manos y a la cual Draco se había impuesto no volver a tocar más nunca, ni siquiera por accidente. Estaba siendo jodidamente difícil, por otra parte, porque los dedos le picaban apenas la veía en clases, en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor, o cuando el fantasma de su aroma le inundaba las fosas nasales en cuanto ponía un pie en la maldita Sala de los Objetos Ocultos.

Y entonces cuando la vio allí… tan sola y encantadora con ese vestido rosa ondeando en la oscuridad mientras caminaba posiblemente de vuelta a su Sala Común, fue inevitable no seguirla, no querer tocarla, aunque sea un mechón de su cabello. Ella olía bien, y _sabía bien_; lo sabía, maldita sea, y sin embargo no podía permitirse caer tan bajo.

Una parte de él se había sentido agradecido al ser pillado por el mugriento squib, lo que sí no había sido agradable fue ser humillado de aquella manera, frente a todos en aquella maldita fiesta, frente a Potter, frente a Snape, quien también lo tenía hasta los cojones con su perorata de querer ayudarlo. ¡Él no necesitaba ayuda, coño! Ya ni siquiera necesitaba la de Granger, ella ya había cumplido su papel, y al igual que un objeto, la había desechado sin más.

Con las manos vueltas puños camina de un lado a otro, recriminándose por seguir pensando en Hermione. Debe centrarse, en primer lugar se encuentra enojado porque su plan no está saliendo como quiere. ¿Por qué la jodida morsa no ha dado a Dumbledore la botella de hidromiel todavía? ¿Acaso lo ha descubierto? ¿Ha descubierto que está envenenada? Draco jadea y se detiene ante la perspectiva de que ellos ya se hallen buscando al culpable. ¿Qué pasaría si dan con él? ¿Si interrogan a Madame Rosmerta y entonces...?

_«No»_, se dice, _«Todo está bien»_. Busca tranquilizarse a toda costa, no puede dejar que la paranoia lo domine. Si el viejo Dumbledore lo supiera ya Snape se lo habría dicho; si es que quiere tanto ayudarle con su misión como dice, entonces iría a avisarle cuanto antes de que se encuentra en peligro.

—Todo está bien—repite en voz alta para convencerse mejor.

Pero las manos le están temblando ahora. Dirige un vistazo a su alrededor y de repente cae en cuenta de lo solo que se está allí, en esa pequeña ciudad de objetos perdidos y abandonados. Draco casi puede sentirse como uno de ellos. La sensación lo perturba sobremanera, así que, desesperado, sale de ahí sin mirar atrás. Necesita… Necesita... _la_ necesita. Pero no puede permitírselo, con lo que, igual que tantas otras veces, corre hacia el baño del segundo piso. Quizás ese estúpido fantasma, que está más solo que la una, consiga consolarlo de alguna manera.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¿Cormac?

Hermione se lleva una mano al pecho. Se ha llevado un susto de muerte.

—Ah, Granger, por fin te veo.

El muchacho permanece de pie frente a ella. Le lleva más de una cabeza de altura y su ancho pecho le bloquea la visión. Hermione sabe, por su sonrisita tonta y su manera de hablar, que está un poco pasado de copas.

—No es correcto abusar de bebidas alcohólicas, McLaggen—espeta entrando rápidamente en su papel de prefecta.

—Oh, vamos, Granger. Ha sido solo un poco.

Sospecha que no es así, pero le da el beneficio de la duda al ver que todavía se le nota espabilado.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntan ambos a la vez y el muchacho estalla en estridentes carcajadas.

Hermione se apresura a silenciarlo con un gesto, mirando hacia todas partes, temerosa de que Filch y su gata vuelvan a hacer aparición. Cormac poco a poco calla y se queda mirándola aún con su sonrisita etílica.

—¿Sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de invitarte al baile, pero parece que Potter se adelantó—chasquea la lengua—. Es una pena. Andas muy guapa.

La joven aparta la mirada, indecisa de qué decir. No conoce mucho al muchacho, no obstante, es consciente de que en el último tiempo él siente una clase de atracción hacia ella; atracción no correspondida, claro está, sin embargo Hermione no es buena rechazando a los chicos, principalmente porque nunca se le ha dado la ocasión hasta ahora, y sabiendo el temperamento que se gasta Cormac, prefiere simplemente evadirlo.

—Uh, bueno…—suspira y se arregla un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Yo ya me voy…

—¿Vas a la Sala Común? Te acompaño, así podremos charlar un poco.

Se muerde la lengua. Al parecer se encuentra repentinamente en un apuro.

—En realidad… Voy a la biblioteca. He olvidado… un… libro.

Se rendirá, ¿verdad? Cormac McLaggen no parece precisamente un amante de los libros, así que Hermione tampoco se preocupa de que se percate de su pequeña mentira cuando ella bien sabe que la biblioteca está cerrada a esas horas.

—¡Ah! Te acompaño.

—Oh… mira qué bien.

Internamente, se recrimina una y otra vez lo idiota que es, bien puede negarse del todo, pero por otro lado no quiere ser grosera, ni imprudente, arriesgándose a hacerlo enojar cuando se encuentra en un estado alcoholizado. Tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Solamente se dedicará a dar vueltas por el castillo hasta que eventualmente él se canse al ver lo aburrida que es y se marche.

Será rápido.

.

No lo ha sido. Hermione lleva ya quince minutos recriminándose nuevamente lo idiota que es. Todo ha sido un gigantesco error de cálculo. Debió haber tenido en cuenta que el muchacho no está del todo lúcido y por ello su percepción del tiempo y del espacio no es clara; aunque esto último es algo que tiene a favor, puesto que gracias a eso han pasado ya el cuarto piso y Cormac ni cuenta se ha dado. Pero los pies de Hermione duelen, al igual que su estómago, y su paciencia se acaba, y como sigan bajando llegarán al vestíbulo y ella se verá tentada a tumbar la puerta para escapar a la cabaña de Hagrid o algo similar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante tan absurdos pensamientos, Hermione se fuerza a seguir manteniendo la calma. Una negativa rotunda aún no parece una buena opción, así que, cuando Cormac señala al techo con exagerados ademanes mientras alardea por sexta vez lo bueno que es con la escoba, la chica aprovecha su distracción y se quita los zapatos, echando a correr hasta el baño de mujeres del segundo piso, encerrándose en él.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Ahoga un gritito y se da media vuelta, encontrándose muy de cerca con el traslúcido semblante de Myrtle la Llorona.

—¡Este es mi baño!

—Myrtle… No es el momento—masculla pasando a su lado, apresurándose hasta uno de los cubículos cuando cree escuchar pisadas cerca de la puerta.

—¿Estás huyendo de alguien? —el fantasma flota a su alrededor.

—Es Cormac, no deja de parlotear y entonces…—hace una pausa—. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto.

Entra en un cubículo que afortunadamente no está encharcado y cierra la puerta tras ella.

—¡Este es mi baño! —vuelve a repetir el fantasma asomando únicamente la cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Myrtle! ¡Por amor a Merlín! ¡Haz silencio por una vez en tu vida!

Sabe apenas acabar la frase que ha cometido un error. Hablar tan frescamente de la vida—aún siendo un desliz— frente un fantasma nunca es bueno. Terriblemente ofendida, Myrtle lanza un chillido que resuena por todas las paredes y se apresura a huir por su inodoro. Aunque ya no puede verla, Hermione oye con toda claridad el agua salir a borbotones y encharcar todavía más el suelo.

—Demonios—gruñe cuando siente que los pies se le mojan.

Sale caminando en puntillas del cubículo, preguntándose cómo, en nombre de todos los grandes magos, se ha visto envuelta en esta situación increíblemente ridícula. Con los nervios de punta, se afana en llegar a la puerta pero al girar la manilla se sorprende al encontrarla trabada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco Malfoy se chupa los labios y suspira mientras mira distraídamente su varita, toda su atención se encuentra dirigida a la pequeña chica que no es capaz de ver pero que percibe completamente. Se encuentra a pocos metros de él, teniendo una graciosa riña con la puerta del baño, tirando de la manilla consecutivamente sin conseguir destrabarla. Él se ha encargado de dejarlos encerrados a ambos por medio de un hechizo no verbal. Ha sucedido así, sin más. No lo ha pensado demasiado, la verdad; pero mientras sigue en el piso, recostado contra la puerta de su propio cubículo oyendo las protestas rabiosas de Granger, no se siente arrepentido en ninguna forma.

No la está tocando, a fin de cuentas.

La muchacha resopla y él casi puede adivinar que está apartándose el cabello de la cara. Se hace un breve silencio y entonces escucha su voz de nuevo.

—_¡Alohom…!_

—_Hermione._

Otra vez está haciendo uso de la maldición _Imperius_ sobre ella. Decir su nombre de aquella manera imperiosa después de tantas semanas sin hacerlo produce que su lengua cosquillee nuevamente, la sensación es casi erótica. Otro silencio. Draco la imagina con los brazos laxos a cada lado y la mirada perdida. Se guarda la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y apoya la cabeza contra la puerta, mirando hacia arriba.

—Ven aquí—la voz le sale ronca cuando vuelve a hablar.

Sus pies no hacen ruido a medida que se acerca al cubículo en que se encuentra. Siente su presencia al otro lado de la puerta cuando ella se detiene. La tiene _tan_ cerca.

—Siéntate—ordena, pero luego se lo piensa más detenidamente—. No. Mejor ponte de rodillas.

Percibe el roce de su vestido al tocar el suelo. Su imaginación vuela, se la imagina allí arrodillada, con las manos en el regazo, tan bonita y sumisa. Esperando por él.

Algo allá abajo comienza a despertar y Draco aprieta la mandíbula. Todo está… _bien_. Él no la está tocando. No la va a tocar. La mano que aún sostiene la varita la suelta y se apoya en el suelo, entonces, poquito a poquito, Draco la desplaza por debajo de la puerta, con una parsimonia desquiciante; debe ser cuidadoso, no va a tocarla, no piensa hacerlo por nada del mundo. Y mientras no lo haga, todo estará bien.

Se detiene en el momento en que roza el ruedo se su vestido, vacilante.

—Abre las piernas, Hermione.

Aleja la mano a tiempo para dejarla moverse, acatando su orden. Después, luego que el silencio domina de nuevo, vuelve a moverla, despacito, tanteando el espacio que la separa de ella hasta alcanzar otra vez el dobladillo del vestido, teniendo especial cuidado en no rozar accidentalmente su piel. Cierra los ojos mientras calcula la distancia entre sus rodillas y ubica su mano entre ellas, tomando más tela, arrugándola en un puño.

Sus nudillos tocan el suelo cuando, rendido, deja caer la mano. La deja ahí, porque ahí es donde quería llegar, entre sus piernas. Puede sentir el calor emanar de ellas, de sus cremosos muslos, de su propio centro. Muerto de deseo, se permite imaginar de qué color podrían ser sus bragas y llega a la conclusión de que son rosas al igual que el vestido, ella seguramente es perfeccionista hasta con eso.

Le está temblando todo el cuerpo. Quiere… Quiere…

Vuelve a chuparse los labios, inquieto, ansioso, anhelante. El recuerdo del sabor de su boca lo pone a cien y de repente no le parece tan descabellado estar tan duro por ella, por Granger, su sangresucia, Hermione.

Con los ojos cerrados todavía, se acomoda mejor, llevando su mano libre a la bragueta de sus pantalones para poder liberar su necesidad.

Y allí—en el suelo de un baño abandonado, con la mano entre sus piernas apretando la falda de su vestido y tirando de él a medida que el deseo lo consume—, con ella al otro lado de la puerta, Draco se masturba por culpa de una sangresucia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_**rejectio ac deditionem**_

**(Rechazo y Rendición)**


	5. rejectio ac deditionem

**N/a:** Uff, qué semana más movida. Agradezco tooodos sus comentarios, y los _favs _y los _follows_, realmente me hacen muy feliz (:

Les quería comentar que acabo de abrir una cuenta en _LiveJournal_. Pretendo registrar allí cualquier cosa sobre este fic y contar mis propios desvaríos al respecto.

¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que hice una imagen alusiva al capítulo anterior. Me encantaría que la vieran y me dieran sus opiniones, ¿sí? : 3

El link pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Quattuor-**

_**rejectio ac deditionem**_

**(Rechazo y Rendición)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

**(**_**Rejectio)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**H**arry hace una mueca mientras mira por onceava vez hacia su derecha, parpadea un par de veces y vuelve a apartar la mirada solo para volver a fijarla al segundo siguiente en el mismo punto.

Entonces voltea hacia su izquierda.

—Hermione, ¿es mi imaginación o Cormac McLaggen te lleva mirando todo el desayuno?

La muchacha se encoge en su sitio y sigue con los ojos posados en su jugo de calabaza.

—No, Harry, no lo es.

Espera a que continúe, pero al ver que no está por la labor, vuelve a insistir.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué te está mirando tanto? Y no me refiero solo ahora, desde que te has sentado no ha parado de hacerlo.

Hermione suspira y hace una mueca, como si el tener que responder le produjera una terrible dolencia.

—Es una… larga y peculiar historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

La joven se endereza en su silla.

—No, no lo tienes. Faltan menos de quince minutos para que termine el desayuno y aún no acabas el postre.

El chico toma el trozo de pastel de manzana de su plato y se lo mete de una sola vez en la boca.

—_Sha eshtá_—dice como puede, en una perfecta imitación de Ron Weasley cuando se atiborra de comida.

—¡Harry James Potter! —Hermione finalmente lo mira, viéndose claramente indignada—¡Haz el favor de no ser tan grotesco!

Llevándose su propio vaso de jugo de calabaza a la boca se apresura a pasar todo el pastel, casi atragantándose en el proceso.

—Lo siento—tose—. Pero ya no tienes excusa—sus ojos verdes la miran triunfantes.

Hermione vuelve a suspirar y echa un vistazo a su alrededor, cerciorando que ni Parvati ni Lavender estén cerca. Cuando se asegura de que nadie más pueda interesarse por lo que ellos hablan, se posiciona de frente a él en el banco y procede a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior luego de haberse tropezado con Cormac por el pasillo. Harry no puede hacer más que soltar pequeñas carcajadas que son acalladas cada vez que su amiga le da un golpecito en el brazo, amenazándolo con no seguir con la historia. Cuando se acerca al final, Hermione se ve forzada a mentir un poco, solo un poco; debe hacerlo porque el contar que luego de estar en el baño no se acuerda cómo volvió a su habitación significaría tener que rendir cuentas sobre otras cosas que actualmente no está dispuesta a confesar… no aún.

Al finalizar, el pelinegro se lleva una mano a los labios para esconder una sonrisa.

—Así que... le gustas a McLaggen.

—Pensé que ya lo habías notado antes—lo fulmina con la mirada—. Oh, claro, pero sucede que siempre andas con ese estúpido libro o al pendiente de lo que hace Malfoy.

Es su turno de fulminarla con la mirada.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Hermione.

Ella chasquea la lengua y se aparta el cabello de la cara; no está de ánimos precisamente para soportar que Harry insista de nuevo en que Malfoy se encuentra tramando algo y que ahora Snape esté ayudándolo, todo porque cada vez tiene más arraigado ese feo hábito de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Vale, puede que Malfoy estuviera metido en algo, a estas alturas el no admitirlo más que escepticismo sería estupidez, pero no por ello tendría que estar ligado a Voldemort, ¿verdad? Bien podría ser una tontería de Slytherins.

—Lo que sea—se termina su jugo de calabaza y pone el vaso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, notándosele repentinamente meditabunda—. Creo que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar a Cormac, debe estar molesto.

Harry ladea la cabeza brevemente para mirar al muchacho.

—No estoy muy seguro. Pero no dudo que quiera hablar contigo. ¿Necesitas que esté presente?

—No eres mi chaperón, Harry—replica Hermione con tono cansino.

—Lo sé—se encoge de hombros.

Por el rabillo del ojo, él se percata de que Ron ha estado al pendiente de su conversación, pero este, al verse pillado, aparta rápidamente la mirada y finge concentrarse en los disparates que está diciendo Luna dos asientos más allá. Tiene las orejas muy rojas.

Harry suspira.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente—dice para zanjar el tema. Sabe lo sensata que es su amiga y confía en su buen juicio, así que lo dejará en sus manos.

Ella entonces sonríe por primera vez en toda la mañana y aprieta su mano, cariñosa. Se levanta cuando ya está a punto de acabar el desayuno para terminar de arreglar su baúl. Antes de alcanzar las puertas del Gran Comedor siente que una mano coge la suya desprevenidamente.

—¡Cormac! —exclama sobresaltada, sintiéndose en una especie de _déjà vu_.

Él la suelta y frunce los labios.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Granger? —pregunta con voz profunda.

Ojea rápidamente su alrededor, notando varias miradas curiosas sobre ellos. Esta vez es ella quien le agarra la mano y lo arrastra fuera de la estancia.

Cuando Harry los ve alejarse, vuelve la mirada al frente y se topa con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo, parecen estar recriminándole. Abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra justo cuando oye un estruendo en la mesa de Slytherin y al mirar observa cómo Draco Malfoy, casi echando fuego por la boca—o veneno, según se mire— empuja a un pequeño alumno de su propia casa mientras sale del Gran Comedor golpeando el suelo con los zapatos.

—Creo que los Torposoplos han infestado por igual a Ron y a Malfoy—la ensoñadora voz de Luna Lovegood se escucha un par de segundo después—. La navidad los vuelve malvados.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_C_ogió una bocanada de aire mientras sentía el sudor correrle por la sien. Tenía los ojos puestos en un punto fijo en el techo, mirando sin mirar. Se sentía incapaz de ver hacia abajo, una repentina culpa le estaba corroyendo las vísceras y apretó la mano que no estaba _sucia_. Entonces se dio cuenta que seguía agarrando a Hermione por el vestido, pero, a pesar de sentirse un tanto culpable y asqueado consigo mismo, también sentía la renuencia de tener que soltarla. Así que permaneció así por un par de minutos más, obligándose a vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento, concentrándose únicamente en la suavidad de la tela de algodón. La acariciaba, cada pliegue, primero con los nudillos y luego sus dedos se soltaron poco a poco para poder apreciar mejor el suave tejido.

El silencio se había hecho dueño y señor del lugar, únicamente interrumpido de vez en cuando por el suave repicar del agua al caer de un grifo averiado; el sonido era casi arrullador, por lo que Draco permaneció así más tiempo de lo que planeó, el arrepentimiento menguando lentamente hasta convertirse simple y llanamente en resignación. Estaba jodido, total y completamente jodido. Pero no importaba ahora. No después de haber tenido sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores pajas de toda su maldita adolescencia. No creyó que se iba a sentir así de bien, pero el tenerla allí—su presencia silenciosa y su comportamiento dócil— incrementó de alguna forma su excitación hasta límites insospechados. Honestamente se sentía como un puto depravado, por diferentes razones, entre ellas por estarse masturbando pensando en una chica a la que estaba controlando mediante una maldición al otro lado de la puerta.

No dudaba en que habría una paila exclusiva para él cuando se fuera al infierno.

Finalmente la soltó, alejando de ella su mano con deliberada lentitud. Luego, armándose de coraje, bajó finalmente la vista hacia su otra mano. Estaba llena de rastros de su culminación; Draco apretó la mandíbula mientras buscaba desesperadamente su varita dentro del bolsillo y con un prácticamente inaudible _Fregotego, _limpió su propio desastre. Acomodó su ropa y se puso en pie de un salto, súbitamente consciente de lo degradante que era para alguien como él permanecer en el suelo de un baño.

Miró la puerta del pequeño cubículo, como si el abrirla representara un gran desafío. En cierta forma así era.

Suspiró y se chupó el labio inferior, alcanzando la perilla y abriendo lentamente. Encontrarla allí, todavía arrodillada, observándolo desde abajo, fue como un gran golpe en la boca del estómago. Tuvo que apoyar la otra mano en la sucia pared del cubículo y forzarse a apartar la mirada puesto que extraños y perturbadores pensamientos respecto a ella volvían a acecharlo.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Mirándolo de aquella forma, con sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en su persona. Merlín, iba a enloquecer.

—De pie, Granger—habló sin mirarla, aunque su intento se vio truncado cuando a medida que se levantaba, pudo observar parte de su melena en uno de los espejos del lavabo.

Resignado, posó sus ojos nuevamente en ella. Hermione seguía observándolo en silencio, sin dar muestras de verse afectada en ninguna forma.

—Se te ve bien—dijo Draco, echándole una ojeada de arriba a abajo, refiriéndose al vestido—. Demasiado para alguien como tú—quiso aplicar el debido desdén a sus palabras, pero no le salió.

Pasó saliva y dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a ella. Hermione alzó el rostro debido a la diferencia de alturas cuando llegó lo suficiente cerca como para que su acompasada respiración le hiciera cosquillas en la clavícula, su dulce aroma embotándole parcialmente los sentidos. Draco metió ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos porque de otra manera la tomaría por los brazos y la apretaría muy fuerte.

Se moría por hacerlo, por tocarla.

_«¡No!»_, gritó vigorosamente en su cabeza, tan intensamente que Hermione lo miró con más atención.

—¿«No» qué? —el inesperado sonido de su voz lo hizo sobresaltar.

Soltó un juramento por lo bajo, sin quererlo había conectado con ella mentalmente.

—Nada—gruñó, molesto consigo mismo—. Apártate.

Ella obedeció y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, haciéndose a un lado. Draco caminó hacia la puerta del baño, murmurando otro hechizo no verbal para destrabarla. Cuando la hubo abierto volteó para echar un último vistazo a Hermione. Le pareció que lucía pequeña y abandonada, como una niña extraviada. La parte frontal de la falda del vestido estaba toda arrugada y la imagen provocó a Draco un sinfín de emociones que no supo ni quiso interpretar.

—Ve a la cama—murmuró con la voz rasposa.

Más tarde, en el escaso par de horas que pudo dormir esa noche, soñó con rosa, vainilla y unos grandes ojos que le miraban todo el rato.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione no paró hasta cruzar en el siguiente pasillo. Luego, al detenerse, se apoyó de espaldas contra un muro de piedra y soltó un suspiro prolongado.

_«No ha estado tan mal»_, se dijo. Nunca antes había tenido que rechazar a alguien, y la experiencia fue novedosa de una muy desagradable manera. Cormac, con la cara roja como la grana, al principio se mostró ofendido por sus palabras, como si en vez de decirle que ella no gustaba de él, le hubiera dicho que era más feo que un escreguto de cola explosiva. Después de un momento, lejos de asimilarlo, comenzó a insistirle en que saliera con él en una cita, pero Hermione lo último que quería era ir a una cita con Cormac McLaggen, y, muy sutilmente, se lo dejó claro. El muchacho, más confundido que otra cosa debido a las palabras rimbombantes que se obligó a usar para no mostrarse tan directa, asintió finalmente y la dejó ir. Hermione se había alejado de él mostrándose tranquila e imperturbable, pero en su interior solo quería salir corriendo antes de que él llegara a cambiar de opinión.

Ahora se encontraba a salvo, fuera de su vista y bastante alejada del sitio en que le había dejado. De repente, cayó en cuenta de la hora que era. ¡Por Morgana! ¡Iba tardísimo para agarrar el tren que la llevaría a Londres por navidad! Mortificada, se separó de la pared y se preparó para echar una carrera.

—Ah, Granger. Qué cosa más desagradable—habló una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione frunció el ceño, consciente de quién se trataba. Miró hacia el final del pasillo, encontrándose con el insoportable Slytherin. Por la distancia no podía percatarse de su expresión, pero los años le habían enseñado que cuando se trataba de ella, él era experto en mostrarse burlón y asqueado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Se formó un extraño silencio.

—¿Dónde has dejado a McLaggen?

Ella frunció todavía más el ceño.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—¿Llevan un romance a escondidas? —siguió, fingiendo no haberla escuchado—Patético.

La chica rodó los ojos, de verdad no tenía tiempo para esto.

—No es momento de estúpidas bromas, Malfoy. Llevo prisa—se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse

—Eres más lista que eso—escuchó su voz de nuevo, y el cambio que se había producido en esta le llamó la atención, con lo que se dio media vuelta otra vez—. Un tipo como ese no vale la pena.

La escasa luz del sol de invierno que entraba por un ventanal recortaba su semblante, ensombreciéndole la mitad del rostro y haciéndolo ver de cierta manera, sombrío. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se esperara, Hermione se echó a reír, haciéndole gracia la situación en sí. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para amainar poco a poco la risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres consejero sentimental?—lo miró con una chispa burlona brillando en sus pupilas, echarse a reír de esa manera había liberado gran parte de la tensión que había estado acumulando en el trascurso de la mañana. Casi estaba agradecida con él—No te pega.

Siseó lo que supuso se trataba de un improperio entre dientes creado especialmente para ella; la distancia no le permitía oírlo.

—Púdrete, Granger—escuchó un momento después.

—Muy elocuente.

Se volvió a dar media vuelta y sin decir más comenzó a andar hacia su Torre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**(_Deditionem)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N**avidad pasó sin mayores inconvenientes para Hermione, la nochebuena estuvo acompañada únicamente de sus padres, mientras que en año nuevo se encontró rodeada de varios tíos y primos. Fue bastante agradable poder disfrutar de toda esa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el mundo muggle. Sin embargo con el finalizar de sus pequeñas vacaciones, volvía a enfrentarse con la cruel realidad, la realidad de ser la mejor amiga de El Elegido, de ser considerada una «sangresucia» para un montón de magos retrógrados y el verse envuelta en un extraño misterio que cada día la tenía más preocupaba.

Mientras estaba en su casa, se mantuvo una tarde completa encerrada en su habitación, leyendo una y otra vez y analizado con una meticulosidad obsesiva su propia cronología, llegando a la evidente deducción de que desde que la había comenzado solo hubo un período de tiempo en que esta poseía un gran y misterioso espacio en blanco: la noche antes de las vacaciones de navidad. La noche de la fiesta de Slughorn. Un trillón de veces, la joven Gryffindor se halló rememorando una y otra vez aquella noche, cada detalle, minuto a minuto, y a la única conclusión a la que había llegado es que, sea lo que sea que le había sucedido, ocurrió luego de haberse quedado encerrada en el baño abandonado de niñas del segundo piso… Hecho que, en vista de los acontecimientos, tenía la certeza de que no había sido una casualidad. Alguien la había encerrado allí a propósito, trabando la manilla, muy posiblemente con un encantamiento.

¿Pero quién? Y más importante, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era la finalidad en todo ello?

Con un suspiro, Hermione se ajustó mejor la bufanda al cuello y echó a andar, mirando el suelo todo el tiempo para evitar tropezar con alguna raíz cubierta por nieve. Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid, sonriendo al contemplarlo junto a Buck... Witherwings.

—¡Hagrid! —corrió hacia él, su robusta figura la recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazándola cariñosamente.

La llevó dentro para que pudiera calentarse con la chimenea, hablando todo el rato de lo bien que se estaba comportando su hipogrifo.

—¿Té? —preguntó cuando Hermione tomó asiento muy cerca del fuego.

—Vale—se encogió de hombros, no muy encantada con la idea, pero no era capaz de despreciar la buena voluntad de Hagrid—. ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en el mundo mágico? —preguntó luego de ponerse al día respecto a sus respectivas navidades.

Mientras movía trastes de un lado a otro en la pintoresca cocina, Hagrid respondió en un tono sombrío:

—Los mortífagos han atacado de nuevo.

Hermione se tensó en su sitio.

—¿A quién?

—Familia McLaggen. Concretamente a su hijo.

—¿Cormac? —casi cae de su silla ante la inesperada noticia—¿Qué… ¿Cómo está?

Hagrid volvió con una gran taza en sus manos y se la ofreció mientras se sentaba junto a ella frente a la chimenea. Sacudió la cabeza permaneciendo en silencio.

—Oh, Hagrid, no me digas que…—se llevó amabas manos a la boca, imaginando lo peor.

—Oh, no, no, Hermione—se apresuró a aclarar el hombre—. Gracias a Merlín él está bien, bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar luego de recibir la maldición _Cruciatus_ de manera indiscriminada… Por Merlín, pobre chico.

Así que Cormac había sido torturado. La chica recordó la última vez que lo había visto, justo antes de marcharse de Hogwarts. Cormac McLaggen era a simple vista un muchacho atlético y ella no dudaba que tenía una gran resistencia física, pero nada podía ser más doloroso que ser víctima de una imperdonable como el _Cruciatus_. Pese a que ella jamás lo había experimentado—y esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo—, había escuchado y leído innumerables historias de personas torturadas por aquel horrible método que le habían hecho estremecerse simplemente al imaginárselo.

—Pero Hagrid—comenzó, luego de un prolongado silencio—, ¿con qué fin lo han hecho? Tengo entendido que los McLaggen son de ascendencia completamente mágica.

Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No se tiene conocimiento alguno sobre eso, al menos el Ministerio no ha dicho nada al respecto. Lo único que se sabe es que fue secuestrado el veintiséis a media noche. Unas brujas lo encontraron la noche siguiente en un callejón a las afueras de Dufftown, inconsciente y bastante magullado—hizo una pausa mientras movía el pie a un lado haciéndole espacio a Fang que se había acercado a ellos—. A lo mejor… A lo mejor ha sido un mensaje.

—¿Mensaje? —repitió Hermione.

—Sí. Los McLaggen no se vieron envueltos con quien-tú-sabes en la primera guerra.

—O sea que Voldemort está dando a entender que los que no se unan a él serán vistos como enemigos y tratados como tal.

Hagrid se estremeció ante la mención del nombre.

—Es solo una especulación.

La joven se mantuvo pensativa largo rato. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que el té ya se había enfriado, así que, como buena Gryffindor que era, se armó de valor y se lo tomó de un solo trago.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Por el jodido Merlín, tenía demasiadas ganas de verla. Así fuera a la distancia, así fuera un momento. Pero lo _necesitaba_. En cuanto puso un pie lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de la sangresucia, sintió un desagradable sentimiento de pérdida, la pérdida del control sobre ella. Granger bien podía desaparecer un día, no regresar al colegio y Draco jamás podría volver a controlarla, a _sentirla_. La sensación era desquiciante, como estar experimentando una maldita clase de síndrome de abstinencia. Por momentos, creía ser capaz de ir a buscarla por su propio pie a cualquiera sea el cochino hogar muggle en que vivía.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, la sintió apenas puso un pie en el castillo. Se hallaba en alguna parte, y quizás, con un poco de suerte, se encontraría sola, sin ninguno de sus odiosos amigos. Se dedicó a recorrer los alrededores del castillo, guiado por una clase de instinto, instinto que posiblemente estuviera ligado con la maldición que tenía puesta sobre ella. Al llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, consiguió divisarla, permanecía junto al medio gigante y su nuevo hipogrifo. La contempló sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando, luego de una exagerada reverencia, la criatura permitió que se acercara para que le acariciara.

_«Patético»_, pensó Draco. Era inaceptable que un asqueroso bicho pudiera ser tocado por ella mientras él batallaba consigo mismo día tras día para no caer en la tentación de tocarla y mucho menos permitir que lo tocara. Además, ¿por qué coño le hacía una reverencia? En su puta vida la había visto hacerlo y resulta que cuando lo hacía era hacia un animalucho.

Odiaba que le tomara más importancia a otros, que tocara a otros, que sonriera a otros. Nunca a él.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo liberó muy despacio, buscando controlarse. Era ridículo sentirse de esa manera por una sangresucia, lo sabía. Continuó observándola a lo lejos largo rato hasta que hubo encontrado el momento adecuado para ordenarle mentalmente despedirse y dirigirse hacia donde él estaba.

Junto al deleite que le produce el saberse nuevamente con su dominio, vino la ansiedad ante la expectativa de tenerla tan cerca. Cuando finalmente Hermione se postra frente a él, toda serena y silenciosa, Draco cae en cuenta de lo mucho que la ha extrañado.

El sentimiento le produce asco, así que da un paso hacia atrás para evitar percibir el olor de su perfume.

—Granger—arrastra las palabras de manera premeditada, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Draco Malfoy.

Todo su cuerpo se tensa ante la inesperada mención de su nombre. ¿Ella incluso ahora es capaz de dirigirle un saludo bajo la maldición? El descubrimiento no lo alegra, en lo absoluto.

—No te he dado permiso para pronunciar mi nombre, sangresucia—la amonesta con más ferocidad de la que pretende. Lo cierto es que escucharla llamarlo lo hace sentir que pierde momentáneamente el control de la situación, y no puede permitirse algo así, no estando en un sitio público, al menos.

Busca agregar algo más, sin embargo se ve impedido al oír varios pasos acercarse acompañados de algunos cuchicheos.

—Mierda—rápidamente coge a la muchacha por la cintura y le da media vuelta, pegándola contra la gran hendidura de uno de los muros de piedras, apretándose lo suficiente a ella para no ser notado.

Las risitas de un par de alumnas resuenan en el silencio, disparándole la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Se maldice mentalmente ante su desliz, no parece haber sido una buena idea hacer uso de la maldición en Granger con tanto estudiante con tiempo libre pululando por ahí.

Cuando ya no puede escucharlas y está seguro de que se han marchado, Draco sigue en la misma posición, con el cabello de Hermione haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Baja la mirada hacia su rostro y se encuentra con sus enormes ojos mirándole con atención. Entonces cae verdaderamente en cuenta de lo cerca que la tiene, pero sobre todo, de que la está _tocando_. Después de todo ese tiempo, de innumerables bofetadas mentales cada vez que se imaginaba haciéndolo. Sus manos continúan fijas en su cintura, su pecho tan pegado al suyo que percibe con toda claridad cada vez que inhala y exhala.

Draco se rompe.

Se chupa los labios mientras la rodea completamente con los brazos, estrechando su cuerpo en, sin lugar a dudas, un abrazo. Naturalmente no lo ha podido evitar, ha sido demasiado tiempo aguantándose las ganas. Se excusa a sí mismo diciéndose que las circunstancias lo han obligado a ello, ya que si no se hubiera visto en la necesidad de apretarse contra ella para ocultarlos a ambos, no la habría tocado y aquellos impulsos reprimidos no se le habrían escapado tan fácilmente.

—Hermione—suspira, rendido. Se siente patético—. Esta noche, después de la cena…—lo siguiente lo susurra bajitico en su oído.

Permanecen un rato más así antes de que por fin la deja ir.

.

Cuando las puertas ya se han cerrado, Draco se apresura a tomarla por el rostro y besarla de lleno en la boca. El primer contacto con sus labios le produce un placentero escalofrío que le sube por toda la extensión de su columna hasta su nuca, erizándole los cabellos de la parte posterior de la cabeza. Muda sus manos hasta los rizos de ella y las entierra allí con toda libertad, disfrutando de su peso y su textura.

Por Salazar, realmente extrañaba poder hacer eso.

Se ve en la necesidad de separarse cuando siente que tanto a ella como a él les falta el aire. Jadeando de necesidad, se dedica a mirarla con los ojos entornados; Hermione aún mantiene los suyos cerrados mientras respira agitadamente. La vista es sin duda excitante. El muchacho deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, desenterrando los dedos de su pelo y llevándolos esta vez hasta su cintura, colándolos por debajo del dobladillo de su suéter.

—¿Alguna…—comienza, pasando saliva, dubitativo—¿Alguna vez piensas en mí, Granger?

—Sí—su suave voz le llega muy cerca, Draco vuelve a estremecerse.

—¿En qué circunstancias? —pregunta, muerto de la curiosidad. Sus dedos danzan de un lado a otro, rozando tímidamente la tersa piel de su estómago.

—Cuando te metes conmigo, te burlas, o cuando lo haces con alguno de mis amigos. Básicamente cuando te comportas como un idiota.

La falta de acritud en sus palabras se le hace tan bizarra que suelta una carcajada por lo bajo, demasiada ronca debido a su propio deseo.

—Es como debe ser, sangresucia—responde, casi en un tono cariñoso—. ¿Pero sabes? Realmente lo disfruto, molestarte. Es muy divertido.

—Difiero.

Draco vuelve a reír.

—Seguro que sí.

Se separa de ella a medida que alza el holgado suéter y le ordena subir los brazos para pasarlo por encima de su cabeza, dejándolo a continuación descuidadamente en el suelo. Vuelve a inclinarse para besarla despacito y suspira cuando se yergue nuevamente.

—Tenía tantas ganas de tocarte—suelta, tan bajito que duda que ella realmente pueda escucharlo—. Siempre dejas que los demás lo hagan y yo…—hace una mueca mientras lleva las manos hasta su bufanda Gryffindor y con un ágil movimiento se la arrebata, lanzándola a un lado sin mirarla una segunda vez.

Hermione permanece todo el tiempo impasible, con los brazos a cado lado, dejándose hacer. A Draco le fascina tenerla controlada de esa manera.

—Y entonces estaba McLaggen—empieza, con los ojos grises tornándose tormentosos ante el recuerdo—. Te deseaba, el muy hijo de puta—arrastra cada palabra con total desprecio.

Comienza a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo. No hay prisa, en lo absoluto, no cuando la tiene toda para él.

—Le pedí a tía Bella exclusivamente que lo trajera para mí, está empeñada en que siga practicando mis _Crucio_ y no quiero decepcionarla, así que tomé la oportunidad. Fue… como mi propio regalo de navidad.

Sonríe maliciosamente ante el recuerdo. Los brazos le caen laxos a cada lado cuando se detiene para dedicarse a observarla un instante: la camisa está totalmente desabrochada ahora, su sujetador asomándose por la pecaminosa abertura.

—Debiste haber estado ahí para verlo—alza otra vez los brazos para abrirle la blusa totalmente, extasiado ante la vista de sus pequeños pechos recubiertos únicamente por la tela blanca—. Lloraba, Hermione. Y suplicaba, y decía que no le gustabas ni le gustarías nunca, que para él solo eras una vulgar sangresucia, ¡como si yo fuese idiota! —aprieta los dientes y lleva una de sus manos a un pecho, apretándole con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ella gime de dolor—Yo sabía que te quería para él. Pero es imposible. Eres mi sangresucia, después de todo.

La besa de nuevo, tomando ambos pechos, apretándolos de manera constante, sintiéndola tensarse y relajarse por intervalos. La suavidad y calidez de su piel lo enloquece. Se aprieta más contra ella, consciente de que puede percibir su deseo con total claridad contra su vientre. No le importa.

Le muerde el labio inferior y tira de él antes de finalmente soltarlo. Sonríe en una mueca oscura mientras la toma de la mano y tira de ella para que comience a caminar. Las pisadas de ambos suenan amortiguadas bajo la alfombra negra. Draco se chupa los labios a medida que se acercan al ya conocido diván de terciopelo verde. El recuerdo de _aquel_ acontecimiento en particular lo llena de ansiedad. Aprieta la mano de Hermione antes de soltarla y procede a sentarse sobre la acolchada superficie con la elegancia que lo caracteriza. Después la mira fijamente.

—Ven aquí.

Hermione obedece, en silencio se acerca entretanto Draco la ayuda a acomodarse de tal forma que queda a horcajadas sobre él, sus cremosas piernas rodeando parcialmente su cintura.

—Así está bien—susurra contra su boca mientras reparte besos cortos—. ¿Sabes qué sería genial en este momento? —sonríe, tomándola del rostro con ambas manos y haciendo que lo mire también—¿Lo sabes, Hermione? —insiste, observándola muy de cerca, con un brillo perverso en la mirada.

—No.

—Que McLaggen pudiera vernos justo ahora.

Comienza a besarle los pechos, con los ojos cerrados. Ríe quedito contra su piel cuando el recuerdo de las súplicas y los lamentos vuelven a él.

—Una pena.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_**sine rationis et sine misericordia **_

**(Sin razón y Sin misericordia)**


	6. sine rationis et sine misericordia

**N/a:**¡Hola! Vengo con una nueva actualización, un poco tarde, eso sí, pero espero que comprendan que a veces el tiempo se le sale de las manos a una ;)

Ante todo, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews. Siempre me saca una sonrisa cuando abro la bandeja de entrada y me entero que hay uno nuevo *-*

Ahora, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Quinque -**

_**sine rationis et sine misericordia **_

**(Sin razón y Sin misericordia)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Sine rationis)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_S_**e estaba descontrolando. Draco apretó mucho los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para no hacer una cosa estúpida como ponerse a patear al primer estudiante que se le cruzara por el camino. Afortunadamente, nadie más se atravesó para tentar su suerte, pero Draco siguió apretando los puños hasta hacerse sangre con las uñas. La _maldita_ sangresucia había cogido a McLaggen de la mano delante de todos y se había marchado con él del Gran Comedor, así sin más, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Se detuvo abruptamente. No era cosa de todos los días… ¿verdad? Comenzó a chuparse el labio inferior de manera insistente, rememorando el último mes. Pese a haberse mantenido alejado lo más que podía de Granger en todo ese tiempo, Merlín sabía que había momentos en que simplemente no podía ignorarla, mucho menos no estar pendiente de cada jodida cosa que hacía. En varias ocasiones—demasiadas, en realidad, pero no era algo que pensaba admitirse a sí mismo—, se encontró siguiéndola sigilosamente por los pasillos, recreándose en su rutina, como una clase de distracción en tiempos de ocio, solo que en vez de ir a practicar con la escoba, permanecía pisándole los talones a una sangresucia. Es por ello que el repentino pensamiento de Granger y McLaggen juntos se le hacía ridículamente… probable. Ellos bien podían estar manteniendo un romance secreto, ¿cierto? Todas las veces en que la determinación le había vencido obligándolo a darse media vuelta y alejarse de Granger, ella fácilmente podía haberse estado dirigiendo a ver al imbécil de McLaggen.

_«No, no, no. Eso no es verdad»_. Pensar en Hermione con McLaggen era aún más estúpido que imaginarla con Weasley… Claro que, al final, ella sí había gustado de él.

Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Como Hermione con el idiota de Longbottom. Sí, eso _sí _era completamente absurdo.

Enojado consigo mismo por sus reflexiones sin sentido, echó a andar de nuevo, mirando de un lado a otro cada vez que conectaba con algún pasillo. Podía sentir a Granger en alguna parte cerca, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para determinar una ubicación exacta.

Entonces ella sola llegó a él. La observó al final del pasillo, acababa de apoyarse en una pared y respiraba agitadamente. El muchacho rechinó los dientes sin apartar los ojos de ella. Tuvo que tragar saliva y tomar aire antes de permitirse hablar.

—Ah, Granger. Qué cosa más desagradable—arrastró las palabras como acostumbraba.

No dejaba de mirarla, a pesar de no estar viéndola con mucha claridad, puesto que el sol que entraba por el ventanal daba hacia el lado contrario.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Sus puños se crisparon aún dentro de los bolsillos. ¿Qué quería? Si ella supiera todo lo que él quería, _todo_ lo que deseaba hacerle, el sinfín de retorcidos pensamientos que desfilaban por su cabeza día tras día, noche tras noche, correría despavorida hasta refugiarse bajo la falda de su asquerosa mamita muggle.

—¿Dónde has dejado a McLaggen? —soltó, sin deseo alguno de compartir sus pensamientos.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—¿Llevan un romance a escondidas? —insistió. Más tarde se reprocharía por su arrebato, pero en ese momento sentía una irremediable necesidad de saber, _tenía_ que saber.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es momento de estúpidas bromas, Malfoy. Llevo prisa.

Apretó la mandíbula. ¿Acaso era muy difícil responder a unas simples y jodidas preguntas? La observó darle la espalda con la intención de marcharse. Las palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca:

—Eres más lista que eso—se escuchó a sí mismo decir, su voz cargada de un sentimiento que le retorció las tripas—. Un tipo como ese no vale la pena—_«¡¿Qué coño estás diciendo, maldito descerebrado?!»_

¿Se podía llegar a ser más impulsivo? Todo era culpa de la jodida Granger, no podía tenerla sola y cerca porque hacía cosas incorrectas. Draco quería darse un puñetazo a sí mismo; sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas, no obstante, cuando escuchó la estridente risa de la chica. Hermione se había volteado nuevamente para mirarlo y ahora se doblaba en dos, carcajeándose sin parar. Ácida furia bulló en su interior, ¿cómo se atrevía la impura a burlarse de _él_? ¿Cómo siquiera…?

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres consejero sentimental? —¡Y tenía el descaro de mirarlo de aquella manera! —No te pega.

Draco quería abofetearla ahí mismo. Podría fácilmente acortar la distancia que los separaba y alzar su mano, estampándola con todas sus fuerzas sobre su carita de muñeca rota. O mejor, podría volver a hacer uso del _Imperio_ y ordenarle que ella misma lo hiciera, que se cacheteara a sí misma. Una y otra vez. O mejor aún…

—Yo podría joderte cuantas veces me diera la gana, sangresucia—siseó, únicamente para sí, regocijándose internamente ante el pensamiento. Sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, sin embargo; así que solo alzó la voz para decir lo siguiente—: Púdrete, Granger.

—Muy elocuente—replicó Hermione un segundo después.

Se dio media vuelta y marchó de allí, dejando a un Malfoy enfurecido y caliente.

.

—Draco, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

El muchacho levantó la vista del libro que traía en las manos. Luego de muchísimo tiempo podía tener un momento de esparcimiento y disfrutar plenamente de un libro aunque fuera por solo unas horas. Era la ventaja de volver a su hogar por navidad, tener una excusa para apartar por unos días la responsabilidad de matar al viejo Dumbledore.

Se mantuvo un momento más en silencio, parpadeando un par de veces en dirección a Narcissa Malfoy.

—Me temo que no te estoy entendiendo, madre—respondió finalmente.

La elegante mujer apretó los labios y un par de arrugas se formaron alrededor de su boca. Sus ojos azules iguales que el cielo en invierno le miraban con insistencia, como si buscara desesperadamente algo dentro de la mirada de su hijo que por alguna razón no conseguía hallar.

—¿Por qué has pedido a Bellatrix que traiga a ese chico?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, sin apartar los ojos de los de su madre.

—Me apeteció.

—Es un sangrepura, Draco.

—También un traidor a la sangre, madre—repuso de inmediato.

Las finas cejas rubias de Narcissa se acercaron un poco.

—¿Te consta?

El muchacho asintió y después apartó la mirada con aparente desidia, seguir viendo a su madre a los ojos por más tiempo podría traerle repercusiones, ella no necesitaba de la _Legeremancia_ para saber que detrás de sus pupilas podría encontrar el motivo de sus verdaderas intenciones de traer a McLaggen a la Mansión Malfoy, un motivo más escabroso que el aparentaba a simple vista.

—Los McLaggen nunca han estado de parte de la Orden.

—Tampoco de parte del Señor Tenebroso.

Ella volvió a fruncir los labios, mas luego bajó la mirada y su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno de supremo malestar.

—Has cambiado, hijo—pronunció en un murmullo tan bajo que si no fuera por el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el salón, Draco jamás lo habría escuchado.

Él volvió a enfocar sus ojos en ella, desconcertado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —espetó con una rudeza innecesaria.

—Es lo que yo me pregunto—en cuestión de milisegundos el rostro de Narcissa volvió a adquirir su frivolidad habitual.

No dijo nada más pese a las insistencias procedieron de parte del rubio. Cuando se hubo marchado de la estancia, Draco llegó a pensar que su madre había empezado a volverse loca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ C_ormac McLaggen abre los ojos de golpe, topándose con una brillante luz perteneciente a la lámpara de araña que cuelga sobre su cabeza. Parpadea varias veces de manera consecutiva, buscando adaptarse; mientras lo hace, siente una tenue punzada en la parte posterior del cráneo, y al intentar llevar su mano hasta allí se percata de que tiene las muñecas atadas a su espalda. De hecho, a medida que se espabila, nota el peso de todo su cuerpo reposando sobre sus brazos. Está bocarriba sobre alguna superficie alfombrada.

El pánico le sube por la garganta, forcejea contra las ataduras en vano, estas cortan su circulación y por un instante Cormac está seguro de que la mano se le gangrenará en cualquier momento. De alguna manera, cualquiera que sea el material con el que está amarrado, parece apretarse más cuando se mueve, por lo que se obliga a quedarse quieto, con la respiración jadeante y el sudor corriéndole por la frente.

—¡Ayuda! —pide a gritos—¡Que alguien me ayude! —su voz hace eco por toda la habitación, rebotando por las altas paredes moradas tapizadas con patrones oscuros, desafiando el silencio.

Pero no está solo, lo advierte cuando la desabrida risa de una mujer acompaña sus ruegos, así que calla y gira el cuello en dirección a la desconocida. Solo puede distinguir la sombra de los muebles y objetos del lugar. Apretando la mandíbula, coge impulso para rodar sobre sí mismo hasta quedar con el pecho pegado al suelo; al estar en buena forma física, se le es fácil doblar las rodillas para hincarlas y conseguir incorporarse, de esta manera logra obtener una mejor visión del lugar: Se encuentra en un amplio salón de aspecto, a simple vista, distinguido; posee cierta semejanza con su propio hogar, pero es mucho más oscuro y sin duda, aterrador. El muchacho siente que las manos le hormiguean porque las ataduras se han apretado mucho más con su último esfuerzo. Un rizado mechón rubio se le ha apelmazado en la frente y sacude la cabeza buscando apartarlo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta al fin, la voz le sale igual que un graznido.

Entrecierra los ojos para ver mejor, pero la punzada en su cabeza se intensifica y de repente las sombras parecen devorar todo a su alrededor porque un segundo después no es capaz de ver nada y la alfombra como que se mueve bajo él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces.

Cuando recobra la consciencia un par de minutos más tarde, es debido a que algo le pincha a un costado. Sobresaltado, gira nuevamente sobre sí mismo, alejándose de la posible amenaza.

Oye otra vez aquella risa.

—Creí que serías una de esas excepciones de Gryffindor, del tipo cobarde, pero al parecer tienes el suficiente valor como para encararme por la manera en que lo has hecho antes.

Aquella voz de mujer mantiene un tono de falsa jovialidad. Cormac se incorpora, esta vez le toma un poco más de esfuerzo. Mira la menuda figura frente a él que se encuentra acuclillada, con la varita colgándole de la mano descuidadamente. La luz de la lámpara le recorta el semblante haciéndola ver palidísima. Él cree reconocerla de algún lado, mas no recuerda dónde.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Tómalo con calma, cariño—sonríe, mostrándole sus dientes amarillos y desiguales. Se pone de pie con toda la calma del mundo, sacudiendo el polvo imaginario de su túnica negra—. Estás aquí por mi sobrino, aunque he sido yo quien te ha traído. Por cierto, lamento el golpe en la cabeza—hace un gesto meditabundo, como si lo pensara mejor—… O no—repone, soltando seguidamente una estridente carcajada que le sacude toda su desordenada cabellera.

Cormac no entiende absolutamente nada. Al apartar la mirada de ella se percata de otra presencia en la habitación. Le resulta desconocida a primera vista, no obstante, cuando le presta más atención—el cabello rubio, los ojos grises—, lo reconoce.

—¿Malfoy?

No da muestras de sentirse aludido, y por un momento Cormac cree que se ha equivocado; entonces, la alta figura da un paso al frente y la luz le ilumina gran parte del rostro, los rasgos aristocráticos se notan más marcados debido a las sombras. Sus ojos, por otro lado, son como hielo seco.

—McLaggen—arrastra las palabras, en un tono bajo y contenido—. Siéntete honrado de estar en mi casa.

No sonríe, lo que hace aún más inverosímil la situación; el Draco Malfoy que él recuerda siempre tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y la boca preparada para algún insulto.

—¿Qué es esto? —suelta Cormac— Malfoy, ¿por qué tú…?

—Draco es un chico muy aplicado—comienza la mujer, interrumpiéndole, empezando a caminar alrededor de ambos, como una fiera rondando a su presa—. Me ha pedido personalmente que te trajera hasta acá porque quiere practicar contigo lo que yo misma me he dedicado a enseñarle—se dirige hacia el mencionado, posicionándose a su espalda, posando sus huesudas manos sobre sus hombros—. Lo que no me ha quedado muy claro es por qué tú—su cabeza asoma por detrás del hombro del rubio para mirar a McLaggen—. ¿Tendrías tú la amabilidad de decirme, cariño?

Cormac no tiene ni idea. Está demasiado abrumado siquiera para buscar comprender sus palabras.

—Él ha tratado de quitarme un objeto de mi pertenencia—responde Malfoy en su lugar.

—¡Oh! —los pesados párpados de la mujer aletean un par de veces—Suena interesante… ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

Malfoy sonríe por fin, mas el gesto, en vez de ser burlón, parece letal.

—Es un secreto entre McLaggen y yo, tía Bella.

_«¡Bellatrix Lestrange!»_, recuerda Cormac de repente. Aquella mujer es nada más y nada menos que la seguidora más devota del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La revelación hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca con auténtico terror. Ha escuchado suficientes historias de ella como para que su miedo sea justificado.

Bellatrix, visiblemente contrariada debido a las escuetas respuestas de su sobrino, resopla sonoramente, haciendo que un grueso mechón de cabello oscuro se alce momentáneamente del medio de su cara.

—Está bien. Es todo tuyo—dice.

Malfoy, que no ha apartado la mirada ni un solo segundo de su persona, da un asentimiento. Se aproxima a él hasta quedar muy cerca, luego, ceremoniosamente saca la varita de entre su túnica.

Cormac vuelve a estremecerse.

—Malfoy, n…

—Cállate, McLaggen.

Lo patea, una, dos, tres veces, en todo el costado izquierdo, lastimando sus costillas severamente. Cormac cae hacia un lado, gimiendo de dolor. Merlín, ¿por qué está sucediéndole todo esto?

—Ah-ah, Draco. Nada de métodos muggles, no lo he traído aquí para eso—reprende Bellatrix; su voz, por otro lado, suena entusiasmada.

—Está bien.

Cormac hace un esfuerzo por alzar la cabeza, observando a Malfoy apuntar la varita hacia él.

—_¡Crucio!_

Dolor, frío y aplastante dolor físico lo recorre hasta que desea morir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**_(_****_Sine misericordia)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**—D**icen que al final lo han hechizado con un potente _Obliviate_.

El silencio reina en el ambiente. Ni Harry ni Hermione son capaces de pronunciar palabra, y Ron, por otra parte, espera pacientemente por una respuesta. Cuando se da cuenta que ninguno de sus dos amigos está por la labor de romper el silencio, bufa.

—No se queden callados.

—Es que no sabemos qué decir, Ron—habla Harry.

—Eso es… totalmente barbárico—apostilla Hermione medio segundo después, con el entrecejo muy fruncido—. ¿Hasta dónde son capaces de llegar Voldemort y sus seguidores?

Ron hace una mueca.

—Hermione, ese nombre…

—Basta, Ronald. Es momento de asumirlo, es solo un nombre—lo mira ceñuda.

Harry asiente en concordancia, luego suspira:

—Todos sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer Voldemort y sus seguidores. Esto no es ni la tercera parte de su crueldad. Al menos McLaggen no ha muerto—dice con una falta de tacto evidente.

Pero Hermione no puede culparlo, está consciente de que por la mente de Harry circulan un raudal de pensamientos que involucran a sus padres y muy posiblemente a Sirius. Todos muertos.

—¿Volverá este curso?

—No se sabe—se encoge de hombros el pelirrojo—. Está internado en San Mungo. Parece que están buscando la manera de recuperar sus memorias de ese tiempo, pero no lo consiguen.

La muchacha se muerde el labio inferior. Un _Obliviate_ bien ejecutado es capaz de borrar un recuerdo específico de manera permanente; que el Ministerio no sea capaz hallar un contrahechizo para lo sucedido a Cormac, quiere decir que la persona que lo hechizó—probablemente la misma persona que se encargó de torturarlo—sabía lo que hacía, y además era muy bueno.

—Pobre Cormac—suspira.

—Bueno, no era santo de mi devoción precisamente—repone Ron, en una expresión muy muggle—, pero admito que tampoco le deseaba algo así. Una Quaffle contra su cabeza era suficiente.

Harry se ve forzado a esconder una sonrisa enderezándose las gafas sobre su nariz mientras Hermione se encarga de fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada.

—No es momento para bromas, Ronald.

—Perdón.

Sin embargo las bromas parecen casi mejores que tener a «Lav-Lav» pululando alrededor, haciéndole ojitos y lanzando besos a «Ro-Ro» todo el rato. Llega un momento en donde ni Hermione ni Harry son capaces de mantenerla a raya solo con su presencia, por lo que Lavender se acerca a ellos, sentándose muy cerca de Ron y comienza a parlotear sin parar, es como si no necesitara del oxígeno para vivir.

—¡Oh! ¡Me he olvidado mi libro de Runas Antiguas en la biblioteca! —exclama Hermione justo en el instante en que Lavender comienza a cuestionar a Ron el porqué no utiliza el colgante que le regaló por navidad.

—Te acompaño—dice Harry, poniéndose de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

Ambos, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada suplicante que les lanza su amigo, salen de la Sala Común caminando apresuradamente.

—Ha sido una buena excusa para salir de allí—comenta el muchacho cuando ya están en el pasillo.

Hermione lo mira, ambas cejas enarcadas.

—No ha sido una excusa, Harry. De verdad he olvidado mi libro.

Harry parpadea, unas tres veces

—Oh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_—¡P_ara! ¡Para! ¡PARA, POR FAVOR!

Las lágrimas corren libremente por su cara, Cormac siente sus ataduras cortar la carne de sus muñecas cada vez que se retuerce, pero el dolor no es comparable con el de la imperdonable sobre él, siente que cada músculo de su cuerpo es desgarrado y sus huesos son machacados. Han sido una, dos, tres o diez horas, da igual, pero no ha parado de ser torturado por la varita de Draco Malfoy. El dolor es tal que ya ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar la atronadora risa maniaca de Bellatrix Lestrange; la desquiciada mujer no ha dejado de dar saltitos excitados con cada _Crucio_ hacia su persona. Está loca, jodidamente loca.

Y Malfoy junto a ella. No es posible que aquel chico al que nunca ha hecho más que lanzarle insultos huecos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ahora lo esté torturando de aquella forma; los ojos grises muestran un deleite aterrador. Cormac no entiende nada, solo quiere irse a casa.

—¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿Qué demonios te he hecho?! —solloza con la voz desgarrada por tanto gritar.

Escucha un par de murmullos y varias pisadas acompañarlos, el dolor es demasiado potente para abrir los ojos, solo es consciente de que la maldición se ha detenido por fin, pero aún se estremece por los espasmos involuntarios, cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo grita en agonía. Ha llegado al punto de pensar que cualquier cosa es mejor que esto, incluso la muerte. Está empapado en sudor y la sangre le gotea por las muñecas; los oídos le pitan, está casi seguro de que también le sangran.

—M-Malfoy…—jadea, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Entreabre los párpados y las lágrimas solo le permiten distinguir su cabello rubio, casi blanco, entre toda esa oscuridad.

Él se acerca en silencio hasta acuclillarse a su lado, Cormac parpadea varias veces para despejar las lágrimas y enfocarlo mejor. Mientras lo mira, su expresión es insondable.

—Ahora que Bellatrix se ha marchado, voy a ser honesto contigo, McLaggen—comienza, arrastrando cada palabra con una monotonía aterradora, es como si por sus venas corriera hielo en vez de sangre—. Es la primera vez que me siento así de bien torturando a alguien. De hecho, siéndote completamente sincero, se podría decir que es la primera vez que disfruto torturando a alguien—hace una pausa—. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Cormac asiente, gimiendo al segundo siguiente por la punzada que este simple movimiento le ha causado en el cuello.

—Porque cada vez que te imagino tocando a Granger con tus asquerosas manos, me hierve la sangre, y eso es suficiente para desear clavar mi varita en tu jodida garganta.

Su voz ha cambiado ahora, adquiriendo el calor de una ira desproporcionada. Sus ojos destilan verdadero odio, como si Cormac fuera el culpable de todos los males del mundo.

—¿Granger? —resuella—¿Todo…—pasa saliva—¿Todo esto es por Hermione Granger?

Sucede muy rápido: Malfoy se pone de pie abruptamente y le patea la cabeza.

—¡No pronuncies su jodido nombre en mi presencia!

Cormac ve lucecitas de colores detrás de sus párpados, la sangre se le acumula en la boca y escupe a un lado, sobre la alfombra cara. No entiende nada. ¿Qué le está pasando al jodido Malfoy? ¿No se trata del mismo tipo que desprecia a las personas como Granger?, ¿quien no para de molestarla desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts? Es una Gryffindor, una hija de muggles y además la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

—Yo… Yo no le he hecho nada—busca defenderse. Da igual lo que piense Malfoy de Granger, el punto es que parece cabreado porque cree que él sale con ella—. Ella y yo solo somos compañeros de Casa.

Se produce un silencio agonizante.

—Pero te gusta—habla Malfoy de nuevo—. La _deseas_—rechina los dientes—. Huía de ti la noche de la fiesta de navidad.

—No… No es cierto—balbucea—. No es cierto—repite, sin saber qué más decir.

Malfoy vuelve a patearlo, esta vez en el estómago. Cormac comienza a toser de manera incontrolable, ahogándose con su propia bilis.

—¡N-No me gusta Granger, nunca podría gustarme! ¡Es solo una puta sangresucia, Malfoy! ¡Una vulgar sangresucia! —grita como puede, como un último recurso; lo mejor es hablar en su mismo idioma, así él quizás entienda.

Es increíble que todo esto le esté sucediendo a causa de una condenada chica que tiene tras ella a un desequilibrado. Granger comenzó a gustarle desde que empezó el curso, es verdad, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner las manos al fuego por ella. Mucho menos si su vida estaba en riesgo; si esta dependía de despreciarla, Cormac lo haría sin dudarlo.

—_¡Crucio!_

Grita, de sorpresa, dolor, angustia. No lo entiende, no entiende cómo llegarle a Malfoy, hacerle entender que entre él y Granger no hay nada, que jamás le ha tocado ni un maldito cabello. Que actualmente ni se le ocurriría pensarlo siquiera. Los músculos se le contraen y las vértebras se le curvan a medida que se retuerce por el desquiciante dolor. Quiere morir.

Cuando se vuelve a levantar la maldición, lo siguiente que registra es la mano del otro muchacho apretando su garganta mientras le clava la varita en la mejilla. Tiene la mandíbula tan tensa que pareciera que se le fueran a quebrar los dientes de un momento a otro. Su expresión está deformada por una fiereza animal.

—Escúchame, McLaggen, y escúchame _bien_: Absolutamente ninguna de mis pertenencias son vulgares, de ningún modo, es sencillamente impensable. Mucho menos cuando se trata de _mi_ sangresucia. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —cuando no responde de inmediato, Malfoy aprieta más la mano alrededor de su cuello—_¿Te ha quedado claro, McLaggen?_

—¡S-S-Sí! ¡Sí!

Lo suelta finalmente. Cormac vuelve a ser víctima de un ataque de tos. Advierte que Malfoy se pone nuevamente en pie y cuando alza la mirada ve que está apuntándole otra vez. Sus ojos se han vuelto a convertir en dos glaciales, sin sentimiento aparente brillando en ellos.

Y Cormac contiene la respiración. En aquel momento tiene la certeza de que Draco Malfoy es capaz de matarlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione refrena un bufido solo porque todavía se encuentra delante de Madame Pince. La anciana bibliotecaria la mira ceñuda, visiblemente harta de tener que estar repitiendo una negativa, pero Hermione aún cree imposible que ella, con sus ojos de halcón siempre acechando, no haya visto su ejemplar de Runas Antiguas por ningún sitio.

—¿Has revisado en tu mochila, querida? —pregunta cuando Hermione está a punto de insistir de nuevo.

La joven parpadea y tuerce una mueca. No, no ha revisado, pero honestamente, ella sabe lo que tiene y lo que no, y está bastante segura de que dentro no está el libro.

—Lo haré—suspira derrotada. No pierde nada con intentarlo, después de todo.

Yendo hacia la primera mesa libre en su camino, posa la mochila sobre la superficie y la abre de par en par, comenzando a sacar cada uno de sus libros y útiles escolares. Cuando saca el último ejemplar de encantamientos, se voltea para mirar a la mujer, con los ojos brillantes de una extraña victoria. Como era de esperarse, el libro de Runas no se encuentra allí. Sin embargo, se percata de que Madame Pince tampoco está; ha dejado su puesto de trabajo, probablemente nada dispuesta a enfrascarse en una nueva ronda de negativas. Hermione finalmente bufa, sintiéndose contrariada. Cuando gira de nuevo hacia el frente ve la figura de Malfoy al otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Malfoy! —se sobresalta, completamente sorprendida de no haberlo percibido hasta ahora.

—Granger—arrastra las palabras mientras la mira a los ojos, luego baja la vista y hace un movimiento de cabeza—: Creo que esto es tuyo.

Hermione sigue el curso de su mirada y se topa con el dichoso volumen de Runas Antiguas. Vuelve a mirarlo y luego al libro, con un recelo más que evidente.

—¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Me lo encontré en una mesa, vi que pone tu nombre y me tomé la molestia de devolverlo.

La muchacha sigue con la mirada fija en el ejemplar. Lentamente, lleva una de sus manos hasta posarla en la tapa y atraerlo hacia ella. Levanta la cubierta concienzudamente para de verdad asegurarse que tiene escrito su nombre en la esquina superior derecha.

—Uh, gracias—dice bajito, mas alza la mirada un segundo después y lo observa con ojos cautelosos—. ¿Este arrebato de generosidad tiene algún motivo oculto? —no es posible que Malfoy haya hecho algo bueno por ella por simple altruismo. Duda, de hecho, que él conozca la palabra.

—¡Oh! —el muchacho lleva una mano a su pecho en un gesto extremadamente exagerado—Me ofendes, Granger. ¿Es improbable que tenga un buen gesto con otra persona?

Hermione lo mira en silencio largo rato, luego, arquea una de sus cejas castañas.

—Veamos: ¿En una escala del uno al diez? Diez—asiente para sí misma y hace una pausa—. ¿Conmigo? Once.

El Slytherin suelta una risa por lo bajo, del tipo socarrona que le pone de los nervios.

Se dedica a ignorarlo, así que apartando los ojos de su persona, comienza a meter todas sus pertenencias de vuelta a la mochila. Se pregunta cómo habría sido la situación de haber estado Harry presente, pero llega a la conclusión de que es mejor así, la excusa de tener que ir a ver a Dumbledore para evitar acompañarla—vale, existe un 50% de probabilidades de que fuera cierto—, le ha ahorrado un mal rato. Hermione sin duda puede tener más tolerancia con Malfoy, por lo menos no se irá a la agresión física… err, de buenas a primera.

Pasados un par de minutos, se da cuenta de que él sigue donde mismo, recreando la perfecta imagen de una estatua.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —inquiere en un falso tono condescendiente.

No responde de inmediato, por lo que Hermione se ve en la obligación de alzar la mirada. Malfoy tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mira con una expresión indescifrable. De repente, el semblante cambia a uno más relajado y sonríe con su habitual mueca irónica.

—Anda, ábrelo—vuelve a señalar el libro con la cabeza.

Como si le hubiesen dado un empujón, Hermione da un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando. Señala al rubio con un dedo acusador.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había un motivo oculto! —lo mira con los párpados entornados.

Malfoy pone los ojos en blanco. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, procede a sentarse en la silla a su lado, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y apoyando los brazos en el reposabrazos, mirándola con una serenidad perturbadora.

—No quiero que si luego ves un desperfecto en tu preciado libro, me culpes a mí por eso. Siéntete honrada, te estoy dando la única y exclusiva oportunidad para que lo revises y puedas atribuirme toda la responsabilidad, de encontrar algo.

Modestia aparte, lleva razón. Hermione, con movimientos cautelosos, vuelve a acercarse a la mesa. Toma el libro en sus manos y lo abre de un solo movimiento, si algo ha de suceder, que sea de una buena vez. No sucede nada, en cambio; por lo que, soltando la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, comienza a hojearlo, página por página. No se fía, debe haber algo desagradable escondido por allí.

Cuando finaliza, desconcertada por no hallar nada sospechoso, cierra el tomo y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vaya, Malfoy. No hay nada—repone, sintiéndose tonta al momento—. Eh… De verdad muchas gracias por devolvérmelo. Ya pensaba que no lo iba a encontrar.

Él la está mirando con expresión petulante. Era de esperarse, es decir, ¿cuándo, en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, ella se ha visto en la necesidad de agradecerle por algo?

Volviendo a la labor de antes, sigue metiendo sus cosas en la mochila. Cuando es el turno del libro de Runas, sin embargo, Hermione pega un gritito porque, al posar la mano sobre la tapa, se da cuenta que está hirviendo. Lleva la mirada hasta ahí y se percata, horrorizada, que está echando humo.

—¡Malfoy! —llama, mirándolo interrogativamente, pero el chico también está viendo el libro, con una curiosidad casi clínica.

Rápidamente alza la solapa y la acción como que lo empeora todo porque en tan solo un instante el libro comienza a arder en llamas. Hermione gime consternada, velozmente saca su varita y apaga el fuego con un _Aquaeructo_, sin embargo ya es demasiado tarde, el libro se ha convertido en un amasijo de cenizas. Al borde de las lágrimas, dirige la mirada al Slytherin que ahora se está partiendo de risa de tal forma que parece que se caerá de la silla en cualquier momento. Las demás personas de las otras mesas cercanas se han detenido de sus asuntos para observar la escena, cuchicheando entre ellos.

Hermione voltea de nuevo hacia donde debería estar Madame Pince, sin encontrarla aún. Él lo ha _planeado_ todo, está segura. ¿Por qué fue tan ingenua?

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?! —chilla mirándolo con la furia ardiendo en sus pupilas. Por Morgana, que un libro sea tratado de aquella manera… ¡Su propio libro!

—Ah, Granger, me sorprende que precisamente tú, de entre todas las personas, me pregunte algo así—expresa Malfoy luego de que logra controlar las carcajadas—. Nos lo enseñaron en nuestro cuarto año. Un hechizo bastante simple, la verdad. ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? —arquea ambas cejas, como si realmente le sorprendiera, sin embargo detrás de su fachada se nota a leguas que está disfrutando de lo lindo, sobre todo porque la está vacilando descaradamente.

—¡No me refiero a eso y lo sabes!

—Oh—se encoge de hombros y estira las piernas, mirándola esta vez con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, en una postura relajada—. Bueno, tú misma lo has dicho, sabionda: Del uno al diez, para ti un once—sonríe en una mueca malvada, mostrándole su blanca dentadura—. Chica lista.

Hermione está temblando de rabia.

—¡Ahora debes comprarme un libro nuevo! —señala.

—Pero si no será necesario—chasquea la lengua—. Mira dentro de tu mochila.

Obedece, solo porque de lo contrario se le lanzará al cuello para estrangularle. Al hacerlo observa, asombrada, su ejemplar de Runas Antiguas. Lo saca para mirar dentro de la tapa, leyendo de su puño y letra su propio nombre en la parte superior.

—_Geminio_—susurra—. El encantamiento duplicador.

—¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor! —exclama Malfoy con fingido tono entusiasta—Ahora, ¿qué más hemos aprendido hoy, sangresucia?

Hermione aprieta los dientes y lo mira malhumorada.

—Que eres… eres…—se esfuerza por decirlo, realmente lo hace, pero por alguna razón no puede soltar que piensa que es un reverendo imbécil.

—¿Maravilloso, excepcional? ¿Una eminencia? Lo sé, Granger, lo sé—se jacta, mirándola altivo.

Ella gruñe, con inmensos deseos de en realidad ponerse a gritar ahí mismo. Recuerda que siguen en la biblioteca, no obstante, y que un montón de estudiantes han sido testigos de su desagradable espectáculo.

Lanzándole una última mirada furibunda, toma sus cosas, se da media vuelta y marcha de allí. Humillada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_**malitia ac praeoccupatio**_

**(Malicia y Preocupación)**


	7. malitia ac praeoccupatio

**N/a:**Nueva actualización! Agradezco toda la paciencia que me tienen, y sobre todo esos jugosos reviews a los que soy adicta ;)

Los invito nuevamente a visitar mi LiveJournal, allí podrán encontrar imágenes alusivas al fic. Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión sobre ellas.

Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil o copiar el siguiente enlace: **arito-chan. livejournal . com **(Sin espacios).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Sex -**

_**malitia ac praeoccupatio**_

**(Malicia y Preocupación)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Malitia)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A**quel fue el principio de un constante atosigamiento por parte de Malfoy. Hacía tanto que no se metía con ella que ya Hermione se había malacostumbrado a su indiferencia, prueba de ello es haber tenido la guardia baja aquella vez en la biblioteca. Pero a esa experiencia le siguieron muchas, unas más desagradables que otras. Parecía que el humor de Malfoy se reflejaba en cada broma pesada hacia su persona; en ocasiones, simplemente se dedicaba a soltar comentarios sarcásticos y burlarse de ella a costa de nimios defectos físicos, otras en cambio hacía gala de su repertorio de insultos cargados de exorbitante veneno. Eran esas ocasiones en que a Hermione se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y se obligaba a permanecer fuerte para que no se le salieran las lágrimas, a veces sin conseguirlo. Él podía ser verdaderamente cruel si se lo proponía.

Un ejemplo de ello fue aquella segunda vez en que se lo encontró en la biblioteca luego del altercado del libro de Runas. Más temprano se había topado con él por los pasillos, ignorando por completo sus burlas hacia ella por lo sucedido el día anterior junto a las grotescas carcajadas de Pansy Parkinson, secundándole.

Hermione tenía programada el final de la jornada para una completa sesión de estudio de Aritmancia, últimamente sentía que no le estaba tomando el debido tiempo a ninguna de sus asignaturas, así que se había autoimpuesto exigirse un poco más, todo en pro de un desempeño académico intachable a favor de los EXTASIS del año próximo. Así pues, cuando se hubo sentado en su mesa habitual, agradecida por la poca concurrencia a su alrededor—quizás debido a que era viernes—, sacó sus libros y materiales de estudio y se abstrajo completamente en un mundo numérico.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, su concentración se vio afectada por la presencia de la última persona a la que deseaba ver. En ese momento. En ese lugar. Así, sonriéndole de aquella estúpida forma que comenzaba a ser inaguantable.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Malfoy? —soltó con rudeza.

Él no respondió de inmediato, se dedicó a pasear la mirada grisácea por cada objeto desparramado en la mesa, sin mostrarse realmente interesado en ello.

—¿Quemándote las pestañas, Granger?

—¿_Ahora qué quieres_, Malfoy? —repitió Hermione.

—¿_Quemándote las pestañas_, Granger? —alzó una ceja rubia, siguiendo su juego.

Ella resopló.

—Creo que es bastante evidente. ¿Necesitas gafas para verlo?

—¿Cómo el imbécil de Potter? No, gracias—contestó, arrastrando las palabras en aquel usual tono desdeñoso.

Hermione de verdad tenía la esperanza de que ignorándolo, él se iría, por lo que siguió con su lectura, pausando cada tanto para hacer anotaciones en el pergamino que tenía a su lado. No estaba siendo fácil, sin embargo, no cuando los minutos pasaban y pasaban y Malfoy seguía allí.

Cuando él se sentó en la silla frente a ella, Hermione admitió para sí que se había equivocado. Ignorarlo no sería suficiente.

Alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia él y lo observó en silencio, lucía relajado, como si estar sentado en la misma mesa que ella fuera cosa de siempre, como si ella no fuera Hermione Granger y él Draco Malfoy. Había sacado su varita y jugaba con ella, desplazándola entre sus dedos con destreza.

Hermione se tensó. No pensaba hechizarla, ¿verdad?

—No, Granger. No me mires así. No voy a lanzarte ningún hechizo en este lugar—repuso él unos segundos más tarde, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Eso no la tranquilizaba precisamente.

—Estoy ocupada, Malfoy.

—Ya lo he notado, sí—asintió mirándola, con el fantasma de su sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Te importa?

—¿El qué? ¿Que estés ocupada? La verdad es que no—chasqueó la lengua.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Me refiero a si te importa darme mi espacio para seguir estudiando.

Como toda respuesta, se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, entrelazando las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sus ojos no se aparataban de ella en ningún momento. Era un poco inquietante.

—Adelante, Granger. No pienso interrumpirte en tu labor—arrastró las palabras perezosamente.

_«Ya lo has hecho»_, refunfuñó Hermione mentalmente, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta porque no deseaba entrar en una discusión ahora mismo. A regañadientes, continuó con sus estudios, llenándose de paciencia e ignorando lo mejor que podía al muchacho frente a ella. Podía hacer algo así, vamos, que estudiar en presencia de Ron con sus preguntas y constantes interrupciones era ya una prueba de tolerancia bastante ardua, y Hermione la había logrado dominar con los años. Si Malfoy permanecía quietecito y calladito—aunque en primer lugar no entendía siquiera qué rayos hacia él ahí—, ella no tendría ningún inconveniente más que el de soportar su arrogante presencia.

Su intento se truncó completamente unos cinco minutos más tarde, y no porque no lo haya intentado, sino porque Malfoy, valiéndose de sus habilidades mágicas y de un sorprendentemente excepcional manejo de la magia no verbal, había comenzado a hechizar el pergamino en el que escribía. Primero puso la varita sobre la mesa, comenzando a darle vueltas de manera distraída en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj, golpeando su dedo contra el mango cada cierto tiempo. Hermione realmente había creído que lo hacía por puro aburrimiento y con intención de alterar sus nervios, no obstante se percató más adelante que cada vez que la varita apuntaba en su dirección momentáneamente, la hoja de pergamino se alzaba violentamente en las esquinas, interrumpiendo su escritura cuando se veía en la necesidad de aplacarla.

Incluso llegó a sentirse tonta por pensar al principio que alguien había dejado una ventana abierta y una ventisca de aire del exterior la estaba saboteando. Le llevó unos treinta segundos darse cuenta de la verdadera situación.

Lo miró, enojada.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué, Granger? —había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa y recostaba su mejilla sobre su palma abierta, mirándola aburrido.

—Jugar con tu varita de esa forma.

—¿Eso viene con segundas intenciones?

—¿Qu…? ¡No! —se sobresaltó Hermione. Malfoy nunca había bromeado en ese sentido con ella—¡No seas grosero!

—¿Grosero? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? _Jamás_—sonrió, con la malicia brillándole en las pupilas.

Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se percató que él ya no sonreía, sino que la miraba con una intensidad inusual.

—Solo déjame en paz, ¿vale?

—Como quieras—rodó los ojos.

No le hizo caso, como era de esperar. Un minuto después volvió a girar la varita, boicoteando su trabajo. Harta, Hermione se puso de pie.

—¡Basta, Malfoy! —golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, mirándolo exasperada, con tan mala suerte que la mesa se sacudió de tal forma que el pequeño frasco de tinta abierto al lado del pergamino se volcó, derramando su oscuro contenido sobre este.

—Ah, Granger, mira cuán torpe eres.

Iba a replicarle algo ingenioso cuando se vio impedida por la voz regañona de Madame Pince, quien, desde algún lugar de entre tantas estanterías repletas de libros, le ordenaba hacer silencio—«Le recuerdo que está en una biblioteca, señorita Granger, no en un partido de Quidditch». Sonrojada hasta las orejas, tanto de rabia como de humillación, la muchacha procedió a recoger el desastre, la furia bullendo por cada poro de su piel.

Sacó la varita de su mochila y se dispuso a limpiar el pergamino lleno de tinta, pero algo en la presencia de Malfoy cerca de ella le llamó la atención—pudo haber sido la risa bajita y sardónica, o el brillo en sus ojos, o el movimiento de sus manos, más concretamente, el de su varita. De repente sintió algo frío tocar la yema de sus dedos, reptando hasta sus muñecas. Sorprendida, llevó la mirada hasta allí y jadeó por lo que veía: Negra y espesa tinta se arrastraba por la piel de sus brazos, como pequeñas serpientes bebés que se multiplicaban y se multiplicaban, zigzagueando y enroscándose.

Horrorizada, observó cómo la tinta comenzaba a formar palabras que se entrelazaban entre sí, constituyendo un camino de improperios y calificativos despectivos hacia su persona, destacando uno horriblemente familiar: Sangresucia.

**_Sangresucia Inmunda. Asquerosa Sangresucia._**

**_Cerebrito Sangresucia. Jodida Sangresucia._**

**_Sangresucia Estúpida. Maldita Sangresucia._**

**_Sangresucia Sabelotodo. Sangresucia Creída. _**

**_Sangresucia Insufrible. Perra Sangresucia._**

**_Te odio. Te odio. Te odio._**

**_Sangresucia. Sangresucia. Sangresucia._**

**_¡Todos te odiamos, Sangresucia!_**

Aquellas horripilantes palabras se repetían por toda la piel de sus pálidos brazos, ¡era espantoso! Hundida en la histeria, Hermione se sacudió, estremeciéndose de horror, la tinta se sentía tan fría que parecía calarle los huesos. En un instante de completa desesperación llegó a pensar que se le quedaría tatuada en la piel, serpenteando eternamente por ella, llegándole al cuello, la cara, todo su cuerpo, cubriéndola por completo. Como una clase de diabólica marca.

—¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! ¡QUÍTALO, MALFOY! —chilló, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, rasguñándose la piel con las uñas.

El susodicho la contemplaba con una satisfacción que rayaba en lo morboso. Como si viviera única y exclusivamente para eso, para humillarla, para admirar aquella expresión de completa desesperación reflejada en su rostro.

—¡POR FAVOR, MALFOY! —suplicó.

—¡Señorita Granger! En nombre de Merlín, ¿se puede saber qué le está sucediendo?

Se giró rápidamente en dirección a la anciana bibliotecaria con los brazos estirados, afanada en mostrarle el horror que ocurría en ellos.

—¡Ayúdeme, Madame Pince!

La mujer frunció todavía más el entrecejo, echándole una mirada de arriba a abajo, los pliegues de su frente arrugándose y relajándose por momentos. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, habló:

—Creo que tiene usted un severo caso de comezón.

No era lo que Hermione esperaba escuchar. Confundida, bajó la vista a sus miembros, descubriendo una piel enrojecida y maltratada debido a sus propias uñas. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de tinta en ellos. Se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa y observó, aturdida, que el pergamino estaba limpio y el tintero en su sitio, sin ninguna clase de mancha.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Malfoy no estaba. Ya no.

Los siguientes dos días luego de eso permaneció encerrada en su habitación, demasiado impactada por el acontecimiento, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo había sido capaz Malfoy de hacer algo así. No solamente por la acción en sí—repugnante y terriblemente ofensiva—, sino por el hechizo que había usado. ¿Cuál era?, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Podía llegar a ser… magia oscura? Por un par de horas, envuelta entre pesados edredones, Hermione caviló finalmente la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy estuviera metido en algo relacionado a las artes oscuras. Se preguntó si tal vez Harry tuviera razón respecto a su relación con Voldemort.

Más tarde, no obstante, tuvo que frenar el raudal de pensamientos que cada vez parecían más descabellados. Por más que lo afirmara, Harry no tenía una verdadera prueba de que Malfoy estuviera tramando algo a favor de Voldemort. Aún si sabía hacer uso de las artes oscuras, había una razón lógica y bastante simple para ello: era un Malfoy. Familia que, al igual que los Black, era bastante afín a las artes oscuras. Además, era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, mortífago, no era un disparate pensar que el muchacho estuviera bastante familiarizado con aquella clase de magia cuando sus parientes eran devotos a ella.

Así pasó el fin de semana, y los días fueron avanzando, uno tras otro, con Malfoy burlándose de ella por los pasillos como en los viejos tiempos, agobiándola con su presencia cuando se refugiaba en la biblioteca, y a veces, simplemente, mirándola. Solo mirándola. Era extraño, y Hermione creía que también era incorrecto en muchas formas, porque no parecía estar bien que a medida que trascurría el tiempo ella se fuera acostumbrando a su presencia, de una manera u otra. Malfoy siempre había sido para ella como un mundo aparte, una persona que estaba allí, pero con la que no tenía nada que ver. Seguía sin soportarlo, y la mayoría de las veces en serio creía odiarlo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su constante y nueva forma de hostigamiento hacia ella se haya convertido en parte de su rutina.

Es por ello que un día, indignada ante toda la situación, lo encaró cuando él se presentó en la biblioteca como venía haciendo todas las tardes en las últimas dos semanas. Hermione, quien en ese momento se encontraba buscando un libro en la sección de encantamientos, se giró hacia él en cuanto sintió su presencia tras ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo, Malfoy? —demandó, en un tono, aunque prudencial, no menos inflexible.

Por un breve instante se le notó desconcertado—arqueó ambas cejas rubias y entreabrió los labios—, sin embargo consiguió volver rápidamente a su expresión anterior, mostrándose flemático y burlón.

—¿Qué dices, Granger? —la miró como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

—¿Qué digo? Pues que esto no es normal, Malfoy. Vale que estés empeñado en molestarme desde el primer año…

—Segundo.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó un par de veces, descolocada por su interrupción.

—Comencé a molestarte desde segundo año—replicó él sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Lo que sea—sacudió una mano frente a su cara como para restarle importancia—. Una cosa es que sea habitual en ti fastidiarme y otra muy diferente es esto.

—¿Esto? —repitió él.

—¡Esto! —apretó los labios y bajó la voz—: Me estás acosando, Malfoy—lo vio fruncir el ceño pero continuó antes de que dijera algo—: Estoy segura de que si no fuera por las evidentes restricciones, serías capaz de seguirme al baño de chicas solo para burlarte de mí mientras hago pis.

Se produjo un extraño silencio después de la última frase, interrumpido por el Slytherin cuando este estalló en carcajadas. Carcajadas demasiado malvadas y ofensivas para una Hermione que para bien o para mal, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ellas.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —cuestionó mirándolo ceñuda.

El muchacho se pasó una mano por la cara antes de responder.

—Es que te he imaginado haciendo pis, Granger. Fíjate qué cosas, parece más gracioso cuando se trata de una sangresucia tan remilgada como tú.

¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! ¡Burlándose de ella!

—¡Deja de hacer eso! Soy una persona, Malfoy, no una clase de distracción en tu aburrida rutina.

—Me entretienes, Granger—arrastró las palabras, contemplándola con una ceja arqueada—. Deberías sentirte halagada de que te tome en cuenta para algo.

—No es así.

—Molestarte es divertido.

—Difiero.

Súbitamente algo cambió. Hermione no podía precisar qué, pero algo en el ambiente había menguado siendo lo suficientemente drástico como para que Malfoy se haya tensado en su sitio. Lo observó, curiosa, él había bajado la mirada, posándola en algún punto de sus zapatos. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero entonces la cerró y a continuación alzó los ojos hacia ella y succionó su propio labio inferior.

A Hermione la envolvió un extraño estremecimiento. Su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Había algo _ese _gesto que se le hacía extrañamente… familiar.

Sus ojos, fijos en ella, brillaban con una particular chispa. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente nerviosa con la presencia de Malfoy, no molesta, no cansada, no atormentada ni desesperada. Nerviosa. Sintiendo el pulso latirle muy rápido en su yugular y la garganta seca.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, sin saber muy bien si esa era la pregunta correcta para hacer.

Malfoy sonrió. _Sonrió_. Una sonrisa de verdad, de una comisura a la otra. Era la cosa más insólita que había visto nunca. No se trataba de una mueca burlona, ni despreciativa, ni mucho menos arrogante. Era incluso… encantadora.

Pero aterradora, porque ella no tenía idea de qué la había provocado y el no saber algo que parecía estar frente a sus narices, la intranquilizaba a más no poder.

—Nada, Granger—repuso él luego de lo que pareció una eternidad—. Todo está _bien_.

¿Lo estaba?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**_(Praeoccupatio)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_D_**raco suspira mientras lleva una mano a la boca femenina y palpa los labios carnosos antes de besarlos. Hay algo en ella que es absolutamente adictivo. Su olor, quizá, o la suavidad de su piel, o esos ruiditos jodidamente calientes que suelta cuando él la muerde en el cuello. Lleva largo rato besándole los pechos por encima del sujetador, perfilando la tela con la lengua, saboreándola y dejando volar su imaginación con lo que podría haber detrás. Tampoco ha parado de mordisquearle los hombros, la garganta y los labios, está demasiado extasiado con su perfume; ella huele a vainilla y a algo picante que se encuentra muy detrás. Llega un momento en que siente que está ardiendo de deseo, así que debe hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejar su boca de ella.

Hay un límite que no puede permitirse cruzar.

Suspira mientras cierra los ojos para no mirarla, buscando regular su respiración. Cuando lo consigue—a medias—, los abre nuevamente, incapaz de dejar de observarla. Hermione lo mira con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados. Se ve tan _apetitosa_ que en consecuencia Draco comienza a acariciar sus muslos de arriba a abajo. Sus manos no parecen ser capaces de mantenerse alejadas de ella, y que la tenga en el regazo tampoco parece ayudar.

—Te extrañé—suelta al fin, bajito, tan bajitico que es imposible que logre escucharlo, pero el decirlo en voz alta hace que se sienta liberado de alguna forma—. ¿Tú me has extrañado?

Ella entreabre los labios y él se apresura a poner una mano sobre su boca.

—No respondas—aprieta sus propios labios llevándolos a una fina línea.

Se siente como un puto idiota. ¿Qué demonios espera escuchar provenir de ella? ¿Qué lo extrañó también? _Por favor._

Está tan asqueado consigo mismo que da un empujón a la muchacha; Hermione cae de espaldas sobre el suelo, soltando un quejidito. La blusa se le abre de par en par, mostrando más piel de la debida—su torso cubierto únicamente por el sujetador—, mientras que la falda se le sube hasta el límite de lo que se podría considerar decoroso. La humillación implícita en la imagen consigue consolarlo.

Se anima de repente.

—Ah, Granger. Quiero que continúes investigando la jodida forma de reparar el armario evanescente.

La Gryffindor, que se ha incorporado, lo mira desde abajo. Asiente, poniéndose en pie un segundo más tarde y sin perder más tiempo camina hacia la ruma de libros apilada sobre una mesa. Draco la observa en silencio, sintiendo un extraño regocijo que se le asienta en el estómago cuando la ve volver a su labor de antes, casi parce increíble que hace más de un mes desde la última vez que ella estuvo allí. El lugar parece menos austero ahora, con sus rizos rebotando graciosamente mientras se mueve, con sus suaves pisadas siendo amortiguadas por la alfombra a sus pies, con su dulce aroma esparciéndose a medida que se instala a los pies del sillón en que él se encuentra, como solía hacer en tantas otras ocasiones.

Hermione comienza a leer en voz alta. Draco suspira y se relaja en su sitio. Está duro como una piedra, pero se controla.

Porque todo vuelve a estar bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lleva un buen rato caminando sin rumbo fijo, sus pensamientos están dirigidos hacia su madre, quien le ha enviado una carta con el saludo más sucinto que le ha dado en toda su vida. No es que ella destaque por ser una persona radiante y abiertamente cariñosa, pero Draco lleva toda una vida conociéndola y las palabras que usó—la manera en que las empleó— le producen un sentimiento de plena inquietud. Algo está sucediendo con ella, todo comenzó desde la vez en que hizo la petición a su tía Bellatrix para «practicar» la maldición _Cruciatus_ con McLaggen; su madre estuvo presente en ese momento y las expresión que mostró su rostro siempre impávido pilló desprevenido a Draco. Había lucido tan… dolida, como si fuera a él a quien fuesen a torturar en vez de a un patético Gryffindor traidor a la sangre.

Luego de eso permanece taciturna y silenciosa la mayoría del tiempo. Ha comenzado a asumir que gran parte de su extraño comportamiento tiene que ver con su padre. Narcissa Malfoy puede considerarse una dama de hielo, mas eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, mucho menos si estos implican a Lucius. Probablemente la mujer ha llegado a un punto donde su ausencia le afecta de alguna forma. Es comprensible; es su marido, después de todo.

Se apresura a apartar los pensamientos muy lejos de su padre. Es un asunto delicado que prefiere no tocar en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts. Succiona su labio inferior y se lleva las manos a los bolsillos. Sigue sin poder tranquilizarse. Demasiados pensamientos hay en su cabeza últimamente como para permanecer tranquilo del todo. Probablemente los únicos momentos en que cree sentirse en paz es estando junto a _ella_.

_Granger_. La chica obstinada a la que le pone de los nervios su insistente hostigamiento hacia su persona, de la que disfruta verdaderamente molestar, llamar su atención de alguna manera, así sea haciéndole las peores bromas que se le podrían ocurrir y que indudablemente han conseguido hacerla llorar en un par de ocasiones. _«Es como debe ser»_, se dice Draco. Es el cauce correcto de las cosas. La supremacía de los sangrepura. Granger está allí para entretenerlo, para alejar momentáneamente toda la jodida cantidad de pensamientos sombríos y mortuorios que lo atenazan constantemente.

Luego está _Hermione_. Esa otra muchacha que respira única y exclusivamente para servirle, quien lo obedece en todo, quien lo escucha en silencio sin juzgarle, quien acude a él casi todas las noches para ayudarle con su misión, y ya puestos, de la que dispone de su cuerpo cuando siente que no puede reprimir más el deseo por ella. A quien besa de manera tórrida, de quien no puede alejar las malditas manos, acariciando cada curva, cada pedazo de cálida piel descubierta. La que le corresponde dócilmente y se deja llevar por todas aquellas ardientes sensaciones que son producidas por él. Solo él.

Y luego, finalmente, está _Hermione Granger_. Aquella criatura que conoció el día anterior, esa que, sea cuales sean las circunstancias en que se encuentra, no deja de perder su esencia. Se trata de la maravillosa unión de ambas, una persona que es incapaz de cambiar una opinión solo porque el escenario lo amerita. No. Ella reacciona de la misma forma ante las situaciones que se le presentan, su percepción de las cosas es inalterable. Incluso cuando se trata de él, ella responde por igual.

«Difiero». Nunca una palabra se le ha hecho tan estimulante. La certeza de que ella mantiene parte de su esencia cuando está es la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, ocasiones que él está bastante seguro de que ella no recuerda, lo motivan de alguna manera a seguir con eso, con aquella especie de capricho. Para probarla. Para probarse a sí mismo… Hasta dónde pueden llegar ambos.

_«Hasta que me aburra. Solo hasta que me aburra»,_ se dice. Pero por alguna extraña razón no se siente muy seguro de ello.

Para bien o para mal, sus intrínsecos pensamientos son interrumpidos por una especie de maullido. Draco se detiene y baja la mirada hacia el suelo, observando una cosa peluda y color canela que se asemeja mucho a un gato. Permanece muy quieto mirándolo con sus ojos amarillentos. Hay algo que se le hace familiar, no puede precisar qué exactamente.

—Qué bicho más horrendo—arrastra las palabras con desprecio, en una mueca asqueada.

Da un paso hacia atrás para alejarse pero se detiene a mitad del proceso.

—Ah.

Es el gato de Granger. Lo ha recordado de repente. Una cara achatada como esa no se encuentra fácilmente en cualquier gato… si es que la cosa de verdad es un gato. Por lo menos comparte el mismo cabello esponjoso con su ama, aunque sin duda el de Hermione es más… decente. Draco vuelve a su postura inicial y lo observa un instante en completo mutismo. La criatura apenas parpadea, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

—Si tú estás aquí, ella no debe estar muy lejos—murmura, luego se siente estúpido por haberle hablado a un gato.

Él continuamente es consciente de su presencia, a pesar de que muchas veces no puede precisar con exactitud en qué lugar del castillo se encuentra. La ha sentido cerca, pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora. La perspectiva de encontrársela en ese momento lo llena de un entusiasmo malsano. Se chupa los labios y da un paso al frente; de inmediato, el pelaje del gato se eriza por completo y un gruñido sale desde lo más profundo de sus pequeñas entrañas. El muchacho se detiene nuevamente y lo mira receloso, ¿acaso piensa atacarlo? El insignificante bicho es obvio que comparte la misma aversión hacia Draco que Draco hacia él.

—Aparta—comienza a caminar otra vez pero cuando busca esquivarlo, siente las pequeñas garrar clavárseles en la pierna—. ¡Joder!

¡Aquella maldita sabandija lo ha rasguñado! Con los dientes muy apretados el Slytherin le da un puntapié, hundiéndole con saña la punta de su caro zapato en el costado izquierdo. El animal lanza un chillido dolorido y sale corriendo, alejándose de él.

—Asquerosa sangresucia…

¿Cómo se le ocurre a la jodida Granger tener un animalucho como ese? Seguramente la criatura se encuentra en alguna lista de animales ilícitos, solo el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore y el fósil de McGonagall podrían permitirle conservar algo como eso.

El joven echa a andar, con su malhumor de vuelta. Tiene unas grandísimas ganas de hacerle alguna maldad a Granger para desquitarse por lo que le ha hecho su mascota. Guiado por aquella especie de conexión nacida de su hechizo sobre ella, se dirige hacia donde presiente que puede estar. La encuentra muy cerca del Aula de Música del quinto piso, mas no está sola. Permanece acompañada de los otros dos integrantes del Trío de Oro, los tres se encuentran bastante cerca, con las cabezas juntas, cuchicheando en voz muy baja. La imagen consigue revolverle el estómago.

Está tentado a lanzar algún hechizo sobre los tres pero por alguna razón no lo hace, quizás al ver a Hermione bufar y alejarse del pequeño círculo que han creado, con las manos en la cintura y el entrecejo fruncido.

—No, Harry. No lo creo—la escucha decir.

Rápidamente se escabulle detrás de una armadura, repentinamente curioso de lo que acontece. Echa un vistazo de un lado a otro, cerciorándose de que no haya más gente alrededor.

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura? —habla Potter.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro tú? —devuelve ella.

A ambos se les nota exasperados. Weasley, por otra parte, solo los observa en silencio, como quien contempla un partido de ajedrez mágico.

—Hermione, míralo desde mi perspectiva, si M…

—Basta, Harry. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Potter frunce el entrecejo y hace una mueca de evidente resentimiento. Hermione suaviza la expresión y abre la boca para decir algo, pero a último momento la cierra y se da media vuelta.

—Los veo luego, chicos.

Con su mochila al hombro, se marcha. Draco maldice para sus adentros al percatarse que si desea alcanzarla inevitablemente tendría que cruzarse con San Potter y la comadreja, y en verdad no está de humor para ello. Así que permanece allí, con la esperanza de que ellos también se vayan.

No es así. Potter se gira hacia el pelirrojo para mirarlo de frente.

—Tú sí me crees, ¿verdad?

Weasley se encoje de hombros.

—No sé, Harry. Hermione tiene un punto.

—¡Yo también tengo un punto!

—¿Qué Malfoy es un mortífago solo porque Snape se ha ofrecido a ayudarle con quién demonios sabe qué? Fue una conversación que escuchaste a medias.

—Pero no ha sido cualquier conversación y lo sabes.

El otro hace una mueca y asiente luego.

—Es cierto, y por eso te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda.

—Eso no es suficiente, Ron.

—Harry—suspira—. Vale, no hay que tomar a la ligera lo que sea que esas dos serpientes estén tramando, pero aún no podemos concluir nada.

—Suena como algo que diría Hermione. Exceptuando lo de «serpientes».

—Se me ha pegado.

Ambos comienzan a alejarse, no obstante luego de que han desaparecido, Draco continua en el mismo sitio, sin mover ni un músculo. El jodido Potter… _El jodido Potter_ sospecha algo. Y no solo eso, intenta convencer a los otros dos de que es cierto. Peor todavía, quiere convencer a _Granger_, y como ella comience a creerle él se las verá realmente feas, porque si de algo está seguro es de que cuando una cosa se le mete entre ceja y ceja a la sangresucia, no descansa hasta llegar a ella. Hasta conseguir respuestas a todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

Y entonces, si ella lo descubre…

Aprieta los puños y contiene las ganas de golpear la armadura frente a él. No es momento para llamar la atención, ahora menos que nunca. Debe pasar desapercibido por un buen tiempo si no quiere despertar la curiosidad en nadie más, porque así como Potter, cualquier otro jodido alumno podría empezar a sospechar de él, o más importante, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Y eso definitivamente sería meter los dos pies en el barro y llenarse todo de mierda.

Le late muy fuerte el corazón, debe tomar aire para evitar que el pánico comience a apoderarse de él. Aprieta con más fuerza los puños dentro de los bolsillos y tensa muy fuerte la mandíbula. Ha sido tan jodidamente descuidado, y el puto Snape que en vez de ayudarlo parece que le ha dado una razón a Potter para tenerlo en la mira. Está claro que a pesar de ello, no ha sido demasiado convincente para los otros. Si da la casualidad de que también se lo ha comentado a Dumbledore, este no le ha creído tampoco puesto que Draco ni siquiera ha visto su horripilante barba en las últimas semanas.

Aunque con ese anciano nunca se sabe.

_«Debo hacer algo. Rápido». _

Permanece una media hora más detrás de la armadura y cuando por fin sale de su escondite, es porque se le ha ocurrido una idea finalmente.

.

—¿Qué es esto, Malfoy? —pregunta Goyle, mirando el frasco con actitud recelosa.

—Tómalo ya, imbécil—espeta Draco, arrimándolo hacia él—. Es poción multijugos.

—¿Poción multijugos? —repite Crabbe.

—Sí, me parece que eso es lo que he dicho—hace una mueca impaciente—. ¿Piensan dejarme con la maldita mano extendida o qué?

Goyle al fin lo coge, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si esperara que de la nada el objeto se transformara en algo gracioso y Malfoy en cualquier momento se echara a reír burlándose de él.

—¿Para qué nos das esto?

—Creo que tienen el suficiente seso en sus regordetes cabezas para recordar su uso.

Crabbe frunce un poco el entrecejo, un tanto ofendido por nuevamente sentir que Draco subestima su intelecto.

—Se refiere a qué pretendes exactamente—repone—. ¿Por qué deseas que nos transformemos en alguien más?

—No es su jodido problema, ¿vale? —contesta Malfoy con evidente hosquedad. Antes de continuar, echa un par de miradas sobre su hombro—: Solo necesito que uno de ustedes dos permanezca haciendo guardia aquí afuera mientras yo estoy allí dentro—señala la pared contraria al tapiz de _Bárnabas el Chiflado_—. No me conviene que los reconozcan, ni a ustedes tampoco. Así que deberán recolectar cabello de diferentes personas… de muy bajo perfil, a ser posible—ah, los de primer año serían los más adecuados—, y lo usen para la poción cuando sea el momento—hace una breve pausa—. Me encargaré de reponerla periódicamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo haremos muy seguido?

El rubio pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo gala de su escasa paciencia.

—Sí, Goyle, lo harán cada maldita vez que yo deba entrar en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué debes hacerlo, Draco? ¿Qué es lo que…?

Él los silencia con un gesto. Sus párpados se estrechan a tal punto que solo queda una rendija color mercurio, haciéndolo lucir amenazador.

—Ni se les ocurra decirle a nadie más de esto. Tú—mira directamente a Crabbe—, no sigas por ahí o me veré obligado a lanzarte un hechizo silenciador de por vida. Ya les dije a ambos que este es un asunto que solo me concierne a mí.

Los otros dos muchachos asienten al unísono, incapaces de contradecirlo.

—Les haré saber de alguna forma que requiero de su presencia. Podría ser en cualquier momento, así que estén alertas.

Vuelven a asentir. El rubio Slytherin suspira entonces y relaja un poco la postura. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y extrae un frasco visiblemente mucho más pequeño que el anterior. Es de forma cilíndrica y dentro contiene una diminuta hebra oscura.

—Bien, pónganse de acuerdo sobre quién hará guardia ahora mismo.

Crabbe y Goyle se miran, indecisos. Ninguno de los dos parece especialmente entusiasmado con la idea de beber de una poción que jamás han probado ni de estar en la piel de alguien que no conocen.

Draco gruñe, impaciente, y es Crabbe quien se decide por ir primero. Le arrebata el frasco a Goyle mientras toma el frasquito que sujeta Malfoy. Conociendo el procedimiento solo de manera teórica, abre el tapón de ambos frascos. Inclina el más pequeño para que la hebra de cabello caiga directamente dentro del más grande. Escucha un silbido similar al de una tetera y el líquido—en un principio espeso— se vuelve amarillento como la orina. Haciendo una mueca se lo bebe de un tirón, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar tan desagradable su sabor; le recuerda un poco al jabón.

Siente como si los miembros de todo su cuerpo se estuvieran derritiendo. Registra un retorcijón y se pregunta si es que ha consumido algo en mal estado. Se encorva un poco mirando hacia abajo, tiene la sensación de que las piernas se le encogen mientras ve el piso un poco más cerca. Percibe que los pantalones se le caen y se afana en mantenerlos en su sitio cogiéndolos por la cinturilla con ambas manos. Cuando la extraña sensación pasa, alza la mirada y necesita echar la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás para poder enfocar a Draco y Gregory sobrepasándole unas cuantas cabezas de altura.

—¿Quién soy?

—Un jodido niño de Hufflepuff—responde el rubio y saca la varita de entre su túnica. Haciendo una perezosa floritura, se encarga de ajustar el uniforme a su nuevo tamaño y transfigurar la insignia de la serpiente por la del tejón.

Goyle, que ha permanecido todo ese tiempo en completo silencio contemplando todo con curiosidad, da un paso hacia atrás, con la clara intención de marcharse.

—Espera un momento, Goyle—le dice Malfoy sin mirarlo, en cambio, ha girado la mitad del cuerpo para ver hacia atrás.

Vincent está forzado a inclinarse a un lado para poder ver también, se siente extremadamente incómodo ser más pequeño que Draco. Abre mucho los ojos al ver a Hermione Granger aproximarse a ellos por el pasillo. Goyle también parece haberse percatado porque suelta un jadeo.

—¡Es la sangresucia Granger! —exclama Crabbe por lo bajo, advirtiendo justo en ese preciso momento lo chillona e infantil que suena su voz.

Por más extraordinario que parezca, el blondo no parece sorprendido. De hecho, al ver que le hace un gesto con la cabeza, Crabbe se da cuenta que las miradas furtivas anteriores eran porque posiblemente esperaba a que apareciera en cualquier instante.

Goyle y él, mudos, observan boquiabiertos cuando la Gryffindor se detiene junto a Malfoy. Se le nota calmada, lo que hace todavía más surreal la situación.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —habla Goyle, quien repentinamente parece haber conseguido su voz.

Draco se detiene a observar a cada uno por separado, como evaluándolos.

—Ella _no_ es Granger—habla finalmente.

Ambos lo miran perplejos.

—Sin embargo—continúa—, me temo que no puedo revelar su verdadera identidad. Es un precio justo a cambio de que me ayude con lo que debo hacer allí dentro—hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando nuevamente la Sala de los Menesteres.

Crabbe parpadea, contemplando a la muchacha de arriba a abajo. La No-Granger permanece en silencio, alternando la mirada entre los tres.

—¿Y por qué luce como ella? —inquiere Goyle.

—¿Hola? ¿Te suena a algo «poción multijugos», jodido imbécil?—suelta Draco, punzante.

Crabbe se ve en la obligación de volver a dar la cara por su amigo.

—Se refiere a por qué has decidido que tenga esa apariencia.

El muchacho dirige su mirada a la persona a su lado, cuando la mira, Crabbe percibe un particular brillo en las pupilas que no había estado allí antes. Se remueve incómodo en su sitio. Es un poco… perturbador.

—Ver a Granger por estos lados no sería demasiado raro, sobre todo luego de lo acontecido el curso pasado con el Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Así es. Solo no se alarmen cuando la vean por aquí cerca, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Cuando Goyle finalmente se marcha y Draco ha entrado junto a la No-Sangresucia a la Sala de los Menesteres, a Vincent Crabbe hay algo que sigue sin quedarle muy claro:

¿Por qué Draco a último momento le ha cogido la mano a alguien que tiene la misma apariencia que Hermione Granger?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

**anxietas et inquietudo **

**(Ansiedad e Inquietud)**


	8. anxietas et inquietudo

**N/a:**¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo.

Antes que comiencen a leer, por favor acepten mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber respondido a sus reviews. Saben que suelo hacerlo y realmente disfruto mientras lo hago, pero se me complicó muchísimo esta semana. Sin embargo los leo y los tomo en cuenta, y todos y cada uno tienen mi aprecio, de verdad son muy, muuy preciados para mí. (L)

Agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan por medio de sus comentarios, y cada personita que se va sumando a esta aventura siempre será bien recibida por mi parte, sin ustedes no podría continuar con tanto empeño como lo hago (:

Otra cosa: Desde ahora quiero avisar que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más en llegar, mañana saldré de viaje, con lo que me retrasaré un poquito en actualizar. Pero no se asusten, que no pienso abandonar ;)

Ah, y por último: Quiero mandar un beso gigantote a Sandy (Sunset82), quien es nada más y nada menos que la **Madrina** de este fic. Sin ella creo que esto nunca se habría dado a conocer de la manera tan extraordinaria en que lo ha hecho. _**Gracias, bella. ¡Muack!**_

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Septem -**

_**anxietas et inquietudo **_

**(Ansiedad e Inquietud)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Anxietas)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**H**asta que no vio la majestuosa puerta desaparecer mágicamente dejándolos a ambos dentro de la Sala, no volteó a ver a Hermione. Ella continuaba en silencio, cual pequeña hada privada de su voz.

—¿Crees que alguno de ellos dos meta la pata?

La joven tardó un momento en responder.

—No puedo precisarlo. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento, ni Goyle ni el otro chico, que supongo, se trataba de Crabbe... Solo es mera intuición.

Draco escondió una sonrisa, con el tiempo su voz de marisabidilla se había vuelto menos molesta. No entendía por qué exactamente, quizás se debiera a que había descubierto que le gustaba escucharla hablarle.

—Lo es—asintió mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro y le acariciaba los labios con los dedos; encontraba un maldito placer en esa acción, le gustaba su color, su textura y su calidez. También le gustaba sentir su aliento contra la yema de sus dedos.

Se separó de ella ejerciendo más esfuerzo del esperado y caminó hacia aquella mesa repleta de libros que a estas altura prácticamente ya tenía su nombre tallado en ella… el de él y el de Hermione, quien, para bien o para mal, seguía acumulando libros sobre la amplia superficie de madera envejecida, dispuesta a ojear meticulosamente cada uno de ellos. Era excesivamente aplicada, la muy jodida.

—Sigue con este—dijo pasándole un tomo gigante que se encontraba al lado del libro que ella había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Estaba bastante seguro que sería una pérdida de tiempo seguir con ese.

—Aún no he terminado con el otro.

—Sigue con este, he dicho.

Hermione cogió el libro finalmente y se apresuró tomar lugar a los pies del sillón de siempre, con ambas piernas estiradas, apoyando el tomo abierto en su regazo. Pasaba cada página con deliberado cuidado, rozando las hojas con delicadeza, como si se tratara de un objeto precioso. Draco supuso que para Hermione Granger, amante de los libros, en cierta forma así era. Ella incluso había tratado de igual manera a los libros que contenían material de artes oscuras, aquellos libros que él ocultaba en un baúl en su dormitorio y sacaba solo cuando era necesario; también había descubierto una ingente cantidad detrás de una repisa corroída por las polillas una vez en que le dio por curiosear más por el inmenso lugar, cuando sentía que había estado besando por demasiado tiempo a Hermione y temía comenzar a perder la cabeza. Solía sucederle a menudo, y era jodidamente malo porque él estaba claro de cuál era la prioridad en todo esto. Podía buscar perder el tiempo con la chica, pero sabía que su vida y la de sus padres dependían del éxito de aquella misión encomendada por el mismísimo Lord.

Debía mantenerse cuerdo hasta el final. Ya luego…

Bueno, no sabía qué sucedería después. Lo siguiente luego de matar a Albus Dumbledore seguía siendo un misterio. Todo dependía de cómo se dieran las cosas. Quizás se viera obligado a huir inmediatamente del colegio, es por ello que debía arreglar lo más pronto posible aquel jodido armario. Snape también sería una buena alternativa en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda; podría sacarlo de allí sin levantar muchas sospechas, estaba seguro. Luego estaban los mortífagos, con aquella intención de irrumpir dentro de la escuela; Draco no lo entendía del todo, ¿Hogwarts? ¿Cuál era la finalidad de usurpar el maldito lugar cuando ya el viejo estúpido estuviera muerto? Aquello ya sería un claro mensaje para todos los sangresucia y traidores a la sangre: El Señor Tenebroso estaría a punto de comenzar su reinado de terror, de eso no cabría duda.

Volvió su atención a Hermione, admirando su fino perfil. Había comenzado a tararear, hábito que venía ejerciendo desde hace un par de días atrás, se trataba de una melodía que hablaba mucho sobre el color negro y la aparente incapacidad de aceptar otro color en el mundo; lo más seguro es que fuera una canción muggle. Draco se preguntó en ese momento: ¿Y qué sería de la sangresucia después de eso, luego de que hubiera acabado su misión? Si los mortífagos entraban a Hogwarts… si ella se atravesaba en el camino de alguno…

Sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Qué hacía pensando en cosas así? A la mierda la sangresucia, él debía cuidar de su propio pellejo.

—El error que cometiste fue haber osado poner un pie en un mundo al que no perteneces—susurró, para nadie en particular. Ella bien podía oírlo pero no tomaría parte de esa conversación. De todas formas, aunque la frase indudablemente iba dirigida a ella, a Draco no le interesaba obtener una respuesta. Él sabía que tenía la razón.

Caminó hasta el espacioso diván para sentarse en él, ubicándose detrás de Hermione, observando la parte posterior de su cabeza, sus alocados rizos.

—Potter sospecha que estoy tramando algo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Bastante. Está completamente convencido—respondía tan descuidadamente, como quien da la hora cuando se la pregunta un extraño.

Draco se chupó el labio, confirmar sus sospechas de la boca de ella se sentía igual de malo.

—¿Y tú le crees? —preguntó entonces, sin apartar los ojos de su cabeza, como si el hacerlo significara perder toda su atención—¿Le crees a Potter cuando te ha dicho que estoy tramando algo?

Se tomó más tiempo antes de contestar, probablemente ordenando los pensamientos en su mente. Era un poco extraño estar preguntándole algo así, Draco lo sabía, como también sabía que esta Hermione, quien estaba a su merced, no era la misma chica amiga de Harry Potter que lo apoyaba en cada puta cosa. Era solamente un ser ecuánime, que en su mayoría, estaba para acatar y recibir órdenes, sin juzgar ninguna de sus propias acciones. Lo más seguro es que se encontrara separando a la una de la otra, llevando a _Granger_ al extremo de una línea y a _Hermione_ al otro para así responder con total objetividad.

—No estoy convencida de sus conjeturas—habló por fin—. Harry cree que estás haciendo algo a favor de Voldemort—él inevitablemente se tensó ante el nombre, era increíble que una impura como ella fuera capaz de pronunciarlo así sin más, aun si estaba hechizada—. Sin embargo, a estas alturas admito que posiblemente estés maquinando una cosa que inmiscuya al profesor Snape. Le creo a Harry cuando dijo que los escuchó hablando una vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—La noche de la fiesta de navidad del Club de las Eminencias.

Draco apretó los dientes, su modo de actuar tan imprudente de aquella noche parecía estar saliéndole muy caro. Si no hubiese ido detrás de la jodida Granger…

—¿Y tú… _tú_ crees que estoy haciendo algo a favor del Señor Tenebroso?

—Por supuesto—asintió, tenía la mirada puesta todavía sobre las páginas amarillentas del libro—. Pero soy incapaz de recordar mis acciones mientras estás ejerciendo tu magia sobre mí. Cosa que ya sabes.

Por el alma de Salazar, esta chica era realmente lista. Draco sentía que ella podía ser un arma que en cualquier momento podría voltearse en su contra como perdiera el control sobre ella. Por nada, absolutamente por nada del mundo, debía dejar que pasara.

Tal descubrimiento comenzó a crearle un nudo en el estómago.

—Escúchame bien: No quiero que creas nada de lo que te diga Potter respecto a mí—le apartó la melena a un lado y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su pequeña oreja—. _No-es-cierto_—susurró, separando cada palabra premeditadamente—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Lo he entendido.

—Buena chica—llevó una mano a su mandíbula y le giró el rostro para poder probar sus labios, le sabían agridulces, seguramente hubo jugo de naranja esa cena.

Se tomó su tiempo en paladearla, como tantas otras veces. Su respiración se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los segundos, pero no era el único, ella también se agitaba ante las sensaciones. Cuando sintió que le falta el aire el joven se apartó de su boca solo para dirigirse a su cuello, inclinando la cabeza de la muchacha hacia un lado para tener más libertad. Le pasó la traviesa lengua por toda la blanquecina longitud de su garganta, soltando una risita—demasiado áspera para denominarse inocente—cuando percibió erizársele los pequeños vellos de la nuca. Cada reacción en ella ante sus estímulos le producía una fascinación que rayaba en lo obsesivo. Mordió la tierna piel en una zona particularmente sensible y se deleitó ante el gemidito que soltó Hermione.

Ella era tan… _suya_. Ahora más que nunca le pertenecía. Su cuerpo, sus reacciones, incluso su lealtad. Nadie más que él había visto aquella faceta tan entregada, tan sumisa. Estaba bajo el _Imperius_, vale, pero no por ello tenía menos privilegios sobre ella, todo lo contrario, su buen uso de aquella maldición le confería un derecho irrevocable sobre Hermione Granger que nadie jamás podría tener. Nunca.

Incluso el día en que finalmente tomaran caminos separados, o que por azares del destino fuera asesinada—lo que posiblemente terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano—, él sabría que había sido su único dueño.

Solo él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había sido en verdad ingenua de pensar que Malfoy ya no seguiría yendo a la biblioteca para fastidiarla. Luego de aquel particular suceso hace dos días, Hermione había estado gratamente sorprendida de no verlo aparecer en ningún momento de la tarde al día siguiente. Sentía que luego de mucho tiempo podía respirar tranquila, desperezarse tan cómodamente sobre su silla luego de un par de horas quemándose las pestañas, sin tener a nadie criticándola todo el rato. Sin su presencia arrogante apabullándola.

Sobre todo, tenía tiempo para pensar, pensar en el montón de incógnitas que la atenazaban constantemente: ¿Cuál era el motivo de que no pudiera recordar lo que hacía por las noches? ¿Qué es lo que se lo impedía? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo precisamente a _ella_? ¿Tenía que ver con ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter? ¿Quería eso decir que el misterio estaba directamente relacionado con él? ¿Era entonces adecuado contárselo a Harry?, ¿era sensato? Harry, su amigo que últimamente se encontraba huraño con ella ante sus constantes negativas respecto a sus teorías cada vez más descabelladas en relación a Malfoy.

Sin embargo, por más que le gustaría apoyarlo, era absurdo para Hermione permitirse creerlo. Aunque pareciera extraño, incluso cada segundo le parecía más inverosímil que una persona como Draco Malfoy fuera un mortífago. Él era vil. Bastante. Pero no hasta esos extremos. Aunque buscara humillarla, aunque la despreciara abiertamente, aunque fuera realmente ruin... No era un asesino. Y para Hermione, luego del traumático acontecimiento hace varios meses atrás en el Ministerio, ser un mortífago y un asesino era la misma cosa.

Aquella tarde lo encontró sentado en su mesa habitual, en _su_ silla. La joven contuvo el impulso de darse media vuelta, pero él ya la había visto y no pensaba dejarlo creer que ella estaba escapando como una cobarde—aunque fuera eso, precisamente, lo que había pensado hacer un segundo atrás.

—Malfoy—suspiró, viéndose increíblemente pesarosa.

Posó sobre la mesa el pesado libro que cargaba en brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que numerosas partículas de polvo flotaran en el aire. Lo observó: pálido rostro libre de arrugas y aparentes imperfecciones, descolorido cabello peinado de tal manera que ninguna hebra rubia se encontraba fuera de lugar, el cuello blanco de la pulcra camisa, la tela oscura de la túnica impoluta y pequeños matices de verde repartidos en su insignia y corbata. Hasta ahora, Hermione no había caído en cuenta de lo preocupado que era Malfoy con su aspecto. Bien sabía que era un vanidoso, mas no se había percatado de que fuera verdaderamente cuidadoso en su manera de llevar el uniforme. Viéndolo desde su perspectiva de prefecta, podía afirmar fácilmente que era un ejemplo a seguir.

Frunció un poco el entrecejo ante el pensamiento.

—¿Mal día, Granger?

Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque no sonreía, en sus pupilas continuaba hallándose el fulgor de la burla.

—Parecía ir bien—fue su contestación. Procedió a sentarse en la otra silla libre.

—¿Y eso?

—No contaba con tu presencia—admitió.

—Oh—Malfoy se las arregló para mostrar una expresión lastimera—. Qué pena.

—Mucha.

Se asombró de no encontrarse tan molesta como esperaba en un principio. Le fastidiaba su presencia, eso era incuestionable, pero había sido tan usual verse obligada a tolerarla para continuar con sus obligaciones, que había llegado al punto de verlo normal—el tener a Malfoy siempre buscando hostigarla.

Comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila todo lo necesario para iniciar con sus deberes de esa tarde.

—Me preguntaba por qué no habías venido ayer—dijo unos cinco minutos después, casi sin pensar.

—Ah, Granger, ¿me extrañaste? —él sonrió por fin, en esa mueca torcida que tanto la enervaba.

Se mordió la lengua. Aquello había sido una cosa totalmente mala para decir delante de él, ya le había dado una razón más que suficiente para tomarle el pelo y ensañarse con ella por una tarde entera si quería.

—No. Solo me lo estaba preguntando.

—¿Si me extrañaste?

—_No_—repitió entre dientes—. El porqué no viniste ayer.

Malfoy se distrajo con una pluma vieja que probablemente algún alumno había dejado olvidada sobre la mesa, dándole vueltas entre sus pálidos y largos dedos—tenía las uñas limpias y cortadas al ras. Respondió un minuto más tarde, cuando Hermione ya había perdido toda esperanza de una contestación:

—Estuve ocupado.

No le sorprendió su escueta respuesta. Decidida a no dilatar más el asunto, permaneció en silencio, volviendo a su ensayo de Herbología. Un segundo luego lo sintió poner su propia mochila sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. Alzando los ojos del pergamino, lo miró interrogante.

—¿Qué haces?

La ignoró mientras sacaba con ademanes parsimoniosos una botellita de tinta, una sofisticada pluma blanca y un pergamino de tipo costoso, alineándolos cuidadosamente frente a él.

La miró finalmente.

—¿No es obvio, Granger? Yo también voy a hacer mis deberes.

—¿Piensas copiarte de los míos?

—No seas ridícula—espetó haciendo una mueca repugnada, de manera tal que parecía estar escupiendo las palabras—. Yo no soy ni Potter ni mucho menos Weasley.

La chica se sonrojó, era un poco vergonzoso que otros supieran que de vez en cuando—solo de vez en cuando—dejaba que Harry y Ron copiaran de alguno de sus trabajos. No lo hacía con ninguna intención de satisfacer sus caprichos ni de alentarlos a poseer un escaso sentido de la responsabilidad, lo último que deseaba era contribuir con eso; es solo que en ocasiones conseguían hacerla sentir pena cuando los miraba romperse la cabeza sintetizando alguna información para un ensayo, o cuando se encontraban tan repletos de deberes que era claro que no podrían acabarlos todos en solo una noche—aunque al final todo fuera culpa de ellos y nada más de ellos.

—No, no lo eres—repuso al final con total firmeza, con intención de salvar un poco el orgullo.

—Gracias a Merlín por eso—chasqueó la lengua el muchacho.

Seguidamente de sacar un grueso ejemplar de la mochila, procedió a dedicarse a sus deberes, ignorándola por completo. Cuando Hermione cayó en cuenta de esto, se apresuró a continuar con los suyos propios. Era un poco bizarra toda esta situación. Si estarse aguantando a Malfoy y su constante presencia en la biblioteca junto a ella todos los días—con sus críticas, bromas pesadas y humillaciones—, era aún más raro verlos a ambos sentados en una misma mesa estudiando, solo estudiando. Sin disputas de por medio, sin palabras malsonantes de parte de él ni réplicas ingeniosas de parte de ella.

Probablemente estuviera a la misma altura que un milagro.

.

Draco se chupa los labios y pasa saliva, sin apartar la mirada del pergamino en que se encuentra escribiendo tan concentrado… Aparentemente. Maldita sea el mundo, Merlín, Salazar, él mismo y Granger, sobre todo _Granger_. Lo está volviendo loco con su perfume. ¿Cómo es que una sangresucia puede oler tan bien? Aun cuando se muere por enterrar la nariz en la curva de su cuello como tantas otras veces se ha permitido hacer, debe mantenerse quieto en ese preciso momento. Haberse hecho el chulo y ponerse a hacer los deberes por primera vez junto a ella no parece estar siendo una buena idea, no cuando las manos le pican por querer sostener algo más que su ostentosa pluma de pavo real.

Puede percibirla con una jodida claridad al otro lado de la mesa, a solo un palmo de distancia; con solo estirar el brazo podría llegar a rozar un mechón de su enmarañado cabello oscuro. Toma aire muy despacio para que ella no se dé cuenta y lo suelta poco a poco. Debe mantenerse firme. Si ha comenzado esto, entonces está obligado a terminarlo, y permitirse delatarse delante de ella no es una opción.

A su alrededor solo se escucha el rasgar de ambas plumas en sus respectivos pergaminos y de vez en cuando el rozar de las páginas de alguien hojeando un libro por alguna otra mesa. Vuelve a chuparse el labio porque ha estado tan absorto en la presencia de Hermione que ya es capaz de oír su acompasada respiración, cada inhalación y cada exhalación. El pulso le tiembla por una fracción de segundo cuando a su mente comienzan a llegar diversos pensamientos de sus tantos encuentros en la maldita Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, en donde, al contrario que ahora, su respiración es agitada y entrecortada, calentándole el rostro cuando él se dedica a besarle la cara y morderle las orejas. Y luego están sus gemidos, aquellos pequeños ruiditos jodidamente excitantes que consiguen ponerlo a cien, que a veces alcanza a ahogar posando sus labios sobre los de ella mientras le aprieta la cintura con las manos, presionándola contra su anhelante cuerpo.

Draco maldice mentalmente y vuelve a tomar aire, siente que una gota de sudor le baja por la mitad de la espalda. De repente hace mucho calor. Aquella biblioteca nunca se le ha hecho tan malditamente asfixiante como justo ahora. Se remueve un poco en su silla y concentra toda su atención en mojar la punta de la pluma en el frasco de tinta negra.

Es cuando ella comienza a tararear—esa _puta_ canción—que él no puede aguantar más. Se pone de pie abruptamente dispuesto a insultarla a bocajarro para distraerse con otra cosa. Horrorizado, se percata que carga una erección monstruosa, así que se sienta rápidamente otra vez.

—¡Joder, Granger!

Hermione, que ha hecho caso omiso cuando él se ha levantado, ahora alza la vista de su ensayo y lo mira curiosa.

—¿Qué pasa?

_«__Muchas cosas pasan»_, piensa Draco. Principalmente dentro de sus pantalones.

—Me desconcentras con tu horrenda voz de sirena fuera del agua.

No es del todo mentira, por lo menos la parte en que lo desconcentra. El descubrir que ella tararea la misma canción estando con él en cualquiera de sus dos facetas es un poco abrumador. Sabe que este giro que ha dado a su rutina con ella se debe precisamente a esos momentos en que ambas realidades se rozan peligrosamente, permitiéndole ver a esa Hermione Granger que él secretamente ha comenzado a codiciar.

—Hay bastantes mesas por ahí, Malfoy. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta—responde la joven mostrándose ofendida por su comentario.

—Yo llegué aquí primero—replica de inmediato. Eso, contradecirla en sus afirmaciones es algo que lo distraerá de su deseo por ella. Es estar de vuelta a su zona de confort.

—Pero esta es mi mesa habitual y tú bien lo sabes.

—_Era_ tu mesa habitual. Puedes marcharte y sentarte en cualquier otra.

Ella amplía los enormes ojos más si cabe, incrédula ante su cinismo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan…?

—¿Tan qué?

—Tan… ¡Olvídalo! —se levanta de golpe, la silla tras ella se tambalea peligrosamente pero no llega a volcarse—Puedes permanecer sentado en esta mesa hasta que te salgan raíces, si lo prefieres. Yo me marcho.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se maldice al segundo siguiente por haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos de nuevo. Esta _no _es_ Hermione_, esta es _Granger_ y Granger jamás le rendiría cuentas a él ni aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas.

La Gryffindor lo mira con una ceja arqueada.

—No creo que te interese, la verdad.

—Es verdad, no me interesa—se da prisa en asegurar Draco, pero se siente un poco infantil hacerlo de aquella forma.

—Bien.

Con una presteza envidiable, Hermione guarda todas sus pertenencias de vuelta a su mochila y marcha de allí con la frente en alto. Él se le queda viendo hasta que la pierde de vista y un par de segundos después escucha el pequeño «clic» de la puerta de la biblioteca al cerrarse.

Suspira hasta vaciar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se da cuenta que tenerla lejos tampoco lo apacigua. Es especialmente difícil, sobre todo, estando empalmado como si se tratara de un patético niño de trece años.

Jodida Granger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**_(Inquietudo)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**H**ermione Granger mira a Harry Potter con una arrogancia poco habitual en ella. Es imposible no querer mostrarse de esa manera delante de él luego de en todo el sexto curso verse de segunda en pociones por culpa de ese pequeño tramposo que no deja de seguir al pie de la letra todas las anotaciones del «Príncipe Mestizo» apostilladas en cada esquina de ese viejo libro. Ella bien sabe que si no fuera por eso, Harry no tendría ningún mérito. No tiene duda alguna de que es un chico capaz y si le pusiera el empeño suficiente, sería excelente en la asignatura, pero no lo hace, así que para ella es totalmente injusto que sea el favorito de Slughorn a causa de alguien más.

Es por eso que actualmente mientras lo oye maldecir en voz muy baja y lo ve acomodarse una y otra vez las gafas sobre la nariz, tirándose constantemente de los ya de por sí desordenados cabellos, no puede evitar regocijarse ante su consternación. Esta vez el perverso ejemplar de pociones avanzadas del Príncipe Mestizo no puede hacer nada por él.

El profesor Slughorn ha decidido implementar ese día una «práctica de refrescamiento», como bien ha denominado al hecho de asignar a cada estudiante realizar una poción estudiada en años anteriores. A Hermione le ha tocado preparar una pócima infladora. Al principio, cuando le fue asignada, se sintió insultada ante una prueba tan simple que no prometía ningún desafío, se trataba de una poción realizada en el segundo curso que causaba que las cosas—ya sea objetos o miembros humanos o animales—se agrandaran; se dio cuenta después, no obstante, que a todos se le eran asignadas pociones estudiadas en los primeros tres años de escuela. Slughorn había hecho la acotación que al finalizar cada poción, le daría la libertad a cada uno de poder probarla en la persona que escogieran. Es por ello precisamente que había seleccionado pociones que contuvieran un bajo nivel de peligro, se dio cuenta Hermione.

A Harry, por otro lado, le había tocado hacer una solución para encoger. Habían hecho falta solo diez minutos para que comenzara a ponerse ansioso ante el hecho de que consultar su preciado libro no serviría de nada. Poco era lo que recordaba de su preparación, pese a que había dado rápidamente con sus ingredientes, sin embargo luego de cortar las raíces de margarita en trozos exactamente iguales, la cosa se le había comenzado a complicar. Parecía tener un debate mental sobre lo que había que hacer con el ciempiés muerto.

—Debes cortarlo también, Harry—le dice por fin Hermione, cuando logra compadecerse de él.

Él la mira con una expresión agradecida y seguidamente hace lo que le ha dicho.

—¿Problemas con tu poción, Potter? Yo ya estoy por acabar la mía.

Ambos voltean a ver a Malfoy. A él, al igual que a Harry, le ha sido asignada la tarea de realizar una solución para encoger. Hermione echa un vistazo a su caldero hirviendo a fuego lento: efectivamente, no falta mucho para que la poción adquiriera el verde brillante adecuado y se dé por finalizada.

—Me cuesta creerlo, Malfoy. Parece bastante ridículo cuando fuimos Ron y yo quienes prácticamente hicimos la tuya en tercer año—sostiene Harry, al parecer decidido a no aceptar un hecho como aquel.

Ron, un poco más alejado de ellos, refunfuña una afirmación antes de continuar batallando con su poción crecepelo.

—Entonces debe ser aún más humillante para ti que te supere en algo tan sencillo—repone el Slytherin con los ojos refulgiendo de cruel regodeo.

Hermione se pregunta justo en ese instante si su expresión de regocijo anterior ha sido parecida a esa. La perspectiva de haberse comportado igual que Malfoy la hace sentirse asqueada de sí misma. Hace una mueca, sabe que Harry tiene las de perder en esta discusión, y ya sea por un sentimiento de culpa o de solidaridad con su mejor amigo, interfiere:

—Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos si no quieres que esa poción se pase, Malfoy—dice haciendo un gesto en dirección a su caldero.

El rubio no dirige la mirada allí si no que se le queda viendo. Suceden un par de segundos antes de que finalmente entrecierre los ojos y la mire despectivamente.

—Podría decirte lo mismo, sangresucia—sisea.

Lo ha dicho bastante bajito, pero Harry consigue escucharlo e inmediatamente lleva una mano a su varita sobre la mesa. La muchacha se apresura a detenerlo tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Basta, Harry. Solo busca provocar y lo sabes—le lanza una mirada significativa.

El pelinegro consigue controlarse y solo fulmina a Malfoy con la mirada. Se voltea para seguir con su poción. Hermione observa por última vez al pálido muchacho que se encuentra mirándola esta vez con una ceja arqueada, mostrándose mosqueado de repente. Cuando se gira para apagar el fuego de su poción, escucha a Harry rezongando algo y debe inclinarse un poco hacia él para logar escuchar.

—… entonces deberías probar tu poción en él para volverlo a ver con su nariz de melón.

Sonríe un poquito al caer en cuenta de a lo que está haciendo referencia: aquella vez en segundo curso cuando para que ella pudiera conseguir ingredientes para la poción multijugos sin ser notada por Snape, Harry encendió una bengala del Doctor Filibuster e hizo estallar la poción de Goyle, salpicando a un montón de alumnos, entre ellos a Malfoy, a quien se le hinchó la nariz igual que a una pelota.

Slughorn se acerca a ella y asiente al inclinarse hacia su poción, con su bigote de morsa moviéndose graciosamente mientras sonríe.

—¡Espléndido, señorita Granger! Como se espera de una alumna tan sobresaliente. Ha de haber sido pan comido para usted.

—Gracias, profesor—sonríe tímidamente, modesta. Se siente bien ser reconocida finalmente en esa clase luego de tantos años; con Snape eso no pasaba ni por error.

—Veo que el señor Malfoy también ha terminado su poción.

Hermione se da media vuelta en dirección al susodicho. El caldero de Malfoy ya se encuentra reposando, su contenido lleno de un líquido verde fluorescente que parece radiactivo.

—Una solución para encoger perfecta. Pero debemos probarla en alguien. Ah, señorita Granger—dirige sus ojos hacia ella nuevamente—, se me ha olvidado preguntarle con quién desea probar su poción.

—Malfoy estará bien—las palabras salen sin pensar de su boca. A su lado Harry suelta una risita complacida por lo bajo y Hermione se ruboriza.

—¿Y usted, señor Malfoy?

El joven la contempla con un brillito malicioso en la mirada. Antes de que hable, ya ella sabe su respuesta:

—Granger estará bien—indica, arrastrando cada palabra.

—¡Oh, perfecto! Esto será rápido. Tomen sus cazos y sirvan un poco en sus frascos. Debo ir a por los antídotos para darles a ambos luego de probar las respectivas pociones. Enseguida regreso—se retira de allí, llevando su rechoncho cuerpo al armario donde se guardan algunos ingredientes y pociones varias.

Hermione se apresura a hacer frente al chico.

—No es nada personal, Malfoy—busca aclarar, aunque parezca innecesario.

—Claro, Granger, claro. Dime eso cuando Potter no esté sonriendo.

Ella voltea rápidamente para ver a Harry, quien mira al rubio con una mueca burlona. Lo fulmina con la mirada, _«No es por vengarte, Harry»_, quiere decirle, pero honestamente no sabe por qué ha elegido a Malfoy precisamente. De todas maneras no es como si verlo con los brazos como dos garrotes sea algo carente de diversión. Será como una clase de entretenimiento un poco—solo un poco—perverso.

—Tengo malas noticias—menciona Slughorn cuando vuelve, con una clara expresión consternada—: Se ha acabado el antídoto de la solución para encoger. Me temo, señor Malfoy, que no podremos probar su poción… A menos, quizás, que la señorita Granger esté dispuesta a permanecer un par de horas en un tamaño más reducido.

Es una broma, ¿no? No puede ser posible que el profesor esté sugiriendo algo así. Por nada del mundo, Hermione estará presta a ingerir una poción hecha por Draco Malfoy sin un antídoto a la mano.

—¿Está dispuesta, señorita Granger? —insiste Slughorn—Es solo con un fin puramente académico.

Bueno, en momentos como este no es difícil imaginar por qué el hombre pertenece a la Casa de Slytherin.

—Yo n…

—Estoy seguro que Granger hará valer esa valentía de la que tanto alardean los Gryffindor aceptando. ¿Verdad que sí, Granger?

La está provocando, sus ojos desafiantes se estrechan en su dirección, el gris mercurio brillando con aquella malicia tan particular que Hermione ya tiene bien medida. Él podría estar planeando algo malvado.

—Yo no soy de alardear, Malfoy, a diferencia de otros—entorna sus ojos en la misma postura de desafío—. En todo caso, me parece ridículo pretender ser valiente arriesgándome a tomar una poción de dudosa ejecución sin ningún antídoto cerca.

El muchacho frente a ella aprieta los labios, llevándolos a una tensa línea.

—¿Insinúas que mi poción está mal hecha?

—Yo no estoy insinuando nada. Solo no puedo estar segura de si es correcta. Todos podemos cometer errores, Malfoy.

—Señorita Granger—se afana en intervenir el profesor al ver que el ambiente comienza a caldearse—. Le puedo asegurar, con solo ver ese perfecto color verde chillón, que la poción del señor Malfoy está bien ejecutada.

—Tengo la opción de negarme—encara al maestro.

—Eso es cierto, pero…

—Es mi última palabra, profesor. Yo…

Calla súbitamente, sintiendo los sentidos embotados. Sin conectar con su cerebro las palabras se ondulan en su lengua y salen con voz muy firme:

—… Está bien.

El rechoncho mago alza ambas cejas canosas, viéndose desconcertado.

—¿De verdad, señorita Granger?

—Sí—asiente con insólita calma.

Es extraño, siente que ha dicho algo incorrecto, pero cuando lo mira en perspectiva, todo parece estar bien. En solo una poción, a fin de cuentas, y tendrá la supervisión de Slughorn, además.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás loca? —en tres largas zancadas, tiene a Ron a su lado, mirándola con incredulidad—¡Malfoy podría querer envenenarte!

—Si mi propósito fuera envenenarla, te aseguro, Weasley, que lo haría en circunstancias diferentes. Con menos público, a ser posible.

—No nos fiamos de ti, Malfoy—habla Harry, que se ubica al otro lado de la chica.

—Oh, no podré dormir esta noche gracias a eso, Potter—se burla él, mirándolo con superioridad—. Granger puede decidir por sí misma y ya lo ha hecho. Por Merlín, es solo una jodida poción, ¿vale?

Hermione es la única que asiente. A medida que pasan los segundos, se da cuenta de que no ha sido su acción más inteligente—el aceptar probar la poción de Malfoy. Aún no entiende por qué lo ha hecho. No parece haber una razón lógica.

Aún así, es una mujer de palabra. Y no piensa echarse para atrás.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez—murmura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saca una mano del bolsillo para empujar la puerta delante de él. La madera chirrea un poco y el sonido produce un eco que se pierde entre las elevadas estanterías. El silencioso lugar se encuentra prácticamente vacío a esa hora, con lo que Draco relaja más la postura. Se adentra con sus zapatos haciendo el mínimo de ruido contra el suelo. El olor a pergamino le inunda las fosas nasales y se le hace imposible no pensar en ella. Tampoco es como si no lo estuviese haciendo antes de eso, si ha ido a ese lugar es justamente con el propósito de verla; los factores que despiertan sus sentidos solo son un extra que consiguen crearle más expectación de la que ya posee. Siempre le sucede cuando va a encontrarse con ella en la biblioteca, aquella jodida ansiedad que se le instala en la boca del estómago ante la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella otra vez.

Se dirige directamente hacia la mesa de siempre. En un principio, cuando comenzó a ir cada tarde, primero daba un rodeo paseando por un par de estanterías antes de postrarse frente a ella y comenzar con la diversión, ahora simplemente lo encuentra innecesario. Ya no parece importar que los demás se percaten que va todos los días a verla. La biblioteca es un sitio libre y público, a fin de cuentas.

Se detiene y arquea una ceja rubia al no encontrarla en el lugar esperado. No hay muestras de que esté brevemente ausente buscando un libro como ha ocurrido en varias ocasiones—la mesa se encuentra vacía, sin ni siquiera un manchón de tinta. Draco mira de un lado a otro, ojeando el lugar en busca de su desordenado cabello.

Nada.

Hace una mueca. ¿Ahora dónde coño se ha metido? Podría pensar que se ha ausentado hoy, pero su instinto cada vez más afinado cuando se trata de ella—ese extraño vínculo que pese a no ser la primera persona a la que ha hechizado con un _Imperius_, se hace presente únicamente con la sangresucia—, le dice que está cerca. En algún lado de ese lugar repleto de libros.

Comienza a andar, zigzagueando de un lado a otro sin perder su elegancia, paseando la mirada entre las mesas y estanterías. Un par de chiquillos de Ravenclaw bajan la vista cuando pasa por su lado. A pesar que este año no se ha dedicado a atormentar a los de los cursos inferiores, ellos le tienen igual recelo. Sin duda que sea el hijo de un mortífago confirmado por el Ministerio da mucho de qué hablar.

Le toma unos cinco minutos más ubicarla. Lo hace de casualidad, justo cuando pasa rozando una mesa vacía y el sepulcral silencio le permite escuchar el susurro de las hojas. Se detiene, intentando situar el lugar preciso de dónde provino aquel sonido. Mira hacia abajo y el tirante de su mochila sobresaliendo de debajo de la mesa lo hace alzar ambas cejas, impresionado.

Se chupa el labio inferior antes de inclinarse para mirar.

—¿Te escondes de mí, Granger?

El brillo en la punta de su varita producido por un pequeño _Lumus_ hacen brillar sus enormes ojos como si se tratara de un animalillo sorprendido en la oscuridad de la noche. Las sombras recortan su rostro aniñado.

—Contrario a lo que pueda parecer, Malfoy, no, no lo hago.

Él sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Hay una razón más entonces para que te encuentres leyendo bajo una mesa de la biblioteca? —hace una pausa—Ah, déjame adivinar, ¿es debido a tu nuevo aspecto?

—Mi nuevo aspecto me tiene sin cuidado.

—Tus acciones contradicen tus palabras—se deleita al ver su pequeño entrecejo fruncirse y el mohín en sus labios—. De verdad, Granger, que tengas la apariencia de una niña de once años de nuevo solo por unas horas no es cosa por la que avergonzarse.

—He dicho que no estoy aquí abajo por eso.

—Vale, pues soy todo oídos.

Se produce un breve silencio en donde Hermione cierra suavemente el libro que carga en el regazo y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho plano.

—Realmente no creo que sea de tu interés, pero solía venir aquí los primeros dos años. Dejé de hacerlo luego por las evidentes limitaciones de mi cuerpo al crecer.

La observa con más curiosidad, como si se tratara de un nuevo espécimen mágico por descubrir. Hermione aprovecha para sacar las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo y estirarlas frente a ella manteniéndolas muy juntas. Son flacuchas y cortas, de la misma manera en que solían ser años atrás cuando aún era una verdadera niña de once años. Draco la recuerda en ese entonces, caminando de aquí para allá buscando la siguiente aula para la próxima clase, siendo siempre la primera en llegar. No es como si se fijara mucho en esas cosas, pero cuando de pequeño se dio cuenta de sus obsesivos hábitos de estudio se preguntó con auténtica curiosidad cómo ella había quedado en Gryffindor en vez de en Ravenclaw.

En silencio, deja la mochila sobre la mesa y se acomoda en el suelo frente a ella. Jamás consideró hacer algo así—sentarse en el piso de la biblioteca con una pequeña Hermione Granger refugiada bajo una austera mesa—, pero este ha sido un giro bastante interesante que él mismo le ha dado a las cosas. Ha hecho algo que no había hecho hasta ahora: darle una orden a Hermione delante de todos. Una orden mental y bastante inofensiva, pero una orden al fin y al cabo. Está consciente de que ha sido algo jodidamente riesgoso, cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta si prestaba la suficiente atención—¡Lo ha hecho incluso delante de un puto profesor, por Merlín! —, pero no se ha podido contener luego de enfrentarse a su insolencia. Que alguien juzgue sus aptitudes mágicas—que precisamente _ella_ lo haga—le jode bastante.

Ella ha llevado su merecido.

Y ahora que lo piensa mejor, incluso se ha atrevido a tocarla estando…

—¿Qué crees que haces? —cuestiona Hermione mirándolo recelosa.

—Sentarme aquí, tú qué crees.

—Jamás creí llegar a verlo. Verte sentarte en este suelo lleno de polvo, digo.

—Ni yo, Granger, ni yo—responde Draco con voz monótona. Qué extraña se ha tornado toda esta situación, la verdad—. Dime algo, ¿solías venir aquí abajo solo por gusto?

Ella abre mucho los ojos, sin duda la pregunta le ha caído de sorpresa. Baja los ojos y los brazos, comenzando a girar la varita aún encendida sobre su regazo. Sus manos son diminutas, advierte Draco. No recuerda que él haya sido tan pequeño a los once, pero realmente no puede estar seguro. La perspectiva cambia mucho con los años.

—Al principio empecé a hacerlo para esconderme—comenzó, hablando tan bajitico que si no fuera por la cercanía sería imposible entenderla—. Era mi refugio.

—¿Esconderte de quién?

—De los otros chicos que se burlaban de mí por ser como era… Bueno, soy.

—Una sabelotodo.

Asiente, pero no se le ve nada ofendida por el término.

—Incluso Harry y Ron lo hacían, por lo que prefería estar aquí abajo estudiando o simplemente leyendo un libro, sin nadie que me juzgara.

Draco permanece en silencio. Cuando entonces, no tenía demasiado interés en molestar a la sangresucia, de hecho, en ese tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que ella era una sangresucia; lo descubrió el verano siguiente cuando su padre preguntó por la procedencia de la niña que lo superaba en la mayoría de las calificaciones, él no supo qué contestar, porque honestamente hasta ese momento no se había preguntado de dónde provenía Granger. Siempre había asumido que pertenecía a una familia mágica común y que sería una mestiza. Fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que esa niña de capacidades mágicas tan extraordinarias fuera hija de padres muggles. Así pues, el año siguiente, fue inevitable no querer molestarla. Era como una clase de obligación, de esa forma su padre podría estar orgulloso de él.

—Pero la costumbre se quedó a pesar de que todo mejoró—continuó Hermione un minuto más tarde, con su voz infantil—. Cuando venía a aquí sola, me gustaba estar debajo de esta mesa. Madame Pince nunca se dio cuenta, y además se está bastante silencioso aquí abajo, lo que es perfecto para estudiar.

La mira sonreír, nostálgica. No entiende muy bien cómo algo tan sencillo—por no decir extraño—como eso pueda sacarle una sonrisa. Esta chica es bastante singular, incluso siendo una sangresucia. Sin embargo, aunque no le guste admitirlo, deja cada vez más curioso a Draco respecto a ella, con esta maldita necesidad de ahondar más en detalles, de conocer más cosas sobre su persona.

—Eres jodidamente rara, Granger—suelta en el mismo bajo tono. No sería bueno ser pillado por la vieja bibliotecaria.

—Gracias. Siempre es bueno recibir un cumplido—replica ella en tono sarcástico.

—¿Potter y Weasley también solían acompañarte aquí abajo? —pregunta tiempo después, cuando el silencio reina nuevamente.

Para su sorpresa, Granger sacude la cabeza en una negativa.

—No. Creo que nunca les dije que me gustaba estar aquí, no lo encontré necesario cuando veníamos juntos a la biblioteca; consideraba que era muchísimo más cómodo estar sentados en una mesa cuando éramos tres, que debajo—vuelve a sonreír.

Draco succiona su labio inferior, repentinamente ansioso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy el único que lo sabe?

La pequeña Gryffindor se lleva una mano a la barbilla, meditabunda. Se toma unos segundos antes de fijar la mirada de nuevo en él, con los enormes ojos brillantes de desconcierto.

—Fíjate, creo que así es. No recuerdo habérselo comentado nunca a nadie—se encoge de hombros—. Es como nuestro pequeño secreto ahora.

Draco se tensa en su lugar y aparta la mirada rápidamente para posarla en cualquier otro lado. Siente que permanecer junto a Granger es como estar jugando con fuego, un fuego que podría terminar rostizándole los cojones como no lo sepa manejar adecuadamente.

Vuelve a posar los ojos en ella. Es un poco adorable, esta Granger en versión miniatura. Ahora que es un adolescente puede admitir que las niñas de once años siguen teniendo un encanto propio de los infantes, y esta Hermione parlanchina que se ha abierto un poco a él, lo intriga sobremanera.

Se pregunta en ese momento, inquieto, si esta Hermione Granger que comparte sus secretos con él le calará igual de hondo que aquella chica que responde a todas y cada una de sus interrogantes cuando se le ordena, que es incapaz de esconder nada estando bajo la imperdonable.

Sobre todo, se pregunta si ahora que ella ha comenzado a sincerarse con él, Draco será capaz de dejarla ir cuando llegue el momento. De verla marchar para alejarse de su lado, refugiándose en el de los buenos.

Vuelve a chuparse los labios.

—Es nuestro pequeño secreto ahora—repite, con la voz ronca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo capítulo:

_**rivalita ac desdeño **_

_**(Rivalidad y Desdén)**_


	9. rivalita ac desdeño

**N/a:** Buenas, buenas~

Muchas graaaacias por su paciencia. No creí que me retrasaría tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan.

¿Aún siguen a bordo en esta aventura? Espero que sí ;)

No los entretengo más, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Octo -**

_**rivalita ac desdeño**_

_**(Rivalidad y Desdén)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Rivalita)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_H_**ermione vio cómo Malfoy hacía una mueca al tragar la poción. El antídoto hizo efecto casi de inmediato; los dedos de su mano izquierda, que en aquel momento se asemejaban más a grandes y grotescos embutidos, fueron disminuyendo de tamaño rápidamente dando la impresión de que se desinflaban, pero en realidad solo volvían a su tamaño original, transformándose en largos y pálidos miembros humanos conformados por docenas de huesos y articulaciones.

Con curioso desconcierto, se sorprendió esperando que la mano se redujera aún más, pero una fracción de segundo más tarde se percató de que ese era su tamaño verdadero. Él tenía las manos grandes, observó. Manos varoniles.

Quiso reírse de su propio asombro. A veces olvidaba que Draco Malfoy era un chico.

—Perfecto, señor Malfoy. Espero que no haya sido una experiencia demasiado desagradable para usted—dijo Slughorn.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, no tenía la expresión más emocionada en la cara, sin embargo tampoco se le notaba enfadado. Hermione se preguntó si el Malfoy de hacía varios cursos atrás, ese que lloriqueó como una nenita cuando fue atacado por Buckbeak, habría reaccionado igual ante un escenario como el actual. Lo más seguro es que no, era más fácil imaginarlo patalear y despotricar contra Slughorn, amenazándolo de ir a acusarlo con su padre por usarlo como una especie de conejillo de indias.

Quizás el hecho de que su padre estaba en Azkaban tenía mucho que ver.

—Es su turno ahora, señorita Granger.

Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo atentamente observada por los dos Slytherins. Por un momento experimentó la sensación de estar acorralada, mas luego se recordó que aún tenía el control sobre sus actos; jamás se había caracterizado por echarse para atrás ante una situación por más riesgosa que esta pudiera llegar a ser, y no pretendía que esta fuera la primera vez.

¿Malfoy quería ver de qué se trataba la valentía Gryffindor? Pues ella se lo iba a enseñar.

—Adelante, profesor—contestó con voz muy solemne.

El hombre sonrió y su bigote de morsa volvió a sacudirse graciosamente. Le ofreció el frasco de solución para encoger que anteriormente había examinado para asegurarse de que tuviera la dosis correcta para una muchacha de su tamaño y contextura—«Es usted bastante delgada, señorita Granger, sin contar que todavía muy joven. No queremos que se reduzca al tamaño de un bebé, sería bastante difícil de sobrellevar para todos»—, luego miró al rubio.

—Sin duda una poción excelente, señor Malfoy. Me atrevería a decir incluso que con la cantidad apropiada podría llegar a encogerme a mí mismo hasta llegar a parecer un niño de pecho sin problema alguno.

Como era de esperar, el muchacho mostró un regodeo más que evidente ante los halagos del hombre, revelando una enorme sonrisa arrogante. Slughorn definitivamente debía dejar de hacer eso si no quería volver a usar el antídoto para esta vez desinflarle la cabeza.

Hermione tomó el frasco de las manos del profesor y se lo llevó a los labios.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?

_«No»_. Volteó a ver al chico de gafas.

—Por supuesto, Harry—contestó con tono dulce, mirándolo a él y luego a su pelirrojo amigo que se removía en su sitio con obvia incomodidad, luciendo enfurruñado.

A regañadientes habían aceptado que ella siguiera adelante con su decisión, de cierta forma la confianza que tenían en ella le daba un poco de seguridad ante lo que consideraba se trataba de una de sus peores decisiones de los últimos tiempos—bastante comparable con aquella de dar por sentado que el cabello que había cogido de la túnica de Millicent Bulstrode para poner en su poción multijugos era de ella y no de un gato.

Antes de volver a llevarse el frasco a los labios, observó a Malfoy: él la miraba en silencio, como quien contempla un acontecimiento del que ya ha sido testigo y simplemente quiere revivirlo de nuevo; aunque estaba bastante segura de que ella nunca había bebido una solución para encoger hecha por Malfoy—ni por nadie, en realidad—, asumía que esto se comparaba a cualquiera de las ridículas y humillantes situaciones que había vivido gracias a él en las últimas semanas.

Bebió de un solo trago, sin reparar demasiado en el gusto salino, dispuesta a no mostrarse vacilante ante absolutamente nadie en esa aula. Casi inmediatamente comenzó a sentir una especie de cosquilleo en el cuerpo junto a una sensación vibrante que la recorría por entera. Mientras observaba el pequeño corro que se estaba formado a su alrededor—el profesor Slughorn, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott…—se percató de que disminuía en estatura, después al bajar la mirada observó que las mangas de su túnica le quedaban guindando, ocultándole las manos, puesto que sus brazos también se habían encogido al igual que los demás miembros de su cuerpo. La falda le resultaba bastante holgada ahora, a duras penas se sostenía precariamente en su cintura; le estaba mucho más larga que antes, muy por debajo de las rodillas.

Con un suspiro, volvió a alzar la vista y la fijó en sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Por Merlín, Hermione, ¡luces igual a cuando te conocimos en primer año!—exclamó Ron con ambas cejas arqueadas.

—Es porque la solución para encoger hace que te reduzcas y luzcas más joven—contestó ella de inmediato, de la misma forma en que respondía a cualquier pregunta que hiciera un maestro en clase.

—Y tan sabelotodo como en primer año, me supongo—habló por primera vez Zabini. Tenía una mueca despectiva en la cara, mientras que sus ojos oscuros brillaban con burla. Parecía ser un gesto patentado que los Slytherins tenían reservado para cualquier hijo de muggles.

—Ah, es verdad, Granger—dijo Malfoy, mirándola socarrón. A su lado Nott asentía perezosamente sin demasiados ánimos de aportar algo a la conversación—. Y esos pelos de escoba, tan horrendos como siempre.

—Malfoy, Zabini—comenzó Harry, rechinando los dientes—, como digan una palabra más les haré metérselas por el…

—¡Espléndido, señorita Granger! —interrumpió Slughorn a tiempo, aunque aparentemente sin advertir la hostilidad del ambiente. La observaba con sus pequeños ojos brillantes de emoción—Se ha encogido hasta la edad que planeé—giró la cabeza para observar a Malfoy, orgulloso—. Esto no habría sido posible sin la excelente poción que ha preparado el señor Malfoy, por supuesto.

Hermione no se contuvo a la hora de poner los ojos en blanco, gesto que al parecer se les hizo demasiado adorable tanto a Ron como a Harry que sonrieron enternecidos. Malfoy, por otro lado, infló el pecho y la miró altanero.

Esto ya comenzaba a ser ridículo.

Con un poco de dificultad, buscó su varita de entre sus grandes túnicas y ajustó sus ropas a las nuevas dimensiones de su cuerpo. Al observar el tamaño de sus manos hizo un mohín, no recordaba haber sido tan pequeña a los once.

—¿Es todo por hoy, profesor? —preguntó, escondiendo a la perfección su creciente impaciencia para salir de allí. Se sentía como la atracción principal de un circo.

—Así es, señorita Granger. Ya está por acabar la hora y debo verificar las demás pociones de los otros estudiantes—volteó a ver a Harry, como si repentinamente reparara en su presencia—: ¡Oh, Harry! Imagino que tu solución para encoger también está lista y es tan perfecta como la del señor Malfoy, ¿verdad?

El muchacho empalideció. Hermione sintió pena por él cuando fue tomado por el brazo por Slughorn y arrastrado hacia su caldero.

El pequeño círculo a su alrededor se fue disolviendo, exceptuando por Ron y Malfoy que siguieron de pie en su sitio, mirándola. Mientras el primero le sonreía genuinamente, el segundo le mostraba aquella mueca burlona y petulante que solía hacer cuando se había salido con la suya. Instintivamente, ella alzó más la barbilla, orgullosa.

—Estarás contento, Malfoy. Ya has conseguido lo que querías.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Granger?

—Salirte con la tuya.

Él ensanchó más la enervante sonrisa.

—Si con eso te refieres a que he conseguido que te vuelvas la flacuchenta y fea niña que eras a los once años, entonces sí, me he salido con la mía—hizo una pausa, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies. Era imposiblemente alto desde ese ángulo, todos lo eran—. Aunque si te soy sincero, no hay mucha diferencia. Sigues siendo igual de enclenque y espantosa—arrastró las palabras.

—Cállate, Malfoy—espetó Ron, saltando a defenderla de inmediato—. Solo buscas molestarla, pero Hermione siempre ha sido una chica extraordinaria.

Oh. Eso había sido… inesperado.

Malfoy cambió inmediatamente el semblante, ahora más que asqueado o burlón, se le notaba terriblemente irritado. A Hermione le parecía increíble lo sorprendentemente rápido que podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro en tan solo un segundo.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, estúpida comadreja.

El pelirrojo enderezó los hombros, apretó los puños y ella se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para evitar que cometiera alguna imprudencia.

—Vamos, Ron. No le tomes importancia a nada de lo que diga—miró directamente a sus ojos azules, tuvo que alzar la mirada más de lo que acostumbraba normalmente—. Vuelve a tu mesa y espera por Slughorn, por favor.

De mala gana le hizo caso, no sin antes hacerle un _encantador_ gesto al Slytherin con el dedo medio. Hermione se fue hacia su propia mesa a recoger todas sus pertenencias y limpiar su caldero, compadeciéndose mentalmente de Harry ante la cara de circunstancias que había puesto Slughorn al ver su poción aún sin terminar.

Salió del aula de pociones, finalmente. Lanzó un suspiro prolongado y se acomodó mejor la pesada mochila al hombro entretanto buscaba andar y llevarla a cuestas al mismo tiempo, se le estaba haciendo un poco complicado.

—No los tendrás siempre ahí para defenderte—escuchó la inconfundible voz que gustaba tanto arrastrar las palabras.

Detuvo su andar y se dio media vuelta para observarlo un par de metros más allá. Llevaba también la mochila al hombro y ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—¿Qué dices, Malfoy?

—A Potter y Weasley. No siempre estarán ahí para defenderte.

—Yo no necesito ser defendida por nadie—replicó, posando las pequeñas manos en su cintura y mirándolo con dureza—. Sé valerme por mi misma. Incluso estando de este tamaño.

Rio por lo bajo, entre dientes. Parecía completamente escéptico ante sus palabras, lo que la ofendía bastante, a decir verdad.

—Te crees muy valiente, ¿no es cierto? —comenzó, arrastrando cada sílaba—La intachable Granger, un perfecto ejemplo Gryffindor. No hay un ápice de miedo en ella—bufó, los ojos le refulgían con visible hostilidad—Vi cómo intentabas esconderlo, Granger. El miedo. Muy en el fondo estabas aterrada ante la posibilidad de que yo de verdad fuera a envenenarte o a hacerte un daño irreparable. Lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos—entornó los párpados.

Ella lo hizo también, fulminándolo con la mirada. No se dejaría intimidar por nada de lo que dijera. Nunca.

—Para que lo sepas, Malfoy, valentía no se trata de no poseer miedo, sino de saber dominarlo—repuso, con una postura de desafío—. Es una pena que tú y los de tu tipo no entiendan el concepto.

Se percató de que él apretaba la mandíbula, los músculos de su quijada contrayéndose.

—Sangresucia.

—Siempre dices eso cuando no hallas qué más decir. Eres bastante predecible.

Como dispuesto a contradecir sus palabras, él entonces hizo algo inesperado: en un par de zancadas estuvo frente a ella, a solo un palmo de distancia. La joven por poco retrocedió, como acto reflejo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Reaccionar de esa manera supondría flaquear ante él.

Guau, era realmente alto, se sintió menuda a su lado. Lo ojeó en silencio. Una vez pensó que sus finos rasgos lo hacían ver como una chica, claro que eso fue hasta hace un par de años atrás. Ahora que todos habían crecido, estaba claro que la estructura ósea de su cara se había formado bien, endureciendo sus rasgos y haciéndolo ver sorprendentemente… atractivo.

Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando le vio sacar una mano del bolsillo y alzarla hacia ella. Por Merlín, ¿iba a pegarle? ¿A abofetearla de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo una vez con él? En aquel momento incluso se esperó aquella reacción de su parte, estaba preparada ante un golpe de vuelta, no obstante en aquel tiempo ambos tenían trece años y ella era casi del mismo tamaño que el muchacho, podría lidiar con eso. Ahora él en cambio tenía dieciséis, había crecido en tamaño y también en fuerza, estaba segura. Más importante, ella ahora era igual de pequeña que una chica de once, y no necesitaba comprobarlo para saber que tenía la misma fuerza que una. Si él le pegaba, ella no podría defenderse.

Cerró los ojos despacio, esperando el golpe. No pensaba dejar ir su dignidad mostrándose asustada, solo se preparaba para lo inevitable.

Sintió un leve tirón en su pelo. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se dio cuenta que él había enroscado un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice. Inclusive sabiendo que no iba a pegarle, siguió aguantando la respiración. Lo observó, Malfoy tenía la mirada puesta en aquel mechón castaño, con una súbita abstracción en ese simple acto.

—Se siente igual—musitó, tan bajito que no estuvo segura de entenderlo bien.

—Malfoy, ¿qué…?

Él entonces la miró y Hermione enmudeció, tenía los ojos grises cargados de una emoción que no supo interpretar. Estaba bastante segura que nunca nadie la había visto de esa manera antes.

Finalmente la soltó, se ajustó mejor la mochila al hombro y pasó por su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada.

Soltó todo el oxígeno de golpe. Cayó en cuenta justo en ese momento de que era la primera vez que Malfoy la tocaba por cuenta propia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—… conmigo, Draco…

Llevó dos de sus dedos al puente de la nariz y se lo masajeó, buscando paciencia de donde no tenía. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de estrangular a Pansy que no paraba de hablar y hablar y revolotear a su alrededor. Había dejado de escucharla hace mucho, pero por otra parte era bastante difícil no irritarse ante el tono empalagoso de su jodida voz. Había sido bastante estúpido de su parte soltar en la Sala Común que iba a la biblioteca tan descuidadamente delante de ella. Era de esperar que aprovechara que estaría solo y lo acosara, buscando algo que él no estaba dispuesto a darle, ni en un millón de años. Cada vez que ella lo observaba con esos putos ojitos enamorados le entraban nauseas. Era completamente repugnante.

—…sucia Granger…

Alzó rápidamente la cabeza ante la mención de aquel apellido. Al mirar a Pansy se dio cuenta que ella miraba hacia otro lado, dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección y se encontró con Hermione, o parte de ella. Apenas podía distinguir un lado de su rostro recortado por la tapa de un libro. Su cabello, sin embargo, era reconocible de aquí a Bulgaria. Se encontraba ojeado un volumen de—en vista de la sección en que se encontraba— supuso era Transformaciones.

Draco se sintió molesto. Había estado tan concentrado en ignorar la irritante voz de Pansy que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento ella había entrado al recinto.

—Mírala, siempre escondiéndose en este lugar. Ya ni sus amigos la acompañan. Es patética—escupió la Slytherin con su usual desprecio.

Mientras observaba a la castaña, tuvo el impulso de replicar a Pansy que estaba equivocada. Por lo visto nadie podía entender a Granger más que él, no parecían comprender que iba allí todos los días por mero placer, porque realmente disfrutaba permanecer con la nariz metida en un libro, porque para ella no parecía haber mejor cosa que eso.

Se reprimió a tiempo, por supuesto. Ya era bastante extraño estar defendiéndola en su cabeza.

—Y tan desarreglada como siempre. De verdad que no lo entiendo, Draco, ¿a quién se le ocurriría salir con ella…?

—¿Hay alguien que quiere salir con ella? —le cortó de forma abrupta, fijando la mirada en la pelinegra.

Pansy lo miró con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué? No. Bueno, solo recordaba cuando en cuarto curso Viktor Krum la invitó al baile. Seguro fue ella que lo hechizó—su rostro luego hizo una mueca de absoluto asco—. Y está Weasley, si es que la ve y se derrite ahí mismo, es obvio que le lleva gustando desde hace mucho.

—A Granger no le gusta Weasley—soltó Draco de inmediato.

La chica le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—Ya… De todas formas no es el punto aquí. Mírala, ¡si es fea!

Draco, efectivamente, la miró, no le costaba nada hacerlo, sobre todo cuando ella no era consciente de eso; le gustaba ser testigo de aquellos gestos inconscientes que no hacía cuando sabía que estaba siendo observada—como la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando algo no era de su interés o cuando le daba por enrollar un mechón de su propio cabello mientras la lectura la abstraía completamente. Hermione cerró el libro que cargaba en las manos y caminó con él hasta su mesa favorita—ahora, la mesa de _ambos_. Sus rizos castaños se movían al compás de sus parsimoniosos pasos. Se sentó dándoles la espalda, Draco la imaginó con las rodillas muy juntas, apartándose el desordenado cabello de la cara para poder leer, con esas pequitas regadas por su respingada nariz y sus labios resecos pero siempre rosaditos y carnosos.

_«No es fea»,_ se admitió a sí mismo. Es solo que muchos no podían verlo. Granger poseía una especie de encanto particular.

Pansy no se aguantó mucho y caminó hacia la muchacha, meneando el culo de manera exagerada; Draco recordó que hace un par de años atrás, cuando era todo hormonas y libido, disfrutaba mirándola, ahora simplemente le parecía ridícula. Quizás podría dejar de comportarse de esa manera delante de los hombres si deseaba darse a respetar. Granger, por ejemplo, nunca…

Frunció el ceño y cortó de cuajo la nueva corriente de pensamientos que lo invadía. Debería dejar de meter a la sangresucia en cada puta reflexión que rondaba por su cabeza.

—Mírate, Granger, seis años y sigues siendo la misma triste ratita de biblioteca—la abordó Pansy, ubicándose frente a la Gryffindor—. Ni siquiera Potter o Weasley te quieren hacer compañía ya, debe ser que cualquier cosa es mejor que pasar tiempo contigo.

Hermione no dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Draco se movió de sitio para obtener un mejor ángulo de visión, ella mantenía la mirada fija en las páginas del libro sobre la mesa, con sus pupilas moviéndose ferozmente sobre las palabras, devorando su contenido.

Pansy, visiblemente ofendida al ver que era ignorada, golpeó la mesa con un puño.

—Te estoy hablando, sangresucia.

—Y yo te escucho, Parkinson—dijo Granger sin levantar la vista.

—¿Entonces por qué no contestas a lo que te he dicho?

—Porque te daría la satisfacción de hacerte creer que me importa.

Draco mordió la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su boca. Esa había sido una respuesta excelente, del tipo que él diría en una situación similar.

No recordaba que Granger fuera tan ácida en sus réplicas.

—Inmunda—escupió la joven Slytherin, con el rostro deformado por la rabia—. Te crees mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento—alzó finalmente sus ojos hacia ella—. ¿Por qué, Parkinson? ¿Te parece que lo soy? ¡Vaya! Cuán halagada me siento.

Pansy enmudeció, tenía el rostro rojo como la grana, muerta de humillación. Sin duda no se esperaba que las cosas se torcieran de esa manera. Estaba claro que Granger había mejorado su sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—¿Cómo?

—Que si es todo lo que tienes—sacudió la mano, señalando algo invisible entre ellas—: Toda esta verborrea insulsa que pretende ser ofensiva.

Pansy parecía no saber qué decir esta vez.

—Mira, Parkinson—comenzó la chica, cerrando el libro que leía—. Esto no es nada, ni siquiera la tercera parte, en comparación a lo que me ha hecho Malfoy todo este tiempo.

Draco se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, porque ella de verdad no tenía idea de cuán ciertas eran. Se repuso a tiempo antes de que volteara en su dirección. Hasta ese instante no había creído posible que supiera que él estaba allí. Granger lo miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y él por un momento se quedó en blanco—cualquier pensamiento pareció evaporarse de su cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Así que si pretendes tú también venir aquí para fastidiarme, te sugiero que te prepares mejor. Ya he tenido bastante práctica—finalizó sin apartar la vista de él, aunque indudablemente seguía hablándole a Pansy.

Y Draco pasó saliva. Por un momento, solo por un momento, se sintió desnudo ante la mirada de Hermione Granger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**_(Desdeño)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** E**nero dio paso a Febrero, con el derretimiento de la nieve pero con un clima húmedo y frío que parecía calarte los huesos en cuanto ponías un pie fuera del castillo. Las clases de Aparición finalmente habían dado inicio, Hermione, al igual que la gran mayoría, se encontraba entusiasmada cuando llegaba el sábado y debía dirigirse hacia el Gran Salón o hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, según el pronóstico del tiempo.

Aquel día hacía el suficiente sol como para aventurarse al exterior, así que la profesora McGonagall los dirigió hacia un espacio abierto, bastante cerca de los invernaderos. Hermione había decidido deshacerse de su bufanda, guardándola descuidadamente dentro de su mochila con toda la intención de recibir calor directamente de los rayos del sol. Caminaba con cuidado de no resbalar con el musgo mojado, oyendo a su lado el parloteo incesante de Ron que no paraba de decir que esta vez sí lograría conseguirlo: aparecerse dentro de los desvencijados aros de los que el Instructor Twycross hacía uso para que practicaran. La primera vez Hermione había entrado en pánico al saber que intentarían aparecerse sin más instrucción que la de visualizar un destino, estar determinados y tomar una decisión. Aquellas tres D habían sido su dolor de cabeza la primera media hora, y luego cuando Susan Bones había sido víctima de una _escisión_, realmente había sentido pavor de acabar igual. Pero supo controlarse, siempre había sido buena en tener bajo control sus nervios y mantener la calma en situaciones de estrés, así que, pese a que no tuvo éxito alguno apareciéndose, tampoco sufrió ningún accidente.

Cuando llegaron al sitio se encontraron con los demás alumnos de sexto año de las otras Casas. Más tarde se lo reprocharía, pero en aquel momento se le hizo imposible no buscar a Malfoy con la mirada; lo encontró unos metros más allá, recostado contra un tronco mientras hablaba en voz muy baja con Theodore Nott. La tarde anterior habían tenido una acalorada discusión sobre quién lograría aparecerse primero, en la que ninguno había salido vencedor. Hermione al principio había sido condescendiente, diciendo que existían igual de probabilidades para ambos, pero cuando Malfoy comenzó a fanfarronear, afirmando que su sangre mágica y pura le daba una indiscutible ventaja sobre ella, la muchacha empezó a hacer alarde de su excelente desempeño académico, alegando que siempre había estado por encima de él en la mayoría de las asignaturas.

La cosa terminó con un Malfoy furioso y una Hermione indignada sintiéndose terriblemente infantil e inmadura al haber hecho uso de un recurso tan bajo como la presunción. Se había puesto a la misma altura que él y eso era bastante malo. A veces sentía que comenzaba a dejarse influenciar por su errado comportamiento Slytherin.

—Recuerden, jóvenes, quiero que dejen un espacio de tres metros frente a ustedes para ceder sitio a los aros en los que intentarán aparecerse.

La muchacha se apresura a tomar lugar junto a un nervioso Neville Longbottom que se remueve en su sitio inquieto. La semana pasada se escindió, gran parte de su cabellera se había separado de su cabeza, dejándolo casi calvo. Fue algo gracioso de ver.

—Tranquilízate, Neville—dice sonriéndole amigable—. Todo estará bien

—Eso, Longbottom, que como te sigas preocupando se te va a caer el pelo y no hará falta la patética excusa de tu triste rendimiento en cualquier jodida cosa que haces.

Neville se sonroja y baja la cabeza. Hermione voltea rápidamente.

—¡Malfoy! —le lanza una mirada afilada—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Lo mismo que todos, Granger: esperando que Twycross de la orden de aparecernos.

Ella entrecierra los ojos en su dirección. Malfoy la está viendo con su usual arrogancia. Lleva el rubio cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás por al parecer una ducha reciente; no piensa admitírselo a sí misma, pero al tenerlo cerca es capaz de oler su perfume y el aroma a limpio se le hace extrañamente agradable.

—¿Y tienes que hacerlo al lado mío?

Él se encoge levemente de hombros y chasquea la lengua. Su postura es relajada.

—No me queda de otra. De lo contrario eres capaz de decir que te has aparecido y yo no tendré manera de refutarlo.

—Pues estando a mi lado tampoco tendrás manera de refutarlo—repone, mordaz—. Sea como sea, lograré hacerlo.

—¿El qué? ¿Hacer creer a todos que te has aparecido?

—¡No, aparecerme!

Él consigue sacarla de quicio tan fácilmente en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se hace el tonto con ella solo para desquiciarla.

—Ah, muy buen chiste, sangresucia—arrastra las palabras, sonriéndole burlón.

—Déjame en paz.

—¡Silencio todos! —grita McGonagall—Siempre está la opción de irse para quienes no quieren prestar atención, ¡no hagan perder el tiempo al señor Twycross!

Hermione cierra la boca y dirige su mirada al frente, hacia el viejo aro que ha aparecido unos metros más allá, después cierra los ojos buscando dejar la mente en blanco.

—Y no lo olviden…—comienza Malfoy.

—¡Y no lo olviden…! —dice Twycross.

—… lo que hay que tener en cuenta para la Aparición, son las tres D.

—¡… lo que hay que tener en cuenta para la Aparición, son las tres D!

La joven debe morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reír. La discordancia de la monótona y arrastrada voz de Malfoy con la entusiasta y perfectamente modulada voz de Wilkie Twycross es lo que le ha hecho más gracia; el hombre siempre repite las mismas palabras en cada clase.

—Basta, Malfoy—refunfuña, aún sin abrir los ojos. Oye su risita socarrona por lo bajo.

El instructor del Ministerio comienza a hablar nuevamente de las famosas tres D: Destino, Determinación, Decisión. Pero lo cierto es que a medida que pasan los segundos, la única D de la que ella es consciente es la de su nombre.

Draco Malfoy a su lado, con su agotadora presencia acechándola.

—A la cuenta de tres: Uno…

—De verdad, Granger, no podrás conseguirlo antes que yo.

Draco Malfoy desafiándola.

—Una obsesa por el estudio es incapaz de mantener la mente en blanco. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Draco Malfoy queriendo desconcentrarla.

_«Vamos, Hermione. Tú puedes»._

—… Dos…

—No se es buena en todo, asúmelo ya.

_«Concéntrate. Concéntrate»._

—Por Merlín, Granger, si hasta Longbottom lo está haciendo mejor que tú.

¡Draco Malfoy jodiéndole la paciencia!

—… ¡Tres!

Todo sucede muy rápido. Hermione se dobla hacia adelante y cree que va a caer de bruces, no obstante al abrir los ojos finalmente, se da cuenta que aunque tambaleante, ahora se encuentra en todo el centro del aro que anteriormente estaba frente a ella. Gira rápidamente para observar a Malfoy, con una sonrisa triunfante pintada en la cara. Hay una extraña impresión reflejada en sus ojos grises, más que sorpresa o desconcierto, hay un matiz escandalizado que la confunde de inmediato.

Piensa decir algo, mas la frase se le atora en la garganta cuando un punzante dolor le recorre el brazo derecho y en vez de palabras suelta un alarido que taladra sus propios tímpanos. Se lleva la mano hacia la zona adolorida pero no siente su brazo, solo recoge aire, y al dirigir la mirada allí se da cuenta de que no está.

Oh, por el mismísimo Godric, ¡se ha escindido!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La estancia permanece casi vacía. Las camas a su alrededor se encuentran desocupadas. Solo el murmullo de las cortinas al elevarse cuando les da la brisa es lo que se escucha, como una pequeña caricia entre tejidos de algodón.

—En serio, Granger, creo que tu gato me odia.

—…

Draco se mira las uñas, en un gesto vanidoso.

—Hoy de camino para acá volvió a arañarme la pantorrilla. Ya es la tercera vez.

La chica sigue sin responder y él alza entonces los ojos hacia ella, con el entrecejo levemente arrugado.

—Granger, ¿quieres decir algo?

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? —habla ella por fin, tiene una ceja arqueada y no ha dejador de mirarle con gesto adusto desde que él ha entrado a la enfermería y se ha sentado en la silla frente a la camilla—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de venir.

El joven bufa y la observa socarrón.

—¿Y tú quién te crees? ¿La dueña de este lugar?

—No, pero…

—Entonces puedo venir si me entra la jodida gana.

La ve poner los ojos en blanco. Permanece sentada en mitad del colchón con una sábana tapándole las piernas, al parecer ha sido obligada a ponerse un pijama aunque sean las cuatro de la tarde. La sobria tela blanca se encuentra abotonada hasta el cuello, es un poquito decepcionante. Lleva un cabestrillo inmovilizándole el brazo derecho, aquel que fue víctima de una escisión. Draco recuerda el momento exacto: No se esforzó esa primera vez para aparecerse, quería colmar la paciencia de Granger primero así que buscó desconcentrarla a toda costa. Había sido muy divertido ver el mohín de su cara al intentar poner la mente en blanco sin éxito alguno—vamos, todos saben que él es un tipo bastante difícil de ignorar. Así pues, llegado el momento, observó la inquietante imagen de Granger desapareciendo en una clase de espacio circundante y apareciendo un segundo luego dentro de su aro… Gran parte de Granger. No Granger entera.

Un sentimiento extraño se había instalado en su estómago cuando la escuchó gritar de dolor. Era un hecho que no era la primera persona en escindirse, como tampoco es que fuera un acontecimiento poco común, era muy normal ver escindidos por aquí y por allá. Es por ello que no comprendía ese asqueroso nudo en el estómago que lo hizo sentirse inquieto en su momento.

Si no se conociera a sí mismo, pensaría que se trataba de… culpa. No lo era, claro está. En primer lugar, no era su culpa que ella no fuera capaz de concentrarse estando a su lado. ¿No y que es una bruja brillante?

—No estoy de humor para que vengas a burlarte de mí, Malfoy—habló nuevamente la muchacha.

—No vengo a burlarme de ti, Granger. Como puedes ver, vengo a quejarme de esa cosa que llamas gato.

—Crookshanks es un gato perfectamente normal—brinca apresuradamente en su defensa—. Si no le caes bien, sus razones tendrá.

—No es que le caigo mal. Me odia, Granger.

—Bueno, yo igualmente creo que te odio y también tengo un par de razones suficientemente válidas para hacerlo.

Él enarca una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Ella inmediatamente se señala el brazo inmovilizado.

—Esta es una buena razón, por ejemplo.

—¿Insinúas que tengo la culpa de que te hayas dejado el brazo olvidado en tu afán de ganar una batalla perdida? —arrastra las palabras, conservando ese cariz burlón en su voz.

—No se trata de una batalla perdida, intentaba concentrarme y tú has hecho todo lo posible para que no fuera así. Ha sido juego sucio y lo sabes—lo apunta con un dedo acusador.

Él suelta una risa por lo bajo, de las que sabe que la ponen de los nervios.

—Qué puedo decir, Granger—se encoge de hombros en un gesto desinteresado—. Ya me conoces y sabes mi modus operandi.

Se detiene al caer en cuenta de lo que ha dicho. ¿Que ella lo conoce? Está bastante seguro que no, ¿pero desde cuándo esa familiaridad? Draco aún recuerda que hace unas semanas atrás seguía haciéndole bromas pesadas e insultándola por los pasillos. Aún la llama sangresucia, pero parece más un hábito que verdaderas ganas de herirla. Más importante todavía, ¿cómo es que ha llegado al punto de ir a hacerle una visita a la enfermería bajo la excusa de ir a quejarse de su mascota? Por Salazar, la relación entre ellos parece estar menguando tan velozmente que Draco no puede sentirse más que perturbado por ello.

La jodida Granger lo ha hecho de nuevo: intrigarlo de aquella maldita forma que causa que Draco quiera andar detrás de ella como un puto perrito faldero.

Asqueado consigo mismo, de sus acciones y de su comportamiento, pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

—Bueno, Granger, respecto a tu gato, no me extraña que luego haya gente pateándolo por ahí. Es un bicho odioso.

Ocurren una sucesión de emociones que se reflejan en su rostro: Por una fracción de segundo ella se muestra confundida, pero al instante siguiente alza ambas cejas con verdadera sorpresa para luego fruncir mucho el entrecejo, luciendo realmente molesta.

Ha atado cabos fácilmente, como era de esperar.

—¡¿Has pateado a Crookshanks, Draco Malfoy?!

Él no hace otra cosa más que sonreír, regodeándose en su enfado.

—¡¿Has hecho daño a mi gato?! —vuelve a preguntar, con la voz chillona.

Se muestra ahora consternada, claramente preocupada de que él le haya hecho algo horrible. Tan tonta, ¿acaso creía que él no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Olvidó por un momento que él la odia tanto a ella como a todo lo que está relacionado con su persona y su jodido entorno Gryffindor y muggle?

—Solo ha sido un puntapié, sangresucia.

—¡Un puntapié! —repite, con indudable indignación—¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?!

—Ah, fíjate qué fácil ha sido—se incorpora y señala uno de sus zapatos—. Alcé el pie y le di fuerte con la punta de mis bonitos za…

—¡Fuera!

El joven Slytherin parpadea en su dirección, incrédulo.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Fuera de aquí!

—¿Me estás echando? —frunce los labios, contemplándola ceñudo.

—¡Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Lárgate, v-v-vil cucaracha!

Repentina ira bulle por todo el cuerpo de Draco. Aquella maldita _inmunda_ lo ha llamado de aquella jodida manera igual que en tercer año. Y además busca echarlo, como si él fuera cualquier cosa, como si se tratara de un puto elfo doméstico que despides cuando ya no te es útil. Como si no fuera _nada_ para ella.

¡Cuando él es su dueño, maldita sea!

—Pequeña mierda sangresucia—sisea, mirándola con verdadero odio.

Se pone de pie bruscamente y estira la mano hacia ella, con todo el propósito de tomarla del cuello. Quiere zarandearla, estrangularla, apretarle muy fuerte todo el cuerpo para que ella sepa quién es el que manda allí. Hermione jadea y se echa hacia atrás, previendo sus intenciones, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y quizás, con un poco de miedo.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —aparece Madame Pomfrey llevando una bandeja de pociones sanadoras.

Draco se apresura a erguirse, alejándose rápidamente de la chica. Al reparar en la presencia del muchacho, la enfermera arruga el ceño.

—Señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger necesita descanso. Creo conveniente que se marche ahora mismo—agrega al ver el estado en que se encuentran los dos.

Lanzándole una mirada envenenada a ambas mujeres, Draco se retira, con profundos deseos de hacerle las peores cosas a Hermione. Una y otra vez.

Ya se las cobrará luego.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_**timoris et violentia**_

**(Temor y Violencia)**


	10. timoris et violentia

**N/a:** Ha sido una larga espera, lo sé. Antes que nada, me disculpo por ello, sin embargo me veo en la obligación de informarles que probablemente el próximo capítulo tarde también en llegar, actualmente estoy full de responsabilidades y mi tiempo para escribir es limitado, y quiero hacer esto bien, con lo que pienso que las prisas no siempre son buenas, sobre todo en situaciones como esta. Mi intención es traerles capítulos de calidad, lo que también conlleva revisiones y demás. Espero entiendan mi punto.

Vuelvo a disculparme, esta vez con aquellas personas a las que no pude contestar sus reviews. Los leo todos, muchas veces, incluso. Son mi combustible para seguir (:

Esto es por el capítulo pasado: _Serena Princesita Hale, PatriciaDaLuz, Monzerrat Gomez, Duhkha, Raquel1292, HojaDePapel, Sukita Fic, calabaza-azul, __rosedrama, Lady Heaven, BereLestrange, .HR, __sagiie, Kimi Alexa Infinity, Ludgarda, Alona, AliceMlfy, Sorciere-Rouge, Magaly, Valkyria15, siReNa-cHan, Diana de Ailf MDI, Daeny, LupitaBlack, Sunset82 (Sandy~ :3) y TuSabesQuien_…

_**Lo mínimo que se merecen de mi parte es un agradecimiento gigantote por seguir conmigo hasta ahora. Así que muuuuuuchas gracias, corazones :3**_

(Si me he olvidado de alguien, que levante la mano o/)

Llegados a este punto, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Novem - **

_**timoris et violentia**_

**(Temor y Violencia)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Timoris)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**L**os días posteriores Hermione procuró evadir a Malfoy, comenzando por evitar ir a la biblioteca. Tanto Harry como Ron se extrañaban de verla en la Sala Común por las tardes—con la cabeza metida en algún libro, eso sí—, sin embargo no preguntaban, asumiendo que podría ser uno de esos extraños cambios que les daban a las chicas. Así pues, cuando llegaba el final de la jornada, dando fin a las clases de ese día, Hermione se apresuraba a llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, iba hacia un sillón alejado de la chimenea para tener más privacidad y se acomodaba a los pies de este, usando la pequeña mesa de centro para poder hacer los deberes.

A pesar de evitarlo, por otro lado era mucho más complicado ignorarlo. Sobre todo en aquellas clases que compartían juntos. Malfoy sin duda era una persona que fácilmente podía ser el centro de atención si así quería, eso había sido comprobable en cursos anteriores, con sus constantes burlas hacia los Gryffindor, hacia los hijos de muggles en general, o solo hacia Harry. Lo que realmente molestaba a Hermione es que, pese a que últimamente el chico ni siquiera intervenía en clases, ella seguía siendo consciente de su presencia en el aula. En el aula y… en otros lugares también. Cuando pensaba en él, una plétora de sentimientos negativos la invadía: rabia, indignación, impotencia e incluso temor.

Hermione no era tonta, sabía que las intenciones que tuvo aquella vez en la enfermería cuando estiró la mano hacia ella e intentó tomarla del cuello no eran otras más que hacerle… Bueno, algo malo. Quizás quería estrangularla o sacudirla violentamente, o tal vez en vez de tomarla por el cuello quería abofetearla como ella pensó que haría una vez. Lo cierto es que su objetivo sin duda era el de causarle algún daño físico. Y aunque los reflejos de Hermione afortunadamente reaccionaron a tiempo, no pudo evitar mostrar miedo y sorpresa, porque, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones había estado segura de que Malfoy querría lastimarla físicamente, nunca antes estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo, y esta vez estaba segura que no sería un malentendido en donde en realidad intentaría enrollar un mechón de su pelo en su dedo—acontecimiento que aún no consigue comprender, siendo honestos. Ella pudo observar con toda claridad su mirada gris y tormentosa, oscurecida por un odio vehemente. La resolución que había en sus pupilas no auguraba cosas buenas para su integridad física.

¿Qué habría pasado de no llegar Madame Pomfrey en ese momento?

No podía estar huyendo de él eternamente, lo sabía, pero actualmente aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Cuando el momento llegara—que llegaría, no había duda de ello—, Hermione le cantaría sus cuatros verdades a la cara. La había enfurecido descubrir que él había hecho daño a Crookshanks, y más que lo dijera así, tan desfachatado, como si eso no fuera algo horrible de hacer a una pobre criatura inocente, a un ser vivo. Bien podía haber sido solo para molestarla, mas Hermione sabía que Crookshanks en ocasiones venía magullado y cojeando; no es que fuera la primera vez, ya en años anteriores había sucedido—realmente había personas sin corazón rondando por allí—, sin embargo el hecho de que Malfoy no fuera el único que lo golpeaba no lo hacía menos culpable.

Como invocado, el gato apareció a su lado, acomodándose en su regazo, restregando un par de veces su aplastada cara contra su estómago. La joven hundió los dedos en su tupido pelo y lo acarició largo rato, ensimismada.

—Pobre bebé Crookshanks—susurró, mirándolo con ternura. El animal ni se inmutó.

Hermione entonces estornudó, unas tres veces consecutivas, seguidamente suspiró. No quería pensar en que también tendría que lidiar con un resfriado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_D_raco se felicita por su excelente capacidad de sigilo, aun con Hermione trastabillando un par de veces tras él al no poder igualar su ritmo, el ruido que produce es escaso por los desolados pasillos. Mientras siente su mano entre la suya, pequeña y caliente, las entrañas se le sacuden a causa de la expectativa ante lo que le hará hacer esa noche. Ha sido bastante meticuloso planeándolo, sin dejar escapar ningún detalle.

Granger ha sido una chica mala, y ha de pagar por eso. Ha sido insolente con él, más de lo que Draco puede aguantar, además de que lo ha insultado incluso cuando le ha repetido tantas veces que debe respetarlo. La muy perra es capaz de desobedecerle en ciertas cosas, por lo visto. Pero Draco no dejará que pase de nuevo, si tiene que hacerlo a las malas, pues a las malas será. _Hermione_ aprenderá la jodida lección y le enseñará a_Granger_ a no volver a despotricar contra él nunca más.

Cuando finalmente salen del castillo, puede respirar mejor. Una brisa helada le sacude la rubia cabellera y le enfría la nariz. Toma una bocanada de aire y se tranquiliza al sentir su frescura introducirse en sus pulmones. Aunque ya no hay nieve, la temperatura sigue siendo baja y la humedad se siente en el ambiente. Afortunadamente no llueve aún, pero el cielo nublado y tempestuoso pronostica que la lluvia caerá cuando esté más entrada la noche.

Apresura más el paso, con Hermione bien sujeta de la mano. No es capaz de mirarla, no aún, porque muy en el fondo teme hacerlo y que todos sus planes se vayan a la mierda, que la chica, con sus enormes ojos vidriosos, consiga hacerlo vacilar y querer volver al castillo y encerrarse con ella en la Sala de los Menesteres, tan calentita y acogedora siempre que se encuentra allí.

_«Para»_, se dice a sí mismo, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Seguir pensando en lo bien que se siente estar junto a la sangresucia no es lo más correcto justo ahora. Escucha un gemidito de dolor y se da cuenta de que también ha apretado más la mano de Hermione, así que relaja un poco el agarre y se chupa los labios debido a la ansiedad.

Cuando llegan a su destino, la suelta y se voltea para encararla por fin.

—Sangresucia—arrastra las palabras, observándola detenidamente. La luz de la luna se refleja en sus ojos, haciéndolos lucir con un brillo casi sobrenatural. Tiene las mejillas rojas junto a su nariz pecosa a causa del frío—. Sigues pareciendo una muñeca rota.

No responde, él tampoco espera que lo haga. Echa un vistazo alrededor, no parece que haya ningún alma en ese frío lugar; al girar nuevamente hacia el frente contempla al Lago Negro en toda su magnitud, sin hielo a su alrededor, la espesa niebla se fusiona junto al agua oscura, haciéndolo ver más aterrador. Pequeñas luciérnagas revolotean por encima, iluminando pobremente a causa de la bruma, como si se tratara del último haz de vida antes del sueño eterno.

—Ponte a mi lado, Hermione—ordena, con la voz baja pero severa. La siente posarse a su costado izquierdo, siempre silenciosa—. Quiero que te quites la ropa.

Sin despegar la vista del horizonte, Draco oye cuando la muchacha comienza a desprenderse del abrigo. El suave roce de la tela es lo único que es capaz de escuchar. Se produce un breve silencio en donde imagina que es porque se está desabotonando cada botón de su blusa. Pasa la lengua por sus labios, repentinamente secos. Se siente nuevamente incapaz de mirarla, es por ello que mantiene sus manos bien resguardadas dentro de sus bolsillos ahora, apretadas en puños. Debe controlarse, no puede desviarse del plan, todo debe tener un orden… ya luego podrá tocarla.

—Detente—dice, cuando está seguro de que está a punto de quitarse el sujetador—. Con eso basta.

Se toma un momento, soltando un largo suspiro, entonces voltea a mirarla. Hermione continúa de pie a su lado, la blanca piel casi parece que brillara en aquel lugar lleno de penumbras, los exiguos rayos de la luna la iluminan de tal forma que Draco se ve en la obligación de suspirar otra vez. Ella en serio… tiene un bonito cuerpo. No es como si no la hubiese visto semidesnuda antes, pero la mayoría de las veces está demasiado obcecado por su propia pasión, dedicándose únicamente a acariciarla sin reparar demasiado en cada curva.

Además, nunca jamás, hasta ahora, había visto lo que hay debajo de su falda.

No considera a Granger demasiado alta, en realidad tiene una estatura promedio. Pero cuando la mira así, solo en ropa interior, con las piernas libres de calcetas, puede atestiguar que estas son largas. Sus curvas son suaves, como dibujadas descuidadamente por algún artista; están en los lugares correctos, así que no pierden su encanto. Ella es un poco más blanca allí donde siempre está su falda, como si se tratara de una cruel prueba de que nadie nunca la ha tocado allí.

Vuelve a suspirar, porque él realmente se muere por hacerlo.

—Camina—ordena—. No pares hasta que yo te diga.

Hermione no lo mira, su mirada está puesta al frente. Los pequeños pies se adelantan, uno después del otro, Draco la nota estremecerse cuando toca el agua. Lentamente se adentra más en ese oscuro lago lleno de criaturas mágicas y misterios subacuáticos, primero los tobillos, luego las rodillas, las caderas, la cintura y los pechos.

—Detente—habla nuevamente—. Mírame.

Se gira hacia él, con la boca tensada en una fina línea formada por sus labios.

—¿Estás cómoda allí, sangresucia? —arrastra las palabras con desdén.

No dice nada.

—Responde a lo que te pregunto—gruñe.

—… No.

—De eso se trata—sonríe con malicia—. ¿Sabes por qué te encuentras ahí justo ahora?

—N-_o_—repite, con la voz quebrándosele en la última letra debido al frío.

—¿No?

—N-No.

—Qué extraño—comienza a pasearse de un lado a otro en la orilla, sin dejar de contemplarla—. Pensaba que eras la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación—bufa.

Hermione castañea los dientes, incapaz de mantenerse por más tiempo inmune a la helada temperatura. No ha apartado la mirada de él tampoco, sin embargo, contrario a cómo _Granger _se mostraría, no hay sentimiento de reproche ni de furia en sus ojos, simplemente luce apática, pese a estarse muriendo de frío allí adentro.

_«No importa»_, se dice Draco. Porque esta Hermione y la otra muy en el fondo son la misma persona, y ambas siguen estando bajo su hechizo.

—Estás allí metida porque has sido una chica mala—hace una pausa—. Me has desobedecido.

—Yo n-nunca te he d-desobedecido—replica ella.

—Oh, _sí_ que lo has hecho—sus ojos la fulminan, con profundos deseos de petrificarla—. Me has insultado anteriormente. Has sido irrespetuosa.

No responde de inmediato. Los labios están azules ahora y su tez ha perdido el sonrojo. Tiene el cabello apelmazado a la cara y parpadea consecutivamente para poder enfocarlo entre la niebla.

—Ha sido justificado—dice al fin.

Ácida furia bulle en el pecho de Draco.

—Jodida sangresucia—aprieta los puños con mucha más fuerza dentro de sus bolsillos. El dolor consigue sosegarlo un poco—. Quiero que metas tu cabeza allí hasta que yo te diga que puedes sacarla… Si sobrevives, agradece por ello—la observa en silencio un poco más antes de volver a hablar—: _Ahora._

Hermione se sumerge en las heladas aguas negruzcas. Draco detiene sus pasos y se mantiene muy quieto, contando los segundos en su cabeza. Hace suficiente frío como para que Granger sienta punzadas por todo el cuerpo gracias a ello. No desea estar en sus zapatos justo ahora. Quiere que sufra la tortura de verse obligada a permanecer bajo el agua, sintiendo la alarmante falta de oxígeno hasta el punto en que sus pulmones ardan en agonía, sin poder ver nada más que oscuridad, con el frío calándole todos sus impuros huesos.

Es un buen castigo para alguien que parece creer que tiene derecho de respirar tan libremente en su presencia.

Cuando cuenta hasta treinta, le ordena mentalmente que saque la cabeza del agua. Una Hermione desesperada por respirar sale a la superficie, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, jadeando fuertemente.

—¿Qué te ha parecido, sangresucia? ¿Ha sido suficiente lección para ti?

—E-eres u-un d-desalmado, D-Draco M-Malfoy.

—_Gracias_—sonríe con verdadera ironía—. Anda, vuelve a meter la cabeza ahí dentro y espero que para la próxima, seas más agradecida.

Vuelve a zambullirse. Draco mira hacia el cielo nublado y hace una mueca. La noche será larga…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione camina desganada por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hay demasiado ruido, demasiadas sensaciones incómodas—como el aire helado que entra por los ventanales, se le cuela por las fosas nasales y le enfría la garganta haciéndola arder como si se encontrara en carne viva… por ejemplo. Son esa clase de nimiedades las que le fastidian actualmente.

El resfriado le ha explotado al fin, produciéndole un dolor de cabeza intenso que no parece tener la intención de amainar por sí mismo. Los ojos no dejan de lagrimearle y la nariz de moquearle, con lo que se ve en la obligación de cargar un pañuelo para arriba y para abajo. Hacía tanto que no sufría de catarro que ya había olvidado lo tonto e inútil que se vuelve uno teniendo la cabeza siempre embotada y el ánimo por los suelos. Ha hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ingerir algo en el desayuno, por otra parte; solo porque sabe que si no se alimenta bien la cosa empeorará, pero las tostadas le han sabido a cartón y la avena a esputo. Ha sido horrible.

Uno creería que el momento más propicio para enfermarse era en pleno invierno, con la nieve cayendo a todas horas. Pues no.

—Señorita Granger, ¡madre mía, qué aspecto trae!

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy un poco enferma, Madame Pomfrey, es todo—hace un pausa y suspira porque el simple esfuerzo de hablar la ha agotado—. Solo vine a por alguna poción para el dolor de cabeza.

—Lo que usted necesita es una poción vigorizante—la mujer se acerca más a ella y posa una mano en su frente—. Afortunadamente no tiene fiebre, pero mire lo paliducha que está. Échese allí—señala la cama más cercana.

—Pero si será solo un momento—replica.

—Pues eso, solo échese un momento. ¡Vaya, vaya!

Resignada, Hermione obedece. Se acuesta en la mullida superficie y entrelaza las manos sobre el estómago, mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Cómo sigue ese brazo? —escucha a la enfermera preguntar, algo alejada del sitio en que se encuentra—¿Ha vuelto a sentir dolor?

—Para nada. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Muchas gracias, Madame Pomfrey.

—Su escisión no fue muy grave, si le soy honesta. En años anteriores me ha tocado tratar con alumnos que el brazo se les ha salido de cuajo. Ya se imaginará usted cómo se han puesto esos pobres muchachos al ver toda la sangre, ha habido desmayos y demás.

—Entiendo—asiente la joven, aunque ella no sea capaz de verla.

Escucha el trasteo de la anciana mujer al fondo y cierra los ojos. La cabeza le palpita. Quiere echarse a dormir pero sabe que dentro de quince minutos debe prepararse para la siguiente clase.

_«Ay, Merlín. No me dará tiempo de hacer el segundo repaso del ensayo de la profesora McGonagall.»_

—Aquí tiene.

Abre los ojos de nuevo y observa que la enfermera le ofrece una pequeña botella. Se incorpora y bebe su contenido de un sorbo, sabe insípido, aunque bien puede ser porque sigue sin recuperar el sentido del gusto.

—A propósito, señorita Granger, el sábado en la noche se presentó el señor Malfoy.

Hermione agradece haber tragado, ya que de lo contrario posiblemente se habría ahogado con la poción.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que vino el señor Malfoy de nuevo el sábado. Poco después de usted haberse ido, por cierto.

—Ah.

Los claros ojos de la bruja la escrutan minuciosamente por un momento.

—¿Son amigos ustedes dos?

El tono inquisidor molesta a la chica por alguna razón, como si la idea fuera del todo incorrecta, como si que ellos fueran amigos se tratara de un desacato mayúsculo a las leyes del Wizengamot. Vale, que el simple pensamiento de ellos dos siendo incluso un poco amigables le resulta a ella misma completamente surrealista, pero no es que esté prohibido, vamos.

—No, no lo somos.

—Ya veo—hace una pausa y repentinamente se le nota vacilante—. Es que mire usted, y de verdad no lo digo queriendo inmiscuirme en lo que no me importa, ya sabe que la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera pregunto sobre ninguna de esas sospechosas heridas con las que me viene el señor Potter regularmente. Sin embargo, me ha parecido realmente curioso el hecho de que cuando le dije al joven Draco Malfoy que ya se había marchado, se puso hecho una furia.

—¿Cómo dice? —vuelve a preguntar Hermione y se siente estúpida por eso.

—Que el señor Malfoy…

—No, no es eso—la interrumpe—. Lo siento, Madame Pomfrey, es solo que no entiendo por qué Malfoy se enojaría por algo así.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, señorita Granger. Lo que me hace recordar que aquella tarde se le notaba igual de molesto cuando entré y los encontré a ambos.

—Es que… discutíamos.

La mujer asiente.

—Debe ser cuidadosa. He escuchado mucho sobre sus hazañas y las de sus amigos—sonríe y de repente luce más cálida que antes—. Pero ante todo, sigue siendo usted una chica, y chicos como el joven Malfoy no son de fiar.

Hermione no dice más. No quiere decir más. Porque de abrir la boca o discutiría con la enfermera la gravedad de juzgar a las personas solo por los antecedentes de sus progenitores, o le soltaría sus sospechas sobre aquello que Malfoy quiso hacerle cuando extendió violentamente aquella mano hacia ella.

Así que solo calla y asiente, como la muchacha educada que es.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

_**(Violentia)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**T**iene unas jodidas ganas de romper algo. Lo que sea, desde un mueble viejo a la cabeza de un revoltoso chiquillo de primer año. Cualquier cosa servirá para aliviar toda esa ira y frustración que crece con cada minuto que pasa y Granger sigue evitándolo. Realmente se esfuerza, la muy cabezota; está empeñada en desviarse de su camino habitual para ir al Gran Comedor con tal de no cruzárselo de casualidad por el pasillo.

¡Incluso ha dejado de ir a la biblioteca! A Draco realmente le cuesta entender cómo funciona su cabeza. Es decir, ¿cuándo, a pesar del sinfín de humillaciones y malos ratos que él le ha hecho pasar, Granger ha dejado de ir a su santuario de libros? Honestamente, no cree que sea para tanto. Vale, ha sido un impulsivo y considera razonable que ella se haya asustando un poco—y la verdad, cuando recuerda esos ojitos temerosos, algo extraño se le mueve dentro—, pero al final nada ha ocurrido. ¿Acaso es muy difícil para ella continuar con la rutina que ya ambos tienen?

Se detiene un momento y por un instante cada músculo de su cuerpo se crispa en tensión. ¿Quizás luego de_ eso,_ ella inconscientemente…?

Bufa. Está obligado a admitir que incluso las chicas—sangresucias o no—como Granger son complicadas.

Él, por otra parte, está dispuesto a ponerle fin a toda esta ridícula situación. Realmente odia ser ignorado, y los últimos días ha descubierto que le frustra terriblemente ser ignorado por ella. Es totalmente inconcebible. Por ello se presenta en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tiempo antes de que dé inicio la clase. Incluso mucho antes de que algún otro alumno—o el mismo Snape—pise el aula... antes que_ ella_ la pise. Draco sigue conociendo su rutina a la perfección, pese a los cambios que Granger haya implementado en la misma. Sigue siendo una jodida obsesa de los estudios, y en sus molestos planes de evitarlo no entra el llegar tarde a una clase, mucho menos dejar de llegar de primera.

Al principio, considera posicionarse detrás de la puerta, con el fin de hacer una aparición dramática para que se sobresalte cuando lo vea. Sin embargo le parece mejor ubicarse es su sitio de siempre, puesto que a pesar de que la idea de observarla por un momento en silencio sin que ella llegue a advertir su presencia sea tentadora, quiere ver lo más pronto su reacción apenas se percate de que él está allí en cuanto entre a la estancia.

Siente su abrumadora presencia inclusive antes de que se sitúe al otro lado de la puerta. Succiona su labio inferior. El corazón comienza a latirle con más intensidad pero se las arregla para lucir tranquilo. Tiene las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, aunque a último momento las guarda dentro de sus bolsillos, justo antes de que la puerta se abra y Granger ingrese a la solitaria aula. Ella lo ubica rápidamente, abre mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa y da un paso hacia atrás, notándose estupefacta. Sin duda la ha agarrado con la guardia baja.

Draco tuerce una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Granger.

La muchacha parpadea un par de veces, Draco la ve pasar saliva y respirar hondo. _«Vamos, no me tienes miedo, ¿o sí?»_, a estas alturas de la vida, luego de todas las veces que lo ha enfrentado sin vacilar ni un poco—en cualquiera de sus dos facetas—, es casi ridículo que actualmente se muestre asustada de él.

—Buenos días—escucha su suave tono.

La ve llevarse una mano hacia la cara para apartarse el cabello, mientras la otra se encarga de mantener firme el tirante de la mochila sobre su hombro. Titubea, solo un momento, mas luego se adentra más en la estancia dirigiéndose a su puesto acostumbrado. Ahora Draco solo es capaz de ver su espalda y su desordenada melena sacudirse mientras ella se dedica a sacar los utensilios necesarios para la clase.

—¿Siempre acostumbras a llegar así de temprano, Granger? —pregunta, solo por preguntar, él bien sabe la respuesta.

—Casi siempre.

Con las manos aún dentro de los bolsillos, se inclina hacia adelante, como si el simple sonido de su voz lo atrajera cual mosquito hacia la luz.

—¿Potter y Weasley no te acompañan?

—Todavía están desayunando.

—Ya.

Se siente un poco frustrado ahora, ella parece hacer todo lo posible por evitar voltear a verlo. Es jodidamente molesto: el darse cuenta de que quiere evadirlo tan descaradamente.

—Te estoy hablando, Granger.

—Y yo te estoy prestando atención, Malfoy.

Él frunce los labios. Está malditamente cansado de toda la situación.

—¿No te enseñaron nunca a mirar a las personas a la cara cuando te hablan?

Detiene su labor, alzando la cabeza al escucharlo. Se toma un segundo—un _tortuoso_ jodido segundo— antes de girarse hacia él. Tiene el entrecejo levemente fruncido, sus labios, por otra parte, probablemente estén tan tensos como los suyos propios. No hace falta echarle una segunda mirada para entender que no está contenta. Bueno, pues Draco tampoco es como que lo esté.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Malfoy?

El joven Slytherin parpadea, ahora es ella quien lo ha cogido con la guardia baja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —arrastra las palabras, muy despacio, aún buscando respuesta para ese extraño giro que han dado los acontecimientos.

—De que no has parado, _ni un segundo_, de acecharme.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te crees que no lo noto? Desde aquella vez en la enfermería no has dejado de seguirme por los pasillos, ¡aun cuando yo tomo caminos diferentes todos los días!

El corazón le da un vuelco, la garganta se le seca. ¿Cómo es que se ha dado cuenta? ¿Qué tan descuidado ha sido últimamente? Hasta ahora, Granger no había sospechado ni un poco de su constante vigilancia sobre ella. Draco intenta rememorar los últimos días, pero simplemente no encuentra fallo a ninguno de sus perfectos métodos de espionaje—ahora no tan perfectos, claro está.

—No me jodas, Granger. Tú alucinas.

—Es verdad, Malfoy—hace un pausa y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, con la determinación brillando vigorosamente en sus pupilas—. ¿Pero sabes? Ni siquiera busques negarlo, de nada te servirá. _Lo sé todo._

_«… ¿Cómo?»_

Draco siente que le falta el aire, la garganta se le ha cerrado de repente, incapaz de hacer circular el oxígeno. La sangre parece haberse congelado en sus venas. Resguardadas en sus bolsillos, las manos le tiemblan frenéticamente. El sudor le baja por la nuca y los músculos se le contraen dolorosamente. Maldita sea, esto no estaba previsto. _Maldita sea_, ella no puede… No… No ahora... No cuando…

—Estás enfermo de envidia—sentencia ella finalmente.

Los oídos le pitan, no obstante cree haberla escuchado bien. Aturdido, no se molesta en esconder el desconcierto en sus ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta en un hilo de voz.

—Me has escuchado: Estás enfermo de envidia, Malfoy. Envidia de que te haya superado esta vez en Aparición. Vale, me he escindido, perdiendo mi brazo momentáneamente—se lleva la mano hacia allí, en un acto reflejo—, pero Twycross ha dicho que he sido la primera de la clase en llegar a aparecerme dentro de un aro, lo que, a decir verdad, tampoco le ha sentado demasiado bien a Ron—frunce más el entrecejo, mirándolo con severidad. Draco permanece mudo de la impresión—. Sin embargo el punto aquí es otro: No puedes andar descargando tu frustración conmigo porque te haya superado en una asignatura, oh, y ni siquiera porque te haya gritado que te largaras aquella última vez. Malfoy, ¿comprendes la gravedad de atentar físicamente contra otra persona? —hace una pausa y cierra los ojos, suspirando sonoramente. Vuelve a abrirlos. En su creciente estupefacción, Draco alcanza a pensar que son espectaculares: sus enormes ojos marrones—. Mira, he sido bastante tolerante contigo, incluso más de lo que yo pensaba que lograría ser. Pero si quieres seguir con esta extraña e inexplicable cosa que te ha dado de estar molestándome todo el tiempo, demando, _encarecidamente_, que controles ese voluble comportamiento tuyo. De lo contrario me veré obligada a tomar medidas más serias—ha estado gesticulando con las manos todo el rato, pero ante la última frase se ha quedado muy quieta—. No es una amenaza—frunce los labios y se encoge de hombros un segundo después—: Bueno, un poco sí, la verdad.

La cabeza le da vueltas, su mente en aquel instante solo puede estar llena de ella, de sus gestos, de su rostro, de su voz. Draco Malfoy se encuentra eufórico, probablemente nunca se haya sentido tan aliviado en toda su puta vida. ¡Envidia! De tantas conclusiones que Granger pudo haber sacado de su comportamiento, ella dedujo que él estaba muerto de envidia ante su—ciertamente precario—éxito en la clase de Aparición. No puede culparla, por otra parte, a pesar de estar bastante alejado de la realidad, es una deducción válida, después de todo no es como si él no se haya mostrado envidioso o terriblemente resentido de las notas de Granger antaño.

La contempla en silencio: el cabello alborotado, los ojos llenos de un particular fuego y los hombros tensos a la expectativa de su reacción.

Draco se muere por abrazarla, por estrecharla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca. Quiere besarla, morderle la boca, repetirle una y otra que es suya nada más. Pero se contiene; ha pasado un susto de muerte y no está demasiado seguro de que cualquier mínimo acto hacia ella no vaya a delatarlo. Así que permanece en la misma postura, sentado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos e inclinado hacia adelante.

—Así que una amenaza, ¿ah, Granger? —arrastra las palabras, de nuevo muy despacio, de lo contrario cree dejar escapar cosas de las que ella jamás debe enterarse—Luego de aquella patética mirada que pusiste la otra vez, osas amenazarme—le gustaría sonar molesto, solo para mantener las apariencias, pero se encuentra de tan buen humor ahora que lo mínimo que puede hacer es mostrarse socarrón—. Eres una chica valiente, ¿verdad?

Hermione relaja un poco la postura, descruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dejándolos caer laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Lo observa con la misma seriedad que antes, mas su actitud inquisidora parece haber desaparecido por completo.

—¿Quieres que te diga de qué trata la valentía también? De aceptar tus miedos: Me asustaste mucho la otra vez, Draco Malfoy—hace una breve pausa y arquea una ceja hacia él—. Imagino que te hace sentir bien el saberlo, con lo mucho que me odias.

—Ah, Granger…

Rápidamente levanta una mano para pararlo en seco.

—No he terminado—alza un poco la barbilla, en una postura orgullosa—. No me hace sentir menos, ¿sabes? Jamás, en toda mi vida, me he considerado inferior a ti. Y te digo algo: No volverás a asustarme por algo así, ya te tengo bien medido—estrecha los ojos en su dirección.

Se ve tan adorable en aquella indefensión de la que no parece ser consciente. Draco no puede evitarlo, sonríe, sonríe como ya una vez hizo delante de ella. Se siente raro, porque solo Granger ha causado que las comisuras de sus labios se eleven de aquella manera tan desconocida para él; un cosquilleo se le instala en la boca del estómago y piensa que probablemente son las cosquillas lo que lo hacen sonreír así.

—Vale, Granger, lo he entendido—se pasa la lengua por los labios y suspira—. ¿Ha quedado ya todo claro entre nosotros?

—Aún no—endereza los hombros y posa ambas manos en su menuda cintura.

Alza una ceja rubia, extrañado, ¿ahora con qué piensa salirle?

—Sé que por tu cabeza no deber pasar siquiera la idea de disculparte, y honestamente, no es algo que espere en realidad—hace una breve pausa—. Pero como vuelvas a tocarle un solo pelo a mi gato, prepárate para ser estrangulado por mis propias manos—asiente, como para sí misma. No ha despegado los ojos de los suyos ni un solo segundo—. Y esta _sí _es una amenaza con todas las de la ley, Malfoy.

Draco, ante todo pronóstico, se echa a reír. ¡Ella es jodidamente entretenida!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_L_os segundos pasan demasiado rápido, Hermione sigue sumergida pero Draco no se siente satisfecho, en lo absoluto. Ella por alguna razón resiste demasiado bien las gélidas aguas; aún no se desvanece, más importante, aún no _suplica_, y él realmente desea que lo haga, que ruegue para que pare con ese martirio, para que deje de obligarla a meter la cabeza y aguantar la respiración una y otra vez. Draco la ha ido empujando cada vez más, acrecentando la cuenta de los segundos, de cinco en cinco, pero ella simplemente no cede, y no lo entiende. ¿Cómo es que puede aguantar tanto? ¿Cómo es que soporta tan bien aquella tortura? ¿Cómo es que inclusive parece recomponerse con cada segundo que él suma a esa perversa cuenta? ¿Acaso ella…? ¿Acaso…?

Para de contar, toda incógnita en su cabeza desaparece ante un súbito pensamiento justo cuando cae en cuenta de una cosa que no había advertido hasta ahora.

Por el jodido Merlín, ha sido tan _malditamente_ descuidado.

—¡SANGRESUCIA!

Ciego de ira, no le importa adentrarse en las profundas aguas heladas; dando zancadas furiosas, camina hacia donde se encuentra ella. La coge del pelo, tirando violentamente hacia arriba. Apenas puede distinguir sus facciones, no solo por la oscuridad del derredor, sino porque una especie de burbuja le cubre el rostro, abarcándole gran parte de la cabeza. Draco coge su varita del bolsillo y con un rápido encantamiento explota la burbuja. Hermione jadea, él ha tirado con más fuerza de su cabello.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿En dónde coño la tienes?!

Murmura algo inentendible y lleva sus propias manos a donde él la sujeta. Draco siente una especie de _déjà vu_, pero contrario a la última vez que la tomó del pelo, su agarre se afianza más. Gruñendo una retahíla de improperios, comienza a caminar, haciendo bastante ruido ante los furiosos chapoteos, jalando de ella sin importarle la dificultad que pueda tener al verse arrastrada por él de aquella manera tan abrupta.

Cuando finalmente llegan a la orilla, agita con fuerza el brazo que la coge de sus enmarañados cabellos y la suelta, haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo enlodado. La joven no es capaz de frenar el estrepitoso desplome, se embarra las rodillas, manos, codos y la mitad de la cara. Draco no la deja incorporarse, rápidamente la agarra por uno de sus hombros y le da media vuelta, ella pierde el equilibrio y cae de espaldas, con su pelo terminando de volverse un completo amasijo de barro; se le queda viendo con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos, genuina sorpresa se refleja en ellos.

—¡Dámela! ¡Dame la jodida varita! _iAhora!_

Hermione se remueve, él ha ubicado ambas rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y la inmoviliza tomándola fuertemente de los menudos hombros, haciéndole daño. La joven Gryffindor lleva una mano a su costado, hacia el elástico de sus bragas. Atraído por el movimiento, los ojos grises de Draco se dirigen hacia aquel lugar: la varita se encuentra a duras penas sujeta por la goma, parece increíble que a pesar de la brusquedad de sus acciones no se haya caído y perdido entre las profundidades del lago.

Maldita sea, se siente como un puto descerebrado. ¿Por qué ahora es que se da cuenta del terrible error que ha cometido? Es más que evidente que en su afán de proporcionarle un castigo adecuado a la sangresucia, ha olvidado un detalle tan importante como especificarle que se desprendiera también de su varita. Conoce bastante bien la lógica de cada mandato que él le decreta, le ha dicho que sumerja la cabeza en el agua hasta que le ordene sacarla, sin embargo no le ha prohibido precisamente respirar bajo ella, y Granger, fiel a su instinto de preservación, ha hecho un hechizo _Casco Burbuja_ para no tener que aguantar la respiración, previendo que él de verdad fuera a ahogarla; además ha sido lo suficientemente precavida de deshacerlo cada vez que él le demandaba volver a la superficie para evitar más represalias por su parte. Draco no pensaba hacerlo—ahogarla—, pero _realmente_ necesitaba sentir el poder sobre ella, y un minúsculo desliz ha jodido por completo su glorioso momento se supremacía.

Gruñendo una negativa, sacude la mano de Granger, a estas alturas no le interesa saber dónde tiene metida la varita. Está sobre ella, sometiéndola, eso es suficiente para convencerlo de que aún tiene el control.

—Eres una bruja muy astuta, ¿no? —sisea, con los ojos fijos en su rostro—Pero no vas a salirte con la tuya. No esta vez.

Lleva una de sus manos a su cuello, rodeándolo, haciendo la debida presión como para que ella vuelva a removerse otra vez. Hermione lleva una mano hacia allí.

—Ah-ah—sacude Draco la cabeza—. Tienes terminantemente prohibido mover un solo músculo.

Se queda estática, dejando caer el brazo. Los enormes ojos castaños le brillan como dos luceros. Está toda mojada y sucia de lodo, con los carnosos labios morados, con la piel palidísima, con la mirada inquieta… solo en bragas y en sujetador. La imagen consigue hacerlo sentir un retorcido placer que raya en lo sexual. Draco se chupa el labio varias veces y comienza a ejercer más presión.

—No pararé hasta oírte suplicar, _Hermione_—arrastra su nombre, sintiendo el particular cosquilleo de siempre al pronunciarlo.

Su pulso se agita frenéticamente bajo su palma, lo está mirando directamente a los ojos con una alarma evidente brillando en sus pupilas. Draco aprieta más, y más y más, y Granger es jodidamente obstinada y orgullosa, pero también es humana, así que en determinado momento frunce el entrecejo con sus rasgos mudando a una suprema desesperación y entonces suelta un gemidito que le llega muy profundo a Draco.

La suelta de golpe, como si su piel en vez de hallarse helada se encontrara en llamas que calcinan sus dedos. Incorporándose un poco, aprieta fuertemente los puños a cada costado. Hermione sigue muy quieta, pero los ojos le brillan todavía más debido a las lágrimas; con el rostro rojo, respira agitadamente en busca de aire, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, gimoteando muy bajito. Su garganta está rodeada por un horrendo anillo púrpura, un siniestro cardenal que él ha tatuado en su piel concienzudamente.

Draco jadea, jadea y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en su pelo porque la imagen ante él parece la cosa más espantosa que haya visto nunca—aun más que un jodido muggle con los ojos vacíos luego de recibir una _Avada Kedavra_, o las lacerantes heridas que deja su tía Bella cuando tortura, o incluso la imagen de Lord Voldemort ordenándole matar al viejo director.

—Hermione—vuelve a jadear, con los ojos muy abiertos, pasmado; el sonido se asemeja más a un sollozo—. Oh, Hermione…

Justo en ese instante la lluvia decide caer sobre ambos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_**promissa ac conflictus**_

**(Promesa y Conflictos)**


	11. promissa et conflictus

**N/a:** ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Un mes? Solo me percaté de ello cuando una chica me dejó un review diciéndomelo. Así que me disculpo por hacerlos esperar tanto, no sé si la espera se les ha hecho eterna, pero por mi parte, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando con tantas cosas encima u.u

Antes de que se me olvide: Muchas graaaaaaaacias por sus hermosos review, no paro de leerlos, en serio, y como ya dije antes, es lo que me impulsa a seguir (:

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Decem -**

_**promissa et conflictus**_

**(Promesa y Conflictos)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Promissa)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_P_**or un momento, Draco no sabe qué hacer, se encuentra demasiado abrumado por la situación y la lluvia que cae ferozmente, empapando todo a su paso, parece contribuir al embotamiento de sus sentidos. Hermione sigue gimoteando bajo él, sin poder llevarse las manos a la garganta porque aún no se le ha dado el consentimiento de volver a moverse. El agua de lluvia se encarga de lavarle su carita llena de barro, los labios le tiemblan al igual que el resto del cuerpo y sus ojos, por otra parte, lo están mirando tan fijamente que Draco, sintiéndose profundamente atormentado, debe apartar los suyos muy lejos de los de ella.

Siente que algo le está corroyendo las entrañas, como una especie de masa invisible y pegajosa que se le ha adherido al cuerpo, introduciéndose por cada poro y que pretende ir consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Supone que así es como se siente la verdadera culpa.

En mitad de su turbación, llega a pensar que no es la primera vez que siente esa clase de emoción a causa de Hermione, cuando hace dos días ella sufrió una escisión, experimentó algo similar—y en aquel momento, realmente estaba convencido de que se trataba de otra cosa—, solo que ese sentimiento no era ni la tercera parte de este; aunque aparentemente sean lo mismo, la culpa que carcome a Draco en la actualidad le hace temblar las manos incontrolablemente y arder los ojos, amenazando con hacerlo mostrarse delante de ella como una jodida marica llorona.

Traga saliva y se llena de valor para volver a dirigir su vista hacia la muchacha. Continúa contemplándolo en silencio, sigue sin haber reproche en su mirada y eso lo hace sentir peor. Acerca sus manos temblorosas al fino cuello maltratado, los dedos helados igual que témpanos de hielo recorren con deliberada lentitud el anillo púrpura mientras que con ojos embelesados, pasea la mirada por sus delicadas facciones femeninas. Se inclina unos segundos después para estamparle un rápido beso en la boca, demasiado fugaz como para hacerlo sentir satisfecho, pero no cree merecer más de ella en estos momentos.

Finalmente, se le quita de encima, poniéndose de pie.

—Puedes moverte ahora, Hermione.

La aludida inmediatamente se lleva ambas manos a la garganta, palpando cuidadosamente la zona, haciendo una minúscula mueca de dolor que Draco no está seguro de si ha sido real o solo es la lluvia que lo distorsiona todo. Camina en busca de sus ropas para volver a posarse a su lado un minuto más tarde. La incorpora y se encarga de ponerle el suéter; la falda y demás prendas han sido olvidadas por ahora. Se toma su tiempo, rozando intencionadamente sus dedos con la tersa piel de sus brazos y estómago, no siendo capaz de desaprovechar el tocarla cuando tiene la oportunidad, aunque esté mal, aunque sea jodidamente incorrecto.

Hincando una rodilla en la tierra mientras apoya el otro pie, se inclina para tomarla en brazos y alzarse junto a ella. Pesa menos de lo esperado, pero Draco no está precisamente acostumbrado a cargar peso—para eso están los elfos domésticos o personas como Crabbe y Goyle, después de todo—, por lo que se le dificulta el mantener el equilibrio.

—Maldición—viéndose incapaz de llegar al castillo de esa forma, la deposita en el suelo, tomándola firmemente por los hombros como si temiera que fuera a caerse de no estar sosteniéndola—. Súbete a mi espalda—ordena.

Hermione obedece, cuando Draco se voltea y se acuclilla para facilitarse la acción, ella se apresura en pegar su cuerpo al suyo y rodearle el cuello con los delgados brazos mientras enreda las piernas en su cintura. Con el propósito de sostenerla mejor, él posa ambas manos bajo sus muslos, muy cerca de sus glúteos. Succiona su labio inferior, de repente consciente de que esta no ha sido la idea más brillante; tenerla así, sintiendo sus pechos contra su espalda, lo desconcentra demasiado de su objetivo: llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres sin ser pillados por el camino.

Echa a andar con ella a cuestas, obligándose a concentrar toda su atención en el camino para evitar resbalar patéticamente. La recia lluvia le dificulta mucho la visión, pero sirve bastante para evitar pensar en lo bien que se siente su suavidad contra él. Ella ha apoyado el mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo, Draco puede sentir su cálida respiración rozarle la mejilla.

Por Salazar, sigue oliendo _jodidamente bien_.

La vuelta se le hace más larga que la ida, eterna, incluso; sin embargo cuando llegan por fin al vestíbulo, Draco se siente más seguro. Vuelve a depositarla en el suelo y se gira para mirarla. Pequeña y mojada, Hermione lo observa con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, con la obvia intención de no seguir castañeándolos. El muchacho suspira mientras saca la varita y se encarga de secar las ropas de ambos, luego le coge de la mano.

—Tendrás que caminar el resto—le dice, sin ánimo alguno de repetir esa experiencia que lo ha puesto increíblemente nervioso mientras se desplazan por los pasillos de Hogwarts en horas intempestivas.

Ambos caminan en profundo silencio, uno al lado del otro, unidos por las manos; para Draco, se siente un poco como si fueran las únicas dos personas en el mundo, no cree siquiera que ya Filch se halle por ahí, o su molesta gata con sus irritantes maullidos. A su lado, el gato de Granger parece una criaturita extremadamente adorable.

—¿De dónde has sacado el nombre de Crookshanks para tu mascota? —cuestiona cuando se le ocurre de repente.

—De Poderick Crookshanks—responde ella, su voz es apenas un pequeño murmullo.

—Ah, _Una Historia de la Magia_, debí haberlo supuesto—ladea una sonrisa.

La mano de ella se siente helada entre la suya, y la aprieta suavemente para brindarle un poco de calor, aunque lo cierto es que él también está congelado hasta el culo. Se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos y la atrae un poco más hacia sí, solo por el simple placer de sentirla más cerca. Hermione sigue con el pelo lleno de barro, apelmazado a la cabeza, haciéndola lucir un poco graciosa por el ángulo tan extraño que han tomado sus de por sí desaliñados mechones de cabello.

Es como un bonito desastre.

Llegan por fin frente al tapiz de _Bárnabas el Chiflado_, Draco cierra los ojos por un momento para concentrase mejor. Cuando las puertas se abren dejando ver su interior, no es la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos lo que aparece para ellos, sino una especie de cuarto de baño extremadamente sofisticado. Es enorme. Se encuentra iluminado por unas luces ambarinas que lo hacen lucir bastante cálido. Las paredes están cubiertas por ricos azulejos que unidos conforman un patrón de formas ovoides que circundan todo el espacio; a su vez, las baldosas del suelo mantienen una tonalidad oscura, contrastando bastante bien con la alfombra color crema en mitad del lugar. Al fondo, una gigantesca bañera de porcelana blanca se encuentra ya llena de agua espumosa y por uno de sus grifos brotan burbujas de diferentes colores del tamaño de una Bludger; una deliciosa fragancia a durazno ronda en el aire, y cuando su nariz capta el olor, la postura del muchacho se relaja un poquito más. No hay demasiados elementos en la estancia, no lo ha considerado necesario—nada de espejos, sobre todo—, pero al ver el color rojo carmín de los paños colgados en el toallero, él tiene la certeza de que ese detalle no ha sido a petición de él.

Sus cejas se acercan un poco en evidente confusión, voltea a ver a Hermione.

—¿Tú has pedido eso? —señala con la cabeza hacia aquel lugar en particular.

—Así es.

Esta vez las cejas de Draco se alzan hasta casi la mitad de su frente.

—¿También has deseado un baño?

Hermione lo observa unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar:

—Es bastante razonable pensar que deseo un baño si se me echa aunque sea un pequeño vistazo—toma un tieso mechón de cabello castaño con su mano libre. Draco se siente un poco idiota—. No obstante estoy bastante segura que el diseño y el color—exceptuando el de las toallas, claro está—, ha sido cosa tuya.

Sucia, muerta de frío, con apenas un suéter cubriéndola y a punto de haber sido estrangulada hace varios minutos atrás, continúa siendo una sabihonda. Draco no sabe si reír o enojarse. No se decanta por ninguna de las dos opciones, así que simplemente asiente y se introduce junto a la joven al cuarto de baño que él ha pedido exclusivamente para ella. Llámenle jodido remordimiento o la obligación de garantizar que siga luciendo como antes de que todo empezara, o ambas cosas si lo prefieren, pero realmente desea—y necesita—asegurarse de que Granger se asee adecuadamente para volver a su cama como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya ha cometido muchos errores esta noche, debe comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

El lugar es cálido y Draco asiente para sí mismo antes de comenzar a quitar el suéter de Hermione, dejándola nuevamente solo en ropa interior. El pulso comienza a acelerársele al admirar otra vez su piel cremosa, las delicadas curvas, las pequeñas pecas desperdigadas por sus hombros, los pechos cubiertos solo por el sujetador… la diminuta peca en medio de su estómago… su enloquecedor ombligo… el vientre… el triángulo de sus bragas…

Da un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella y baja la mirada, con la respiración descontrolada.

—Desnúdate y métete en la bañera—le ordena, tiene la garganta hecha un nudo.

Ella acata lo que se le dice y procede a quitarse los dos únicos pedazos de tela que la cubren. Draco está muy quieto, con los puños muy apretados, con los labios mojados, caliente como una jodida patata al fuego… a punto de estallar.

Los segundos se hacen eternos entretanto Hermione deja la ropa interior a un lado y se desplaza hasta finalmente terminar dentro de la bañera, el rubio escucha el suspiro de alivio por encontrarse bajo el agua caliente y debe permanecer un minuto más con la mirada gacha antes de atreverse a mirarla de nuevo: tiene los ojos cerrados, muy quieta, disfrutando la tibieza del agua jabonosa envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo—aparta rápidamente la palabra «desnudo» fuera de su cabeza. Hay suficiente espuma para que nada indebido pueda colarse ante sus hambrientos ojos, Draco lo agradece.

Vacilante, se acerca hasta terminar tras la joven, concentrando su atención a aquella masa esponjosa que ella llama cabello. A su lado, hay una gran variedad de botellas de champú, mas Draco solo fija la mirada en la que tiene aroma a vainilla. La toma en sus manos y entonces, como si fuera cosa de siempre, empieza a lavar el cabello de Hermione Granger. Como sucede con muchos comienzos, se vuelve bastante engorroso, el agua ni siquiera traspasa las hebras tiesas como briznas de paja. Las ronchas de barro se han adherido a su cuero cabelludo con bastante fuerza, y Draco se ve en la obligación de advertirle que pretende restregar más duro para que estas salgan; mientras lo hace, Hermione no suelta ni un ruido, aunque él está bastante seguro de que le ha hecho daño sin querer en un par de ocasiones. La espuma tarda en salir, y cuando sale, rápidamente se vuelve marrón y sucia, y él debe enjuagar una y otra vez, ya presto desde un principio a gastar cuanto champú sea necesario. Eventualmente, el cabello de la muchacha comienza a adquirir su suavidad habitual—sí, el cabello de Granger es suave, contrario a la creencia popular, Draco puede atestiguarlo con demasiada seguridad—, así pues, en la última enjuagada, se dedica a pasarle las manos por el pelo y frotar contra su cráneo solo por el placer de hacerlo, pero cuando Hermione suelta un gemidito gustoso deja de tocarla y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos—mojadas aún— mientras siente que el corazón se le quiere salir del pecho.

—Enjabónate tú—le dice, con menos firmeza de la que pretende.

Mientras ella se incorpora y coge la esponja al lado de las botellas de champú, Draco aparta la mirada hacia las toallas rojas, de repente agradecido de que tengan un color tan chocante que atraiga su atención tan fácilmente; un minuto más tarde, sin embargo, sus ojos están de vuelta en Hermione, quien sigue dándole la espalda mientras restriega la esponja por todo su cuerpo con una parsimonia que se le hace tortuosa y jodidamente erótica. Cuando llega el turno de su espalda, hace lo que puede, no obstante son demasiado los espacios sucios que deja al no poder llegar más lejos. Haciendo una expresión de sumo malestar, le arrebata la esponja de las manos.

_«Esta es una maldita tortura». _

Pasa la esponja por toda la extensión de su espalda jabonosa, pero más tarde son sus manos las que la enjabonan, acariciando cada pedazo de cremosa piel fuera del agua. Ella es jodidamente suave allá donde la toque, a Draco le entran ganas de inclinarse y se permite hacerlo para plantarle un beso entre los omóplatos, la siente estremecerse, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba con evidente satisfacción, los dedos comienzan a trazar círculos por su espalda solo para sentirla estremecerse de nuevo.

Entonces vuelve a incorporarse, se pone de pie y se da media vuelta.

—Sal de la bañera y vístete—ordena, tiene la voz ronca y está duro como una piedra allí dentro de sus pantalones.

Los segundos siguen pasando con aquella calma desquiciadora, Draco se mantiene succionando sus labios, está nervioso, excitado, jodidamente caliente por ella. Pasa saliva antes de voltearse cuando sabe que ella ya ha acabado. Sus ropas están un poco sucias, con lo que se ve en la necesidad de volver a hacer uso de su varita, esta vez para quitarle los pequeños manchones de tierra y además aprovecha la oportunidad de secarle el cabello. La observa: tiene las manos laxas a cada lado y lo mira a la espera de alguna nueva orden. Se ve malditamente linda con su cabello esponjoso, ahora limpio. Draco da un paso hacia ella y entierra las manos en su pelo, pesado y espeso; el aroma a vainilla se condensa en el aire junto al de durazno, la combinación lo enloquece de deseo. Se inclina y la besa, acunándole el rostro con las manos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella para que sienta su erección; succiona su labio inferior—el de ella— y se encarga luego de ahogar un gemido—¿De ella o de él? No está demasiado seguro—volviendo a devorar su boca. La lengua de Hermione es caliente y húmeda, un tanto juguetona cuando se mueve al mismo ritmo que la de él.

Con mucha reticencia, se despega de la chica. Su boca está rojísima, igual que una cereza; Draco no pierde la oportunidad de pasar su dedo por toda la extensión de su carne pulposa cuando ve que un hilillo de saliva asoma por la comisura de sus labios.

Baja entonces la mirada, allí, hacia su cuello. El anillo púrpura sigue tan vistoso como antes—más, incluso, bajo aquella luz. Mientras lleva la varita hacia allí, repite aquel hechizo que le mostró su madre una vez en que su padre lo abofeteó cuando él le llamó «tonto» a los siete años—un feo moretón se había formado inmediatamente en la piel lechosa de Draco, su pómulo derecho hinchándose rápidamente. Narcissa lo curó esa vez, pero Draco guardó el hechizo para sí y prometió practicarlo cuando finalmente obtuviera su varita.

En todo este tiempo, solo lo ha usado en él y en ella—después de todo, sería muy malo que se diera cuenta a la mañana siguiente del sinfín de chupones que se encarga de regar por su delicioso cuello a diario, ¿verdad?—, piensa en aquel momento que su madre estaría horrorizada—«¡Una sangresucia, Draco!»— y el pensamiento consigue hacerlo estremecerse de algo que dista mucho esta vez del deseo.

—Ya está—dice en un murmullo mientras admira la piel de Hermione, blanca y lisa.

Se inclina para besarla en todo el hueco de su garganta, el gesto se siente más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho con ella antes. Al separarse, fija los ojos directamente en aquellos enormes ojos castaños.

—No volverá a pasar, Hermione. Te lo prometo.

No piensa disculparse por lo que le ha hecho esa noche. Nunca. Ni aunque eso signifique aliviar el jodido peso que lleva sobre los hombros y deshacerse de la maldita masa corrosiva que lo consume desde dentro.

Pero una promesa será suficiente.

Tiene que serlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡… cuando te entren las jodidas ganas de escucharme!

Hermione parpadea y enfoca la mirada en Malfoy después de mucho tiempo. Una ceja castaña se arquea y lo mira con evidente confusión. ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? Su voz para ella en los últimos minutos ha sido solo un molesto zumbido que le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Con toda honestidad, no se ha interesado por nada de lo que le ha dicho. Suena bastante descortés de su parte, pero es Malfoy así que se permite hacerlo sin remordimiento alguno.

—Estamos en una biblioteca, Malfoy. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—¿Y ahora con qué coño me estás saliendo? —inquiere él mirándola totalmente mosqueado—Mira, Granger, no me gusta ser ignorado, y es lo que te he visto hacer tan descaradamente los últimos diez minutos.

Hermione hace una mueca, arrugando la nariz.

—Bueno, acostúmbrate a no ser el ombligo del mundo.

—Oh, vamos, tanto tú como yo sabemos lo mucho que te cuesta ignorarme.

—Ahora menos que antes, evidentemente—sonríe orgullosa—. A que he mejorado mi técnica.

—¿Qué técnica? ¿Qué dices?

—La de ignorarte—canturrea. Lo ve hacer un gesto enfurruñado y no puede evitar sonreír—. Tarde o temprano debía pasar, de lo contrario podría volverme loca.

—Ya estás jodidamente loca, Granger.

—¡Malfoy! —lo observa ceñuda. Él sonríe esta vez ahora que por fin parece haber recuperado el liderazgo en este juego de quién fastidia más a quién.

—A todas estas—dice entonces, reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y observándola con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago—. ¿Qué es esa pegajosa canción que siempre andas tarareando?

Hermione ladea la cabeza, no se esperaba tal pregunta. Está tentada a cuestionar por qué le interesa saber una nimiedad como esa, pero se dice que incluso Malfoy es capaz de llegar a los límites del aburrimiento que hacen que hasta magos esnob y racistas como él se interesen por canciones hechas por muggles. Sabe que de hecho no hay forma de que él sepa que es una canción muggle, así que se pregunta cuál será su reacción al enterarse.

—Es una canción de un grupo londinense.

—¿Muggle?

Se sobresalta, realmente pensó que él buscaría saber ese dato solo al final.

—Sí—lo mira atentamente, esperando una reacción, la que sea, pero al ver que él sigue parpadeando en su dirección con gesto aparentemente impasible, continúa—: Verás, las navidades pasadas estuve hurgando en la colección de discos de mi padre. Esta es una agrupación musical que tiene más de treinta años y es verdaderamente famosa entre los muggles—el recuerdo comienza a emocionarla de manera tal que sin proponérselo, ya se encuentra haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Y mi padre tiene esta inmensa colección de sus éxitos, ¡es realmente genial! Todos están en discos de vinilo—lo ve alzar una ceja y debe hacer una pausa para realizar una pequeña aclaración—: En el mundo muggle los discos de vinilo han ido desapareciendo, siendo remplazados por otra especie de disco más pequeño que sin duda es mucho más práctico; sin embargo…

—Granger, realmente no me interesa saber sobre esas tonterías muggles—la interrumpe él, con la misma ceja arqueada—. Háblame de esta canción. ¿_No más colores, quiero que se vuelvan negro_?

Ella se sonroja. ¿Cuántas veces la ha cantado delante de él como para que se haya aprendido la letra? La canción lleva en su cabeza un buen tiempo ya, repitiéndose una y otra vez como en una especie de círculo infinito, mas no pueden culparla, no cuando pasó prácticamente todas las vacaciones de navidad con la cabeza metida dentro del ático, entre cajas repletas de polvo y recuerdos.

—No hay ningún misterio con ella, Malfoy, si es lo que te preguntas—se encoge de hombros—. Es solo una canción pegajosa que resultó ser bastante buena y que un día al azar llegó a mi cabeza y no parece querer irse por lo pronto.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Lo observa, incrédula y recelosa a partes iguales.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Joder, Granger, qué más da. Quiero saber y punto.

Ella vuelve a arrugar la nariz. Abre la boca, dispuesta a responderle de mala gana. Sin duda esta es una experiencia nueva—de verdad, ¿ella hablando con Malfoy sobre música muggle? —que aún no sabe si calificar como buena o mala.

—Se llam…

Hay una clase de estrépito en la puerta. La joven cierra la boca y tremendo es su sobresalto cuando oye salir su nombre de aquella manera tan desesperada:

—¡HERMIONE!

Se produce un sepulcral silencio luego de eso.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**_(Conflictus)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**H**arry Potter observa el escenario que se desarrolla frente a él con los ojos tan abiertos que pareciera que en cualquier momento fueran a salírsele de sus cuencas: Ve a Hermione sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca, con su cuerpo girado hacia él para poder mirarlo; sus ojos también están abiertos por la sorpresa, pero Harry está bastante seguro de que la suya es mayor, mucho mayor. Más allá, del otro lado de la mesa en que se encuentran desparramados los libros de Hermione—asume que son de ella, pero a estas alturas no puede estar muy seguro—está Malfoy. Lo observa también, una ceja rubia se ha alzado hasta casi la mitad de su frente mostrando auténtica confusión, sus labios, por otra parte, hacen un rictus descontento, y Harry por alguna razón tiene la total certeza de que él es el causante de la emoción impresa en ese gesto.

Dirige la mirada más allá, hacia las demás cabezas que se han alzado ante su escandalosa intromisión a la biblioteca, varios pares de ojos lo contemplan con atención, a la espera de su próximo movimiento.

Harry se sonroja, cuando se dirigía hacia allí como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente dentro del pecho, realmente no le importó si atropellaba a alguien en el camino, ni los gritos de Ginny cuando cruzó por el pasillo, urgiéndole saber por qué parecía estar huyendo del mismísimo Voldemort—ella no le llama por su nombre, pero para Harry es imposible pensar en él de otra manera—, incluso ignoró el regaño de la propia Madame Pince cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra ella unos metros antes de alcanzar la puerta. Porque de verdad creía que Hermione se hallaba en peligro, ya que aquel punto que marcaba su nombre en ese viejo mapa la ponía muy junta del punto de Draco Malfoy, y eso solo podía significar algo terriblemente malo.

Por eso no lo entiende, ¿por qué ella sigue encontrándose de una pieza?—vale, le alivia un montón confirmarlo, pero sigue siendo extraño. ¿Por qué está sentada en la misma mesa que Malfoy? Y más importante todavía, ¿por qué demonios parece tan descuidada respecto a ese alarmante hecho? Harry se encuentra vuelto un lío, sopesa por un momento la idea de estar soñando, pero la descarta inmediatamente porque el corazón golpeado rápidamente contra sus costillas se siente muy real.

—¡Señor Potter! —una agitada bibliotecaria se planta frente a él. Su cabello deslucido se encuentra fuera de su siempre prolijo moño, una leve película de sudor cubre su arrugada frente y sus ojos parecen tener profundos deseos de convertirlo en piedra—¡Está terminantemente prohibido correr por los pasillos del castillo! Además de ello, encuentro bastante importante recalcarle la _gravedad_ de ir esquivando a gente según vayan apareciendo por su camino, ¡casi me tira usted al suelo!

Por un momento, Harry se ve descolocado.

—L-Lo siento mucho, Madame Pince—pasa saliva y esquiva su severa mirada—. No volverá a suceder, de verdad.

La bruja refunfuña un par de reprimendas más pero por algún milagro de la vida, lo deja ir finalmente, arrastrando su menudo cuerpo de vuelta hacia su lugar habitual. Harry suspira y se acomoda mejor los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz. Dirige otra vez la mirada hacia aquella imagen surreal que lo desconcertó minutos atrás. Hermione continúa en la misma postura, observándolo, sus ojos, en cambio, han menguado de la sorpresa a una emoción que Harry está bastante seguro, se trata de enfado. Parpadea un par de veces, más confundido que antes si es que es posible.

Bajando los hombros, se acerca a ella. Antes de que siquiera pueda decir algo, Hermione ya se ha puesto en pie y le está agarrando la mano, sus dedos apretándole con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Harry James Potter, tú y yo debemos tener una conversación _ahora_.

¿Qué está sucediendo? Por supuesto que debe haber una conversación entre ellos, pero se supone que parte de esa línea de diálogo le corresponde a él, no a ella. La muchacha tira de él hasta alejarse de la mesa y de los ojos curiosos que sabe que están puestos en los dos. Antes de desaparecer tras una pesada estantería, Harry echa un último vistazo a Malfoy: Parece no haber despegado la mirada de ellos, su expresión, sin embargo, es inescrutable esta vez, y a él tampoco le da demasiado tiempo a analizarla, puesto que de un segundo a otro la figura de Hermione está frente a él, obstaculizando su visión, con el ceño fruncido hasta que sus cejas marrones casi se rozan.

—Explícame ahora mismo: ¿Qué, en nombre de todos los grandes magos, ha sido esa escena de antes? —lo suelta a medida comienza a hablar por medio de susurros contenidos.

Harry frunce el ceño. Le responde de la misma manera:

—Hermione, estabas sentada en la misma mesa que Malfoy.

—Lo sé perfectamente.

—«Sentada en la misma mesa que Malfoy», ¿te parece siquiera normal esa oración?

Los labios de la joven se fruncen con obvio disgustado.

—No soy idiota, Harry. Te estoy diciendo que lo sé perfectamente.

—Entonces dime tú, _en nombre de todos los grandes magos_, ¿qué ha sido eso de antes?

—No busques voltearme el pergamino—entorna los ojos en su dirección—. Yo he solicitado una respuesta primero y la quiero inmediatamente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Acabo de venir corriendo hacia acá para terminar viendo una de las escenas más disparatadas de toda mi vida.

—Comienza diciéndome cómo has podido recurrir al Mapa del Merodeador para llegar a espiar a Malfoy, y por consecuente, a mí.

El chico se endereza y sus cejas hacen una contracción involuntaria. Es un poco estúpido querer negar un hecho como ese a estas alturas, mucho más a alguien tan perspicaz como su mejor amiga.

—No he buscado espiarte a ti, Hermione—pero quizás si se sale un poquito por la tangente…

—En serio, Harry, te imploro que dejes de verme la cara de idiota ahora mismo.

Es su turno de fruncir los labios.

—Deja de estar acusándome, pareciera que he cometido algo ilegal.

—Estoy bastante segura que en algunas provincias hay un par de leyes que establecen que el hecho de encantar pergaminos para estar al tanto de la ubicación de las personas es ilegal.

Harry hace un gesto exasperado, llevando las manos a su pelo y revolviéndoselo más si cabe.

—¡Estabas sentada con el jodido Malfoy! ¡Un tipo que tú bien sabes puede ser un mortífago!

—No, Harry, no lo sé, ni tú tampoco, y comienzo a pensar que esta ridícula fijación que tienes con él comienza a ser preocupante.

—¡Ridícula! —repite, indignado; ha comenzado a alzar la voz pero no le importa—Eso es lo que piensas, ¿verdad? Que solo soy un paranoico que debido a un trauma de la niñez ahora cree que todos van tras él. ¡Ah! O mejor aún: Al igual que Snape, crees que solo busco llamar la atención.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —exclama Hermione.

Harry se encuentra muy enojado ahora, un poco traicionado, también. Ella, que lo lleva apoyando desde siempre, ahora quiere darle la espalda. No lo entiende, ¿por qué demonios nadie quiere creerle sobre Malfoy? Él ha visto, oído cosas, cosas que por menos la gente ha denunciado ante el Wizengamot. ¿Tan difícil es para Hermione confiar un poco en sus teorías? Sabe que es una persona metódica y bastante escéptica, pero él es _El Elegido_, debería darle un poco de mérito por eso, al menos. ¡Además es su maldito mejor amigo!

—¿Qué hacías junto a Malfoy?

—Nada conspirativo, él solo se sienta ahí a molestarme un rato.

—Quiere sacarte información. Es obvio.

—¡Basta, Harry! ¿No te das cuenta lo mal que te está haciendo todo esto? —busca tomarlo del rostro, mas él se la sacude bruscamente.

—¡Hermione, él podría querer llevarte con Voldemort!

—¿Qué dices? ¡Nadie puede salir de aquí ni siquiera! Además, Dumbledore sabría algo como eso.

—¡Pero Dumbledore no está! ¡Y tú de repente te has vuelto una obtusa y no quieres ver lo obvio!

—¡Harry!

Ella lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas asomando por ellos. Se lleva el dorso de la mano hasta allí y restriega fuertemente, enrojeciendo su pálida tez en el proceso. Cuando vuelve a mirarlo, la decepción brilla en sus pupilas, decepción que nunca Harry, hasta ahora, había visto de parte de ella hacia él.

—Te dije que no soy idiota, Harry. Creí que tú, de entre todo el mundo, podía verlo.

Sorbe por la nariz, y sin ánimos de aportar nada más a la conversación, se da media vuelta, alejándose de él.

Harry permanece un poco más en su sitio, sentimientos contradictorios lo recorren por entero. Ciertamente le ha afectado aquella mirada por parte de ella, pero también siente un rencorcito que le permite sentirse un poco satisfecho de ver que al menos ella también lo ha pasado mal.

Cinco minutos más tarde, no obstante, se siente como un maldito estúpido. El peor amigo de todo el mundo. ¡Por Merlín! Si es Hermione de quien estamos hablando, puede que de la noche a la mañana se haya vuelto increíblemente tozuda, pero jamás pensaría de él todas esas absurdas cosas que Harry dijo en su creciente frustración al ver que ella no se ponía de su parte como solía hacerlo. Aprieta los puños, sintiéndose de pronto como la peor escoria. Al salir de detrás de la estantería, se percata que aún hay personas al pendiente de él, frunce el ceño y aparta los ojos de todas aquellas molestas miradas. Hermione se ha marchado completamente de la biblioteca, lo confirma al ver la mesa despejada de sus cosas, _sus cosas_, no las de Malfoy, quien continúa sentado en la misma silla, lo está mirando también, y por alguna razón, no se le nota nada contento, en lo absoluto.

Harry se da media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. Con un poco de suerte, quizás Hermione acepte sus disculpas.

—Oye, Potter.

Esconde la repentina sorpresa ante el llamado del Slytherin. Vuelve a girarse mostrándose receloso.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta desde su sitio.

—Ven aquí un momento, anda.

Su recelo se incrementa, Malfoy ha hablado con voz sosegada, sin embargo sus ojos siguen taladrándolo de tal forma que pareciera desear asesinarlo ahí mismo. Es un poco extraño.

Harry se acerca hacia él, solo porque las miradas siguen posadas en su persona y no está dispuesto a hacer otra escena. Piensa que por hoy ha sido suficiente ser el centro de atención; no es como si lo hubiese querido, de todas formas.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —lo mira ceñudo.

El muchacho rubio coge un libro y lo sujeta hacia él.

—Es de ella—dice, arrastrando las palabras—. Se lo ha olvidado. No lucía muy feliz, ¿sabes? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

El entrecejo de Harry se frunce todavía más. Toma el libro sin echarle una segunda mirada e ignora su pregunta.

—¿Por qué te has sentado junto a Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que buscas de ella, Malfoy? —lo encara.

El chico chasquea la lengua, resguarda las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su expresión ahora es de completo aburrimiento. A Harry le gustaría asestarle un buen puñetazo en la nariz.

—Entretenimiento. Quizás que me deje copiarme de vez en cuando de sus apuntes. Ah, no, que esos son tú y la comadreja—se encoge de hombros. Tiene toda la actitud de querer sacarlo de sus casillas—. Soy un tipo que se aburre con facilidad, Potter. Y Granger está aquí todas las tardes; muy triste, la verdad, ¿acaso no tiene otra finalidad en el mundo que posar su culo en una silla y quemarse las pestañas? Pobre sabelotodo, a veces creo compadecerme de ella—suspira de manera teatral y hace una prolongada pausa, sus ojos muestran un brillito malicioso—. Luego recuerdo que es una _sangresucia_ y se me pasa.

Harry toma su provocación. Sin Hermione a su lado para poder frenarlo esta vez, se adelanta un par de pasos y golpea a Malfoy en todo el centro de la cara.

Se siente malditamente liberador.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ronald Weasley puede sentir con toda claridad las vibras negativas que despide Hermione por cada célula de su cuerpo. Se encuentra dos asientos más allá, comiendo de su estofado en completo silencio. Ron por lo general puede ser un tipo despistado, pero ahora que no tiene a Lavender encima—se ha quedado junto a Parvati haciendo no sé qué para luego ir a preguntarle a la profesora Trelawney no sé qué más—se percata de ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo que Harry aún no ha llegado a cenar, lleva más de media hora retrasado y Hermione no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, ni siquiera sobre la manera en que Ron ha salpicado estofado accidentalmente sobre la mesa ni el desastre que ha hecho posteriormente con las servilletas.

Está enfadada, lo sabe sin necesidad de preguntárselo, lo que no sabe es por qué, y francamente, teme un poco el preguntarle. Lo último que desea a esas alturas es que ella pague su enojo con él. Se detiene por un momento en sus cavilaciones. Hermione no está enfadada con él, ¿cierto? Ron no recuerda haber hecho algo malo y/o estúpido en su presencia. Ni siquiera ha estado besándose con Lavender estando ella cerca. Cuando lo piensa mejor, no entiende mucho el cambio que ha dado Hermione de la noche a la mañana, es decir, Ron no es idiota, bien sabe que a ella al principio le irritaba sobremanera verlos juntos, ahora en cambio parece completamente indiferente a este hecho.

Quizás, piensa con un poco de tristeza, a ella él comienza a darle igual.

A su lado, Seamus Finnigan se levanta de su sitio y Ron ve la oportunidad de acercarse. Se arrima hasta ubicarse justo a su lado.

—Hermione—la llama suavemente, tanteando el terreno—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente, Ronald—responde ella de inmediato.

Ron hace una mueca.

—Sonaría más convincente si no me llamaras por mi nombre completo, ¿sabes?

Voltea a mirarlo, tiene el ceño fruncido pero lo relaja un poco cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

—Vale, estoy un poco molesta. Pero no es contigo—se apresura a aclarar.

Él se encoge de hombros en un gesto desinteresado, sin embargo, por dentro se encuentra realmente aliviado de no ser esta vez el causante de su mal humor.

—¿Tiene que ver… con Harry? —se aventura a preguntar.

El ceño de Hermione vuelve a fruncirse, lo que confirma sus sospechas. A Ron no le extraña mucho, en realidad; en las últimas semanas Harry y Hermione han tenido cierto roce en el que él no sabe de qué parte ponerse. Harry continúa afirmando el nuevo estatus de mortífago de Malfoy, mientras Hermione cada vez parece más renuente a aceptar algo como eso. Ronald no sabe qué pensar exactamente, detesta a Malfoy, de eso no hay duda, y sabe que existe una gran posibilidad de que sea un verdadero mortífago, lo que hace darle el beneficio de la duda a su mejor amigo, pero por otro lado, al igual que Hermione, piensa que no es un hecho confirmado; y aunque a su parte arrebatada e imprudente le gustaría acusarlo abiertamente de ello delante de todo el colegio, sabe que también se trata de una cuestión delicada. Si Malfoy realmente fuera un mortífago la Orden debería intervenir, y sería un asunto que habría que llevar muy discretamente.

—Creo que Harry debería comenzar a respetar el juicio de los demás respecto a otros—habla Hermione después de mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella baja la mirada, sus dedos comienzan a jugar con el dobladillo de su túnica. Tiene las uñas cubiertas por ese extraño y traslúcido esmalte muggle que a veces suele usar. Él siempre ha pensado que sus manos se ven bastante bonitas de esa forma.

—Honestamente, Ron, ¿siquiera puedes imaginar a Malfoy conjurando el maleficio _Morsmordre_?

A Ron le extraña un poco la pregunta.

—¿Honestamente, Hermione? Sí, sí lo puedo imaginar.

Alza la vista hacia él, sus ojos lo miran dubitativamente, es un poco raro cuando se trata de ella.

—¿De verdad?

Las cejas pelirrojas se acercan brevemente, casi con perplejidad.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Mira, aborrezco a Malfoy, pero muy a mi pesar debo admitir que tiene buenas habilidades mágicas… Aun si tú eres mejor—ella sonríe, solo un poco, mas es suficiente para hacerlo sentir satisfecho—. Mi punto es que lo creo capaz de aprender a conjurar un hechizo como ese, como ese y como otros más que pertenezcan a la rama de las artes oscuras. ¡Vamos, Hermione! Es hijo de Lucius Malfoy y sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿acaso suena como un disparate imaginarlo siendo un despreciable mortífago?

El ceño de Hermione se frunce por tercera vez, pero más que enojada, se le ve contrariada ahora.

—¿Tú también crees que sea un mortífago?

Ron suspira.

—No lo sé, y no tengo ni idea. Pero creo que cuando se trata de Malfoy, se puede esperar lo peor.

La joven asiente en silencio. Por primera vez, Ron se nota como la voz de la razón. Por lo general esa es la tarea de Hermione o de Harry siempre que él entra en disputa con alguno de los dos. Ahora que la cosa parece ser entre ambos, supone que es su papel en esta ocasión.

Sonríe para sus adentros, se siente bastante bien no ser el que causa la discordia en el grupo aunque sea por una vez.

—Por cierto, Hermione—habla un minuto más tarde, cuando tiene la certeza de que ya lo peor ha pasado y puede permitirse relajarse—, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde se ha metido Harry?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_**pensare ac confundere**_

**(Pensar y Confundirse)**


	12. pensare ac confundere

**N/a:**Se me cae la cara de vergüenza por lo mucho que he tardado, chicos. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo. Muero de sueño y todo eso, pero no quería dejar que pasara otra semana y yo sin publicar. Más de un mes, ¡wow! D:

Agradecida como siempre con sus reviews. Y nunca me cansaré de decirlo: ¡Son mi combustible para seguir! Y agradecida también con todos ustedes por la paciencia infinita que parecen tener. Más lectores se han agregado a esta historia (gracias por todos esos _favs_ y _follows_3), así que no puedo estar más contenta :3

Por cierto, quería comentarles algo: Hace un rato me enteré que el fic ha clasificado en las nominaciones a MEJOR FIC de los _Fanfics Awards 2014_en un grupo de Facebook de Potterfics. Y eso me ha hecho súper feliz, porque no creí que la historia gustaría tanto como para llegar hasta ese punto (:

Bueno, sin más que decir, los invito a leer el capítulo. Aunque antes me gustaría dejarles una advertencia: Me odiarán cuando lleguen al final, lo sé, pero en mi legítima defensa les diré que ha sido necesario u.u

¡A leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Undecim -**

_**pensare ac confundere **_

**(Pensar y Confundirse)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Pensare)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**L**a mañana de San Valentín Hermione se despertó empapada en sudor, con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente dentro del pecho. Había tenido un sueño horrible, en donde alguien apretaba su garganta deliberadamente con toda la intención de estrangularla a las orillas del Lago Negro; hacía frío, estaba oscuro y el cielo se encontraba nublado.

Nunca había soñado algo tan vívido.

La noche anterior le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en la discusión con Harry, en las palabras de Ron y en Malfoy. Al final todo giraba en torno a él, alrededor ese rubio engreído que ella siempre había considerado un niño rico y mimado. Ahora… Bueno, todavía seguía siéndolo, pero Hermione también sabía que de cierta forma Malfoy había cambiado, no era el mismo que en años anteriores. Podía afirmar que ese curso había venido un poco más tranquilo, casi taciturno. Había atestiguado cómo podía pasar al lado de un chiquillo de primer curso y no preocuparse en burlarse de él como antaño. No es que eso fuera malo, en lo absoluto, pero actualmente era algo que comenzaba a causarle curiosidad.

Ciertamente que su padre se encontrara tras las rejas era un factor bastante determinante en su cambio, no era un secreto para nadie que Lucius Malfoy había sido la principal influencia en Draco Malfoy. Aun si era estricto con él—Hermione suponía que sí, recordaba su mirada de censura cada vez que el muchacho hablaba o actuaba imprudentemente—, Draco lo respetaba como a nadie, y estaba segura que sería como su ejemplo a seguir.

Se preguntó, verdaderamente intrigada, cómo lo estaría llevando. Incluso se imaginó preguntándoselo, pero al segundo siguiente descartó el pensamiento completamente.

Había pasado un tiempo a solas junto a Ron como hace mucho no sucedía. En vista de que Lavender había estado ocupada con no sé qué tontería de Adivinación, Ron la había acompañado de vuelta a la Sala Común y habían estado largo rato charlando frente a la chimenea, de nada en particular, nimiedades del día a día que sin embargo consiguieron serenar sus nervios a medida que los minutos transcurrían; hablar con Ron de banalidades siempre conseguía relajarla, haciéndola olvidarse momentáneamente del sinfín de deberes y preocupaciones que cargaba encima. Un par de veces ambos se preguntaron dónde estaría Harry, y Hermione admitió más adelante para sí misma que le preocupaba un poco, no obstante llegaron a la sencilla conclusión que lo más probable es que se encontraba de nuevo con Dumbledore. Pese a que Harry había afirmado—de muy mala manera, por cierto—que el anciano director no se encontraba en Hogwarts, Hermione sabía que era un hombre impredecible, fácilmente pudo haber vuelto esa misma noche.

Eventualmente, su enojo con su amigo pelinegro fue disminuyendo, no hasta llegar a extinguirse, pero Hermione era una persona juiciosa y bastante reflexiva, por lo que debía admitir que la molestia de Harry era un poco justificable… no la manera en que la trató, eso sin duda fue particularmente hiriente; sin embargo, como escuchó decir a Ron una vez, él tenía un punto. Aunque no podía entenderlo del todo, y si bien una parte de sí misma se negaba en rotundo a creer cualquier palabra de Harry respecto a Malfoy, cuando Ron le planteó la situación, ella reconoció que tenía razón en parte. No de que Malfoy fuera un mortífago, sino de que bien podía serlo. Quizás no ahora, quizás nunca—ella, honestamente, deseaba que no llegara a serlo jamás—, pero siendo quien era podría verse tentado en cualquier momento a ser acogido por aquel mundo tenebroso que representaban las artes oscuras y ser un seguidor de Voldemort.

Si su padre lo era, ¿quién dice que él no podría—llegar a—serlo? Ella no conocía lo suficiente a ninguno de los dos como para hacer comparaciones que validaran ninguna hipótesis. Lo que a su vez, guiados por esta misma lógica, invalidaba cualquier teoría de Harry, puesto que ni él, ni ella, ni nadie, tenían una prueba absoluta de que Malfoy fuera un mortífago.

Y esto nos llevaba a _nada_. Donde un principio, solo que con Harry y Hermione enojados el uno con el otro. Algo totalmente ridículo.

De vuelta al presente, la muchacha se incorporó y rápidamente registró la mesita de noche a su lado, abriendo el segundo cajón, hurgando su interior buscando un rollo de pergamino ya en uso. Que ella y Harry estuvieran peleados en esos momentos no era la única novedad de ese día, la segunda era que recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido la noche anterior; de hecho, se atrevía a afirmar que nada extraño—léase preocupante o inquietante—había pasado anoche. Era casi un milagro teniendo en cuenta que para ella se habían vuelto prácticamente inexistentes los acontecimientos que le sucedían por las noches.

Aparte de aquel rollo de pergamino, había cuatro más dentro del cajón, todos y cada uno de ellos con un escrupuloso horario que se veía arruinado al llegar a las horas nocturnas. Para Hermione, resultaba bastante decepcionante observar todos los espacios en blanco que se había visto en la obligación de dejar al no ser capaz de no recordar nada más. Volvía a retomar la rutina a la mañana siguiente, era cierto, mas no era lo que estaba buscando; la cronología no la estaba llevando a ningún lado, peor aún, ahora con Malfoy todo el tiempo junto a ella en la biblioteca por las tardes, se le hacía imposible escribir en aquel pergamino lo que había hecho aquella mañana—no quería ni imaginar todas las preguntas que haría ni las burlas por eso. Y era todavía peor cuando no conseguía hacerlo «a tiempo»—es decir, antes de que esos _lapsus_ sucedieran—, porque entonces a la mañana siguiente debía tomarse más minutos y forzar aún más la memoria para ordenar los acontecimientos de prácticamente todo el día anterior antes de plasmarlos en la hoja de pergamino.

Y encima estaban las clases, los deberes, Harry con su paranoia y el condenado libro, y la guinda del pastel: Draco Malfoy. Decir que estaba agotada era poco. Y no se trataba de que lo estuviera, si en algo era buena, era en saber lidiar con la presión, es solo que el hecho de que parecía ser en vano, la frustraba sobremanera. Era como estar caminando en círculos, un círculo lleno de obstáculos cada vez más molestos que parecían tener el propósito de hacerla querer tirar la toalla.

_«Pues no será así»_, se dijo Hermione, infundiéndose fuerzas. Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, aunque tuviera que tropezar con la misma piedra una y otra vez, y aunque resultara que todo al final fuera una tontería—lo que, francamente, dudaba por completo—, descubriría qué rayos es lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

Luego de hacer lo pertinente con la cronología—anotar cada mínimo detalle de la noche pasada, incluyendo las veces que fue al baño… sí, hasta eso—, Hermione se dispuso a arreglarse para comenzar su rutina. La mitad de sus compañeras de cuarto ya se había levantado, y ella aprovechó que la otra mitad seguía en una duermevela para tomar su turno en el cuarto de baño, pero más tarde el tránsito luego de salir se le hizo poco menos que insoportable. Ni Lavender ni Parvati paraban de ir de un lado a otro, en un revoltijo de perfume y accesorios femeninos. Hermione no lograba entender cómo podían complicarse tanto cuando al final debían vestir el uniforme de la escuela. Los extras no podrían hacer mucha diferencia, ¿verdad? Aun si era San Valentín y puede que los chicos pudieran prestar más atención a esa clase de cosas.

Logró escapar del dormitorio antes de que ambas consiguieran abordarla, de esta manera se evitó el verse enfrascada en uno de estos frívolos dilemas en el que desgraciadamente a veces se veía atrapada, dilemas de _vital _importancia como por ejemplo qué moño le quedaba mejor a Lavender o qué aretes le lucían más a Parvati.

Encontrar a Ron y a Harry charlando de pie en la Sala Común no fue una sorpresa. La sorpresa vino cuando este último giró el rostro hacia ella y para Hermione fue imposible no mostrar su asombro al visualizar el horrendo hematoma en su pómulo derecho, bastante cerca del ojo; cargaba también una pequeña herida en el labio, que aunque cerrada ya, todavía conservaba un color rojizo. La muchacha lo observó por un instante en completo mutismo, sin estar muy segura de qué decir, qué pensar. Al igual que ella, los dos chicos la miraban en silencio, ambos a la expectativa de su próxima reacción.

Para ella, que siempre andaba atando cabos, no le costó demasiado sacar una conclusión.

—Malfoy...

—Malfoy—repitieron ellos al unísono, asintiendo también al mismo tiempo.

La escena, quizá, habría resultado un tanto graciosa para alguien que la contemplaba desde fuera. Pero para Hermione, que recordaba a la perfección el origen de la discusión entre ella y Harry, era de todo menos divertida.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —encaró al muchacho.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces en su dirección y su respuesta fue más que escueta:

—Malfoy y yo nos hemos peleado.

—Eso ya lo he deducido, Harry.

Se acercó finalmente hasta quedar frente a él. Dejando la mochila a un lado, alzó una de sus manos y lo tomó por la barbilla con firmeza, girando su rostro hacia un lado para conseguir un mejor ángulo de visión. Así de cerca la vista resultaba igual de fea, los anteojos lograban camuflar pobremente el gran moretón, pero a corta distancia se podía apreciar lo reciente del golpe; el color purpúreo se concentraba más en el centro, conformando un degradado que rodeaba prácticamente todo el pópulo hasta extinguirse casi en la comisura del ojo.

—Eso ha estado muy mal, Harry—comenzó, su voz, pese a sonar condescendiente, escondía un claro cariz de reproche al final—. No voy a preguntar cómo sucedió exactamente, ni quién lo inició. Me lo imagino—hizo una pausa—. ¿Fue algo así como en quinto curso?

—Te llamó sangresucia de nuevo, Hermione—se adelantó el pelinegro.

—¡Ese hijo de...!

—¡Ron! —lo cortó ella ipso facto lanzándole una mirada de censura. Luego suspiró—: Les he dicho un millón de veces a los dos que lo que siempre busca es provocarlos cuando se refiere a mí de esa manera—hizo una mueca—. No es que me agrade que me llame sangresucia, sé muy bien lo que significa y es realmente ofensivo, pero es algo que con el tiempo he aprendido a manejar—su mirada se alternaba del uno al otro—. No me siento pisoteada de ninguna forma por él cuando me llama así sencillamente porque sé bastante bien cuáles son mis orígenes y me siento orgullosa de ellos—a su cabeza acudió el súbito recuerdo de aquella conversación que ambos tuvieron el día anterior en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo apartó rápidamente para no perder el hilo de la conversación—. Lo que consiguen cuando se dejan provocar por Malfoy es que se vanaglorie de su propia capacitad de sacar de sus casillas a la gente. Créanme, lo sé bastante bien—detuvo sus ojos en Harry y él por su parte frunció el ceño ante lo último. Ambos sabían a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

Hermione lo soltó para hurgar entre su túnica, en busca de su varita con el fin de hacer desaparecer el hematoma. Se vio impedida por Harry que la tomó del brazo suavemente.

—No te esfuerces, Hermione. McGonagall y Snape nos prohibieron usar algún hechizo de sanación, de hecho Madame Pomfrey nos curó de manera muggle—la soltó y una de las comisuras de su boca se curvó hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa burlona—. Supongo que para Malfoy la experiencia fue el doble de desagradable.

—¡Joder!—exclamó Ron de repente—¿Te imaginas lo humillante que ha de haber sido para él tener que soportar que lo curaran de esa forma? ¡Rayos! ¡Debí estar ahí para verlo!

Ambos soltaron sendas carcajadas, mas al notar la mirada de Hermione callaron de inmediato.

—Eso ha estado muy mal, Harry—repitió, pero ninguno de los dos supo si se refería al comentario, ligado a la manera de expresarse de Ron o si se refería nuevamente a lo que había sucedido con Malfoy.

No obstante, cuando la mirada de ella reposó por más tiempo en Harry, este supo que no estaba refiriéndose a ninguna de las dos cosas. Hermione podía ser una chica muy sensata y honesta, pero también mantenía parte de su orgullo Gryffindor bastante intacto, con lo que él sabía que no estaba dispuesta todavía a demandar una disculpa, no todavía. Lo más seguro es que siguiera dolida por sus hirientes palabras.

Harry se sentía terrible, lo que más deseaba era disculparse con ella, porque era la última persona que merecía su desprecio. Aunque actualmente no estuvieran de acuerdo en algo que él consideraba de vital importancia, seguía siendo su mejor amiga y una de los pocos a la que le confiaría su vida ciegamente.

—Hermione, yo…

—¡Aquí estoy, Ro-Ro!

El aludido se crispó en su sitio y el tenso ambiente de repente se transformó en una extraña combinación de incomodidad y vergüenza ajena. Los tres amigos miraron hacia el inicio de las escaleras que dirigían al dormitorio de las chicas y observaron a Lavender Brown con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La imagen no parecería inusual si no fuera por el extravagante moño rojo escarchado que llevaba en la cabeza y si no se encontrara pintada como una puerta. Los labios carmín le brillaban y estaban cargados de tal forma que en la distancia pareciera que se estuvieran derritiendo, como si de una paleta al sol se tratase.

_«Una imagen un poco perturbadora»_, pensaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo, sin ser conscientes de ello.

Lavender no se aguantó demasiado para correr hacia Ron y tirársele en los brazos. El pelirrojo debió hacer uso de sus buenos reflejos para cogerla al vuelo y evitar que se rompiera el cuello en el proceso. Con la cara tan roja como un tomate debido a la vergüenza, arrojó una mirada de súplica a sus dos mejores amigos. Harry y Hermione debieron controlarse lo suficiente para únicamente sonreír un poco en vez de comenzar a doblarse de la risa, cosa que estaba siendo bastante difícil cuando Dean, Seamus e incluso Neville ya lo estaban haciendo.

—¡Feliz San Valentín, mi cariñito! —exclamó Lavender estampándole un sonoro beso al muchacho en la mejilla.

Ron se puso más rojo si cabe, bajó los ojos y murmuró más para el cuello de su camisa que para la chica.

—Feliz San Valentín, Lav-Lav.

Harry no se pudo contener por más tiempo, estalló en estridentes carcajadas que solo lograron avivar las risas de los demás jóvenes. Por su parte Lavender, sin ser consciente que era el centro de las burlas junto con su novio, lo estrechó más en su arrollador abrazo. Los ojos le brillaban cual colegiala enamorada, lo que, sin duda alguna, es lo que era.

Hermione contemplaba la escena con súbita e inusitada curiosidad, observó cuidadosamente la euforia rosa de Lavender, la expresión terriblemente apenada de Ron, las orejas rojas de este… Luego movió la mirada al manchón carmín que era producto de los labios de la rubia sobre su mejilla y de repente la escena perdió toda gracia.

Sus cejas se juntaron un poco, muy brevemente, fue más así como una contracción involuntaria—un tic, quizás—, pero pudo sentir con toda claridad el ramalazo de ira que la imagen del beso de Lavender tatuado en la mejilla de Ronald Weasley causó en ella. Tardó apenas un segundo, y luego al siguiente se había ido. Apartando la mirada, soltó todo el aire de golpe, desconcertada consigo misma, sin entender ni un poco qué había sido eso. Se llevó una mano al pecho, el corazón le palpitaba a su ritmo habitual, como si no hubiera pasado por ninguna alteración hace escasamente un instante atrás.

Temerosa y expectante a partes iguales, volvió la vista hacia la pareja, observando esta vez a Lavender riendo a mandíbula batiente por algo que había dicho Ron.

Pero aparte de indiferencia, no sintió nada más.

Suspiró, frustrada. Qué sensación más rara.

—Oye, Hermione.

Se sobresaltó, Harry había posado una mano detrás de su espalda y ella no se lo había esperado.

—¡Harry!

—Lo siento—se disculpó el muchacho, dejando las manos laxas a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Quería hablar contigo sobre… Bueno… Ya sabes.

Hermione alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—No, no sé.

Ambos sabían que eso no era verdad. A su alrededor, la atención seguían puesta en Ron y Lavender, así que ellos pasaban a un segundo plano que Harry había sabido aprovechar.

—Sobre lo de ayer—terminó por decir el joven a media voz, sus ojos verdes la miraban directamente—. Fui un imbécil contigo, Hermione. Y no debí tratarte de esa manera.

—Ciertamente—asintió la chica. Se había cruzado de brazos y lo contemplaba con expresión adusta.

—Lo siento tanto. Jamás he pensado que seas idiota, ¡nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza siquiera, te lo juro! Fue un arranque del momento, me dejé llevar por mi enojo.

—No es excusa.

—Sí, lo sé.

Parecía incómodo en su propia piel, se ajustó un par de veces las gafas sobre la nariz y se revolvió el cabello oscuro con una mano. La herida en el labio se le había abierto de nuevo.

—En cuanto a Malfoy…—comenzó.

—Harry—lo cortó ella de inmediato. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y se lo masajeó en un claro gesto fatigado. Suspiró—: Lo único que pido en estos momentos es que dejes de mencionar a Malfoy en cada conversación que tengamos. Es realmente insoportable.

Él frunció los labios, contrariado, mas luego asintió.

—Vale.

Hermione suspiró por tercera vez en lo que iba de mañana. Pensó en que si así comenzaba el día, no quería ni imaginar de qué manera terminaría.

**II**

**_(Confundere) _**

**E**l reloj marca las 5.30 y decide en ese momento cambiar de postura. La mano izquierda se le ha dormido del todo así que ha optado por apoyar la cabeza esta vez en la palma de la mano derecha y continuar con su lectura. A su alrededor la compañía es poco más que escasa; no le extraña, sin embargo, no cuando la mayoría del colegio ha preferido pasar el final de la tarde en los terrenos del colegio o pululando por los pasillos, ella no necesita echarle mucha cabeza al hecho de que San Valentín cambia un poco el comportamiento habitual de la gente. O su rutina, al menos. No la malinterpreten, Hermione no es una cascarrabias que odia este día, es simplemente que el pasar de los años lo ha vuelto igual de rutinario para ella que cualquier otra fecha en general.

Tiene muchísimo que estudiar, por otra parte, así que de hecho el que sea San Valentín le viene al pelo, ya que la biblioteca se encuentra menos ajetreada y mucho más silenciosa, lo que es maravilloso al momento de buscar concentrarse.

El reloj marca las 5.33 y de repente Hermione cae en cuenta de que se ha pasado tres minutos mirándolo fijamente. Parpadea y frunce un poco el ceño, después vuelve a fijar la mirada en las páginas de su ejemplar de Runas, sin embargo es como si alguna clase de atracción magnética hiciera efecto en ella porque su atención abandona de inmediato el libro y se centra nuevamente de vuelta al viejo reloj de aguja. La manilla pequeña parece llevar una eternidad donde mismo, mientras que la manilla más grande parece estar conspirando para triplicar la duración de cada minuto que anuncia a medida que se mueve.

—Para ya—se dice en voz alta.

¿Qué demonios sucede con ella? Suficiente con haberlo buscado en el desayuno y a la hora del almuerzo—sus ojos se han desviado casi de manera inconsciente a la mesa de Slytherin, sin hallarlo por ningún lado—, pero el hecho de que también espere verlo ahora es totalmente ridículo. Absurdo, en realidad.

Malfoy está castigado junto con Harry, los dos han sido llamados a mitad de la tarde por sus respectivos jefes de Casa y ella solo puede suponer que el hecho de que ambos estén juntos ya es un castigo más que suficiente. Solo espera que no se vayan de nuevo a los golpes, porque no está por la labor de volver a dar una charla a Harry sobre lo poco beneficioso que es para él andar cayéndose a puñetazo limpio como si de un vándalo se tratase; sobre todo ahora que está bajo el foco de medio mundo mágico… no es como si antes no lo estuviera—es famoso de una particular manera, Hermione siempre ha sido consciente de eso—, pero ahora más que nunca su asociación con Voldemort sigue vigente.

Piensa en que Malfoy de cierta forma también es un foco de atención actualmente, aunque por razones menos destacables que su amigo. Hermione recuerda cuando leyó el titular de _El Profeta_ sobre el enjuiciamiento de Lucius Malfoy, en un recuadro más abajo había una foto de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, un pequeño encabezado anunciando que ambos abandonaban el juicio. Recuerda la expresión inescrutable de los dos y no le pasa inadvertido que pese a que en aquel momento no le prestó más atención de la debida, ahora se pregunta con genuina curiosidad qué pasaba por sus cabezas justo en ese instante. ¿Habrán sentido miedo?, ¿la deshonra de lo que era para una familia de alta sociedad el estar en medio de un suceso escabroso de tal calibre que sin duda los perjudicaría? ¿Malfoy en algún momento le habría reprochado a su padre, aunque sea mentalmente, la humillación por la que los había hecho pasar? ¿Le habrían molestado sus incalificables acciones?

Se percata en ese momento que su atención vuelve a centrarse únicamente en él y esto la hace sentirse fastidiada, no obstante se dice que es lógico siendo que es el Malfoy con el que más ha tratado, con el que de hecho debe lidiar diariamente.

O casi.

Refunfuña para sus adentros y se obliga a apartar los ojos del infame reloj de pared. Comienza a hojear el libro, pasando sus páginas con cierta pereza, no concibe que aunque el ambiente está perfectamente adecuado para estudiar en completa paz, a ella simplemente se le haga imposible hacerlo. Se atreve a pensar incluso que se le está haciendo más complicado que cuando tiene a Malfoy encima agobiándola. Una total ironía, sin duda.

Pero entonces una sombra se proyecta sobre la mesa y el corazón de Hermione da un vuelco. Alza la mirada rápidamente.

La completa decepción que la recorre por entera le toma por sorpresa. Harry está frente a ella, el hematoma en su rostro sigue igual de oscuro que hace horas atrás pero la herida del labio se ha vuelto más pequeña, cerrándose rápidamente. Carga el semblante cansado, mas se las arregla para sonreírle.

—Hola—saluda.

—Hola, Harry—responde Hermione, forzándose a ignorar aquel penoso sentimiento—. ¿Qué tal ha estado el castigo?

Él se encoje de hombros, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Podría haber sido peor.

—¿Cómo peor?

—Bueno, podría haber sido obligado a pasar la tarde completa junto a Malfoy, en cambio ha sido solo una media hora en la cual McGonagall y Snape volvieron a reprendernos por nuestras acciones pasadas y luego McGonagall me ha ordenado que fuera con ella. He estado todo este tiempo completando redacciones.

—Pues no suena a un castigo para mí—murmura Hermione mientras se encoge de hombros, imitándole.

Harry ensancha un poco la sonrisa.

—No lo dudo.

Para Hermione, es bastante difícil seguir enojada con él, no cuando la mira así, magullado, sonriente y claramente arrepentido de las palabras que empleó con ella la tarde anterior. La honestidad en sus ojos se lo demuestra. Es solo un chico un tanto impulsivo y demasiado agobiado por un nombre—y ahora, gracias a una profecía, también un título—que trae a cuestas y una fama que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando era apenas un niño.

—Eres un buen chico, Harry—suelta sin proponérselo.

Él arquea ambas cejas, extrañado por su repentina observación.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Hermione vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—Simplemente lo eres. Lo sé.

Harry agacha la mirada y se lleva una mano a la cabeza para revolverse de los cabellos, en un gesto inconsciente.

—¿Con eso me quieres decir que estoy perdonado?

—Es más difícil permanecer enojada contigo que con Ron, debo admitir—sonríe.

Sus miradas se cruzan y ambos pueden afirmar que todo vuelve a estar bien entre ellos. Él de repente abre mucho los ojos, como si algo lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, Hermione.

—¿Cuál?

Se arrepiente inmediatamente de haber preguntado. Con solo ver el brillo en la mirada de Harry, Hermione sabe que están a punto de romper una decena de reglas, por lo mínimo.

.

—No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por ti para hacer esto, ¡encima nos hemos saltado la cena!

La risa de Harry a su lado la mosquea un poco, él puede notarlo, e imagina que ella lo está fulminando con la mirada.

—¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! Admite que nos la hemos pasado bien.

—Si algún profesor llegara a saber…

—Tú bien sabes que ahora mismo en Hogwarts solo tres personas conocemos este pasadizo: Ron, tú y yo.

—Ya, pero ha sido tan imprudente de nuestra parte. Si solo…

—¿Te apetece una rana de chocolate?

—Oh, está bien. Gracias.

Un breve silencio se instala en el lugar mientras la joven mastica la golosina. Harry no puede distinguir sus facciones entre tanta oscuridad, pero puede imaginarla con los ojos muy abiertos, maquinando el siguiente reproche dentro de su cabeza y esto lo hace sonreír divertido. Está bastante seguro de que ella también se lo ha pasado igual de genial en aquella salida secreta a Hogsmeade como él. Ha tenido una idea estupenda, está seguro. Ir a Hogsmeade está terminantemente prohibido desde que sucedió lo de Katie Bell, sin embargo Harry siempre ha estado consciente de que hay formas de salir del castillo sin ser notados. Hasta el momento, no se le había ocurrido salir de Hogwarts porque, honestamente, no parecía haber una razón lógica para ello—sabe que se está mil veces más seguro dentro de la escuela que fuera—, pero hoy sin embargo parece haber sido algo adecuado para hacer. Aunque ninguno lo haya dicho en voz alta, él sabe que ha ganado una respecto a eso de que no se puede salir del castillo, y tiene la convicción de que Hermione también lo sabe.

Por una hora entera, él y ella han distribuido su tiempo en los diferentes establecimientos de Hogsmeade, como Honeydukes y Las Tres Escobas, siempre manteniendo un bajo perfil, claro—la mayoría del tiempo bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Cada vez que alguien se les quedaba observando por más tiempo del necesario, ambos se tomaban de las manos y se apresuraban en cruzar en alguna esquina, temerosos de ser reconocidos como estudiantes de Hogwarts, o peor, de que distinguieran la cicatriz de Harry y supieran de quién se trataba.

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Hermione lo empujó de vuelta a Honeydukes, refunfuñando todo el rato por lo tarde que era y lo mal que había sido dejarse convencer por él de ir allí, como si la oscuridad en el cielo fuera un recordatorio de que debía volver a ser la bruja estricta y disciplinada que era usualmente.

—Creo que es una pena que Ron no haya podido venir—dice ella de repente.

Harry parpadea y debe ahogar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no está dispuesta a continuar riñéndolo.

—Sí, es una pena, pero decirle significaba tener que traer a Lavender también y eso en definitiva estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

—Completamente—ríe Hermione—. Creo que siento un poco de pena también por las parejas en San Valentín, de haber sido cualquier otro año, el fin de semana podrían haber venido y pasar el rato donde Madame Pudipié como de costumbre.

Harry no contesta, con toda franqueza, a él le dan lo mismo las parejas en San Valentín… sobre todo parejas como Ginny y Dean. Sacude la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento de ambos, agradecido de que Hermione no pueda verlo y por ende cuestionarle por ello.

—¿Harry?

—Ah… Sí, supongo que es un poco penoso.

—¿Estás pensando en Ginny?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa. Hace una mueca.

—N… No.

—Vamos, Harry, te conozco.

Es sorprendente lo perspicaz que puede ser aun cuando no logra ver sus gestos.

—Puede ser. Pero a menos que no quieras que te mencione a Malfoy, no me menciones a Ginny.

Por un breve momento, deja de escuchar sus pisadas a su lado. Y se detiene, un tanto extrañado.

—¿Hermione? —es su turno de preguntar.

—En realidad…—comienza ella, su voz se encuentra un poco más alejada ahora—. Creo que es momento de hablar de ello.

Harry está más sorprendido si cabe. Recuerda que esa misma mañana ella le pidió expresamente dejar de meter a Malfoy en sus conversaciones, y aunque fuera por ese día, él ha intentado cumplirlo al pie de la letra. Mira a su alrededor, sin en realidad alcanzar a ver nada. Se pregunta si la oscuridad de aquel túnel estrecho y rocoso no será un incentivo para hablar de cosas que resultan incómodas a la luz.

—¿Estás segura? —tantea, no desea entrar en una nueva discusión con ella ahora mismo.

—Así es.

Harry suspira. Se muere por hacerle un interrogatorio exhaustivo, porque en su cabeza sigue estando esa idea de que Malfoy ha decidido abordar a Hermione con motivo de conseguir algo de ella para beneficio de Voldemort. No obstante, no está muy seguro de si es conveniente abarcar el tema en esos instantes.

—Uh…

—Veamos, voy a ser puntual: Malfoy llegó un día a la biblioteca y se sentó en mi misma mesa—habla Hermione, al parecer sin ser consciente, o simplemente queriendo ignorar, su vacilación—. Desde ahí no paró de fastidiarme, ya sea por medio de insultos—creo que no necesito ilustrarte sobre ello— o con bromas, unas peores que otras.

—¿Qué tan peores?

Ella permanece un momento en silencio. Han echado a andar de nuevo, con sus pisadas siendo amortiguadas por la tierra enmohecida bajo sus pies.

—Una vez quemó mi libro de Runas Antiguas…

—¡¿Eso hizo?!

—… pero al final resultó ser solo una réplica—bufa—. En todo caso, me hizo enfurecer bastante porque solo al final me di cuenta de que no era mi verdadero libro.

—Qué putada—escupe Harry, enojado.

—Sí.

Por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, Hermione continuó contándole las diversas y desagradables anécdotas que vivió gracias a Malfoy. Le contó que una vez luego de ir a buscar un libro, cuando volvió a su mesa, Malfoy había hechizado todos los objetos que había sobre ella y estos se habían adherido a esta como si les hubiera echado pegamento. Por supuesto, a ella no le tomó demasiado tiempo deshacer el encantamiento, pero de todas maneras resultó seguir siendo un mal rato. También le contó que una vez la hizo enfurecer tanto que sin querer derramó un frasco de tinta sobre su pergamino, sin embargo eso no fue lo peor; Harry sintió la vacilación en su voz cuando comenzó a relatar que luego de eso, Malfoy había hechizado la tinta y había comenzado a escribir palabras desagradables en sus brazos.

—¿Qué palabras? —la interrumpió, apretando las manos en puños para contenerse.

—Ya sabes, sangresucia y esa clase de cosas.

Debió tomarse un momento antes de continuar escuchando, porque de lo contrario creía comenzar a despotricar en voz alta, cosa que Hermione no apreciaría en lo absoluto.

Ella le confesó también que no siempre se limitaba a ir a la biblioteca para molestarla, que también se cruzaba con ella en otras partes. Le contó que la vez en que se había escindido, cinco minutos después de que Ron y él hubieran abandonado la enfermería, Malfoy se había presentado para dedicarse a quejarse de Crookshanks. Cuando Hermione hablaba, Harry advirtió, que de vez en cuando su voz se apagaba y al segundo siguiente volvía con la misma intensidad y seguridad que antes, y él pensó que había cosas que se guardaba para ella. Pero lo dejó estar, solo porque no quería que se pusiera a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo has podido soportarlo todo este tiempo? —pregunta cuando siente que ya ha escuchado suficiente.

—Porque he aprendido a lidiar con él, no es tan malo cuando sabes cómo llevarlo. Además…—hace una pausa.

—¿Qué? —inquiere cuando nota que se ha quedado en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno, creo que ha comenzado a aburrirse, Harry. Ya no parece estar empeñado todo el tiempo en fastidiarme. A veces solo se dedica a hacer los deberes.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ahora Malfoy va a la biblioteca y se sienta contigo a hacer sus deberes como un buen chico?

Escucha un pequeño movimiento por su parte, supone que se ha encogido de hombros o algo.

—Yo solo digo que tarde o temprano se aburrirá del todo y se marchará. Y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes para mí.

Hermione no dice nada más, ni Harry tampoco. Cuando finalmente llegan a la entrada del pasadizo de la estatua de la _Bruja Tuerta_ y ella es la primera en salir, él sabe que la conversación ha muerto allí.

.

Hermione se ha despedido de Harry prometiéndole subir un poco de comida de las cocinas. Harry por su parte ha decidido ir directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor a darse una buena ducha, no necesita echarle una segunda mirada para notar que está agotado. Sin duda el día parece haber sido más largo para él. Hermione muere de hambre, ha comido algunos dulces, es verdad, pero ahora mismo le gustaría ingerir una comida sustanciosa, sin embargo, sabe que solo puede ir en busca de las sobras de la cena porque es incapaz de pedir a los elfos domésticos que preparen algo para ella y Harry, sería una completa irresponsabilidad de su parte cuando ya la hora de la comida ha pasado hace rato.

De todas formas, puede aprovechar de preguntarles si necesitan que haga nuevas bufandas para ellos. Hermione fantasea con que alguno—aparte de Dobby—llegue a decirle que sí, entonces ella con mucho gusto pasará toda la noche si es necesario tejiendo bufandas de muchos colores para obsequiarles.

La perspectiva la hace sentir entusiasmada. Sonríe.

Oye fuertes pasos acercándose a gran velocidad por la derecha. No le da tiempo a mirar. Algo la sujeta firmemente de la muñeca. Hermione jadea por la sorpresa y ese algo tira de ella con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla trastabillar, la pared golpeando fuertemente contra su espalda es lo que evita que caiga al suelo. Ella aprieta los párpados por el repentino dolor pero luego abre los ojos rápidamente, atónita.

—¿Qu…

—¡¿En dónde cojones te has metido?!

Ese «algo» resulta ser un «alguien». Alguien alto, rubio y con muy mal aspecto.

—¡Dime ahora mismo en dónde cojones te has metido, Granger!

Hermione permanece boquiabierta, muda de la impresión. Draco Malfoy se encuentra frente a ella, el rostro siempre pálido y sin imperfecciones ahora muestra una vista de lo más inquietante: Dos grandes medias lunas violetas se marcan bajo sus ojos, la zona se encuentra un poco hinchada y posee un aspecto un tanto sanguinolento. Porta una herida en la ceja izquierda, una pequeña línea desigual que la cruza diagonalmente. Debido a ello, el párpado fijo se encuentra también hinchado y rodeado de un suave color púrpura. Conjuntamente, carga otra herida desigual en el labio, se encuentra abierta y por ella brota un diminuto hilillo de sangre.

Tarda un par de segundos en recordar que todo esto es obra de Harry. Por Merlín, si es que a Malfoy le ha tocado la peor parte.

—¡¿Por qué no dices nada, maldita sea?! ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Malfoy! —exclama ella, como salida de una clase de embrujo.

Separa su cuerpo de la pared pero él la toma fuertemente por los brazos, volviendo a estamparla contra ella. Hermione jadea otra vez.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?! —chilla, desconcertada y confundida.

—¡Dime dónde has estado, Granger! ¡¿Por qué coño no respondes a mi pregunta?!

—¡¿A ti qué te importa?!

Hace amago de querer separarse nuevamente de la pared y él vuelve a empotrarla contra ella. Aprieta el agarre en sus brazos y acerca más su cuerpo al suyo. Hermione tiembla, aterrada por lo que pueda hacerle en esos momentos; tiene los párpados muy abiertos y no ha despegado la mirada de sus ojos: Las pupilas de Malfoy están tan dilatadas que apenas puede distinguir un delgado anillo gris alrededor un profundo círculo negro. Él también tiene los ojos fijos en ella, sin siquiera parpadear, el semblante lívido y sudoroso lo hace parecer mayor, pero el cabello revuelto hace difícil calcular su edad exacta en esos momentos.

—_Granger_—dice, en un murmullo contenido—. Dímelo… Necesito que me lo digas ahora.

—Malfoy, ¿por qu…?

—_Por favor_—la corta él, y ella no puede hacer más que enmudecer ante su tono de súplica, de desesperación, como si toda su vida dependiera de su respuesta.

Contiene la respiración en cuanto siente el peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro. El calor de su cuerpo abrasándole sutilmente, estremeciéndola por completo.

—Por favor… —repite Malfoy, con voz amortiguada—. Por favor dime—lo oye tragar—. Tú no lo entiendes, Granger… Es que no lo entiendes.

No. Evidentemente, y es probable que por primera vez en toda su vida, Hermione Granger no entienda absolutamente nada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_**desperatio et impulsus**_

**(Desesperación e Impulsos)**


	13. desperatio et impulsus

**N/a:**¿Cómo debo empezar? FelizNavidadyAñoNuevo y perdónperdónperdónperdónperdón, _perdóóóóóón_ por haber tardado tanto. Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza. ¿Aún hay gente que le anima seguir leyendo esta historia? Porque a pesar de todo, yo estoy dispuesta a terminarla ;)

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, ¡son grandiosas!

No los retraso más. ¡A leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Duodecim -**

**desperatio et impulsus**

**(Desesperación e Impulsos)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Desperatio)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_D_**raco se lleva ambas manos a la nariz, empujando con sus dedos para apretarse el tabique con fuerza. Un dolor agudo se ha esparcido por todo su rostro, como diminutas espinas rasguñando su piel desde dentro, haciéndolo rechinar los dientes. _Ca-ra-jo._

Se toma un momento antes de abrir los ojos, estos lagrimean sutilmente debido al dolor. Observa a Potter con desconcierto, el puñetazo lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Ha buscado joderle la paciencia, es cierto; sacarlo de sus casillas, totalmente; pero estaba preparado para sacar la varita y defenderse de algún maleficio, no para llevarse un tortazo en toda la cara.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te sucede, Potter?! —cuestiona mirándolo con rabia.

Como toda respuesta, el muchacho hace amago de querer abalanzarse sobre él, y Draco por instinto se echa hacia atrás, terminando de volcar su propia silla y acabando con el culo pegado al suelo. El Slytherin, desde una posición poco honorable, se toma un momento para observar a su alrededor: Absolutamente todo alumno que se encuentra en su rango de visión lo está mirando. Algunos cuchichean entre ellos, otros, inclusive, ríen un poco ante su patética postura.

Draco aprieta la mandíbula, sus manos se vuelven puños y, debido a tal humillación, lo único que le queda es tomar impulso para derribar a Potter con su cuerpo. Al otro muchacho no le da tiempo a reaccionar, ambos ruedan por el suelo mientras Draco aprovecha el inesperado factor sorpresa para asestarle un par de puñetazos en la cara. Le da en la mejilla y en la boca, deseando fervientemente haberle volado aunque sea un diente.

Potter forcejea y de alguna manera se las arregla para quitárselo de encima, clavando una rodilla en el estómago de Draco y empujándolo hasta rodar bajo su cuerpo. Mientras el rubio boquea en busca de aliento, el Gryffindor se incorpora y, rápido como una Snitch al vuelo, le da un derechazo. Draco jadea mientras aprieta los párpados, viendo lucecitas de colores tras ellos. Aturdido por el golpe, no le da tiempo a reaccionar y evitar que Potter vuelva a golpearlo, partiéndole el labio esta vez. Gruñe mientras siente que la sangre se le acumula en la boca y además le chorrea desde la ceja, mojándole las pestañas y obligándole a cerrar un ojo. En su aturdimiento, es capaz de escuchar a la distancia un «¡Vamos, Potter! ¡Dale duro!» y esto solo consigue llenarlo de más ira.

Escupiendo a un lado, se apresura a coger su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntar con ella rápidamente a Potter.

—_¡Desma...!_

—_¡Petrificus Totalus! _

Inmediatamente, Draco siente cómo cada miembro de su cuerpo se endurece y la incapacidad de realizar movimiento alguno. Puede mover sus ojos únicamente, y los mueve de manera frenética en busca del responsable de su actual estado inanimado.

Observa a la vieja Pince con la varita apuntada hacia él. Parece completamente absurdo que esa mujer huesuda y de movimientos por lo general parsimoniosos haya sido capaz de reaccionar más rápido que él, pero las evidencias son claras. Dirige la mirada hacia otro punto, hacia Potter más concretamente: Está siendo sostenido por un alumno gordo perteneciente a Hufflepuff, resopla por el esfuerzo y se le ve igual de incrédulo que él respecto a la bibliotecaria.

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señor Potter! —chilla la anciana, contradiciendo por completo sus propios hábitos de silencio absoluto—Ambos han cometido más de una falta la tarde de hoy. ¡Usted! —se dirige a Potter—Creía haber escuchado «Lo siento mucho, Madame Pince. No volverá a pasar», y lo que veo es que ha vuelto a ser protagonista de un escándalo de tremenda índole—sin esperar respuesta, lleva los ojos hacia Draco—. ¡Qué vergüenza, señor Malfoy! Buscar hechizar a un alumno cuando este ni siquiera ha sacado la varita, creía que sabría mejor las reglas de un Duelo Mágico—sus labios se fruncen y las arrugas abarcan más que su boca a medida que pasea la mirada del uno a otro en un minucioso escudriñamiento—. Por Merlín, qué aspecto traen, pero solo hay que verlos para saber que no era un Duelo Mágico lo que estaba sucediendo aquí. Cayéndose a puñetazos como verdaderos bárbaros—su ceño está tan fruncido que sus cejas prácticamente se tocan—. ¡Y encima dentro de la biblioteca! Qué poco respeto. ¡Pero qué vergüenza! —ha comenzado a refunfuñar, más para sí misma que para cualquiera en el recinto.

A Draco se le hace una eternidad—con los brazos tiesos pegados al cuerpo como si estuvieran soldados—, sin embargo sabe que no ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando ve que Snape y McGonagall han ingresado a la biblioteca. La mujer jadea al ver el estado de ambos, hace ademán de querer acercarse a Potter pero es detenida por Snape quien se adelanta un paso y le obstaculiza el tránsito. Los oscuros ojos del profesor se detienen brevemente en el muchacho pelinegro y luego mudan hacia Draco. Su expresión es tan hermética que es imposible saber qué está pensando justo ahora.

—A mi despacho. Los dos. Ahora—pronuncia impertérrito.

Le habría encantado soltar algún comentario sarcástico, pero no le da tiempo siquiera a poner los ojos en blanco cuando el hechizo sobre él se deshace y cae de bruces contra el suelo. Se levanta rápidamente, apoyando una mano contra el tabique nasal, su nariz se encuentra sangrando y apenas ahora es que se percata de ello. Echa un breve vistazo a Snape, la varita asoma por su túnica y Draco aprieta la mandíbula con cólera. Camina apresuradamente hacia la salida, ignorando deliberadamente el montón de ojos puestos en él.

Los oídos le pitan a medida que se desplaza por los infinitos pasillos de Hogwarts. Tiene la mirada baja y las manos apretadas en puños. Escucha en la lejanía los pasos de Potter siguiendo su mismo camino y está jodidamente tentado a terminar lo que empezó, reventándole la cara hasta conseguir que su maldita cicatriz sea lo único reconocible en él… pero al final prefiere contenerse. La sangre goteando desde la nariz pringando el suelo lo hacen sospechar que probablemente salga peor parado de esta si se deja guiar por sus impulsos de nuevo.

Jodidos impulsos y jodido Potter.

Y ya que estamos, jodida Granger también. Esa sangresucia culpable de que haya querido provocar a San Potter, y querer incluso sonsacarle qué demonios había pasado entre ellos tras aquella puta estantería. Draco recuerda a la perfección sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y su mirada evasiva cuando se acercó de vuelta a la mesa y se dedicó a recoger sus libros en completo mutismo, como si su presencia frente a ella fuera un simple espejismo, como si no hubiera un ser vivo que la había estado taladrando todo el rato con los ojos fijos en su persona, implorándole en silencio una maldita explicación.

_«Joder. Mierda. Puta sangresucia». _

Entre cada cruce en una esquina, Draco siente el deseo de echar a correr y perder de vista al jodido Potter, quizás si no se presenta en el despacho de Snape y después da alguna excusa que lo solvente en su falta… No, por lo que él sabe, el hombre se ha vuelto inflexible en bastantes cosas con él actualmente, no sabe si por el hecho de haberse vuelto mortífago, por la misión que se le ha encargado, por negarse a recibir ayuda de su parte o por todo a la vez, la cuestión es que Draco tiene bastante claro que con Snape hay que dejar de hacer suposiciones.

De por sí siempre ha sido difícil atinar a saber qué carajos está pensando.

Al llegar frente al despacho del maestro, da un empujón a la puerta y se adentra en la estancia como si fuera suya. Toma asiento en un sillón de terciopelo oscuro de superficie blanda y se dedica a ignorar a Potter a pesar de que es consciente de que él también ha ingresado a la habitación. Intenta relajar los puños apretados, pero se le hace realmente difícil cuando la furia bombea sangre hirviendo por todo su cuerpo. La nariz sigue goteándole y se le ocurre usar un hechizo para remediar eso, mas recuerda que jamás se ha interesado por aprender encantamientos que detengan hemorragias. Frustrado, toma aire y lo suelta muy despacio, dejándolo colarse entre los dientes apretados, formando un extraño siseo que parece molestar al otro puesto que Draco puede observar por la comisura del ojo su ceño fruncido al escucharle.

Esto consigue hacerlo sonreír. Una sonrisa sin humor cargada de desprecio.

—¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Asustado de aguardar en la guarida de una serpiente?

—No.

—¿Seguro? Porque tengo la certeza de que Snape te pondrá un peor castigo a ti que a mí.

—Es una lástima que Snape no tenga derechos sobre McGonagall.

A Draco se le borra la sonrisa. Por un momento ha olvidado completamente que será la Jefa de su Casa quien le impondrá un castigo a Potter. Frunce los labios, contrariado.

—Debí ser más rápido en lanzar ese jodido hechizo para así no tener que escuchar tu maldita voz.

—Todavía estás a tiempo—le enfrenta el muchacho dando un paso hacia él.

Al joven Slytherin se le tensan todos los músculos. Sabe que lo correcto sería ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo, como también sabe que muy posiblemente si lo hace volverá a haber otra pelea entre ellos y ya ambos están lo suficiente jodidos. ¿Qué Potter no lo puede ver también? Putos Gryffindor con su coraje de mierda.

—No vales la pena—escupe, hundiéndose más en el mullido sillón.

—Cobarde—repone él, con una sonrisa burlona revoloteando en su boca.

Draco rechina lo dientes. _«Algún día me las pagarás todas»_, piensa con rencor, _«Luego de que salga de esta asquerosa escuela, quizás con un poco de suerte, el Señor Tenebroso me deje torturarte un poco… Solo un poco, con eso me bastará; estoy seguro de que al primer Cruciatus comienzas a lloriquear como un marica. Eres aún más patético que el jodido McLaggen». _Su imaginación vuela y de repente se ve a sí mismo de pie en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, mirando hacia abajo, apuntando a Potter con su perfecta varita de espino mientras siente el electrizante hormigueo que produce lanzar un _Crucio_, el mismo hormigueo que logró entusiasmarle por vez primera aquella última vez que torturó premeditadamente a Cormac McLaggen.

Draco incluso se imagina diciéndole algo como:

_—Ah, Potter, esto es por cada humillación que me has hecho pasar—¡krum!—Como por ejemplo aquella vez que por tu culpa fui convertido en un estúpido hurón—¡Crucio!—También por mi padre, claro está—¡Crucio!—Oh, y antes de que se me olvide: También por esa jodida vez en que hiciste llorar a Granger. ¿Qué no lo sabías? Solo yo tengo ese derecho sobre ella._

_—¿Hermi… one?_

_—¡Crucio! _

Detiene sus pensamientos abruptamente. Por Salazar, ¿qué rayos está pensando? ¿Granger? ¿Por qué demonios está ella otra vez en su cabeza? No es posible que incluso planeando una retorcida venganza, ella salga a relucir, invadiendo su mente de pensamientos sobre ella, de su rostro… de sus ojitos humedecidos…

Bufa y aparta la mirada muy lejos de Potter. Que esto acabe pronto, _maldita sea. _

Sus ruegos parecen ser escuchados cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y por ella ingresa la sombría figura de Severus Snape. Tiene el ceño fruncido y no mira a ninguno de los dos a medida que se desplaza hacia su escritorio. La atención de Draco es atraída por el taconeo furioso que se escucha afuera y que se oye cada vez más cercano, es entonces cuando Minerva McGonagall también entra a la habitación, cierra la puerta tras ella y lanza una mirada severa a ambos jóvenes. Sus labios están tan fruncidos y sus ojos llenos de un supremo reproche que Draco solo puede prepararse para recibir el inminente sermón que se viene a continuación.

Vaya mierda.

.

—¿Qué planeas, Draco? —pregunta Snape la tarde siguiente, luego de haber estado presente y participar junto a McGonagall en nuevas reprimendas para ellos.

El aludido ladea la cabeza en dirección al mago. Parpadea en su dirección con innegable confusión. Desde su perspectiva, la pregunta parece innecesaria.

—Creo que tú más que nadie sabes qué planeo.

—No me refiero a eso—replica Snape.

Draco vuelve a parpadear. Aparta la mirada y la dirige hacia un lado, hacia las sombras de ambos que se proyectan en la pared y que se encuentran en movimiento, como si fuera a hallar la respuesta de esa forma.

—Provocar a Potter—prosigue el hombre, su voz sosegada no muestra indicio de sentimiento determinado—, lo que no es inusual en lo absoluto, pero lo que me genera perturbación es la forma en que has reaccionado tú—hace una prolongada pausa. Draco permanece en silencio—. Dime algo, Draco, ¿acaso no pasó por tu cabeza ni un mísero segundo que actuar de la manera tan basta en que lo has hecho podría ocasionar una atención innecesaria sobre ti? Ya sé lo mucho que te gusta ser el centro de miradas, pero a estas alturas creí que dejarías de ser el niño caprichoso para transformarte en un hombre que actualmente está obligado a mantener un perfil bajo si quiere tener éxito en la misión tan importante que se le ha encomendado.

Las palabras se clavan en Draco como alfileres, estremeciéndolo y haciéndolo sentir tan jodidamente indefenso que repentinamente se ve incapacitado de enfrentar la mirada del maestro, así que permanece un minuto más con la vista posada en el lado contrario, en completo silencio, sintiéndose un grandísimo idiota.

La humillación de volver a sentirse un ser insignificante en todo este gran asunto crean en Draco una especie de escozor en el estómago y la garganta, resultado de una potente ira sin excusa aparente.

—Esta es mi oportunidad… _Él_ me la ha concedido—repite ya como otras veces lo ha hecho.

—Pues me temo que la desaprovechas—apostilla Snape, con la voz inflexible.

Draco aprieta los puños; al dirigir la vista al frente se percata que están por llegar a la Sala Común. Se detiene, y mientras sus pensamientos revolotean en un enjambre enardecido dentro de su cabeza, puede escuchar la voz lejana de Snape diciendo el santo y seña. El pasadizo se abre, sin embargo el hombre continúa en su sitio.

—No obtendrás ningún castigo de mi parte, Draco—habla—. Creo que con lo que te acabo de decir tendrás tiempo suficiente para recriminarte a ti mismo cuando estés a solas—pausa mientras hace un gesto con la mano indicándole que entre—. Ve a tu dormitorio y medita largo rato sobre tus acciones, es la única recomendación que puedo darte.

Finalmente, el joven detiene la mirada en su persona. La expresión de Severus Snape es estoica, y Draco se pregunta cómo demonios es capaz de mantenerse inalterable siempre, delante del Señor Tenebroso, de Dumbledore, de todos en su jodido entorno. Siente envidia de su capacidad.

Asiente entonces, y hundiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, se adentra en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

.

En el momento justo en que el reloj en la mesita al lado de la cama marca las 6.05 Draco abre los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo, deja escapar un jadeo que parece provenir desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Una extraña sensación comienza a apoderarse de él, naciéndole en el pecho y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, creándole un sentimiento de pérdida y agobio completamente fuera de lugar.

Boquea en busca de aire, como en los viejos tiempos de Quidditch luego de un exhaustivo entrenamiento. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, notándolos resecos. Succiona el labio inferior a medida que la ansiedad crece en él. La garganta se le cierra y de repente siente que no puede respirar; agita los brazos para apartar las almohadas que parecen tener el retorcido propósito de sofocarlo y rueda en la cama hasta que cae de cara al suelo.

Gruñe y se incorpora, apoyando ambas manos en el piso para impulsarse hacia arriba. Se toma un momento para ver a su alrededor, desorientado; las pupilas se mueven frenéticamente en busca de algo que aún no tiene claro. La habitación se encuentra en penumbras, solamente iluminada por una tenue luz verdosa proveniente de la única ventana que da hacia las profundidades del Lago Negro.

_«El Lago Negro...»_

Draco repentinamente cae en cuenta de lo que está buscando. A quién, más concretamente, y aquella certeza crea en él una inquietud extraordinaria.

Se chupa nuevamente el labio y termina de ponerse rápidamente en pie.

—¿Qué... carajos...?

¿Por qué cojones no es capaz de sentir la presencia de Hermione?

De un tiempo para acá, cuando se trata de ella, él ha sido consciente de su presencia en el castillo todo el tiempo, hasta el punto de considerarla habitual, como cuando se sabe que aún es de día y se tiene presente que el sol está allá afuera iluminándolo todo, o cuando es navidad y sabes que si sales sentirás la nieve bajo tus zapatos porque es imposible que en esa época del año no neve en esta parte del mundo. Pues lo mismo sucede con Hermione Granger, quien para Draco sentirla así sea cercana o lejana es cosa de todos los días, como un sentimiento latente, algo que se ha vuelto correcto. Granger siempre ha estado ahí... hasta ahora.

Desaliñado como está luego de haberse quedado dormido mientras meditaba todo lo sucedido con Snape, sale de la habitación apresuradamente. ¿Por qué? ¿_Por qué_ no es capaz de sentirla ahora? Necesita asegurarse de que ella se encuentra en Hogwarts... _tiene_ que encontrarse en Hogwarts. Después de todo no existe ningún motivo lógico para que se halle fuera; de hecho es imposible salir de ese jodido castillo actualmente. Todos lo saben. Él lo sabe... ¿Entonces _cómo_? ¿Acaso ha perdido la capacidad de sentirla? ¿Quiere eso decir entonces que su hechizo sobre ella se ha debilitado?, ¿que su conexión se ha roto?

_«No... No»._

Aturdido, no presta atención cuando choca su hombro con otro alumno en la Sala Común, solo se concentra en salir de allí, debe salir de allí y encontrarla, asegurarse por sí mismo que ella continúa en esa escuela del demonio.

Sale de las mazmorras y sube, sube y sube; escalón por escalón, piso por piso. Después se detiene. No tiene ni puta idea de dónde está la Torre de Gryffindor, supone que en los pisos superiores, mas no puede precisar siquiera en cuál. Luego piensa que está siendo un estúpido porque es totalmente absurdo que desee acercarse a ese sitio repleto de fieras. No es como si pudiera presentarse en la entrada y exigir el ingreso tampoco. Ni es como si fuera capaz de llegar hasta Granger y demandarle una explicación sobre por qué ha dejado de sentir su presencia.

Maldita sea.

—¡Salazar Slytherin, Draco! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —exclama Pansy a la hora de la cena.

El aludido no le presta atención, se hace sitio entre ella y otro chico y posa la mirada directamente en la mesa de Gryffindor. El corazón se le detiene por una milésima de segundo cuando cree visualizarla, pero son solo sus jodidas ganas de verla las que se encargan de jugar con su cabeza.

—¿Dónde cojones está Potter? —habla finalmente.

—¿Has vuelto a tener un encontronazo con él?

Draco voltea hacia su derecha, el chico a su lado resulta ser Blaise. Está serio y lo mira inquisitivamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Draco, ¿acaso te has visto en un espejo últimamente? —chilla Pansy.

—Estás hecho una mierda, hombre—repone Blaise y vuelve la atención a su tarta de riñones.

—Bueno, tanto como una mierda… Pero sí que tienes mal aspecto, peor que esta mañana. ¿De verdad te has vuelto a pelear con Potter?

—No digas tonterías—escupe Draco.

Decide ignorarlos mientras su mirada vuelve a posarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, recorriéndola más cuidadosamente esta vez. Corazones de colores chillones flotan sobre las cabezas de todos por motivo de San Valentín. La vista es tan grotesca.

—Debe seguir con su castigo, digo yo—vuelve a hablar Blaise, interesándose finalmente en dar una respuesta a su interrogante.

—Oh, pero McGonagall está aquí—señala Pansy.

Draco inmediatamente dirige los ojos hacia la mesa de profesores, efectivamente, la bruja se encuentra en su sitio habitual teniendo una amena charla con Sprout.

—¿En dónde _cojones _está Potter? —repite.

_«¡¿En dónde mierdas está Granger?!»_ en realidad le gustaría preguntar, pero preguntar por el jodido de San Potter sería algo usual en él. Preguntar por la sangresucia así como así, por otra parte, no. Su humor empeora con cada segundo que pasa, puesto que se ha percatado que Weasley está junto a su noviecita en su respectiva mesa. Potter y Granger, en cambio… han desaparecido. _Juntos. _Y nadie, en el maldito lugar, parece interesarse por ello.

_Mal-di-ta-se-a. _

Draco aprieta la mandíbula y mira hacia abajo, hacia su plato aún vacío. No siente deseo alguno de llenarlo, en realidad no tiene hambre, no llegó hasta el Gran Comedor por eso; registra unas nauseas que se le han instalado súbitamente en la boca del estómago, como si asquerosas sanguijuelas succionaran sus tripas.

Se pone de pie abruptamente. Necesita salir de allí, debe encontrarla, _tiene_ que encontrarla, y ya luego…

Por la siguiente hora se dedica a recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts, de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Sin resultado alguno. Con cada minuto que trascurre, se siente un poco más desquiciado, el corazón le late muy rápido como si tuviera taquicardia y está bañado en sudor. Agotado y desesperado, jadea por el esfuerzo que supone obligarse a buscar nuevamente en los mismos rincones… Quizás le ha pasado por un lado y no se ha dado cuenta. _«No, no»_. Es jodidamente imposible, Draco está bastante seguro que sería capaz de percibirla teniéndola al lado. Sacude la cabeza, siente la mente embotada, como si se encontrara rellena de algodón. ¿Qué demonios le está pasando? ¿Por qué se siente de esa manera?

¡¿Y en dónde demonios queda la Torre de Gryffindor?!

—Hermione—gime, bajito, _bajitico_, con la desesperación siendo palpable en su voz enronquecida.

Se pregunta si finalmente ha enloquecido. Si toda esta mierda ha terminado por volverlo un demente; con toda la presión, el jodido peso sobre los hombros. Tantos secretos, tantas mentiras…

Entonces se detiene. Porque la siente.

Tan perceptible, densa. _Su esencia_. Ella.

Y Draco Malfoy echa a correr.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**_(Impulsus)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**—T**ú no entiendes na… _da_—la voz se le quiebra al final y un estremecimiento parece recorrerlo porque Hermione lo siente temblar contra ella.

Está tan tiesa como una vara de hierro, con el aliento atascado en la garganta y los brazos rígidos a sus costados. Permanece así por un minuto completo, con la mente trabajando sin descanso, buscando una explicación a este sinsentido.

¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Malfoy?

Siente mechones de pálido cabello rubio rozarle el cuello, produciéndole un desagradable cosquilleo que la obligan a girar la cabeza hacia un lado. También siente su férreo agarre en sus brazos y su cuerpo duro y caliente pegado a ella, y piensa en ese mismo instante que probablemente nunca ha sido más consciente de la presencia de un chico como justo ahora.

Pasa saliva y sus manos cobran vida de repente, apoyándose en el pecho de él y permaneciendo entre ellos, en un intento vano de mantener alguna distancia.

—Malfoy, haz el favor…—empuja suavemente—… de apartarte—empuja con más fuerza, sin éxito alguno—. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa «espacio personal»?—gruñe, frustrada.

La ignora, o como que más bien busca llevarle la contraria, porque parece relajarse más hasta el punto de apoyarse completamente contra ella, aplastándola. Hermione toma una bocanada de aire mientras frunce el ceño y lo empuja esta vez con las manos vueltas puños. Por una fracción de segundo piensa que es un poco sorprendente que alguien delgado como él pueda ser tan pesado.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Déjate ya de tonterías! —vocifera cerca de su oído, con el propósito de aturdirle si es que de esa manera logra que se aparte de ella—Ya ha sido suficiente de bromas pesadas por hoy. Ha sido un día realmente agotador para mí. ¡Te exijo ahora mismo que te alejes!

—¿Agotador, dices? —se oye su voz siseante—¿Para ti? —hace una pausa. Ella por su parte ha detenido su forcejeo para poder escucharle mejor—¿Que el día ha sido agotador para ti, _Granger_? —casi puede imaginarle rechinando los dientes.

—Sí… eso he dicho—responde de manera automática, pero luego piensa si no ha sido una pregunta retórica.

Se instala nuevamente el silencio entre ellos. Confusa pero aún espabilada, Hermione vuelve a intentar quitárselo de encima: Apoya ambos codos en la pared rocosa tras ella y coge impulso al mismo tiempo que vuelve a empujar con sus puños con todas sus fuerzas. Consigue separarse considerablemente, mas su intento de escape vuelve a fracasar cuando Malfoy toma la ventaja que tiene sobre ella al tenerla sujeta por los brazos y nuevamente consigue empotrarla a la pared. El choque de su espalda contra la roca produce un sonido seco y vuelve a jadear.

Ya al borde de la desesperación, separa sus manos de él para comenzar a tantear su propia túnica—viéndose limitada por su agarre—, en busca de su varita. Malfoy puede superarla en fuerza física, pero ella definitivamente puede vencerlo con magia.

—Granger—lo oye llamarla, con la voz arrastrada. Hace caso omiso y continúa en su búsqueda—. Granger…

Da un respingo e inconscientemente se pega más a la pared cuando él baja las manos hacia sus muñecas y las sujeta con fuerza, impidiéndole por completo que sus propias manos escurridizas logren su objetivo.

—Te juro que si vuelves a intentar escapar me encargaré de fijar tu cuerpo a la jodida pared de manera permanente.

Nunca le ha disgustado más su colorido vocabulario como ahora. La indignación le permite tomar valor a pesar de verse en peores condiciones. Con la mirada entornada y el fuego brillándole en los ojos, le espeta:

—Y yo te juro que si no me sueltas en este mismo momento descubrirás lo fácil que se me ha dado aprender encantamientos sin varita.

Es una mentira del tamaño de una casa—aunque sabe la teoría, jamás se ha atrevido a lanzarse a la práctica—, pero espera haber sonado convincente. Hermione aguarda por una réplica de vuelta mas no oye nada por su parte. Lo observa en silencio, intrigada. El agarre de Malfoy sigue siendo firme en sus muñecas, su mirada, por otra parte, continúa estando escondida en su hombro; advierte que su respiración es trabajosa, por la manera en que su cuerpo se agita se atreve a pensar que está respirando por la boca.

—Malfoy, ¿te sientes bien?

Quizás él se encuentre enfermo, con tan mala suerte que ha venido a parar a sus manos.

—Hueles a caramelo—murmura él con voz pastosa.

Genial, ahora delira, o eso cree Hermione en un principio, pero más tarde se da cuenta que es verdad, con tantas golosinas que comió en Hogsmeade y en el camino de vuelta, probablemente su aliento huela a azúcar y chocolate. Inevitablemente se sonroja; de todas las personas en el castillo, ¿por qué tuvo que toparse con él?

—¿Por qué cojones hueles así, Granger? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Bueno, este suena un poco más al Malfoy que ella conoce. O casi, pues aún no encuentra motivo lógico para que esté exigiéndole explicaciones de esa manera tan abrupta.

—¿Quieres apartarte de una buena vez? —refunfuña en su oído.

Finalmente, él alza la cabeza. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se enfocan rápidamente en su rostro. Para Hermione, este chico es Malfoy y no es Malfoy a la vez. Luce como Draco Malfoy—rubio platinado, ojos grises y rasgos aristocráticos— y a su vez parece otra persona—la mirada emblemática, la postura casi animal, el rictus inquieto... —; es sumamente extraño, y esto consigue hacerla sentir más intranquila todavía.

Draco la observa detenidamente, ella mantiene el entrecejo fruncido al igual que la nariz pecosa, conformando una imagen de auténtico disgusto. Tiene los labios entreabiertos, rosados y resecos, y está tan malditamente tentado a besarla ahí mismo que como consuelo se chupa sus propios labios, conteniéndose de alguna forma para no terminar haciendo una locura. La acción parece llamar la atención de Granger, quien dirige la mirada castaña hacia allí y casi inmediatamente se sonroja. Draco se tensa en su sitio.

¿Acaso ya todo esto no es una locura? ¿Estar de pie frente a ella, con su cuerpo prácticamente pegado al suyo, sintiendo su calor y su enloquecedora suavidad tan cerca mientras se encarga de demandarle respuestas sobre sus pasos, no es una demencia? Una parte de Draco entiende que todo esto es algo incorrecto, la misma parte que se encarga de recordarle una y otra vez que Hermione Granger es una asquerosa sangresucia que no vale ni un minuto de su valioso tiempo, pero entonces está esta otra parte, nacida de un profundo rincón bastante oscuro, alimentada por lo que Draco considera, son sus deseos más bajos, mórbidos, tan censurables y prohibidos como es el codiciar tan apasionadamente a una hija de muggles. Una batalla se genera en el interior del joven, quien a su vez solo es capaz de quedarse viendo con fijeza a la menuda muchacha atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Y es precisamente la certeza de este hecho lo que consigue que una de las dos partes logre dominar.

Siguiendo a su instinto, Draco vuelve a bajar la cabeza para esconder esta vez el rostro en el cálido espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione. Su dulce aroma a vainilla le embota los sentidos y se permite suspirar a medida que se ahoga de toda ella. Aquella sensación como de algodón taponeándole la cabeza persiste, pero esta vez no le presta la menor atención, en su lugar, se permite rozar los labios con la tersa piel de su pálido cuello, sintiéndola estremecerse al instante.

_«¿Qué... ha sido eso?»_, se pregunta Hermione, su mente se encuentra parcialmente congelada. No está demasiado segura, pero es consciente de que Malfoy está respirándole en la garganta y se pregunta, por un perturbador momento, si es que le ha plantado un beso en el cuello. Se ha sentido caliente y un tanto húmedo. ¿Realmente ha sido un… _eso_?

El corazón le late desenfrenado dentro del pecho, ¿cómo es que se ha desencadenado esta extraña—por no decir totalmente inverosímil—situación? Todo ha sido tan inesperado que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hermione no tiene idea de cómo proceder.

—M-Malfoy—tartamudea sin poderlo evitar—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Como toda respuesta, él aprieta las manos que sujetan sus muñecas antes de soltarlas finalmente. Hermione se apresura a empujarlo por el pecho para separarlo de su cuerpo, lo consigue a medias, y no precisamente gracias a su esfuerzo, sino porque Malfoy a regañadientes se deja hacer, llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás como si de un singular muñeco de trapo se tratase. Ella observa con evidente recelo la sonrisita socarrona que revolotea en sus labios.

Esto es suficiente para molestarla.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede esta noche, Draco Malfoy? —lo encara por fin, volviendo a ser la bruja obstinada de siempre—¿Has bebido? ¿Es eso?, ¿acaso estás ebrio?

Aquella posibilidad no se le había ocurrido hasta que la formuló en voz alta. Parpadeando, Hermione concluye que es algo bastante viable. Después de todo, ¿cuántos estudiantes no se encontró tirados por los pasillos borrachos como una cuba el San Valentín pasado mientras hacía sus rondas de prefecta?

Parece algo que pega con el perfil problemático de Malfoy.

—No estoy borracho—gruñe Draco.

Joder, de repente se siente tan irritado. Se ha dejado llevar por sus impulsos—con su condenado aroma, su maldita suavidad…—y ha olvidado el objetivo principal de toda esta ridícula situación.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, Granger?

Ella arquea ambas cejas, observándole confusa.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú—arrastra las palabras, en un particular siseo—. ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?

Poco a poco el embotamiento en su cabeza comienza a amainar, lo que le permite centrarse y poder pensar más en frío.

—¿Acaso te importa?

Draco ignora su interrogante y decide ir al punto que más le interesa:

—¿Estabas con Potter? —no responde de inmediato y esto lo hace apretar los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano—Estabas con Potter, ¿verdad? _Claro_. Potter, el bueno de Potter, siempre Potter.

Cada vez que se refiere a Harry, parece escupir veneno, como si el tener que hacerlo le produjera un desagrado mayúsculo, lo que, muy posiblemente, es lo que siempre ocurre cuando debe nombrarlo. Llegados a este punto, Hermione tiene claro que algo no está bien con Malfoy. Lo nota enfadado y voluble. Una combinación bastante peligrosa; ha lidiado lo suficiente con chicos en los últimos años como para saberlo con seguridad. Se siente familiar y completamente nuevo a la vez, porque este no es Ron ni es Harry ni ningún otro compañero Gryffindor con el que ha tenido la mala suerte de toparse cuando están con la testosterona a tope. Una vez leyó que la testosterona es la hormona de la violencia. No parece ser de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, de todas formas.

_«Mal elección la de escoger este camino hacia las cocinas, Hermione»_, se reprocha mentalmente. Tampoco parece ser buen momento para reproches, no cuando siente de pronto las manos de Malfoy tomarla de la cintura y apretarla con más fuerza de la debida.

Ella hace una mueca.

—¿Me estás ignorando, Granger? —su voz es alarmantemente suave, como el augurio de cosas crueles—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que odio que me ignoren? —hace una pausa, con los ojos fijos en ella—No te haces ni una puta idea de lo mucho que me _jode _que tú me ignores.

Sabe que hay un trasfondo en sus palabras, pero no está por la labor de analizarlas ahora mismo. Este Malfoy frente a ella es de todo menos predecible, un momento está alicaído y jadeante y al siguiente es este ser arrogante y potencialmente peligroso.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame ahora mismo, Malfoy—demanda con voz inflexible, incapaz de dejarse ver amilanada una vez más.

—¿Puedes responder a la jodida pregunta?

—Suéltame.

—¡Responde a la jodida pregunta, sangresucia!

—¡Sí! ¡Estaba con Harry! ¿Contento? ¡Ya puedes soltarme!

Ambos se están mirando a los ojos, tan cerca, que Draco es capaz de sentir nuevamente el olor a caramelo de su aliento. Pasa saliva y encaja la mandíbula, es muy consciente que con solo inclinarse un poco podría besarla. Besar a Hermione._ Hermione Granger_... ¿Qué se sentirá besarla estando ella lúcida? Sus manos siguen fijas en su pequeña cintura, tan ardiente. ¿Cuántas veces no la ha tomado por ahí? Y luego se ha inclinado y dedicado a devorarle la boca hasta que a ambos se les acaba el oxígeno, hasta que siente la cabeza darle vueltas y el deseo consumirle. Merlín, ella lo pone tan jodidamente caliente con su simple cercanía. No es nada justo. Las sangresucias no deberían ser capaces de surtir ese efecto en sangrepuras como él. ¿Acaso es magia?, ¿una especie de magia maquiavélica que él no conoce?

La cabeza comienza a darle vueltas de repente.

—Mal... —Hermione está a punto de decir algo pero se detiene abruptamente al sentir sus manos lejos de ella y verlo llevárselas a la cabeza—...¿foy?

Descolocada, observa en silencio cuando él se acuclilla frente a sí y permanece muy quieto.

—¿Qué...?

—Solo un momento. Dame solo un maldito momento y seguimos con lo nuestro.

Ella no está muy segura de lo que quiere decir con «lo nuestro», lo que sí sabe es que Malfoy luce cada vez con peor semblante. Dubitativa, lo piensa un poco antes de atreverse a acercar la mano hacia él para colarla entre las suyas y tocarle la frente.

—Por Merlín, si es que estas ardiendo—musita.

Ahora todo tiene un poco más de sentido. Se da cuenta que su conjetura de antes ha sido acertada. Las altas fiebres hacen delirar a personas, y Malfoy parece ser víctima de ello. A su mente acude el recuerdo de su resfriado de hace poco, está bastante segura que no llegó a delirar, pero la fiebre consiguió hacerla perder la noción del tiempo y en ocasiones del espacio. Sin duda una experiencia que no desea que se repita dentro de muchísimo.

Apartando las manos del chico, se yergue y lo observa desde arriba. Ella, siempre sensata, no necesita pensarlo demasiado: El deber ser de encontrar a un estudiante que se encuentra enfermo en mitad de un pasillo de Hogwarts es llevarlo donde Madame Pomfrey, aun cuando el estudiante en cuestión sea Draco Malfoy y sepa que él haría todo lo contrario de generarse una situación inversa, pues está muy segura que él no vacilaría en abandonar su destemplado cuerpo en el desolado corredor, incluso buscaría regodearse por ello en su cara al día siguiente, de ser posible.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería, Malfoy—dice, con voz condescendiente.

Él no se da por aludido, continúa en la misma postura. Pálidos mechones rubios se le escapan por los dedos crispados, Hermione tiene la seguridad de que normalmente Malfoy no se desordenaría el pelo de esa manera, ya que ha sido testigo de su actitud vanidosa en muchas ocasiones. _«Ha de estar realmente mal»_, piensa, sintiendo un poco de compasión por él.

—Tú no me mandas, sangresucia.

… O no. La chica tuerce el gesto y da un paso atrás mientras posa ambas manos en su cintura, observándole ceñuda.

—No te estoy mandando. Si lo digo es por tu bien.

Malfoy suelta una risa por lo bajo, del tipo burlona que ella conoce demasiado bien. Alza la mirada hacia ella, mirándola aún desde abajo.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, Granger? —arrastra las palabras.

¿Es que este chico no puede dejar de comportarse como un cretino por una vez en su vida? Hermione sopesa la idea de dejarlo a su suerte, quizás sí sea un poco insensata a veces, después de todo—vamos, que todos tienen una parte insensata por más pequeña que sea; la de ella por lo general sale a relucir cuando Harry Potter y Ron Weasley la envuelven en alguna de sus aventuras, se trata de esa misma parte que se dejó seducir por Harry con su salida a Hogsmeade esa tarde.

—Vamos, Malfoy, por lo que más quieras ponte de pie.

No se mueve de su sitio.

—No evadas la pregunta: ¿Te preocupas por mí, Granger?

Sus ojos la están mirando con tal intensidad y demanda que ella se pregunta si acaso la pregunta no viene con segundas intenciones. Las pupilas grises y oscurecidas no se apartan de ella, enfocadas en su rostro, al pendiente de alguna reacción por su parte. Hermione se remueve incómoda en su lugar.

—No, honestamente, no lo hago. De hecho debo estar lo suficientemente loca para siquiera ofrecerme a ayudarte a llegar a la enfermería.

Él permanece en silencio por casi un minuto, sin despegar los ojos de ella; en ese trascurso de tiempo por su rostro desfilan tres emociones notables: Confusión, rabia y por último—y bastante desconcertante, en realidad—regocijo.

—Pequeña mentirosa—ríe por lo bajo.

La joven frunce el ceño, está dispuesta a soltar una réplica pero se frena al momento de verlo ponerse de pie. Advierte que se tambalea por un par de segundos antes de conseguir estabilizarse, esto lo hace poner una expresión de disgusto.

—¿Qué rayos me pasa?

—Ya te lo dije, Malfoy: estás ardiendo. Debes haber contraído algún virus que ha causado esa fiebre que tienes—se encoje de hombros—. Al parecer es normal contraer enfermedades en esta época. A mí me dio algo similar hasta hace poco.

Malfoy no responde de inmediato, y cuando lo hace, su voz suena un poco más ronca que antes.

—… Supongo.

Hermione se estremece al escucharlo. Debe admitir que se siente bastante extraña en su presencia actualmente, no es como cuando se encuentran en la biblioteca, que la mayoría del tiempo experimenta esa incomodidad rayando en molestia que poco a poco ha comenzado a diluirse de una manera u otra. La incomodidad que se presenta en esos instantes en ella la hacen sentir insegura y con la necesidad de estar alerta todo el tiempo, como si de un momento a otro Malfoy fuera a abalanzarse sobre su persona y ella debería estar preparada para ello. En su raciocinio, piensa que no es tan descabellado el sentirse así, el recuerdo del acorralamiento por parte de él de hace minutos consolidan esa certidumbre.

Menea la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar la marejada de reflexiones. Se encuentra realmente agotada y solo quiere ir a la cama.

—¿Puedes sostenerte en pie? —cuestiona con la misma voz condescendiente de antes.

El rubio gruñe una respuesta desdeñosa y da un paso al frente, de inmediato vuelve a tambalearse y Hermione teme que se vaya de bruces, con lo que se apresura sujetarlo por los hombros.

—No estás nada bien, Malfoy. Voy a ayudarte a andar, ¿vale?

Sus ojos huraños la escrutan por un momento, y sorprendentemente, ella le ve asentir. Casi desea sonreír al ver que la cosa no ha tenido más complicación. Así pues, sin darle oportunidad a poder negarse, rápidamente pasa uno de sus largos brazos sobre su hombro e intenta abarcarle con su brazo la cintura, posando este tras su espalda, sujetándole firmemente para que ninguno de los dos consiga perder el equilibrio. Malfoy se deja hacer en silencio, Hermione no quiere pensar mucho en ello pero se le hace imposible no darle vueltas al hecho de que él no parece asqueado por que ella le esté tocando. En realidad, rememorando todo lo sucedido esa noche desde que la interceptó en el pasillo, lo último que percibió de su actitud hacia su persona fue aversión o repugnancia.

Ambos echan a andar en dirección a la enfermería. La joven Gryffindor hace un esfuerzo por no arrastrar los pies, pues el peso de Malfoy parece superarla por momentos. El brazo lánguido sobre su hombro quiere resbalar un poco y ella rápidamente lo retiene en su sitio tomándole de la mano. Las palmas de Malfoy están un tanto sudorosas, Hermione advierte—no sin estupefacción—, que sus dedos se han apretado en torno a los de ella apenas le ha cogido la mano. Pasa saliva, repentinamente consciente de que él es más grande, sus manos, su cintura, su espalda… Es incluso una cabeza más alto, quizás un poco más—sin llegar a superar la altura de Ron pero sí la de Harry. Le es inevitable estremecerse al prestarle atención a su cuerpo pegado al suyo, a su calor traspasándole a través de la ropa. Se siente un poco idiota y está tentada a reprocharse en voz alta por darle importancia a algo tan nimio como eso, después de todo, no es como que nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de un chico, ¡si sus mejores amigos son varones, por amor a Merlín!

—¿Qué te sucede?

Controla el sobresalto de escuchar su voz de pronto y tan cerca. Voltea a mirarle alzando un poco el rostro y lo ve contemplarla con expresión hermética.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te has detenido.

Es cierto. En algún punto de sus cavilaciones se ha quedado parada en el pasillo como una tonta. Siente las mejillas calientes, está segura de que se ha sonrojado.

—Oh, lo siento. Es solo…—sacude la cabeza muy suavemente—. No, nada. Continuemos.

Pero ninguno se mueve. Malfoy la contempla un rato más en silencio, los ojos grises y la mirada astuta, y Hermione pugna por no apartar la vista porque el hacerlo sería llevar las de perder en una guerra muda de miradas.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa, Granger?

Siente que la noche será más larga de la prevista.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

**_apparentia ac intrigue_**

**(Apariencia e Intriga)**


	14. apparentia ac intrigue

**N/a:** Bien, imaginen por un momento que todavía es 5 de Junio.

No cuela, ¿no?

Antes que nada, pido un millón de disculpas que sé que no son equiparables a la larga espera que pasaron todos para leer la continuación de este fic. Mantengo mi palabra de que no voy a abandonar, pero las cosas a veces se le complican a una.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué me gustaría que imaginen que es 5 de Junio todavía? Porque hace un año, el mismo día que cumple Draco, se publicó el capítulo número uno de esta historia. Así que sí, el fic ya ha cumplido un año. Parece bastante tiempo cuando miro hacia atrás xD

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, corazones de melón, sin ustedes no habría motivo para que este fic continuara en pie. De verdad gracias por su apoyo y sobre todo, por su infinita paciencia.

Este capítulo va a dedicado a cada personita que espera con ansias cada actualización de Imperio, en especial a **Sandy**, que cumplió años hace poquito. ¡Un besote, hermosa!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Tredecim –**

_**apparentia ac intrigue**_

**(Apariencia e Intriga)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Apparentia)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**—P**or supuesto que no—contesta Hermione un segundo más tarde, su voz oyéndose sorprendentemente firme.

Draco casi se lo cree, pero el tiempo le ha enseñado a reconocer sus gestos y sus actitudes. Su cercanía lo hace percatarse mejor de la tensión de su menudo cuerpo, con la espalda recta, los hombros estrechándose y los labios fruncidos, pero, sobre todo, por las pupilas temblorosas, casi evasivas—ella es demasiado orgullosa como para apartar la mirada aun en una situación como esta.

_«A todas estas»_, piensa Draco para sí mismo, en un segundo de sensata lucidez, _«¿de qué coño va esta situación?»_

El pequeño lapso en silencio donde ambos han echado a andar por el desolado pasillo le ha ayudado un poco para entender que definitivamente su cuerpo es víctima de alguna clase de virus. El sudor frío que le baja por la espalda y el creciente dolor en sus extremidades lo aseveran. Sin embargo, Draco sabe que hay algo detrás, muy detrás, detrás del cosquilleo bajo la piel, o la desquiciante necesidad de apretarle más la mano que sostiene la suya, porque siente como que hace mucho que no la toca, tal cual esa sensación de cuando algo vital para ti te es arrebatado y muchos años después lo recuperas al fin, produciéndote un alivio no del todo satisfactorio. Porque ha sido tanto, _tanto_ el anhelo… y no puedes…

—_Imp…_

Draco se muerde la lengua justo a tiempo, el corazón se le ha detenido por una milésima de segundo para después latirle descontrolado dentro del pecho. Los ojos se le amplían por el asombro y se ve obligado a girar la cabeza hacia un lado para apartar la mirada. De pronto siente miedo de sí mismo, de su propia reacción. ¿_Qué_, en nombre del jodido Salazar mismo_,_ ha estado a punto de hacer? QUÉ.

—¿Perdón? —lo interpela Hermione—No te entendí.

Pero Draco no la escucha, demasiado abrumado de sí mismo. _«Por Merlín, he estado a punto de hechizarla en su propia cara»_. Se ha controlado apenas, y está infinitamente agradecido de poseer ese adquirido cariz arrastrado porque de otra forma está seguro que ella le entendería a la primera.

—Nada—gruñe un tiempo después.

Siente la mirada de Hermione escrutándole, tiene unas malditas ganas de apartarse para poder tranquilizarse pero entonces ella suspira y su brazo estrecha mejor su cintura, arrimándolo hacia ella y en aquel momento Draco olvida la jodida locura que estuvo por hacer hace un minuto atrás, concentrándose únicamente en el delicioso calor de su cuerpo, en sus finas curvas contra él, y en el hecho de que ambos están uno junto al otro, tocándose, solos en medio de un pasillo oscuro. Su imaginación echa a volar, imaginando el sinfín de posibilidades que podría acarrear esta situación, el centenar de escenarios, unos más cautivadores que otros, que consiguen secarle la garganta y hacerlo apretarla contra él de manera inconsciente.

—Vamos, Malfoy, aún queda para llegar.

—Eres tan mandona siempre, Granger—arrastra las palabras, con la voz rasposa y la mirada perdida en el mechón rizado que le atraviesa el rostro. Desea tomarlo y enrollarlo en su dedo.

Hermione se muestra ofendida pero un segundo más tarde suspira y echa a andar de nuevo. Draco se deja arrastrar con ella, porque, en realidad, hace mucho que se ha dejado llevar por todo lo que ella implica. Hundirse un poco más en las numerosas sensaciones que conlleva estar junto a Hermione Granger es algo que a estas alturas no se puede evitar.

Controlar sí. Quizás. Un poco. Él es bastante bueno aparentando.

Pero ciertamente hay una parte que no quiere, que está hastiada ya de aparentar siempre cuando está con ella, que en su lugar desea plantarse frente a Granger, tomarla del bonito rostro y besarla de lleno en la boca, sin temor, sin ninguna clase de vacile, del mismo modo en que lo hace cuando ella es _Hermione_.

Draco entonces pasa saliva, con los sentidos repentinamente alertas se gira hacia la chica, rodeándola con el brazo libre y empujándola suavemente hasta quedar detrás de una columna de piedra.

—Malfoy, ¿qué...?

—Shhh.

Sus rostros están muy cerca ahora. Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado contra sus costillas, el joven apega más su cuerpo al suyo. El brazo que anteriormente la ha estado rodeando por lo hombros se aleja con reticencia, soltándole la mano y ajustándose firmemente en su cintura. Esto es un abrazo propiamente dicho, al menos de su parte.

Por Merlín, se siente tan pequeña entre sus brazos, menuda e indefensa, del tipo que deseas protegerla a toda costa. De quien sea. Siempre.

A Draco el pensamiento le toma por sorpresa. Sentir esa clase de deseo por Granger, tan diferente del deseo carnal o de posesión sobre ella, es sin duda un sentimiento completamente nuevo en él, casi puede comparársele con el ansia de salvaguardar la integridad de sus padres, pero es un poco diferente, porque no se siente obligado de ninguna forma a ello, porque Granger no es pariente ni mucho menos una amiga, ella es... ella es...

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Volvemos con lo mismo, Malfoy?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—Silencio, Granger.

—¿Por qu...?

—¡Shh!

Se las arregla para posar una mano sobre su boca. La expresión de la muchacha es épica: abre los ojos como platos y después frunce mucho las cejas, su cara tornándose roja de puro coraje. Refunfuña algo contra su palma y se remueve furiosamente. Draco gruñe una maldición por lo bajo, el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo parece querer despertar sus instintos más bajos... si es que no están despiertos ya.

—Ba_s_ta—extiende la s concienzudamente—¿Quieres que nos descubran aquí? Podrían fácilmente pensar que somos dos estudiantes cachondos en medio de una calentura. Es San Valentín, ya sabes.

Hermione emite un chillido manifiestamente indignado que es amortiguado por su mano. Vuelve a removerse, frotando sus pechos contra él.

—Detente, Granger, por amor a Merlín—es casi una súplica lo que sale de sus labios. Draco casi se encuentra resollando por el esfuerzo que supone tener que contenerse para no acortar la pequeña distancia que los separa y comenzar él a frotarse contra ella. _«Se sentiría tan jodidamente bueno»_, piensa, con la lujuria nublándole brevemente los sentidos. Se aprieta un poco más a su menudo cuerpo.

Hermione da un respingo, él no está seguro de por qué, solo sabe que se está excitando y que hay alguien en el pasillo que amenaza con hallarlos en una posición bastante comprometedora. Su parte sensata trata de recordarle que esta es la sangresucia Granger, que su acción de buscar esconderse con ella tras un muro ha sido particularmente estúpida y que se aparte de una maldita vez.

No lo hace. Claro que no. En su lugar la estrecha contra él y le mira directamente a los ojos mientras una parte suya todavía es consciente de los pasos de aquella persona resonando contra el suelo. Ella continúa mostrando un semblante furibundo, con la cara tan enrojecida cual fresas maduras y los ojos equiparándose a dos antorchas encendidas, pero Draco observa cómo de pronto los cierra para abrirlos tres segundos luego y quedárselo mirando muy estática, tan intensamente que por primera vez en mucho tiempo él cree que está pronto a sonrojarse. Los enormes ojos marrones de Granger lo contemplan hasta el punto en que Draco se encuentra en medio de un trance de piel trigueña y nariz pecosa, de labios llenos y mirada aguda, siendo víctima de una especie de hechizo hasta ahora desconocido.

Los segundos parecen minutos y él inclina un poco más su peso hacia ella, como atraído por una especie de magnetismo inimaginable. _«¿De qué se trata esta sensación?»_, consigue preguntarse. ¿Cómo es que ella con tan solo una mirada puede…?

El momento se vuelve fugaz. Draco no es capaz de registrar lo que sucede a continuación, solo siente cómo es expulsado hacia atrás y la oscuridad que acapara su mente llevándolo a la inconsciencia.

Despierta de golpe, con la nuca empapada de sudor y los labios secos, pasea su lengua por los mismos mientras su mirada barre la habitación parcamente iluminada. Una suave brisa entra por alguna ventana, lamiendo su piel, la sensación es agradable. El aire hace ondular la tela de las cortinas que hacen la función de biombo al lado de las camillas.

Está en la enfermería. El descubrimiento lo desconcierta en un primer plano pero después lo pone de mal humor. No tiene ni puta idea de en qué momento llegó allí.

Parpadea. ¿Dónde coño está Granger?

Incorporándose al mismo tiempo que se lleva la mano a la cabeza debido a una punzada repentina, se percata que una sábana blanca le cubre la mitad del cuerpo, también nota que no lleva la túnica del uniforme, solamente la camisa blanca ahora arrugada al igual de los pantalones de diseñador. La corbata también se ha ido. Rabia concentrada comienza dispararse por todo su organismo, aprieta los dientes, saber que alguien ha osado ponerle una mano encima sin su consentimiento le jode un montón—¡y estando inconsciente, además!

—Despertó ya, señor Malfoy.

Draco no necesita girar la mirada para saber que se trata de la odiosa enfermera. Dejando caer la mano que anteriormente estaba sobre su cabeza, la aprieta en un puño hasta que los nudillos se vuelven blancos.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Llegó aquí inconsciente—dice ella como toda respuesta—. Le he tomado la temperatura y esta sube gradualmente, así que le aconsejo permanecer recostado.

El joven Slytherin posa los ojos finalmente en la bruja. La mujer se encuentra maniobrando un par de frascos, juntando su contenido en un vaso de vidrio.

—Al parecer padece un principio de catarro, señor Malfoy. Nada que un par de pócimas y un sueño reponedor no resuelvan—continúa madame Pomfrey.

Él la escucha a medias, sus pupilas grises se dedican a examinar el recinto. Al parecer es el único alumno allí. Cuando busca pasar saliva se da cuenta que tiene la garganta seca; carraspea, y el sonido parece multiplicarse por mil en el maldito cuarto.

Draco abre la boca:

—A…

—Agua—se le adelanta alguien más.

Escuchar el repentino sonido de su voz ocasiona que el corazón se le detenga por una fracción de segundo. Vuelve a la marcha latiendo más rápido esta vez. Draco se chupa el labio.

—Granger.

La joven Gryffindor le acerca un vaso y Draco lo recibe como un autómata. No bebe de él, posándolo sobre su regazo y quedándose viendo a Hermione muy atentamente.

—Bebe—ordena ella.

El tono autoritario consigue sacarlo de su absorbimiento. Frunce el ceño.

—Tú no me...

—Mandas, lo sé. Ahora, si eres tan amable, por favor bebe el agua.

Esta vez lo hace, sin apartar la mirada de su persona. Hermione tiene leves manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y luce agotada de una forma comedida, como si en realidad no quisiera mostrarse así. Draco se pregunta qué horas podrían ser ya, pero no lo dice en voz alta.

Al terminar de beber deja el vaso a un lado sobre el pequeño mueble de madera contiguo a la cama.

—A ver, Señor Malfoy, tome.

Recibe esta vez un vaso con un líquido traslúcido de color ámbar, quiere imaginar que es whisky de fuego, aunque en realidad parezca más orina.

Hace una mueca.

—Malfoy—Granger le insta con la mirada.

Obedece, desconcertado de su repentina docilidad ante ella. Lo cierto es que él también está agotado; siente los músculos de los hombros agarrotados y los ojos y garganta le arden un montón.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta tiempo después, cuando madame Pomfrey se ha llevado cualquier rastro de medicina y el sabor amargo se ha disipado un poco de su boca.

Como toda respuesta Granger se encoge de hombros, y a él le parece impropio en ella el hecho de que parezca tan evasiva de repente.

—Granger—gruñe.

—Ha sido en defensa propia.

Cejas rubias se acercan un poco.

—¿El qué?

Hermione, quien ahora permanece sentada en la cama continua, se frota las manos en la túnica con insistencia, un gesto claramente nervioso.

—El _Flipendo_ que te he lanzado.

—¿Que tú qué?

El dolor de cabeza que ya ha remitido parece querer volver nuevamente. Un par de segundos más tarde Granger acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se endereza, mirándole con dureza.

—Te advertí que me soltaras, Malfoy, y has de aprender lo que es el espacio personal porque sin duda el hecho de que vayas por ahí abalanzándote sobre las personas no es lo que se considere un comportamiento socialmente aceptable.

—¡Y una mierda! —explota Draco.

Ahora lo recuerda. Aquella fuerza mayor que lo empujó hacia atrás alejándolo de ella en el pasillo no fue otra cosa que un hechizo de rechazo, un jodido hechizo de rechazo _jodidamente_ básico que se aprende en primer año. ¡Peor que una burla, vamos!

—¡No me jodas, Granger! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así a mí?!

—A ti y a cualquiera que busque intimidarme de esa manera. ¡Y no me grites!

—¡No me grites tú! —se pone de pie—Por si no te diste cuenta, estaba evitando que nos descubrieran en el pasillo tan tarde y nos dieran un regaño.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ambos somos prefectos, Malfoy! Somos nosotros quienes damos regaños, ¿se te olvida? —se levanta ella también, intentando, sin conseguirlo, ponerse a su misma altura.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Tú y yo juntos haciendo rondas, Granger? Eso no se lo cree nadie. Como fuera McGonagall la que nos viera en ese momento pensaría que yo estaba molestándote o algo, lo que, te aclaro, no estaba haciendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estabas bastante ocupado haciéndote bolita en el suelo y delirando por la fiebre.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No mientas, sangresucia!

—¡No me llames sangresucia!

A Draco le entran unas terribles ganas de besarla ahí mismo. Mirándola así, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia y los rizos castaños rebotando con cada sobresalto, lo único que desea es apretarse contra su cuerpo y romperle la boca de un beso. Debe tener la cabeza muy jodida si piensa algo así en un momento como este.

Da un paso hacia ella.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Como no cierren la boca ahora mismo me veré obligada a lanzarles un encantamiento silenciador!

Es madame Pomfrey quien grita ahora. Tiene las manos libres de bandejas y brebajes y las mantiene en puños afincados en su cintura, mirándolos ceñuda.

—Lo siento, madame Pomfrey—dice Hermione con los hombros caídos.

—Señorita Granger, si no tiene nada más que hacer aquí le pido por favor que abandone la enfermería y se dirija a su Sala Común.

Las mejillas pecosas de la chica se vuelven rosas por la vergüenza. A Draco le parece un poco adorable.

Con un simple asentimiento, Hermione se retira de allí sin decir nada más, él la observa hasta que la puerta se ha cerrado de nuevo.

—Y usted, señor Malfoy—continúa la enfermera, sin haber cambiado ni un ápice su postura—, vuelva a la cama ya.

Refunfuña por lo bajo y a regañadientes hace lo que se le dice, sintiendo por todo su cuerpo la repentina frustración que lo acomete debido a su discusión interrumpida con Granger.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando todas las luces se encuentran apagadas y por fin ha sido capaz de bajar la insensata erección dentro de sus pantalones, Draco quiere darse de porrazos contra el cabecero de la cama cuando se da cuenta de una cosa:

Discutir con Hermione Granger le pone caliente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

**_(Intrigue)_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**—L**o sentimos mucho, Ron, pero es que tú estabas con Lavender y… Bueno…

—¿Bueno…?

—Que ella es, ya sabes, tan… _Lav-Lav_.

—¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?

—Déjalo, Harry. No aclares que oscureces—interviene finalmente Hermione en la conversación, la gran taza de humeante café en sus manos se encuentra casi vacía—. Lo sentimos mucho, Ron—repite—; pero tú estabas con Lavender y siendo San Valentín no los queríamos importunar.

—Vaya manera de decir que ninguno de los dos la aguanta, ¿eh, Hermione?

—¡Ginny!

La pequeña pelirroja suelta una risita socarrona y se sienta a su lado, toma un panecillo dulce y se dedica a untarlo de mermelada sin ser aparentemente consciente de la discordia que ha generado entre los tres amigos.

—¿No les agrada Lavender? —cuestiona Ron alternando la mirada de Hermione a Harry.

—Claro que sí—responde Harry—. De la misma forma que a ti hace un par de meses atrás.

Las mejillas de Ron se tornan rojas de manera embarazosa.

—No es como si antes no me simpatizara Lavender, era simplemente… una chica más.

—Pues eso.

Hermione ha decidido que lo más prudente es no seguir interviniendo. Esa mañana, lo primero que ha hecho Ron al verlos en la Sala Común es interpelarlos sobre su ausencia de anoche. Harry se ha encargado de ponerlo al corriente de todo—bueno, casi todo—lo ocurrido durante su ida a Hogsmeade de camino al Gran Comedor, pero la conversación se ha trabado en el momento en que Ron ha hecho hincapié en por qué no fue invitado a tan repentina aventura.

—Así que… —dice el Ron de repente—, ¿han hecho las paces ya?

Harry y Hermione se miran, se asienten el uno al otro y luego hacia el pelirrojo.

—Eso es genial—sonríe genuinamente, relajándose en su asiento. Ya aclaradas sus inquietudes se siente con toda la libertad de concentrarse al completo en su desayuno.

—¿Dónde está Dean? —pregunta Hermione a Ginny, arrepintiéndose casi al momento al notar la abrupta tensión en la postura tanto de Harry como de Ron.

—No ha querido bajar a desayunar hoy—se encoje de hombros la menor de los Weasley—. Se ha zampado toda la caja de chocolates que le regalé ayer de una sola vez.

—¿Se los has preparado tú? Porque entonces no me extrañaría si se pasa todo el día en el retrete.

—¡Cállate, Ron!

Hermione da un sorbito a su café mientras mira distraídamente el Gran Comedor. Su mirada se arrastra hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sin sorprenderse realmente por el hecho de que Malfoy no se vislumbre por ningún lado. Un par de minutos luego, una pequeña bandada de lechuzas hace aparición irrumpiendo por los grandes ventanales. Aleteando en círculos por todo el recinto, se encargan de dejar caer la correspondencia en sus respectivos sitios. Una pequeña y anciana lechuza aterriza frente a ella entregándole su copia del día de _El Profeta_.

—¿Murió alguien conocido? —pregunta Ron como se ha vuelto usual. Ha dejado de discutir con Ginny apenas el correo ha comenzado descender de los aires.

Los ojos marrones de la muchacha escanean rápidamente el contenido. Suelta el aire de golpe, con un alivio evidente en el semblante.

—No.

Se abstrae por completo en la lectura. Lo mismo de siempre: mortífagos avistados en lugares remotos y más magos siendo inculpados de crímenes que juran no haber cometido. El mundo mágico no para de estar de cabeza.

Suspira.

—¡Oye! ¿Y esto qué es?

Con su agilidad de cazadora, Ginny se ha hecho con el sobre dejado al lado de la olvidada taza de café que hasta ahora, todos habían ignorado.

—Pone tu hombre, Hermione—la muchacha hace una pausa mientras lee el remitente, sus ojos se abren de par en par—: ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Es de Viktor Krum! —le pasa el sobre a la chica.

—¿Krum? —repite Harry, sus ojos desviándose de su mejor amiga a su mejor amigo—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, bien sabes que Hermione y él aún siguen en contacto—los ojos castaños de la pelirroja también se desvían hacia su hermano—. Y como ayer fue San Valentín…

Hay una malicia implícita en su voz, advierte Harry. Al parecer esta es como una clase de venganza por su parte ante la frecuente impertinencia de Ron respecto a ella y Dean. El susodicho mantiene una expresión asqueada en el rostro, si Harry no lo conociera como lo conoce, pensaría que la leche de su cereal está simplemente agria y por eso la mala cara. Sabe que no es así, sin embargo, porque está muy al tanto de la historia de él con Viktor Krum, la repentina aversión que se sucintó en su persona hace dos años, justo en el momento que vio a Hermione del brazo del famoso jugador de Quidditch en aquel baile de navidad.

Sus ojos recaen en su amiga castaña, quien se halla leyendo la misiva con el mismo esmero a como si estuviera leyendo por primera vez un libro totalmente desconocido para ella hasta ahora. Es un poco curioso, piensa Harry, no es como si de hecho considerara que Hermione aún siente alguna clase de atracción por Krum—bueno, él no sabe mucho de estas cosas, en realidad. De todas formas, puesto que nunca ha sido testigo directo de la correspondencia entre ambos hasta ahora, se arriesga a pensar que Hermione es dedicada a todo lo que requiere una mínima atención de su parte, intelectual o—hasta quizás—emocionalmente.

Sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo al percibir estar adentrándose en terreno ajeno y desconocido en su mayoría—adora a Hermione, pero honestamente no está por la labor en indagar demasiado en su vida sentimental—, carraspea un poco buscando dispersar el extraño ambiente que se ha formado.

—Creo que es hora de ir a clase.

Solo Ginny parece escucharle, mirando su reloj de muñeca y dando un asentimiento.

—Eh, chicos…—continúa Harry.

—¡Oh! —se exalta Hermione, alzando la mirada y parpadeando consecutivamente, como si saliera de una clase de embrujo—. Supongo que tienes razón.

Se pone de pie de inmediato, seguida de Ginny. Se ha tomado su tiempo en guardar la carta en un compartimiento de su mochila, ignorando a todas luces las insistencias de la pequeña Weasley para que le comente algo sobre su contenido.

Ambas chicas se alejan, Harry observa a Ron, quien ha convertido su cereal en un puré irreconocible y totalmente desagradable. Sacude la cabeza en silencio mientras también recoge sus cosas. Ese condenado monstruo de los celos…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquella noche es el último en llegar a la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, ya Granger se encuentra allí, siempre puntual. Draco, por otra parte, se ha retrasado un poco debido a ciertos imprevistos, como tener que aguantarse una nueva charla de Snape sobre los beneficios de permitirle ayudarle con la misión del Señor Tenebroso—también ha osado preguntarle sobre su salud, y francamente, Draco no sabe cuál de las dos situaciones ha sido peor. Los segundos han pasado agonizantemente lentos, como si se sincronizaran con la monótona voz del maestro. Draco ha permanecido todo el rato en silencio, escuchando a medias, haciendo innegables muecas de hastío, sin preocuparse en que el mago se diera cuenta de su nulo interés en cualquier palabra que él dijera. Con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que más corto sería el tiempo que tendría esa noche junto a Granger, y eso le jodía mucho, a tal punto que creía ser capaz de dejar al hombre con la palabra en la boca y marcharse tan campante de allí. No lo ha hecho, sin embargo; contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, Draco sigue respetando a Severus Snape, probablemente sea una de las pocas personas a las que no se atreve a mirar sobre el hombro. Lo respeta—admira, incluso—, él ha sido capaz de engañar al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, haciéndolo creer que está de su parte, cuando no es así.

Sin duda es bastante astuto, y tiene unos jodidos nervios de hierro.

No obstante, Draco considera que ya es hora de que deje de verlo como un chiquillo mimado y comience a respetarlo a él también; se lo ha repetido tantas veces ya: Es _su momento_. Él, y solo él, ha sido escogido por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso para realizar la importante tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore. Snape no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que está en juego aquí, él está obligado a cumplir esta misión por sí mismo, así que Snape buscando protegerlo no es una opción, sobre todo porque lo que ha conseguido últimamente ha sido delatarlo delante de Potter, y eso ya es malditamente malo como para estar teniéndolo encima todo el rato, evidentemente haría sospechar más al imbécil. Así se lo ha expuesto cuando él ha finalizado su diatriba, rematando con una negativa rotunda. A Snape se le ha notado visiblemente frustrado al darse por enterado de su desliz, y en medio de su disgusto, Draco ha aprovechado para despedirse y marchar de allí rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad al hombre de decir nada más.

Apenas ha cruzado miradas con Goyle, quien—con una apariencia enclenque y desgalichada—solo ha hecho un asentimiento en su dirección indicando que todo se encuentra en orden. Draco le ha respondido de la misma manera.

Hermione está leyendo a los pies del diván de terciopelo verde, los desaliñados rizos castaños le tapan gran parte del rostro. Cuando lo escucha entrar, alza la mirada hacia él y lo observa en silencio.

—Nada todavía—apostilla.

Él hace una mueca, aquella respuesta se ha hecho tan usual en ella. Es bastante frustrante saber que a estas alturas aún no consiguen la maldita forma de reparar el jodido armario evanescente. Parece una cruel broma del destino que dos mentes brillantes trabajen juntas en ello y sin embargo no lleguen a nada.

—Esto me está jodiendo mucho, Hermione—dice, caminando hacia el dichoso mueble. La puerta está entreabierta, mostrando parte de su oscuro interior. Draco no tiene ánimos de tocarlo siquiera, presiente que el solo percibir la madera envejecida bajo las yemas de sus dedos conseguirá hacerlo entrar en completa angustia, y no desea mostrarse así ante la sangresucia, hechizada o no.

Algo llama su atención por el rabillo del ojo, mira hacia allí y observa una cosa que nunca había estado antes en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué has traído tu mochila? —cuestiona con verdadera intriga.

Nunca antes había sucedido. La cosa siempre va así: Draco le hace un llamado mentalmente bien entrada la noche, cuando incluso la biblioteca ya se encuentra cerrada, y Hermione se presenta puntual en aquel sitio, la mayoría de veces aún con su uniforme Gryffindor, pero nunca con su mochila.

—Solo me ha apetecido.

—¿Que te ha apetecido?

¿Qué clase de respuesta es aquella? Draco lo medita por un segundo. Puede que en el momento justo de su llamado se hallara estudiando, cosa creíble, puesto que es Granger de quien hablamos, pero precisamente por ser un comportamiento habitual en ella—el que posiblemente se encuentre estudiando la mayoría de veces en que él le ordene hacer acto de presencia—, es que este repentino cambio en su rutina sea tan sospechoso.

Hay algo que se está guardando para ella, y si algo le jode, es que le esconda las cosas incluso estando bajo su maldición.

—_Hermione_.

La aludida detiene su tarea, alza la cabeza y gira el rostro para observarle en silencio, esperando una nueva orden.

—Dime ahora mismo qué hay en la mochila que la has tenido que traer contigo.

No responde de inmediato—lo que consigue crisparle los nervios—, y cuando lo hace su respuesta parece ser un gran insulto hacia su intelecto:

—Nada.

—No juegues con mi paciencia, sangresucia.

—No lo estoy haciendo—se encoge de hombros y con toda insolencia, procede a continuar con su labor, ignorándole.

Draco está temblando de rabia. Aprieta y afloja los puños consecutivamente buscando calmarse un poco, lo que más desea es plantarse frente a ella y tirarle de los cabellos hasta oírla gritar, pero a su vez, hay una asquerosa parte de su consciencia que no encuentra satisfactoria dicha idea como antes.

Así pues, dispuesto a conseguir respuestas de una manera u otra y al mismo tiempo, desquitarse con algo, camina con pasos largos hasta llegar a la infame mochila, cogerla con firmeza y darle la vuelta de un solo movimiento, desparramando todo su contenido en el suelo. La gravedad hace su trabajo a medida que pergaminos, plumas, ejemplares de bolsillo y frascos de tinta impactan contra la dura superficie, el cristal se hace añicos y espesa tinta negra embarra gran parte de los papeles. Inmisericorde, Draco aplasta con sus zapatos los preciados útiles de estudio de Hermione, con la suficiente saña como para retorcerlos hasta volverlos una cosa arrugada e inservible. Sabe que más adelante tendrá que solucionar todo con un _Reparo_, y que esto que está haciendo es una cosa estúpida—todo para evitar atentar físicamente contra Granger, vaya mierda—, pero de hecho consigue apaciguar un poco su ira. Respirando hondo, Draco hace una mueca al observar la gran mancha de tinta impregnada en la suela de sus zapatos. Dejando caer la mochila, le atina a dar una patada cuando aún se halla en el aire, mandándola a volar lejos.

Ríe con la misma malicia de un niño travieso en medio de una diablura. Esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba. Aunque _Hermione _ no se inmute, y _Granger_ no pueda estar presente, el solo imaginar su rostro compungido y su posterior enfado dirigido únicamente hacia él lo llena de una alegría malsana. Draco ha llegado al punto en que la simple posibilidad de generar un sentimiento—así sea negativo—en ella, consiguiendo de esta forma mantenerlo dentro de sus pensamientos de marisabidilla insufrible por tiempo indefinido, lo ponga igual de contento que si Slytherin ganara la Copa de las Casas.

El joven parpadea, fijando su atención en el pequeño sobre que ha salido volando en dirección contraria a la mochila. Curioso, lo toma con ambas manos, observando el intrincado diseño del escudo grabado en el sello de lacre que ya ha sido abierto. Está seguro de haberlo visto antes, pero ahora mismo no lo reconoce. Le da la vuelta para observar el remitente, sus ojos entonces se estrechan en cólera y Draco cree verlo todo de color rojo.

Con la respiración trabajosa, advierte que las manos le tiemblan por la rabia contenida. Arruga el sobre en un puño, pero un segundo luego se apresura en sacar la carta, descubriendo una hoja de caro pergamino. La caligrafía es clara y muy a su pesar, bastante refinada:

_Querida Hermione:_

_ Han pasado meses desde la última carta. No encuentro palabras suficientes para ofrecerte mis disculpas. Me temo que mi tiempo se ha vuelto limitado. Como ya hemos conversado antes, la vida se vuelve un poco más compleja cuando uno se gradúa del colegio. Sé que no es excusa suficiente para haberte desatendido por tanto tiempo. Como bien sabes, me llenan mucho nuestras conversaciones, eres una chica estupenda. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie más. _

_ Conmemorando San Valentín, me he tomado el atrevimiento de hacerte un regalo nuevamente. Sé que no es suficiente, te mereces mucho más que algo material por mi parte, pero la distancia a veces tiene sus limitaciones. _

_ Sigue en pie mi invitación, dulce Hermione. Las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Tu presencia nos congratularía tanto a mí como a mi familia. Les he hablado mucho sobre ti y les gustaría conocerte. _

_ Quisiera saber cómo te ha ido en este último tiempo. La última carta que recibí de tu parte fue en otoño. ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Qué tal tus amigos? He leído las noticias, la situación no parece mejorar por allá._

_ Te extraño, Hermione. Me preocupa que algo malo te pase. Sabes que si las cosas se muestran insostenibles, puedes venir conmigo. Yo cuidaré de ti._

_ Me despido ahora, anhelando tu pronta respuesta. _

_ Tuyo, _

_ **Viktor Krum. **_

—_Incendio_—sisea Draco.

Observa con sus ojos de hielo seco el pergamino arder, escuchando atentamente el suave crepitar del papel, como si el sonido escondiera las respuestas que necesita. Bajo la piel, la rabia se ha condensado en un sentimiento más profundo y asfixiante, reptando por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su pecho. Tiene la mandíbula tan tensa que cree que los dientes podrían rompérsele en cualquier momento.

Respira hondo, y con semblante aparentemente inexpresivo, camina hacia la silenciosa muchacha de cabellera rizada. Se acuclilla frente a ella, sus ojos marrones le observan con una muda atención. Draco la contempla en silencio, sus pupilas de mercurio memorizando cada facción de su bonita cara.

—¿Así que Viktor Krum, ah? —habla, tiene la voz tan profunda que, de estar más lúcida, Hermione probablemente se estremecería—Sigues en contacto con él.

No es una pregunta, por lo tanto, Hermione no responde. Draco lleva una mano a los carnosos labios y los pellizca suavemente, casi con dulzura. El tacto es tierno y un tanto húmedo.

—¿Recuerdas quién es Viktor Krum, Hermione? —inquiere el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

Niega despacio, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces. Él no despega la mano de su boca.

—¿No?

—No—repite ella.

Draco se chupa el labio inferior, cierra los ojos por un breve segundo y deja escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—Entonces me temo que tenemos un problema.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

**_quaestionare et ridere_**

**(Cuestionar y Reír)**


	15. quaestionare et ridere

**N/a: **¡Hola! Después de muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, he vuelto para compartir la decimocuarta entrega de esta historia. Aquí donde me leen estoy muy, muy avergonzada por haberles hecho tan larga la espera. No culpo a nadie si llegó a perder las esperanza con este fic, lo único que me queda por hacer es rogarles de rodillas que continúen leyendo porque eso me haría infinitamente feliz—lo sé, soy egoísta u.u

Sé que no es suficiente, pero para aquellas personas que leyeron el capítulo trece hace mucho, les traigo este pequeño resumen que tiene como única finalidad resfrescarle un poquito la memoria.

**. . . . . . . RESUMEN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR . . . . . . .**

_**L**__uego de una tarde completa en Hogsmeade junto a Harry, Hermione se tropieza con un Malfoy actuando cada vez más extraño, después de aguantar un sinnúmero de acercamientos y demandas inusuales por su parte, concluye que está delirando debido a la fiebre. _

_Al ser víctima de un _flipendo _por parte de Granger para evitar que continuara invadiendo su espacio personal, Draco despierta desorientado en la enfermería, madame Pomfrey le informa que está sufriendo un resfriado y al descubrir que Hermione se encuentra con él allí también, ambos se enfrascan en una discusión que solo lo deja exasperado y muy caliente._

_Al día siguiente, Hermione recibe una misiva de parte de nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum. Se muestra confusa y un tanto esquiva con sus compañeros; ignora las insistencias de Ginny y no es consciente de los celos por parte de Ron. _

_Más tarde esa noche, Draco llega a la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos luego de escapar de un Severus Snape que continúa insistiendo en ayudarle. Advierte un cambio en la conducta de _Hermione _cuando descubre que ha llevado su mochila con ella, y su humor empeora al recibir escuetas respuestas por su parte. Sintiendo que le oculta algo, busca venganza destruyendo las pertenencias que carga en la mochila, hallando por mera casualidad la carta que recibió más temprano. _

_Inmediatamente después de leerla, con un coctel de emociones en su interior, se acerca hasta la muchacha y le pregunta si recuerda quién es Viktor Krum. _

_Hermione responde con una negativa. Draco se da cuenta que está en serios problemas. _

**. . . . . . . FIN DEL RESUMEN . . . . . . .**

Agradecida como siempre con sus reviews, corazones.

_**Dedicatoria Especial:** **A**rely** O**choa. _

Sin más dilación, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer aplicado._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**\- Quattuordecim –**

_**quaestionare et ridere**_

**(Cuestionar y Reír)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I**

_**(Quaestionare)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**S**e pone de pie nuevamente dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, luego dándole un rodeo al diván y más tarde quedándose de pie en el mismo sitio, pensando, pensando. Siente como si una roca muy pesada se hubiera acomodado en su estómago, y a su vez, una aguja muy fina le estuviera pinchando en medio del pecho. Se rasca con una mano y traga consecutivamente, la nuez de su garganta moviéndose arriba y abajo.

Draco, honestamente, jamás pensó que algo así sucedería. En primer lugar porque aquella vez en que le dijo a Hermione que debía olvidarse de Viktor Krum y ella aceptó dócilmente, no pudo comprobar que de verdad su mandato se haya cumplido—debería sentirse orgulloso del poder tan enorme que posee sobre ella, pero no es así, no en estos momentos—, y en segundo lugar porque nunca imaginó, siquiera pasó por su cabeza, que ellos dos todavía mantuvieran contacto.

Una ráfaga de ira golpea contra su cuerpo y Draco aprieta la mandíbula mascullando una maldición por lo bajo. Su estado de ánimo se balancea entre los celos y la desesperación. No sabe cómo actuar a continuación, lo que conlleva que vuelva a dar rodeos por la habitación, como una bestia enjaulada. Frustrado, mira de refilón a la muchacha apoyada contra el mueble, absorta en un jodido libro ridículamente grande.

¿Y si ella ya se lo contó a alguien más? ¿Y si hizo a alguno de sus amigos sabedores del hecho de que no recuerda al imbécil de Krum? No faltaría mucho entonces para percibir que algo anda mal, de hecho a estas alturas es probable que Granger ya esté intentando descifrar el misterio. Una gota de sudor desciende por la nuca de Draco hasta perderse en el cuello de su camisa, a medida que pasan los segundos se hace cada vez más consciente del terrible error que ha cometido, el que haya ignorado una posibilidad tan viable como la de que Granger y Krum aún mantengan comunicación podría ser su perdición.

Se detiene abruptamente y la garganta se le seca ante un repentino pensamiento: ¿Pero y si esta no es la primera carta que Hermione recibe luego de que él se hiciera con su voluntad? ¿Y si desde hace mucho ella sospecha que…?

No puede más. Con las manos sudorosas y la expresión consternada, se vuelve a posar frente a la chica Gryffindor, arrodillándose hasta llegar a su altura y tomándola de los hombros para obtener su completa atención.

—Hermione, necesito que seas hones…—calla y sacude la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Él no _necesita_, él ordena—. Dime ahora mismo si alguien más está al tanto del hecho de que no recuerdas a Viktor Krum.

Ella niega en silencio, pero para Draco no es suficiente.

—Respóndeme verbalmente, ¿alguien más está al tanto de que no recuerdas a Krum?

—No.

El pecho del muchacho se desinfla cuando suelta todo el aire contenido, la roca que aprieta sus entrañas desaparece y el alivio que lo recorre por entero lo hace sentir liviano. Es increíble lo que una simple negativa consigue hacer. Los músculos de sus hombros duelen a causa de la tensión a la que fueron sometidos y él se deja caer hacia atrás, quedando sentado con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado de Hermione.

—Escúchame bien—empieza, arrastrando las palabras—: Debes mantener la situación tal como está, ¿me has entendido? Sin entrar en detalles con otros.

Ella asiente.

—Y además te prohíbo terminantemente—bajo ningún jodido concepto—responder a cualquiera de las cartas enviadas por Viktor Krum, _¿me has entendido?_

Vuelve a asentir.

—Respóndeme, joder—gruñe Draco.

—Lo he entendido.

Respira hondo mientras apoya los antebrazos en sus rodillas, observándola detalladamente. Se fija en sus pestañas, sus pecas y finalmente en sus labios, carnosos y dispuestos siempre para él. Hay algo que continúa molestándole, su cabeza rememora ciertos acontecimientos del pasado y su humor se caldea de pronto. Alarga la mano para arrebatarle el libro que tiene en el regazo, cerrándolo de golpe y dejándolo a un lado.

—Así que han sido… ¿Cuánto?, ¿dos años? Manteniendo amistades con él.

Hermione se mantiene en su lugar, parpadeando cada tanto y mirándolo con su expresión ausente. Draco no sabe si debe preocuparle el hecho de que a estas alturas ella pueda identificar su pregunta retórica y por ende se vea en la libertad de no responderla.

Lo deja pasar. Solo por esta vez. En su lugar prefiere arrimarse un poco más ella, como si la pequeña distancia que los separa fuera enorme.

—Desde finales de cuarto curso, ¿han estado enviándose correspondencia?

—Sí—asiente y Draco se obliga a mantener la calma; de todas formas ya se esperaba su afirmación.

—¿Te envía regalos?

—Sí.

—¿Qué clase de regalos?

Esta vez ella se toma su tiempo en responder, probablemente haciendo una lista mental de los obsequios recibidos. Algo aprieta las entrañas del chico.

—Pendientes, adornos para el cabello…

—¿Qué adornos?

—Cintas y horquillas.

—¿Finas? ¿Ostentosas?

—No sabría precisarlo con exactitud, pero eran muy hermosas.

—Para—gruñe y se lleva las manos a la sien tomando una prolongada respiración. Un minuto más tarde dice—: Continúa.

—Y un brazalete—finaliza ella.

Draco parpadea un par de veces, mirándola con sospecha.

—¿Es todo?

—Nada más.

Él señala sin ver a su espalda, a donde supone se encuentran las cenizas de la maldita carta.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te ha obsequiado por _San Valentín_? —escupe.

—No lo sé—se encoge levemente de hombros, es un movimiento apenas perceptible—. Asumo que se extravió en la correspondencia. Una situación poco usual, pero no por ello extrañ…

—Calla.

Se revuelve el pelo con ambas manos. No desea escuchar su jodida voz, lo enloquece, y sin embargo, hay un impulso masoquista que lo hace querer escuchar más, necesita saberlo todo. Es desquiciante. Sin poder detenerse a tiempo, su imaginación comienza a proyectar la imagen de ella tomando en sus manos cualquiera de aquellos malditos presentes. ¿Cuál habría sido su reacción al recibirlos? ¿Se habría encandilado? ¿Habría sonreído? Más importante aún, ¿qué fue lo que sintió? ¿Emoción? ¿Alegría? ¿Regocijo? ¿Cariño? La bilis le sube a Draco por el esófago justo cuando la idea de haberla visto alguna vez llevando alguno de esos obsequios le llega a la cabeza. La observa con mayor atención, un músculo en su mandíbula comienza a palpitar, ¿acaso ella ha… ha _osado_…?

—Ven aquí—no es una orden como tal, puesto que antes de que ella pueda realizar movimiento alguno, ya la está tomando por las mejillas y girando su rostro de un lado a otro para observarle mejor—. _Pequeña descarada_—farfulla y acerca su cara tan cerca a la de ella que es capaz de captar el tenue aroma de su perfume de vainilla—. Dame una _jodida_ razón para no arrancarte las orejas en este momento—pasa saliva, las manos están temblándole y siendo franco consigo mismo, no está muy seguro de cumplir su amenaza al pie de la letra, por el contrario, lo que desea realmente es morderle allí donde están esos sospechosos aretes hasta lograr sacarle uno de esos dulces sonidos que consigue de ella cuando la estimula lo suficiente—. ¿Esos… te los ha regalado él?

_ «Por favor di que no, di que no, que no»_, se encuentra implorando en su cabeza, y no alcanza a reprocharse por ello cuando ella suelta la tan esperada negativa y él ya se halla al segundo siguiente empujándola hasta tenderla bocarriba sobre la alfombra bajo ellos, arrancándole los zarcillos con los dientes y lamiendo desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la sensual curvatura de su cuello blanquecino. Las manos continúan temblándole pese a que las ha decidido afianzar en su cintura. Tenerla así de cerca, consciente de las libertades que _finalmente_ puede tomarse con ella luego del calvario de la noche anterior, lo único que consigue es volverlo ansioso y más hormonal si cabe. Los dientes se le clavan suavecito en las clavículas luego de que se ha encargado de su odiosa corbata y las manos parecen cobrar vida entonces, comenzando a palparla en la cintura y las caderas, sin arriesgarse a ir más allá, pero con la suficiente intensidad para escuchar uno que otro quejido por su parte, demasiado excitante como para concederle el debido cuidado.

Se toma su tiempo jugando con la piel de su garganta, entre besos, mordiscos, lamidas y pequeñas succiones que estremecen a la indefensa chica bajo su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente decide prestar atención a sus labios, Draco se detiene justo antes de llegar a rozarlos.

—_Dime quién más te ha besado alguna vez aparte de mí, Granger—_recuerda su propia interrogante de meses atrás.

—_Viktor Krum. _

Se chupa los labios y entorna la mirada prestándole más atención a aquella boca rosada que lo lleva obsesionando desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Allí donde delimitan los labios de Hermione su piel es levemente más oscura, conformando una delicada línea que traza un espacio perfecto con forma de flor. Parece ser una característica nata de ella el tener los labios resecos la mayoría del tiempo, y Draco piensa con una satisfacción perversa que él contribuye más a esa situación cada vez que pega su boca a la suya hasta derretirse contra ella.

Suspira y las manos suben hasta fijarse a cada lado de su cabeza, manteniéndola en una especie de prisión que lo hace sentir poderoso.

—¿Cómo… fue…—hace mínimas pausas en cada palabra para acercarse más a ella y soplar contra su boca—cuando… te… besó… él?

Se niega a volver a mencionar su nombre, le causa repulsión, y sabe que Hermione es demasiado lista para no captar al vuelo de quién está hablando. Ella por su parte tiene una reacción curiosa: antes de contestar, pasea la mirada por toda la anchura del techo de hormigón hasta volverla a fijar en él, sus ojos enormes y brillantes.

—Húmedo.

Él arquea una ceja, sin saber qué sentir exactamente. No parece ser precisamente una respuesta _positiva_, aunque no está seguro.

Así que decide preguntar:

—¿Eso es… malo?

Ella parpadea.

—Fue…—hace una pausa, y su vista vuelve a pasearse por encima de sus cabezas, como si en realidad buscara la palabra más adecuada para definirlo—… Novedoso.

Draco se estremece, no solo porque ella ha utilizado el mismo término que él usó una vez en su cabeza para describir la experiencia del primer beso de ambos, sino porque esto es lo más parecido a una _conversación_ con _Hermione_. No se siente tanto como el cumplimiento de un deber por su parte, ella verdaderamente parece _interactuar_ sin la necesidad de incentivos ajenos a su propio juicio.

¿Debería sentirse preocupado por este giro tan repentino? Lo cierto es que se encuentra más intrigado por sus palabras. Algo desagradable se apretuja en la boca de su estómago cuando cree saber cuán novedoso fue todo el asunto—aquella vez en que la besó sin siquiera proponérselo fue algo nuevo, insólito sin duda, pero se había sentido condenadamente bien—, así que no es de extrañar que a estas alturas se encuentre inquieto por el hecho de que ella, de una forma un tanto esquiva, por cierto—¿Y por qué no siente que eso está _mal_? Se supone que debe ser completamente honesta con él en todo momento—, esté admitiéndole que fue un buen beso.

Se deja caer un poco más contra su cuerpo, apoyando esta vez ambos codos al lado de su cabeza. La respiración de Hermione le roza la cara, cosquilleándole un poco.

—Muéstrame—ordena, pareciendo más una demanda que una exigencia—. Quiero que me describas cómo te besó.

Hermione parpadea un par de veces antes de clavar la mirada en sus labios. Draco es plenamente consciente de su corazón comenzando a latir más rápido, sabe que no hay manera de frenarlo, por lo que solo decide ignorar el alocado golpeteo dentro de su pecho y la imita, observando también hacia sus cautivadores labios.

—Él tomó mi rostro—inicia ella, la voz suave y calmada, casi arrulladora—con ambas manos.

Se deja guiar por sus palabras: abriendo más los brazos, posa las dos manos suavemente en sus mejillas, el contraste de su pálida piel lechosa con la pecosa y sonrosada debido al sol de la chica es notorio. Si bien él no es un chico robusto, hay una clara diferencia en su complexión con la de Granger; sus manos abarcan el costado de su rostro en su totalidad y puede sentir a la perfección su rizado cabello enredarse en la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Qué más? —inquiere, sin esconder el deseo en su voz.

—Acercó sus labios a los míos muy despacio mientras... —se detiene brevemente, quizás sintiendo la perturbación proporcionada por tener la cara de Draco tan cerca de la suya—... mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Parece ser una cosa innecesaria para decir, puesto que él es incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima, casi sin parpadear, como si tan simple acción conseguiría evaporarla del sensual acorralamiento de su cuerpo. Draco puede de sentir su propio pulso en el cuello, la sangre fluye rápidamente por sus venas en una carrera desenfrenada que no tiene sentido real. Suspira, obligándose a tensionar el cuerpo entero para evitar comerle la boca ahí mismo.

—¿Qué más? —vuelve a preguntar, ensimismado.

—Rozó mis labios—continúa. Draco se acerca hasta sentir la punta de sus labios y su cálido aliento entrarle por la boca—. Sin embargo se detuvo—dice de pronto. Extrañado, la mira con una ceja arqueada—. Se detuvo para pedirme permiso.

Él parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Permiso para qué? —cuestiona con auténtica confusión.

—Para besarme, claro.

Draco echa entonces la cabeza hacia atrás, mira con más detenimiento a Hermione, como si esperara que de un momento a otro ella le dijera que todo se trata de una maldita broma. No sucede, por supuesto. De haber sido el caso, él estaría realmente preocupado. Deja escapar todo el aire que sin notar está conteniendo y luego chasquea la lengua mientras que una sonrisita socarrona le aflora de los labios con plena naturalidad.

—Qué estúpido.

—Me pareció, de hecho, muy considerado.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? —y masculla por lo bajo—: Ya te enseñaré yo cómo se hace en realidad.

Seguidamente la besa.

Su boca choca con la suya tan desprevenidamente que Hermione jadea en sorpresa, la abre para él quien ni corto ni perezoso comienza a profundizar el beso. Es un poco rudo y demasiado intenso, como si la estuviera castigando, por ser tan osada, tan obstinada, tan malditamente ingenua. La ira, los celos y un irracional sentimiento de traición se le acumulan en el pecho y la única manera que tiene de reflejarlo es esta, como una especie de catarsis emocional. Gime contra su boca cuando la lengua de ella le acaricia la comisura de los labios y jadea fuertemente al tiempo que los pulmones le arden por la necesidad de oxígeno, pero no desea parar, si es posible, desearía asfixiarla con besos. Sus besos. Solo sus besos, sus labios y su ímpetu; no los de un búlgaro hijo de puta que apenas la ha visto un par de veces, que no sabe nada de ella, que no la conoce.

_«¿Y tú sí?»_, se interpela dentro de su cabeza cuando un rasgo de juicio lo acomete de repente. El pensamiento le causa infinita frustración y Draco solo puede despegar los labios de Hermione—no puede más, él mismo se está asfixiando—y enterrar la cara en el resguardo que ofrece su cuello, resoplando contra este, aplastándola con su peso, impregnándose del aroma de ella y asegurándose de impregnarla a ella de su propia esencia.

—Te odio—dice al aire, mas no tiene certeza alguna de a quién está destinado.

¿A Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum… o a él mismo?

.

Vincent Crabbe se pregunta por tercera vez aquella noche dónde demonios se encuentra Gregory. Lleva un buen rato buscándole pero no tiene ni idea de en qué parte se ha metido. Sucede que luego de la cena se ha distraído en la Sala Común mirando a las chicas parlotear; siempre aprovecha esos momentos: cuando la jornada escolar culmina y ya la hora de dormir se acerca, ellas se vuelven más descuidadas con sus uniformes—se deshacen de sus túnicas, se desajustan la corbata, se quitan los zapatos, se despatarran sobre los sillones sin importarle cómo les quede la falda, y entonces, si hay suerte, él es capaz de recrearse un poco con lo que hay debajo.

Resopla sonoramente cuando llega al corredor del séptimo piso, reventado. Qué rayos, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Por supuesto que Goyle está con Malfoy… o por lo menos algo así. Si su memoria no le falla—y no le falla, él en realidad tiene muy buena retentiva—, a Gregory le toca hacer guardias hoy fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres. A Crabbe solo le toma un momento más visualizar el menudo cuerpo de niña de quien está seguro, es Goyle bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos. Hace una mueca, por lo menos no le ha tocado a él. No es que ellos sean muy metódicos al momento de recolectar cabello de chiquillos de primer y segundo año, por lo mismo, cuando se trata de almacenarlos, solo se dedican a depositarlos sin orden alguno dentro de pequeños frascos cilíndricos proporcionados por el mismo Malfoy—no está demasiado seguro, pero Vincent cree que se los roba a Slughorn de su despacho—, como consecuencia, el que les toque transformarse en un chico o en una chica es prácticamente una lotería mágica.

—¡Eh!—saluda cuando se planta frente a él, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo de arriba a abajo—. Esta sí son divertidas.

Se está refiriendo a las gafas de culo de botella que Goyle ha implementado en su «disfraz»—no es que las necesite, por supuesto, la poción multijugos solo copia la apariencia física de otra persona, no sus condiciones genéticas ni afecciones de ningún tipo—; lo que busca es que las gafas sean una característica a destacar más que los propios rasgos físicos, de esta forma si alguien llegara a verlo—o a _verla_, si nos ponemos literales— no lograría relacionarlo en un futuro con la verdadera persona a menos que le prestara la suficiente atención.

_«No hay que subestimar a este chico»_, piensa Crabbe sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo. Goyle es un tipo simple, no estúpido.

—No estoy para bromas, ¿vale? —gruñe Gregory, la voz sorprendentemente gruesa para una chiquilla delgaducha y sin desarrollar.

—¿Andamos cabreados esta noche?

—Malfoy ya lleva allí más de una puta hora.

La mirada de Vincent viaja hacia la pared frente a él, sin esperar nada realmente. Solo ha dejado que su mente comience a divagar de nuevo sobre todo este comportamiento inusual en Draco. En un principio, se había propuesto no ahondar mucho en las verdaderas razones del muchacho, se atreve a especular que tienen que ver menos con llamar la atención y más con mortífagos; no es idiota, se ha criado a base de valores inclinados hacia las artes oscuras, así que se hace una idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas, aunque puede que solo un poco. Pero le jode un montón, por otra parte, que Draco ande desconfiando incluso de Goyle y él que jamás, en todo el maldito tiempo que llevan conociéndose, le han dado una razón para hacerlo; se han prestado, de hecho, a muchas veces realizar el «trabajo sucio»—solo porque el pequeño bastardo se cree muy importante para ensuciarse las manos, alardeando haber sido el cerebro del plan pero nunca el ejecutor. También le enfurece la imagen de mártir que ha conseguido crearse entre los estudiantes de su Casa; no está del todo seguro de que sea a propósito, pero el solo hecho de que el encarcelamiento de Lucius Malfoy parezca ser más relevante que el de otros mortífagos—¡¿Qué acaso todos esos malditos imbéciles no saben que su padre y el de Nott también están en Azkaban?! — y que encima, para rematar, consiga crearle más popularidad a Draco entre los Slytherin le revuelve el estómago.

Sus ojos vuelven a Goyle. Vacila un poco antes de preguntar:

—¿Y por qué te molesta tanto?

—¡Maldición, hombre! ¿Cuándo crees que Hestia Carrow vuelva a aceptar «estudiar» conmigo?

Crabbe suspira, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. No esperaba mucho de Goyle, pero mantenía una mínima esperanza de que se concibiera tan hastiado como él con todo el asunto de Draco. Lo reitera, Goyle no es estúpido, pero sí demasiado simple; no ve más allá de lo obvio y su egoísmo suele nublar cualquier razonamiento que deba implicar a otros.

—Bueno, oye, siempre te quedará su gemela—se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué dices? Flora _sí_ aceptaría estudiar conmigo, ¿lo pillas? _Es-tu-diar_, solo eso, nada más—pausa un momento para bufar—. Te lo juro, está casi al nivel de Granger, tan cerebrito, me da un poco de asco cuando lo pienso de esa manera.

Vincent se estremece visiblemente. A él también le daría un poco de asco. Para él Hermione Granger es tan repugnante, con su sangre inmunda y su actitud tan irritante para todo. La detesta.

Así que sigue sin entenderlo. Vuelve a mirar hacia la pared de cara a él cuestionándose quizás por vigésima vez por qué demonios Draco se encuentra trabajando codo con codo con una persona que ha adoptado el mismo aspecto que la sangresucia Granger. Lo medita una y otra vez y solo consigue pensar que Malfoy debe estar muy mal de la cabeza como para siquiera aguantar mirar ese rostro por tanto tiempo, para escuchar esa voz chillona todo el rato y soportar su presencia—vale, no es la verdadera Granger, pero aún así…—; además, ¿cuál es la maldita identidad de esa persona? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Y por qué demonios Draco ha decidido fiarse más de ella que de él? ¿Quién podría generarle ese nivel de confianza? ¿Acaso Pansy? Vincent sacude la cabeza, imposible, Draco ni siquiera aguanta estar más de diez minutos junto a ella últimamente… Ah, ¿pero y si es una artimaña?, ¿tan solo apariencias? Vuelve a negar, sería demasiado absurdo. El que evite a Parkinson en realidad es algo que se ha comentado mucho entre las chicas de los últimos cursos de Slytherin—lo sabe por estar espiando sus conversaciones—, lo que si lo ves como estrategia, es perjudicial, además que la susodicha no se ve demasiado contenta con todo ello, así que…

¿Qué esconde Draco?

Gruñe y está por decirle algo a Goyle cuando ve la cara pálida en el rostro de niña frente a él y le toma casi medio minuto enterarse de lo que pasa.

—Ustedes, denme una razón creíble de por qué se hallan fuera de su Sala Común.

El rostro de Crabbe adopta el mismo color que el papel. Cuando la presencia de Snape se detiene a su lado, la respiración se le atora en la garganta. Mira hacia Goyle, parece estar pasándolo peor que él, al parecer solo ha sido consciente de la presencia del maestro cuando ya ha sido demasiado tarde como para dejar caer la pesada balanza de cobre en sus manos—han decidido de forma unánime emplearla porque causa suficiente ruido al caer para alertar a Malfoy de que alguien indeseado se encuentra fuera de la Sala—; mirándole tragar consecutivamente, Vincent puede adivinar que en su fuero interno está implorando para que a Draco no se le ocurra salir justo en ese instante.

El panorama lo hace sentir cierta sensación satisfactoria, una bastante maliciosa, por un momento desearía ver al pequeño bastardo salir de la Sala de los Menesteres solo para observar su expresión, ¿qué haría Draco entonces?

—Sigo esperando una respuesta—Snape, con el entrecejo fruncido, se gira hacia él—. ¿Dónde están Draco y Gregory?

Espabilándose, Crabbe siente una gota de sudor resbalarle por la nuca. Lo último que desea es verse sospechoso delante del mago. Niega con la cabeza y se rasca la sien en un claro gesto nervioso.

—Yo… supongo que en la Sala Común.

El hombre se le queda mirando por casi un minuto, su postura relajándose gradualmente, después echa un vistazo a la chiquilla que porta el uniforme de Ravenclaw tan cerca de él y devuelve la mirada hacia el Slytherin, más tarde hace un gesto asqueado, quizás pensando lo peor. Vincent no tiene las agallas para replicar.

—Es tarde, ¡a sus Salas Comunes, ahora!

No hace falta decir más. Crabbe y Goyle echan a andar rápidamente por el corredor en dirección a las mazmorras. Puede escuchar a su amigo rezongar por lo bajo tras él pero no le importa, lidiar con la furia de Draco no es nada comparado con Severus Snape.

Malfoy bien puede irse a la mierda.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**II**

_**(Ridere)**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**E**ra lunes por la tarde cuando Neville, un poco eufórico, registraba entre enormes estanterías llenas de grandes tomos de herbología. Su euforia no tenía nada que ver con estar haciendo lo que le gustaba—buscar material relacionado a su asignatura favorita siempre le ponía de buen humor—, sino porque se sentía increíblemente halagado de que Hermione solicitara su ayuda en temas académicos. No es algo que sucediera todos los días, y no podía estar más encantado con la idea; Hermione lo había ayudado en tantas ocasiones con diferentes asignaturas a lo largo de los años, siempre de manera desinteresada—era muy estricta, eso sí—, así que lo mínimo que él podía hacer por ella era ayudarla a encontrar el ejemplar de _El espinoso mundo de la Tentácula Venenosa_ que estaba tan desesperada por encontrar.

—Te aseguro que lo vi por aquí la semana pasada, Hermione—mencionó él mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente para leer con mayor claridad los títulos—. Madame Pince me ha asegurado que no ha salido de la biblioteca en un buen tiempo.

Ella hizo un sonidito disgustado, y por el rabillo del ojo, Neville la observó arrugar la nariz respingona de forma desdeñosa.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es que hay gente que carece completamente de todo sentido del orden? No son sus habitaciones, ¡se trata de la biblioteca, por amor a Merlín!

Neville apartó la miranda, pensando en lo aterradora que siempre le había parecido ella cuando se enojaba. A él la situación no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, pero creía entender un poco a la muchacha; tampoco podía comprender por qué algunos estudiantes no dejaban los libros en el mismo sitio en que los habían encontrado. No tomaba mucho tiempo con un poco de magia.

—Tal vez si usáramos un _Accio_...

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó indignada—Ya sabes que está prohibido.

En realidad, hasta el día de hoy, Neville no tenía idea de que iba contra las reglas de la biblioteca. Lo había sugerido más temprano, pero Hermione se había negado rotundamente, explicándole de modo resoluto que el reglamento prohibía el uso de encantamientos convocadores en ejemplares de cualquier tamaño, la lógica de ello radicaba en que sería muy peligroso que hubiera enormes libros saliendo disparados de la nada amenazando con lastimar a alguien—«Hay antecedentes que lo confirman. Lo puedes encontrar en la _Historia de Hogwarts_, ¿te la has leído alguna vez, Neville?». Claramente, eran pocos los que seguían esa norma, pues a él no le alcanzaban los dedos de las manos para enumerar a las personas que alguna vez había observado hacer uso del encantamiento en aquel lugar—él incluido. A una parte de él le habría gustado decirle a Hermione que aquella quizás era una norma obsoleta, puesto que jamás había visto a Madame Pince sancionar a un estudiante por eso, pero prefería callar a soportar ser blanco de aquellos ojos que se volvían atemorizantes siempre que se enfadaba.

—Iré a buscar por otro pasillo—balbuceó, apresurando sus pasos hasta perderse de su vista.

Hermione lo observó irse y luego soltó un suspiro. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su cuello y se lo frotó buscando aligerar la tensión. Se sentía agotada, había pasado todo el fin de semana brincando de asignatura en asignatura, haciendo deberes y estudiando todo el rato parando solo para comer. Harry y Ron al principio le habían insistido en que los acompañara, pero desistieron rápidamente al ver que a medida que sus súplicas aumentaban, el humor de la Gryffindor se iba caldeando cada vez más. Lo cierto es que estaba decidida en concentrarse en sus prioridades académicas, nada que ver con enigmas e intrigas que parecían estar muy lejos de su propio entendimiento; sentía que al dejarse arropar por el ocio solo conseguiría volver a comerse la cabeza buscando respuestas que no estaban a su alcance... por el momento. Sistemática y analítica como era, sabía que más temprano que tarde terminaría introduciéndose de lleno en todo aquel misterio que la involucraba, pero para permitírselo primero debía mantenerse al día con sus estudios. De hecho, si habría que definirlo de alguna manera, se podría traducir como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y se apartó el cabello de la cara, luego enderezó la espalda y se empinó para devolverlo a su lugar. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa de ver por el estrecho espacio vertical un ojo de pupila gris mirándola que solo atinó a dejar caer el pesado volumen y ahogar un grito mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás. Le tomó un par de segundos reponerse, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por el sobresalto miró con reproche a la persona del otro lado de la estantería.

—¡Santo cielo, Malfoy! —frunció el ceño y bisbiseó—: ¿Por qué me asustas así?

No respondió. Rodeó la estantería con paso tranquilo hasta posarse frente a ella, tan silencioso como un nundu, aquel peligroso leopardo gigante de origen africano. Apartando la mirada de él, Hermione se agachó para recoger el libro, examinó que no se hubiera maltratado por el impacto y posteriormente lo colocó en su sitio.

—Si sigues molesto por lo de la otra ocasión…

—Ya no estoy molesto, Granger, pero apreciaría inmensamente que no me recordaras lo que sucedió—la cortó, hablando también en voz baja. Se la quedó mirando en silencio por un segundo más para después arrugar el entrecejo levemente, como si de pronto hubiera caído en cuenta de algo—: ¿Por qué mencionarías que el cielo es santo? ¿Qué clase de absurda expresión muggle es esa?

—Es simplemente un expresión más, Malfoy.

—Es estúpida—escupió.

Ella lo ignoró mientras pasaba por su lado para llegar hasta el final del pasillo e inspeccionar la pila de libros amontonada desordenadamente en una esquina. Para ser franca, estaba un poco sorprendida de que él haya decidido dirigirle la palabra sin mayor dificultad más que la de causarle tremendo susto que por otra parte, no estaba segura que haya sido a propósito. Aunque era cierto que no habían tenido contacto alguno el fin de semana, en realidad no es que eso estuviera directamente relacionado a que él se mantuviera enfadado con ella, no es como si se vieran—o se tuvieran que ver—_todos_ los días. Admitía no sentirse culpable por sus acciones pasadas, puesto que estaban bien justificadas, sin embargo, el pensar que él continuara molesto la hacía sentir… algo. Indignación por una parte, porque no era justo que ella quedara como la villana y él como la víctima; y también reproche contra sí misma debido a que era ridículo que algo así consiguiera afectarla de alguna manera—por más mínima que fuera.

Rememoró los acontecimientos anteriores, había sido una noche ciertamente extraña, si de por sí su tarde había estado movida, lo que sucedió con un Malfoy delirante y ardiendo en fiebre trascendía más allá de a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada—y mira que había estado en situaciones peculiares antes. Hermione tragó saliva y por un instante sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, había un recuerdo en particular que la perturbaba enormemente porque nunca, _ni por asomo_, experimentó algo como eso.

—¿Qué buscas, Granger? —escuchó su voz hablarle desde atrás.

Súbitamente azorada, se alejó para dirigirse hacia el próximo pasillo.

—¡Ay! —su cuerpo impactó con uno más pesado y se balanceó un poco buscando el equilibrio necesario para evitar caer al suelo.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo, Hermione, no te vi!

—¡Shhh! Silencio por allí—se escuchó la lejana voz de la bibliotecaria.

Neville enrojeció igual que un rábano, encorvando el cuerpo hacia adelante como deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Hermione sintió compasión por él, era un chico muy nervioso.

—No te preocupes, Neville, en realidad fue culpa mía por atravesarme en tu camino—posó una mano en su hombro muy suavemente. Si en su momento había comparado a Malfoy con un nundu, Neville le parecía más un porlock, aquella criatura que hace de guardián de los caballos, que es muy tímido y desconfiado de los humanos, que se esconde de lo que le atemoriza—. Cuéntame, ¿hay alguna novedad?

El semblante del muchacho cambió drásticamente. Su redonda cara se iluminó de auténtica felicidad y procedió a sacar de debajo de su brazo izquierdo un libro de tapa dura y rugosa que era más pequeño de lo que ella imaginó.

—Lo he encontrado—sonrió—. Alguien se equivocó y lo puso en la sección de pociones.

Hermione resopló y tomó el libro en sus manos, pensando en lo descuidada que llegaba a ser la gente con las cosas que no le pertenecían. Echó un vistazo al título del ejemplar y comprobó que era el correcto. Sonrió.

—Este es. Te lo agradezco mucho, Neville.

Él volvió a enrojecer, pero seguía estando feliz.

—No ha sido nada—dijo apartando la mirada con vergüenza—. Escucha, debo irme, Hermione. Recordé que Luna me debe estar esperando cerca del sauce boxeador.

—¿El sauce boxeador? ¡Neville, eso podría ser muy peligroso! —se alarmó—¿Por qué te está esperando allí?

Él se encogió de hombros, aparentemente ignorando los riesgos que ella podía estar insinuando.

—Quiere ir en busca de plimpies. Le di mi palabra de acompañarla a ver a algunos.

—¿Plimpies? Pero el plimpy es un animal acuático.

—Ya lo sé—se volvió a encoger de hombros, parecía resignado—. Luna dice que son capaces de habitar por un corto periodo de tiempo fuera del agua, al parecer han evolucionado estas últimas décadas y existe una teoría de que les gusta estar cerca del sauce boxeador porque allí pueden resguardarse de los humanos.

—Nunca escuché nada semejante.

—Ella está bastante segura.

—Ya lo creo—suspiró.

Lo dejó ir, ya que no parecía haber otro remedio. Probablemente Neville fuera la persona más fiel que hallarías jamás. No lo creía capaz de faltar nunca a su palabra, por más incómodo que le supondría el compromiso luego.

Sujetando mejor el libro en sus manos, Hermione giró medio cuerpo para mirar tras ella, esperando encontrar la figura alta y delgada y el pelo casi blanco. Intrigada por haber fallado en su predicción, regresó en sus pasos hasta volver a plantarse en el anterior pasillo. Nada. Sacudió entonces la cabeza, amonestándose a sí misma por estar perdiendo tiempo en cosas innecesarias y se dirigió hacia su mesa acostumbrada.

Cuando lo vio allí, reclinado tan cómodamente sobre su silla—la de él, la que solía utilizar siempre que se presentaba para molestarla—supo que sus días productivos habían comenzado a mermar. Justo así, observándolo en su totalidad y en perspectiva, cayó finalmente en cuenta de que fueron más días de los pensados aquellos que habían transcurrido sin topárselo en la biblioteca, ese lugar que quisiera o no, se había convertido en su sitio regular de encuentro. Hermione esperó la acostumbrada sensación que le recordaba lo curiosa que era su situación con Malfoy, pero todo lo que pudo sentir fue alivio, incluso una especie de sosiego que logró hacerla suspirar, como si el verlo allí sentado igual que tantas otras veces le devolvía un poco aquella normalidad a la que deseaba aferrarse; él se había convertido en parte de su rutina y por primera vez en su vida podía afirmar que estaba feliz de verlo allí de nuevo.

Apacible, caminó directamente hacia su silla correspondiente, siendo consciente de la mirada mercurio sobre ella en todo momento, siguiendo sus movimientos como un halcón. Estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Qué buscabas?—interrogó Malfoy, como en tantas otras ocasiones, Hermione no fue capaz de determinar su humor mediante el tono de su voz.

—Esto—abrió el libro como para reforzar su punto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para asegurarlo en sus manos antes de que él se lo arrebatara para echarle una ojeada—. Malfoy, por favor.

—_El espinoso mundo de la Tentácula Venenosa_—leyó, arrastrando las palabras—. Haciendo deberes de herbología, ya veo—murmuró al mismo tiempo que asentía, mirándola por encima de la tapa, cual padre que evalúa que su hija lo esté haciendo bien en la escuela.

Hermione rodó los ojos, sabía que lo hacía aposta.

—Así es. Lo necesitaba y Neville me ayudó a encontrarlo.

—Guau… No lo puedo creer. ¿Granger _necesitando ayuda_ en una asignatura? —se exaltó—: ¡Por Salazar Slytherin! ¡Rápido, volemos a San Mungo, ahora!

—¡Shhh! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? —lo fulminó con la mirada—Baja la voz.

Él elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios, sonriéndole burlón.

—Relájate, Granger. Ah, qué tensos estamos hoy. ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme otra vez por aquí?

_«Sí»._

—En lo absoluto. Interfieres en mis estudios y bien que lo sabes.

—En ello recae mi encanto—replicó—. Te lo he mencionado un millón de veces: mi presencia difícilmente puede ser ignorada, incluso por ti.

—Ajá.

Abrió su mochila y se dedicó a sacar lo necesario para realizar su ensayo. Al acabar de alinear todo sobre la mesa, se tomó un momento más para recoger su cabello en un improvisado moño sobre su cabeza, quería mantenerlo fuera de su vista. Mientras lo hacía cruzó miradas con Malfoy, notando que había apoyado un codo encima de la mesa y la contemplaba con su cabeza reposando en la palma de su mano; parecía estar sumamente concentrado en el movimiento de sus dedos que trabajaban en apretar la cinta elástica alrededor de su pelo.

—¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja.

Él parpadeó y sencillamente se encogió de hombros sin perder su postura.

—Aclárame algo, Granger: ¿Tan patética te has vuelto como para requerir la ayuda de alguien como Longbottom?

Ahí llegaban las ofensas.

—¿«Alguien como Longbottom»? ¿Te refieres a ese agradable chico amante de la herbología? ¿Neville Longbottom? ¿Ese que posee más conocimiento que tú y que yo juntos sobre la materia?

—Madre mía, qué putada, ya te has enamorado.

—Eres imposible, Malfoy.

Un poco ofuscada, volvió a hacerse con el libro e intentó ignorarlo todo lo que pudo pero falló estrepitosamente apenas dejó escapar lo siguiente:

—No todos somos como tú. Algunos necesitamos un poco de apoyo para sobresalir—fue incapaz de mirar a sus ojos cuando terminó de decirlo, había sonado peor de lo que creyó en su mente, como un halago, no como lo que en realidad quería decir: que si bien podía destacar con facilidad, no era debido a francos logros precisamente.

Cuando un minuto pasó, se resignó a mirarle, encontrándolo sorprendentemente en la misma posición; sus ojos, por otra parte, poseían un brillo particular que le fue imposible interpretar, ¿acaso era jactancia? ¿Engreimiento? ¿O algo más? Hermione era demasiado orgullosa como para retractarse de sus palabras a estas alturas, sobre todo porque de nada serviría, él probablemente ya se habría hecho sus propias ideas y nadie sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Así pues, resignada, volvió su atención a sus deberes y se dedicó a estudiar, con artificiosa calma, el texto en sus manos. A medida que los minutos transcurrían sus nervios se alteraban sin que pudiera evitarlo, reiteradas veces se encontró aguantando la respiración cuando lo escuchaba hacer un movimiento frente a ella, mas no quería dirigirle la mirada, no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que su propio comentario había hecho mella en ella.

—No soy tan bueno como tú, Granger—lo escuchó decir, casi un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando finalmente comenzaba a dedicarle la debida atención a su ensayo y se disponía a empezar un borrador.

Lo observó, acababa de mojar su pluma en tinta y había quedado a medio camino de escribir el primer párrafo. Parpadeó.

—En realidad… quizás no sea tan bueno, en general—carraspeó, y esta vez fue él quien se mostró incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos—. Quiero decir que aunque sé muy bien lo buen mago que soy, y estoy más que seguro que supero a tus estúpidos amigos por mucho, quizás no le dedique el desempeño suficiente a algunas… asignaturas—finalizó, un sonrojo diminuto le coloreaba la punta de las orejas, ella no estaba muy segura de si él era consciente de ello—. Joder, Granger, di algo—se exasperó al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

«Eres como Harry», le habría gustado decir, sin embargo decidió ser prudente al callar para evitar debates innecesarios. En realidad temía decir algo incorrecto que provocara que se cerrara de nuevo volviéndose tan impenetrable como la Cámara de los Secretos. Un segundo parpadeo y la comprensión llegó en una especie de bochorno que también la hizo sonrojar: Era la primera vez que Malfoy se estimaba por debajo de ella en algo. No era solo el hecho de que se abriera y le fuera honesto respecto a sus propios defectos—una cuestión que, hasta hace dos minutos atrás, habría creído totalmente inverosímil—, sino porque al hacerlo estaba valorando positivamente sus capacidades.

Hermione abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Agradecerle por su «cumplido» sería tonto, puede que hasta resultara arrogante por su parte, así que, tras pensarlo un momento, dijo:

—Yo podría ayudarte en alguna asignatura… si quieres.

Esperó. Los ojos de Malfoy conectaron con los suyos y aquel brillo desconocido volvió a manifestarse. Temió recibir algún comentario grosero como respuesta, pero se equivocó.

—Siempre buscas ayudar a todo el mundo, ¿eh?

El tema pareció darse por zanjado justo en ese instante. Con un casi alarmante cambio en su actitud, y retornando a ser el mismo muchacho desfachatado, el Slytherin le arrebató nuevamente el libro que se hallaba sobre la mesa.

—Así que la tentácula venenosa. ¿Por qué elegiste hacer tu ensayo sobre ella si ya la hemos visto en clase?

Con la atmósfera anterior completamente desecha, Hermione fue capaz de espabilarse y arrugar el entrecejo para mirarle recriminatoriamente. Estaba a punto de quitarle lo que era suyo por esa tarde, mas se percató que la pluma seguía elevada en su mano y pequeñas y brillantes gotas negras caían libremente sobre el pergamino nuevo, arruinándolo. Disgustada por su descuido, sacó la varita y se encargó de reparar el daño, devolviendo el pergamino a su aspecto original.

—Neville y yo tuvimos una conversación reciente, no exagero cuando digo que él sabe mucho sobre herbología. Por casualidad salió a colación nuestras primeras clases del curso y pude advertir que la profesora Sprout no se detuvo demasiado tiempo en el tema de la tentácula venenosa. No me malentiendas, mi intención no es juzgar de ninguna forma su plan de enseñanza, no obstante gracias a la información proporcionada por Neville descubrí que es una planta más interesante de lo que imaginaba—sin dejar de hablar, cogió impulso para despojarlo del pequeño ejemplar—. Así que si puedo aprender un poco más sobre ella y en el proceso ganarme un Extraordinario, no me quejo.

—Qué ratita de biblioteca más astuta eres, Granger.

—Oh, cállate.

Ahora la atmósfera se había vuelto extrañamente cómoda, casi familiar—con ella pregonando su afán de sabiduría y él burlándose de ello, típico. Hermione, volviendo a mojar la pluma en tinta, comenzó su labor de transcribir todo lo que considerara importante para posteriormente colocar en su ensayo.

—¿Tú ya lo terminaste? Tu ensayo, quiero decir.

—No lo he hecho. No pensaba hacerlo pero…—esperó a que ella alzara la mirada hacia él para enarcar una ceja rubia—Quizás podría empezar ahora.

Perspicaz, Hermione asintió, sintiendo una especie de entusiasmo que tiró un poco de las comisuras de su boca. Se apresuró a hurgar en su mochila en busca de un nuevo pergamino junto a su pluma de repuesto.

—Aquí tienes—se los suministró, colocándolos en la mesa frente a él—. Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que tú también lo hagas sobre el mismo tema que yo. No es como si estemos en la misma clase, después de todo—se mordió el labio—. Claro que si quieres escoger otro…

—Este está bien.

—¡Excelente! —su entusiasmo esta vez fue evidente. Malfoy la observaba con atención, quizás más curioso de sus reacciones que de otra cosa—¿Sabes qué pienso? Podríamos hacer cada uno una investigación partiendo de diferentes premisas. Ya sabes, la profesora Sprout dijo que debía ser de trescientas cincuenta líneas, no es mucho, y estoy segura de que este tema da para más. Creo que de esta forma será más interesante, menos tedioso, inclusive al terminar podríamos compararlos para ver si… ¿Por qué me miras así?

Permanecía con los ojos clavados en ella sin despegarlos ni un solo segundo, como quien observa algo por primera vez, algo extraordinario que jamás sospechó que pudiera existir en este mundo. Hermione se sintió descolocada, la expresión de Malfoy carecía de toda burla, desdén o enojo, y esa era una cosa a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, él apartó la mirada, bajando sus párpados de pálidas pestañas para fijarla en lo que había sobre la mesa. Succionó sus labios de esa forma que ella le había observado hacer con frecuencia, que la primera vez logró perturbarla y que en la actualidad no tenía idea de lo que significaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo—expresó entonces, ignorando por completo su cuestionamiento anterior, procediendo a tomar el libro y ubicarlo en la mitad de la mesa, girándolo de tal manera que ambos podrían leerlo sin mayores inconvenientes—. Partiré del hecho de que es una planta altamente peligrosa.

Un tanto desorientada, Hermione asintió pese a que él no podía verla y se dispuso a trabajar en silencio. Le tomó solo un momento decidir enfocarse en sus cuidados. Sus sentidos intentaron captar otro sonido además de su propia pluma rasgando en el pergamino y su respiración, sabía que ese día había poca gente alrededor, pero parecía como si ellos fueran las únicas personas allí en la biblioteca. Eventualmente, su postura se relajó hasta sentir que hacer deberes con Malfoy era algo de todos los días. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo algo académico allí junto a ella, pero jamás le había parecido que se lo tomaba muy en serio, mucho menos había estado vinculado a sus propios deberes. De vez en cuando sus dedos se rozaban cuando al parecer se coordinaban para cambiar la página, en cuanto eso sucedía Hermione le miraba brevemente y al segundo siguiente volvía a lo suyo, sin tomarle mayor importancia, sin ponerse a pensar que hasta hace unos meses atrás el hecho de tocarse de ese modo tan natural la habría puesto bastante incómoda; era algo que aparentaba entrar dentro de su extraña normalidad, y sorpresivamente, se hallaba cómoda con ello.

—Algunas personas confunden la tentácula venenosa con el lazo del diablo, ¿sabías eso?

—No.

—No entiendo por qué, las encuentro muy diferentes a ambas.

—Supongo que hay personas menos observadoras que tú, Granger.

—¿Entonces crees que tú podrías llegar a confundirlas?

—Ahora que estoy estudiando sobre una, lo dudo mucho.

—Buen punto.

Animada por estar teniendo esta especie de charla intelectual sin que él la encontrara desagradable, continuó comentando ciertos datos que no estaban plasmados en el libro pero que ya conocía de antemano. Se preguntó en voz alta si estaba bien que colocara algunos en su ensayo, él contestó afirmativamente. Cuando Malfoy estaba sumido en lo suyo, perdía aquella gallardía que parecía haber heredado de sus antepasados aristócratas. Se le veía más mundano, como cualquier otro estudiante. Nunca lo había tenido en muy alta estima, hay que decirlo, pero exceptuando su sucio lenguaje, Malfoy era dueño de muy buenos modales: al andar, al sentarse o al comer—sí, se había fijado—, así que verlo desajustarse la corbata para estar más cómodo y revolverse el pelo cuando algo en la lectura llamaba especialmente su atención, era incluso agradable de presenciar.

En ningún momento le habló para preguntarle sobre algo que no entendiera o pedir su ayuda, pero Hermione no esperaba menos. Seguía siendo Draco Malfoy.

—¿Sabías que las hojas son muy valiosas? —preguntó en una oportunidad distraídamente observando una ilustración frente a ella.

—Una hoja puede costarte hasta diez galeones.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tanto?—lo observó asombrada—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él dejó de escribir y fijó sus ojos en ella.

—Conversaciones por allí, rumores por allá. Deberías pasarte alguna vez por el Callejón Knockturn, Granger—sonrió con bribonería.

Como era de esperarse, Hermione lo miró con reproche.

—Pero es ilegal.

—¿El Callejón Knockturn? ¡Qué va!

—Me refiero a traficar con las hojas de la tentácula venenosa, Malfoy.

—Oh, claro. Supongo—sacudió una mano en el aire para restarle importancia—. Oye, no me mires así. Te puedo asegurar que nunca en mi vida he participado en intercambios clandestinos de tal ridiculez. No me hace falta—chasqueó la lengua viéndose arrogante.

Antes de que comenzara a pavonearse de los millones de su familia, Hermione asintió y concentró la mirada de nuevo en su pergamino, releyendo con atención lo último que había escrito.

—Pero sé de alguien al que podría interesarle—al ver que había atraído de nuevo su atención, la miró complacido—. He visto en reiteradas ocasiones a Slughorn deambular por los invernaderos.

—¿Qué dices? —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizada—Está muy mal visto calumniar a la gente, Draco Malfoy.

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a agitar una mano en el aire.

—No seas tonta, Granger. Si quisiera realmente calumniarlo se lo habría contado a Dumbledore o algo así, no a una sangresucia.

Pese a que la había ofendido, Hermione se convenció de que todo lo que quería era molestarla, así que decidió no darle mayor trascendencia.

—Si te soy honesto, Granger—continuó él—, lo más seguro es que de obtener una hoja de esas Slughorn la usaría para motivos propios. Es un poco excéntrico—hizo una pausa y sonrió como si vislumbrara algo que ella no—. Escucha esto: Lo imagino siendo descubierto una tarde cualquiera después de clase, tendría una suerte muy jodida porque serías tú quien lo hiciera; lo encontrarías saliendo de uno de los invernaderos con un par de hojitas sobresaliéndole del bolsillo, estaría sudando a chorros bajo tu mejor mirada de prefecta perfecta. Tú te dedicarías a darle un kilométrico discurso moralista acerca de robar y él se defendería diciendo algo tipo «Pero señorita Granger, ¡se lo imploro, no me acuse! Esto es solo con un fin…»

—«… puramente académico»—finalizó por él, y sin poder contenerse comenzó a reír de solo imaginarlo.

Malfoy acompañó su risa con una más reservada, pero se le notaba igual de entretenido por su propia ocurrencia, sus pupilas iluminándose con picardía. A Hermione aquel hipotético escenario se le hacía tan hilarante que no podía controlar los decibelios de su propia voz.

—¡Silencio! —vociferó Madame Pince, unas metros más allá.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida consigo misma. Con los ojos muy abiertos, contempló a Malfoy como si se tratara de una alucinación. Estaba impresionada: era la primera vez que compartía un momento de camaradería con él.

Y había sido realmente divertido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Próximo Capítulo:

_(Por Anunciar)_


End file.
